Historia de un Mehicano
by jva98
Summary: Un gran criminal ha escapado de una prisión de máxima seguridad y sera labor de Coon y Amigos, y algunas nuevas organizaciones de héroes, derrotar una amenaza mucho mayor a lo que se han enfrentado en el pasado, un villano temible y poderoso, además de temido por todo el mundo y peor aun, con un rehén importante. Pero eso no detendrá a los niños a pelear enmascarados por el bien.
1. El reo que escapo

_**Historia de un mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 1 El reo que escapo**

-¡Chicos! ¡CHICOS!-un enardecido Butters se acercaba al cuarteto de cuatro amigos conformados por Stan Marsh el líder del grupo, con su inseparable gorro de pompón y su fiel chaqueta marrón de personalidad noble y buen corazón; Kyle Broflovski el judío, el inteligente que siempre usaba la razón antes de actuar, a menos que tuviera una pelea con otro integrante del equipo, usaba su ushanka verde que le cubría el afro y su chaleco naranja; Eric Cartman tan gordo como siempre, con su gorro celeste y su chaleco rojo, un maldito hipócrita malnacido e hijo puta, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, y por último y menos importante Kenny McCormick el chico de la chamarra que sin su parka puesta no era él, siempre ajustada para que lo protegiera del frio invernal, lástima que no de los eventos que lo orillaban a sufrir la muerte repetida veces, los cuatro esperando en la parada del bus, la nieve los rodeaba en el suelo invernal.

-Oh mierda, es el primer día del año escolar Butters, el primer día.-dijo Cartman hastiado y decepcionado.

-¡Chicos! ¡Nun-nunca ad-adivinaran lo que paso!-les dijo Butters preocupado, seguramente como las otras tantas tonterías que lo aquejaban, al crecer con unos padres duros el chico había sufrido mucho en su vida, pero eso no evitaba que su fiel sonrisa desapareciera de él, no en aquel momento, pero generalmente era bueno y amable, con su suéter azul y cabellera rubia.

-¿Mph mmh mph mm phh mm mmh?-pregunto Kenny levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué? No…-le aseguro el rubio.

-¿Un meteorito caerá sobre la Tierra?-pregunto Stan rodando los ojos.

-¡Tampoco! ¡Algo mucho más importante!-les dijo Butters.

-¿Moisés volverá a la Tierra y hará daño a los enemigos de los judíos?-pregunto Kyle esperanzado.

-No…

-¡Dilo ya marica!-le grito Cartman bastante enfadado.

-¡Se escapó!-al exclamar aquellas palabras Butters se puso a temblar, se mordio las uñas y lentamente miraba de uno a otro lado para asegurarse de que nadie lo vigilara, aquella expresión les recordó a todos inmediatamente a la de Tweek.

-¿Mph mmh?-pregunto Kenny preocupado.

-No, sigue encerrado en R´dley desde que Brad le partió el culo.-le aseguró Butters.

-¿Barbara Streisend?-pregunto Kyle algo hastiado.

-No…

-Butters, solo dilo.-Stan se froto el puente de las cienes al momento de decir aquello.

-¡El Chapo Guzmán escapó!-grito Butters mientras sonaba música apocalíptica y un fuego se extendía por sus ojos y su alrededor.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Kyle.

-¡El Chapo Guzmán! ¡El narcotraficante mexicano más buscado de toda la historia! ¡Tiene un historial de violencia máxima y está libre de nuevo! ¡Oh Dios, está libre de nuevo!

-Butters a nadie le importa.-le dijo Eric molesto-Es una minoría del Sur, él vive en otro país, no aquí, así que deja de comportarte como marica y has algo más productivo como chupar mis bolas.-termino ordenándole Cartman.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, Cartman tiene razón, ahora somos los más grandes de la escuela Butters.-le dijo Stan-Debemos de dar una imagen más seria.

-Pero nos puede matar…-el pequeño se asustó nuevamente y comenzó a temblar del susto.

-Butters,-comenzó Cartman-por algo tenemos de presidente a nuestro amado presidente Donald Trump que impide que esas estúpidas minorías vengan a nuestro bello y amado país.

-Sí, además estamos en Colorado, muuuy lejos de ese tipo Butters, no creo que sea un verdadero problema.-por su lado Kyle trató de calmar a su amigo que estaba temblando del miedo por las noticias que estaba dando.

-Todos ustedes son muy tontitos si no se preparan.-les dijo Butters enojado mientras el autobús se acercaba a la parada donde estaban los cinco niños.

Todos rodaron los ojos y subieron al autobús sin dignarse a mirarlo nuevamente, el niño se sintió mal así que se sentó lejos de ellas, a su lado se encontraba su fiel y leal amigo de segundo grado que siempre lo había acompañado.

-Hey Butters.-saludo Dougie el pelirrojo con sus anteojos y pecas aun presentes, su cabellera afro también continuaba molestándolo y parecía no dejarlo, miraba por la ventana hasta que saludo al chico mayor.

-Hola Dougie…-saludo Butters lanzando un suspiro al final y sin ganas.

El chico menor no era idiota, algo le pasaba a su amigo, aunque tenía que esperar para preguntarle pues la conductora había lanzado un grito diciendo que todos se callaran, debía estar irritada por ser el primer día de escuela.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el pecoso al mayor después de unos cinco minutos.

-Oh Dougie… Eres tan pequeño, pero has demostrado valentía en la lucha…-se refería a cuando jugaban al Profesor Caos y el General Desorden el chico mientras levantaba una mano-El Chapo Guzmán escapo.-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Dougie desconociendo la identidad del susodicho.

-¡El Chapo!-grito Butters desesperado provocando miradas de preocupación por todo el autobús, por la salud mental del rubio-El narcotraficante mexicano más buscado de toda la historia, escapo para matarnos a todos.

-¿No estas sobre reaccionando?-pregunto el niño.

-Se escapó de una cárcel de alta seguridad, otra vez, es el único humano que ha logrado fugarse así de dos cárceles tan bien vigiladas, si quisiera pudiera llamar a Azathoth para destruir el mundo.

-¿Cómo nosotros lo intentamos?-pregunto Dougie.

-Pero nosotros somos niños, es diferente.-aseguró Butters cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces que deberíamos de hacer?-pregunto Dougie.

-Nuestro deber es informar y prepara a cuanto niñño sea posible para que no los mate ese criminal.-aventuro Butters.

-Suena un buen plan.-Dougie le dio una palmada en la espalda-Aunque los Simpsons…

-¡No lo digas!-lo interrumpió Butters enojado y tratando de respirar para calmarse por la rabia que sentía.

El autobús en la escuela tardó unos minutos más en llegar a esta, durante aquel tiempo Butters y Dougie continuaron planeando acerca de la estrategia para proteger a los ciudadanos del Chapo Guzmán, por su parte el resto de los chicos esperaban ansiosamente el regreso a la escuela, aquel todo iba a terminar para los cuatro amigos, podrían abandonar la Elemental y avanzar al siguiente nivel de sus vidas, séptimo grado; estarían entre lo alto de lo alto y ascenderían progresivamente.

Esto se notó cuando el autobús llegaron, todos se bajaron sin temor alguno a que los de años superiores los molestaran, no, ahora les tocaba a ellos molestar, estaban en sexto grado y tenían que seguir la tradición, por lo menos eso pensaban los cuatro chicos del cuarteto, en cambio había tres chicos que a pesar de estar en grados superiores tenían un amigo del quinto grado.

Esos eran Gary el chico mormón, el cual como siempre vestía su chaqueta celeste y el cabello inexpugnable, ejemplo a seguir según los adultos, idiota pendejo según los chicos, sobre todo su "apreciable" amiga; aquella chica era Lizzy la otra chica de la parka rosada, a diferencia de Kenny a ella le agradaba que los demás pudieran entender lo que dijera, de una personalidad… volátil, por ser amables, precoz para su edad y arrogante, una lindura; por su parte DougPoo era un huérfano abandonado en el basurero, siempre sucio hasta en su ropa, con tendencia a robar lo que sea, por la costumbre de la basura, un chico bastante ignorado y sucio; el último integrante era el menor Bridon el basquetbolista de profesión, era el mejor amigo de Gary desde que ambos se conocieron.

Aquel cuarteto de amigos tan peculiar caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Mormón estúpido, ¿Qué dices si este año hacemos las pases?-pregunto Lizzy extendiendo la mano, aunque cruzo los dedos en su espalda.

-Yo siempre he hecho las pases o mi querida ami…-le dijo tendiéndole la mano, pero fue interrumpido por la abofeteada de la chica.

-JA, hasta lo creíste.-se comenzó a mofar ella.

-Oh Gar, te falta mucho por aprender.-se mofo Bridon-Aunque me sigo preguntando porque nos juntamos contigo Lizzy…-arqueo una ceja.

-Eso sonó tan gaaaaaay…-se mofó la chica-Sí, déjame me alejo del grupito de novios, quédense solos pendejos.-comenzó a alejarse a su salón de clase.

-Yo no dije nada…-DougPoo se limpió las manos-Lo siento Gary…-le dio unas palmadas y se fue justo detrás de Lizzy.

Bridon y Gary se quedaron viendo el pasillo, la campana sonaría en cualquier momento y debían separarse en cualquier momento.

-Nos vemos Bridon.-se despidió Gary siguiendo a Lizzy y DougPoo.

-Pídele a Dog que te regrese la cartera…-le recomendó Bridon caminando por otro pasillo mientras se alejaba.

-¿Mi carte…?-se preguntó Gary checándose el bolsillo donde la había guardado-¡DOG!-grito siguiendo el pasillo, corrió rápidamente, sin querer moviendo a varios estudiantes.

-¡Fíjate por donde andas!-grito una chica pequeña a la que había empujado sin querer en la búsqueda del ladrón.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-se disculpó Gary armándose de valor y continuar corriendo.

-Ya tranquilízate Karen, aprende de Ruby.-le aconsejo un chico de camisa roja a la que había gritado.

-No me digas que hacer Filmore.-la pequeña castaña mostró dignidad y comenzó a avanzar con ímpetu por los pasillos-Mírenos, ¿Quién lo creería? Nosotros en primer grado de la elemental, ¿No es grandioso?-pregunto a su grupo de amigos.

-Ike contento.-dijo el canadiense.

-Deberías hablar más…-bufó algo molesto Filmore.

-Mah…-dijo abriendo la mitad de la boca.

-Sí, no queremos otra Karen en el grupo…-bromeo Ruby riendo un poco antes de rodar los ojos y volver a su tono neutral, habitual en los Tucker.

-Hey, eso duele.-se quejó Karen.

-Hola chicos…-saludo un niño castaño con un traje negro.

-Hey Blanket, ¿Cómo te fue en ese país extranjero? Quiero detalles…-pidió Karen acercándose a él y abrazándolo del hombro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para un par de ojos.

-Bueno, nos fue bien en Tunez, conocí el mediterráneo, es muy bonito.-le respondio avergonzado el pequeño.

-¿Túnez? Interesante… No sé dónde queda, pero interesante.-comenzó a reír Karen y Ruby la acompañaba.

-¿Qué es el meditanio?-pregunto Filmore confundido mientras el resto caminaba por el pasillo, sin que nadie le prestara atención-¿Por qué nos ignoran las chicas Ike?-pregunto Filmore al contrario ambos caminando al final de la formación.

-Dinero.-el canadiense le recordó ese importante detalle que tenía Blanket y ellos les faltaba… por lo menos el mismo que el chico rico.

Avanzando más por los pasillos se encontraba otro grupo de amigos, conformados por Thomas el pequeño del tourette, el cual le afectaba mucho en su vida por sus constantes tics que lo obligan a soltar las peores barbaridades y por si fuera poco lo hacían perder la atención en la escuela, pero gracias a su progreso había logrado un trato con la directora para dejarlo estudiar en el colegio mientras pudiera controlar su tic lo mejor que pudiera, para el momento todos los alumnos del aula "b" con la profesora Mariane estaban acostumbrados a su tic, algunos hasta lo tomaban como gracia, como siempre su cabello rubio cenizo y su camisa de cuadritos lo vestían; Scott Malkinson era otro integrante, siendo siempre un marginado por su diabetes, pero que mostraba un buen espíritu y humildad, a pesar de haber sido utilizado en el pasado había logrado salir adelante hasta adaptarse con aquel grupo de amigos, Francis era el otro integrante, con sus dientes de castor y su… mezcla judía… acompañaba al resto de aquel grupito al nuevo salón de clases con su sonrisa eterna e ingenuidad multiplicada a la Butters potencia por dos, Mark Costwold no podía faltar, después de que todos le dijeran que iban a ser sus amigos en aquel baile y su hermana se transformara en una puta vulgar todos se comenzaron a alejar lentamente de él, hasta que termino con aquellos marginados.

Su hermana Rebecca Costwold, que fue bastante castigada y ya vestía como solía hacerlo antes del beso, de vez en cuando los acompañaba a ellos, aunque generalmente prefería juntarse con su amiga Patty Nelson, también del grupo "B".

Otros dos alumnos del grupo "B" eran Cristopher Retolsd, mejor conocido como el Topo, y Gregory Yaldes, dos alumnos bastante peculiares, ya que regularmente nunca se les veía juntos, pero todos sabían lo bien que se llevaban y algunos hasta los llamaban novios… Antes de que desaparecieran en misteriosas circunstancias.

El resto del grupo "B" eran chicos más normales o tenían una participación nula en nada importante, como los niños normales deberían ser, cosa contraria al salón "a" donde aparentemente todos tenían algo que contar, aparte del grupito de Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters y David, un chico con apariencia latinoamericano que odia a Cartman de Idaho y tenía un restaurante llamado "Nueva familia", se formaban otros grupos.

Un ejemplo perfecto era el grupo liderado por Craig Tucker, un chico bastante serio con tendencias a mostrar el dedo medio a todo el mundo por contradecirlo, con una voz nasal y de dudosa procedencia peruana… Tocaba bien la flauta y usaba su ropa azul que combinaba con chullo del mismo color y pompones amarillos en los extremos, conformado por su actual novio Tweek Tweak que era el novio de Craig, temporalmente, mientras esperaban que las locas del yaoi y los japoneses en general los dejaban en paz, un chico rubio de cabello alborotado a la novena potencia, nervioso, con tendencias paranoicas y una camisa verde mal abotonada, además de una adicción al café y una fobia irracional a los gnomos roba calzoncillos, pasando por el resto de los integrantes se conformaba Token Black, un chico afroamericano con mucho dinero y un suéter morado, bastante calmado y el mejor amigo del castaño del grupo, Kevin Stoley era otro integrante, un chico bastante amigable, fanático a muerte de Star Wars, Star Trek y la ciencia ficción en general, con su chaleco celeste y... aparentemente con un niño latinoamericano que cargaba dos mochilas…

-Kevin ¿Quién es él?-pregunto Token cuando se lo encontró con otro chico en el pasillo.

-Hey Token, ¿Y los novios?-pregunto el niño Stoley-¿Él? Es mi nuevo... hermano podría decirse.-se llevó un mentón a la boca.

-Ayuda…-lanzó el chico de anteojos latinoamericano.

-¿Quién es?-volvió a preguntar Token preocupado.

-Es un mexicano que acaba de cruzar la frontera este verano, mis papas lo encontraron y decidieron que era buena idea "adoptarlo"…-hizo una señal para remarcar aquella palabra-Así que a partir de ahora vendrá a la escuela con nosotros.

-Ahh… Hola, yo Token…-le hablo el afroamericano.

-Maldito racista, yo sé hablar inglés.-le dijo perfectamente el niño mientras el resto de los compañeros del grupito de Craig se acercaba.

-Hey chicos.-Craig también se extrañó al ver al nuevo-¿Quién es él?

Kevin volvió a repetir el argumento.

-NAH ¿Y qué tal si es un espía mandado para secuestrarnos? ¿Y robarse nuestros calzoncillos para extraer nuestro ADN y que el gobierno haga clones nuestro para que nos secuestren en una prisión junto a grandes criminales y…?

-Esas ideas son buenas para una historia...-como siempre cada vez que los delirios paranoicos de Tweek se descontrolaban se encontraba Kevin anotando las ideas.

El integrante faltante de aquel grupito era un castaño que no se acercaba a hablarle a nadie mientras buscaba su salón de clases, Clyde Donnovan no tenía perdón para nadie, pues desde que había hecho trampa robando la Vara de la Verdad en aquel juego tiempo atrás todos comenzaron a dejarlo a un lado, siendo el chico menos popular y con menos amigos en Facebook… ni siquiera Kip Drordy era tan impopular, el castaño con su chamarra roja caminaba por los pasillos cabizbajo.

Era ya casi la hora de entrar al salón de clases y que las campanadas dieran lugar, mientras todos seguían con sus grupos sociales, tratando de conocerse y reconciliando amistades, y Butters y Dougie sacaban fotocopias de panfletos, a su vez un grupito de cuatro amigos miraban el nuevo salón asignado, con la placa de sexto inscripta al lado superior y con la palabra "A" tachada con marcador, detrás de aquella puerta se encontraba su futuro, su ultimo grado en la escuela, las posibilidades de lo que les esperaba eran infinitas, pero algo era seguro, y eso era que seguirían juntos sin importar lo que pasase.

-El último grado con estos niños de primaria.-aseguró Cartman.

-Al fin pasamos de grado, solo un año más con ese maricón de Garrison y todo habrá terminado.-se aliviano Stan.

-Nos hará la vida imposible.-aseguró Kyle.

-Haga lo que haga, sea quien sea, lo enfrentaremos como equipo.-les dijo Stan.

-¿Mphmm?

-Sí Kenny, equipo.-dijo Stan, los otros tres asintieron y entraron al aula de clase, llevándose una poco agradable sorpresa

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Bienvenidos a uno de los mejores Fics que he de hacer en un rato, junto a Jovenes Magos xD Este es un fic que tengo planeado prácticamente desde la fuga de cierto mehicano narcotraficante que obviamente no es el villano del fic, me pregunto tanto como ustedes quien será el villano, vamos adivinen, lo hicieron, Charles Marson… Okay, ya, sé que esto no tiene nada de Super Heroes vs Chapo Guzman… por ahora, pero necesito establecer personajes y situación, tranquilos huelo 10 capitulos para que inicie la primera pelea y con ella secuencias de acción emocionantes :D**

 **Y antes de esos 10 huelo melodrama, presentaciones y comedia espontanea mhhh delicioso, si les gustó Jovenes Magos (Que sigue activo) no pueden perderse este fic, es de los mejores que hare ;D**

 **Sé que el Chapo Guzman o sus alíados me intentaran matar en algún momento, pero vamos todo en este fic es comedia pura xD Ahh y si no conocen a un personaje busquen en el maldito Google, me vi la serie entera otra vez para tomar a los que me parecieron los mejores personajes, así que espero les gustara esta parte del reparto ¿Parte?! Sí, aun faltan personajes como Wendy, etc, etc.**

 **Gracias por haber leído, espero les haya gustado y quiero aclarar algo, tardare en subir el cap 2 porque este fic (a menos que el primer cap consiga… 8 reviews que más de 2 no sean guñest) no lo continuare hasta que termine Esperanzas Perdidas por cuestiones de tiempo :D Espero comprendan.**

 **Perdon por esa foto de portada tan meh, en cuanto pueda la cambiare a una que defina mejor el fic, pero como no soy dibujante… lo siento.**

 **Como sea gracias por leer, espero les gustara el adelanto, si fue así dejen review por favor y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Problemas escolares

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 2 Problemas estudiantiles**

Los cuatro chicos se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al encontrarse con su nuevo salón de clases, por un importante y terrible detalle: Había casi cincuenta pupitres apretujados unos contra otros; además de que estaba totalmente vacío de decoración como posters o cajones; tenía ventanas pequeñas que rozaban el techo, pero ninguna que diera una vista al exterior y una de las bombillas que tenía parpadeaba constantemente.

-¿Qué?-Kyle entró en la habitación chocando con dos pupitres-¿Qué es esto?

-Seguramente nos equivocamos de salón.-dijo Stan dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, encontrándose de frente con Gary, DougPoo y Lizzy.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes cuatro en nuestro salón?-les preguntó DougPoo desafiante.

-Nada, seguramente nos equivocamos de salón.-Stan rodó los ojos e hizo ademan de salir, pero antes de que pudieran salir Bebe, Heidi y Wendy se acercaron a la puerta, entre ellas Wendy.

Wendy durante el verano no había cambiado mucho, vestía nuevamente su abrigo morado y falda rosa; con su boina rosa inapartable; Bebe por otro lado había dado un cambio radical, pues durante el verano comenzó a usar gafas para ver objetos a distancias medias y largas, siendo ella incapaz de ver más allá de un metro claramente sin los lentes; aunque vestía igual que siempre, chaleco rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pantalones cafés y el cabello rizado.

-Mira Bebe, este es nuestro nuevo sal…-miró confundida el aula-Creo que hemos confundido de aula…Hola Stanie.-saludó a su novio y luego miró nuevamente el salón y los miembros del team Dog-No…-se dijo a ella misma.

-Tal vez nosotros nos equivocamos de salón.-sugirió Gary mirando preocupado a su amiga de parka rosada, pues sabía lo inestable que podía llegar a ser y no quería tenerla precisamente al lado de Eric Cartman; chico con gran fama a enojarse fácilmente.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó una voz al fondo bastante agresiva y que se le hizo conocida a cuatro integrantes de aquel grupo de alumnos; era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Trent Boyett, usaba una camiseta de cuadros con mangas arrancadas y jeans; para presumir sus músculos que había ganado en prisión.

Kyle, Stan, Cartman y Kenny se miraron mutuamente antes de tallarse los ojos al mismo tiempo, esperando estar en una pesadilla, una muy mala pesadilla.

-¿Trent?-Cartman se impresionó tanto que retrocedió dos pasos.

-En carne y hueso.-el resto de los chicos que había en la sala no dudaron en dejar pasar a Trent sin oponer resistencia, pues aún era famosa la paliza que este le había dado a los de sexto grado hace más de un año atrás; excepto Gary que aún era demasiado nuevo en el pueblo como para saber de aquello, aunque DougPoo lo apartó de golpe.

-N-n-no esperábamos verte por aquí.-se atrevió a decir Stan.

-Pues yo sí que esperaba para verlos, siete largos años de condena.-terminó la conversación para tomar asiento hasta en el fondo de todos los asientos justo en la esquina contraria a donde se encontraba el escritorio del profesor.

-¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?-le preguntó Kyle a Wendy con rabia saliendo al pasillo junto al resto de los estudiantes.

-¡¿Yo por qué debería saberlo?!-preguntó ella ofendida.

-Has sido la pu…la presidenta de los alumnos durante casi dos años seguidos.-le dijo Cartman, puntualizando que él le había quitado el puesto antes.

-Es el primer día chicos, Wendy obviamente no sabía de esto.-la defendió Stan aunque en su mirada se notaba el terror encarnado.

-Después me encargó para que vuelva a la cárcel.-dijo Cartman mirando a la puerta con el odio encarnado en la mirada-Nadie me da una paliza.

-Discrepo en eso.-Wendy también recordó cierta pelea ocurrida el año pasado.

-De todas maneras ¿Por qué nos asignaron en su puñetera clase?-preguntó Lizzy a sus dos amigos, ignorando el hecho de que el resto eran alumnos del grupo "A".

-¿A que te refieres con puñetera clase?-preguntó Bebe bastante ofendida por aquel comentario.

-Disculpa, no estoy hablando contigo.-Lizzy volteo a verla le lanzó una señal obscena con el dedo medio de la mano y dio media vuelta a sus compañeros-¿Qué dicen?

-Yo digo que entren al salón de una vez.-el señor Garrison llegó por el pasillo con una libreta en su mano derecha y un maletín en su hombro izquierdo; y al ver bullicio frente al aula de clase se sintió ofendido.

-Señor Garrison, creo que hay una confusión…-Wendy intentó hablar con su maestro.

-Ahora no Wendy, les tendré que hablar de esto adentro…-Garrison abrió la puerta-Deberían aprender de Boyett, él ya está adentro.-les dijo mientras abría la puerta con una mano-Vamos, entren mocosos mal criados.

-Ya nos vamos.-respondió Gary intentado empujar a Lizzy con ayuda de DougPoo, sin éxito en absoluto.

-¡Este es nuestro salón mormón estúpido! ¡Pasen!-les ordenó a sus amigos.

-Oh genial, esa chica me agrada.-dijo rotundamente Eric mientras entraba justo después del team Dog.

-Oh carajo, solo espero no compartir grado con esa perra.-se quejó Heidi Turner hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado a la escuela.

-Tranquila Lola, seguramente solo nos quieren dar una charla a los dos grupos y mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.-dijo Stan bastante convencido.

-¿Lola? Disculpa, soy Heidi, Heidi Turner, nos conocemos desde Kindergarden...-dijo la chica confundida y fingiendo una sonrisa; aunque realmente quería darle una cachetada a Stan.

-Sí, como sea.-Stan no le dio importancia y junto a Kyle y Kenny entró a la sala dejando solas a Wendy, Bebe y Heidi.

-¿Pueden creer eso?-Heidi se mostró claramente ofendida-Tú novio me confundió con Lola, no puedo creerlo…

-¿No eras Lola?-preguntó Wendy rascándose la cabeza.

Durante un segundo Heidi se quedó sin habla, una cosa era que Stan Marsh, un don nadie, la confundiera con Lola, pero sus mejores amigas de toda la vida… Eso fue como si le hubieran dado un cubetazo de agua fría en la cabeza a la vez que daba a luz a cincuenta bebes de cabeza grande; a final de cuentas solo suspiro y entró resignada al aula de clases. Bebe y Wendy se miraron confundidas antes de seguir a su amiga.

En el aula predominaba un silencio tenso, por un lado, Lizzy y Cartman anotaban nuevos insultos proclamados contra la religión de alguno de sus amigos, por el otro Heidi no quería, ni podía hablar con sus amigas; además de que Kyle y Stan sentían el pésame de la mirada de Trent sobre sus espaldas.

Después de unos minutos el team Scott, conformado por el propio Scott, Thomas, Francis y Mark, entró por la habitación, junto a Rebecca Costwold y Patty Nelson.

-¿Qué…?-iba a preguntar Mark sin entender mirando con cierto recelo a cuatro chicos que habían prometido ser sus amigos.

-Siéntense y cállense.-los atajó Garrison levantando la vista de una revista sobre consejos de moda.

-Sí, señor.-dijo Francis obedeciendo bastante intimidado por los gritos de Garrison. Aquello provocó la risa de Cartman, Lizzy y sorpresivamente Trent.

-PUTO…VERGA…-Thomas tomó asiento al lado de su amigo, intentando vagamente de controlarse, Cartman volteó durante un segundo con desprecio, hasta recordar que no podía controlar lo que decía… No era precisamente una bonita experiencia.

El resto de los chicos formó un coro alrededor de ellos, sentándose Mark y Scott enfrente de los dos susodichos; las chicas rápidamente se dirigieron con Wendy y Bebe para intercambiar chismes, aunque una segunda advertencia de Garrison las hizo callar.

El salón permaneció nuevamente en silencio relativo, sin contar los tics de Thomas, nadie se atrevía a hablar, parecía que Garrison estaba realmente molesto, muchos de los alumnos del grupo "B" esperaban con ansías a la profesora Mariane para que les explicara de manera educada lo que estaba pasando.

No tardó en llegar a la clase Clyde Dónovan el cual se detuvo en la puerta sin entender la situación, movió los hombros sin importarle nada y entró de todas maneras tomando un asiento hasta el fondo, en la esquina contraria que Trent.

El resto de sus amigos, ósea el team Craig, llegó a la puerta del salón y antes siquiera de entrar muchos se quedaron confundidos por aquello, sobre todo Tweek que estaba a punto de asegurar alguna de sus paranoias, cuando su líder, Craig, entró sin penas ni gloría, simplemente entró, le mostró el dedo medio al team Scott y luego al team Dog…Aunque algo ocurrió cuando le mostró el dedo medio a los últimos.

Lizzy sacando la lengua y con la mirada glacial regreso la señal a Craig, el susodicho miro a la chica durante un segundo confundido y levantando una ceja, aquello nunca antes había pasado; exceptuando con su propia familia. No se dio cuenta cuando Tweek lo empujaba para que avanzara y pudieran sentarse.

El team Craig entero se centró alrededor de Clyde, aunque este no hablo con ninguno y se limitaba a jugar un juego en su celular; de nuevo el aula quedó en silencio; los chicos del team Craig principalmente por la expresión de confusión que tenía en el rostro de total incredulidad; eso era demasiado extraño para ellos.

Aunque al poco tiempo Kevin aprovechó para pedirle a su "medio hermano" que le ayudara a cargar sus libros para poder hablar con Craig, el chico accedió, pero cuando Garrison le grito fuertemente a Kevin por hablar este se quedó quieto…y no le pidió sus libros de vuelta.

Unos dos alumnos entraron riéndose de todo el mundo y llamándolos gays, algunos sabían que sus nombres eran Bill y Fose, pero no identificaban cual era cual de entre los dos, y ellos no les gustaba decir; bueno, en realidad no hacían nada más que burlarse de la "homosexualidad" que proclamara el resto por cada acción que ellos consideraran gay, incluso respirar.

La confusión aumento cuando varios alumnos del grupo "B" entraron confundidos a su aula de clase, hubo algunas excepciones como El Topo y Gregory; quienes llegaron con cinco minutos de diferencia, primero el francés sucio; el cual entró con un aire de querer atacar a todo el mundo, alzando su pala amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde están los infiltrados?-dijo este bastante decepcionado.

-Chris, cállate, siéntate y baja esa estúpida pala.-dijo Garrison cansinamente.

-Sacre bleu.-exclamó el Francés quitando su rostro asesino y mostrando otro de indiferencia para tomar lugar a mitad de una fila pegada a la pared, donde secretamente mando mensajes de texto.

Entraron un par de alumnas del grupo "A" ; como Annie, Nichole y la verdadera Lola antes de que se dignara en entrar con modales Gregory Yaldes.

-Muy buenos días señor Garrison.-pareció no haberse sorprendido por encontrarse a casi todo los dos grupos enteros juntos en un mismo salón; momentos después entró Jimmy Valmer junto ayudando a Timmy con su silla de ruedas.

Faltaba poco para que el límite de llegada acabara, así que Garrison se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando corriendo por el pasillo llegaron Butters y David; el segundo cargaba un montón de papeles y panfletos recién impresos.

-Lamento la tardanza profesor, estábamos en…-iba a decir Butters, pero fue interrumpido por Garrison.

-¡Solo siéntense!-gritó bastante desesperado.

Y con ellos solo faltaban dos alumnas bastante conocidas en la escuela, del salón "B"; aunque muchos sospecharon que una de ellas no se dignaría a entrar a clases y la otra debería estar apenas abriendo los ojos en su cama.

Aunque estaban muy equivocados, para sorpresa de todos, incluso los del salón "A" se encontraron con una alumna que llego justo un minuto después de que sonara la campana escolar, dando por iniciado el año escolar.

*-Vaya, vaya Henrietta, primer día y llegas tarde, sí Mariane me dejo expectativas tuyas bastante cercanas a la realidad, para serte sincero esperaba que no vinieras.-le dijo Garrison amablemente, cosa que asusto mucho a los del grupo "A", puesto que ellos sabían que Garrison nunca actuaba así.

-Me importa un bledo lo que usted o ella piensen de mí, son conformistas de mierda que se dedican a sus patéticos empleos de bajo salario y fuerzan reglas hechas para más conformistas de mierda.-la chica insultó al maestro y se largó enojada a uno de los pocos asientos disponibles; teniendo que pasar a duras penas entre varios alumnos.

-Hoy tiene buen carácter.-ironizó Lizzy a sus amigos, provocando una sonrisa de DougPoo y una mirada de reproche por parte de Gary.

Henrietta verdaderamente no había cambiado nada desde el año pasado, aun usaba el mismo vestido negro rasgado, con mucho maquillaje falso que la hacía ver pálida y un cigarrillo apagado en un cinturón de cuero, junto a varios adornos góticos.

-Muy bien, ya están todos.-dijo rotundamente Garrison cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-¿Va a violarnos?-Cartman levantó la mano y antes de que nadie le diera permiso hablo-Si es así… ¿Podría violar primero a Kyle? Es un judío, nadie lo va a extrañar.-continuo con el chiste del cual solo Lizzy, Trent y el Topo rieron.

-¡No me llames judío, gordo de…!

-¡Basta!-gritó Garrison-Eric no voy a violar a nadie así que cierra tu puñetera boca antes de que la tenga que cerrarla yo mismo con pegamento ¿Te gusta el sabor a alcohol polivinilo?-amenazó Garrison y al ver la mirada aterrada de Eric retrocedió triunfal.

-¿Qué mosca le pico viejo?-preguntó Token confundido a nadie en específico.

-Muy bien mocosos, tengo unas malas noticias para todos, como se pueden dar cuenta estamos todos juntos en este salón de mierda.-parecía que con cada palabra sacaba bastante frustración.

-¿Y la profesora Mariane?-se atrevió a preguntar Francis bastante inocentemente.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a nuestro grupo?-la pregunta de Lizzy fue más para molestar, pues creía conocer la respuesta.

-Sorpresa, nunca, bienvenidos sean, porque este año no habrá grupo "A" y "B"; despidieron a Mariane y me dejaron a mi encargado de casi cincuenta bestias en miniatura; maldito director PC, esto no hubiera pasado con Victoria…-habló primero enojado; y luego con cierto dejo nostálgico.

-¿Por qué despidieron a la profesora Mariane?-preguntó confundido Scott Malkinson.

-PUTA…-agregó Thomas.

-Timmy.

-Ya que lo preguntas.-Garrison se molestó en contestar-Fue despedida gracias a que nuestro nuevo director gasto cientos de dólares este verano para exterminar a los comerciales junto a un alumno…-miro a Jimmy con cierta rabia-Ahora no tenemos dinero, básicamente estamos en bancarrota y necesitaban recorte de personal, mandaron a la mierda a Mariane y a mí me tocó un destino mucho peor, cuidar el doble de alumnos por la mitad de sueldo.-les confeso Garrison apretando los nudillos.

-¡Esto es injusto!-se levantó el Topo-¡Exijo que vuelva mad muasel Mariane.-dijo el Topo enardecido provocando la ira de la mitad de los alumnos, los del grupo "B".

-¡Sí!-gritó DougPoo aprovechando el escandalo-Es un payaso de maestro.

-¡¿Por qué nos ponen a todos en un grupo?!-gritó Patty Nelson.

Los alumnos del grupo "A" tampoco se quedaron callados.

-¡¿Compartir salón con estos pendejos?!-gritó Cartman saltando de su asiento.

-¡¿Algún problema?!-Trent también se levantó; provocando que Wendy tuviera una reacción similar.

-¡Trent Boyett! ¡Te lo advierto!-grito la chica-Si empiezas a golpear gente se acaba el trato.

-¡No lo escuches Tren! ¡Golpea!-grito una de las tantas alumnas.

-VERGADECABALLO…

-Timmy, Timmy, Tam, Timmy…

-Si no es suficiente aguantar a Cartman, aguantar ahora a esta racista…-Kyle señaló a Lizzy la cual parecía arder en llamas.

Gary conociendo aquella mirada tomo los cordones de la parka de su amiga y los estiro, provocando que solo se pudieran ver sus ojos, la chica sin percatarse de ese detalle comenzó a maldecir.

-¡MPHM HPHMPH HMGMMMM GGSMMMM MMMPPPPPPN HH FKKK!-gritaba debajo de la parka rosada; cosa que llamo la atención de varios chicos a su alrededor, aunque a uno de esos chicos se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Mphh, mmmh…-susurró Kenny sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano en el asiento y mirando como atortolado hacía la chica.

Una vez finalizado ese ataque le hizo una doble señal del dedo medio a Kyle, cosa que provoco la misma reacción de atontamiento en Craig y finalmente ella misma se bajó la parka, tenía su rostro rojo de ira y respiraba entre cortadamente.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!-gritaba Garrison pero las quejas de los alumnos eran tales que superaban sus gritos.

-Mejor para mi.-Rebecca susurro pícaramente para sí misma.

-¡¿Por qué despidieron a miss Mariane y no a usted?!-Gregory se mostró altamente indignado-¿Quién en su sano juicio haría esa elección?

-¡BASTA!-gritó Garrison tan alto que no solo pudo calmar a los cuarenta y nueve alumnos del aula, sino que también a los de las aulas vecinas y sus colegas también se sentaron y agacharon las cabezas como si fuera detención.

Ni una sola alma a diez metros a la redonda de Garrison se hubiera atrevido a hacer el menor ruido; ni el aleteo de una mosca sonaba a la redonda, todo parecía estar en paz y armonía.

-No puedo creer que tendré que aguantar a esta bola de imbéciles todos los días del año…-se golpeó la cabeza Garrison contra el escritorio-Bien…-tomo algunos papeles entre su maletín-Tomare lista, esto tomara solo diez minutos…contando cinco por minuto…¡No tarden en contestar!-les advirtió a sus alumnos y así comenzó a leer la lista; en general no había ningún problema, los alumnos decían "Presente, aquí o yo" respectivamente, excepto…

-DogPoo…-hablo el maestro volteando para encontrar al alumno.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Estuve un año entero con usted y no pudo darse cuenta que mi nombre es DougPoo y no DogPoo?-dijo el presente ofendido.

-Falta.-dictamino el maestro.

-Cielos, y pensar que antes ese tipo ni hablaba, solo consigue nuevos amigos y parece cambiado…-se quejó Cartman molesto por esa actitud.

Ya faltaba poco para acabar la lista cuando…

-Lola Tranz.

-Presente.-una chica con una diadema negra levanto la mano.

-Lola Turner.-continuo con la lista el maestro.

-¿Lola Turner?-Heidi miró claramente ofendida al maestro mientras le nacía un tic en su ojo izquierdo-Disculpe señor, creo que hay un error, mi nombre es Hei…-comenzó de la manera más gentil, pero…

-Sí, sí, presente…-la ignoro y continuo con la lista, provocando que Heidi se sintiera verdaderamente ofendida.

La lista termino después de varios cansinos minutos sin mayores incidentes, todos los alumnos aún permanecían en silencio; esperando las instrucciones.

-Bien, ya que tengo doble de alumnos, encargare doble de trabajo.-dijo Garrison rápidamente-Abran sus libros de historia en la página uno, quiero que lean hasta la cincuenta porque hare preguntas, para ayer.-les ordeno violentamente.

Todos, a excepción de Henrietta sacaron sus libros y comenzaron a leer su aburrido ejemplar de historia americana, releyendo como en cada año la historia de cómo los primeros nómadas llegaron a América, como se asentaron en las tierras de colorado, etc, etc. Temas demasiado aburridos como para ser tomados en serio, incluso Garrison se quedó dormido después de media hora; para sorpresa de varios presentes no era el único, tanto Stan como Token no habían perdido el tiempo para dar una siestita. En cambio, Cartman hablaba animadamente con Lizzy sobre como molestaba constantemente a Kyle y la introducía a la brigada anti-judíos; ella acepto con ganas, con la condición de que incluyeran a los mormones en el título, Eric accedió con ganas.

Los únicos que parecían prestar un mínimo de atención eran Wendy, claramente dando el ejemplo, Kyle, que se esforzaba por no escuchar la conversación de Cartman a su lado, donde constantemente hacían referencia a él y su familia, los gemelos Costwold, Butters y Gary, que también ignoraba la conversación de su "amiga".

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para que la campana del receso sonara una alarma asustó a varios presentes, resultaba que esta provenía del celular de Garrison, este despertó, con nuevas energías.

-Bien mocosos, se acabó el tiempo, es hora de que hagan el examen.-tomo un gran forro de su maletín y lo separo en ocho secciones, entregando una a cada fila, él personalmente paso entre asiento y asiento para entregar el examen, sobraron algunos y cuando los alumnos leyeron las primeras preguntas sabían que estaban jodidos; eran básicamente un examen abierto de diez preguntas, aunque no tenían nada que ver como:

1)¿Cuál canción de Justin Bieber está más sobrevalorada? a) Sorry b)Baby. Justifique su respuesta.

2)Describa la filosofía de Iron Man en los comics Civil War.

3)Explique porqué la existencia humana y qué somos en el universo.

4)Si John tiene 1 manzana y Gus le regala tres limones. Calcule la masa del Sol.

5)¿Cuál es el color favorito de Herbert Garrison? Y además describa su opinión acerca de él en un breve ensayo de tres párrafos.

…

El resto de las preguntas eran igual de estúpidas o inconsistentes, y ninguna de ellas tenía nada que ver siquiera con la materia, todos se miraban unos a otros confundidos e indignados, miraban la hoja como si les hubieran entregado una puñalada en el estómago. Trent por el contrario jugueteaba con la hoja…

-Tienen media hora.-dicto Garrison en los cuales varios alumnos saltaron sobre las preguntas.

Para los cinco minutos ya todos habían contestado la primera pregunta, por un lado, algunos afirmaban que Baby porque esa lo lanzó al estrellato y por otro lado otros decían Sorry que lo revivió de entre los muertos. El problema era la segunda pregunta, la mayoría no había leído Civil War y no tenían la mínima idea de que trataba la película, solo sabían que saldría en un par de años para Marvel; aunque claro Kevin contesto sin problemas esa pregunta.

Kyle se quedó atascado en la tercera pregunta… Y Wendy tomo su calculadora mientras hacía una gráfica con diferenciales de trinomios; los Costwold hacían trampas descaradamente discutiendo sobre la séptima pregunta; aunque no eran los únicos, el Topo y Gregory "disimuladamente" pasaban fotos de sus posibles respuestas por sus celulares y David copiaba lo que podía a Butters a la vez que Stan copiaba de David y Bill y Foso anotaban repetidas veces en sus exámenes "La peor canción es cuando se hace gay/Estamos aquí para ser gays/La masa del Sol es gay" y otras tonterías varias.

Para sorpresa de todos el primero, y único, en terminar el examen fue nada menos que Trent Boyett, el chico se levantó a los diez minutos de entregado el examen y fue silbando hasta entregarlo a Garrison, este tomo la hoja de Trent y la examino.

-Diez de Diez.-calificó Garrison poniendo "A" en la esquina del examen de Trent-Puedes salir al recesoTrent mientras tus compañeros con menos luces terminan sus patéticos exámenes.-ofendió Garrison, provocando rabia sobre todo en Wendy quien apresuraba sus gráficas para derivar la cuarta potencia y descubrir la masa del Sol.

-Tiempo.-faltaban tan solo dos minutos para el receso y todos se quejaron por aquella injusticia.

-¡Ultraje!-gritaba Gregory-No recuerdo haber leído en el libro nada de historia de los comics.

-Ni yo sobre Pustin Beber.-dijo Cartman indignado.

-Es un insulto para los científicos que escribiera a detalle la teoría de la Tierra Hueca.-grito Kevin.

-No tanto como la puta teoría Pixar.-le tocó quejarse a Henrietta-¿A quién le interesan estas cosas conformistas?

-Enserio que son retrasados.-Garrison se llevó una mano a las sienes-¿Ninguno de ustedes, a parte del joven Boyett, tuvo la mínima inteligencia de voltear la hoja de examen para ver que había detrás de esta?-preguntó Garrison fastidiado.

Todos al unísono voltearon rápidamente la hoja y se vieron ofendidos claramente, además de que algunos como Wendy, Kyle y los Costwold se sintieron humillados; solo había una simple y sencilla pregunta: "¿Cuántas paginas leyeron realmente del libro?".

-Boyett no habrá leído nada, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para contestar una sencilla pregunta.-Garrison volvió a sonar decepcionado.

Un segundo de incredulidad abundo en el aula de clase y antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar sonó la campana indicando el final de clases para el receso. Garrison salió sin siquiera despedirse o decir nada más, dejando a cuarenta y ocho alumnos completamente enojados.

-Ese bastardo inteligente.-tuvo que admitir Kevin a la vez que Token se le quedaba viendo con una mueca de desagrado.

Los alumnos salieron lentamente de sus pupitres por aquella jugarreta que el maestro les había tendido, Wendy seguía en su asiento indignada de que Boyett le hubiera ganado en un juego tan simplón.

Aunque el receso estaba en su apogeo varios alumnos de sexto grado se sentían claramente ofendidos y enfadados, no solo por tonterías como el examen de Garrison, sino también indignados por el despido de la profesora Mariane, los del grupo "A" por tener que compartir salón de clases y los del "B" por llevar clase con los del grupo "A". Heidi y DougPoo gracias a que todo el mundo parecía no acordarse de sus respectivos nombres. Kenny miraba con recelo a Lizzy quien se había juntado con sus amigos del team Dog, ya completo gracias a que se encontraron a Bridón; lo que Kenny no sabía es que tenía competencia pues Craig suspiraba desde una mesa separada.

Butters, Dougie le contaban a David con más detalle sobre lo que estaban planeando para proteger al pueblo de la amenaza del Chapo, la herencia latina de David le impedía importarle un carajo aquel tema. Y a su vez Kevin presentaba mejor a su medio hermano ante sus amigos.

*-Y ya creo que se adaptó muy bien a nuestra casa.-dijo Kevin con orgullo-Cierto ¿Julio?

-Duermo en la casa de tu antiguo perro…-dijo el chico latino.

-Pero te dimos una almohada y una colcha, no seas mal agradecido.-le replicó Kevin.

-¿Y porque viniste aquí?-preguntó Token.

-Realmente no lo sé, un día estas tranquilo en tu rancho trabajando chido pariente y al día siguiente te persigue la patrulla y te avienta un parón, tú le sacas el fierro y no mames wey, salen puteados solitos, ah pero eso sí, cuando van a tu cantón, híjole…

-¿Qué clase de idioma está hablando?-preguntó Token alejándose cada vez más del chico.

-Está hablando mexicano.-explicó Kevin-Debo de terminar de enseñarle español; lo que intenta decir es que no termino su primaria y no tenía oportunidades de trabajo.

-Pero solo tiene doce años.-dijo Token aun sin entender.

-A esa edad los niños de allá comienzan a trabajar para ganar dinero y servirnos-explicó Kevin con naturalidad-Es bastante útil, sobre todo cuando jugamos a que limpie mi cuarto.

Token y Tweek intercambiaron miradas antes de seguir con las presentaciones.

Pero no todo iba de flores y perlas para los alumnos de sexto, detrás de la escuela, en el basurero se encontraban dos chicos con ropas oscuras fumando y bebiendo café; lamentándose en silencio por la existencia humana y sintiendo dos huecos vacíos…

-No es lo mismo sin Ethan y Michael.-dijo el gótico menor.

-Podremos prosperar, reclutaremos alumnos de primer grado y…-decía Henrietta inútilmente, aunque se silenció a ella misma, se estaba dando falsas esperanzas.

Lo que sucedía era que aquel año era un trágico para los góticos, pues al ser de distintas edades finalmente ocurrió lo impronunciable, Ethan y Michael acabaron sus estudios en la elemental y volaron del nido para avanzar a la secundaria; donde los no conformistas aumentaban en número y la vida prometía mejores cosas, pero aquellas promesas aun eran lejanas para Henrietta y Georgie, el menor básicamente apenas iba en tercer grado de elemental y la mayor le quedaba todo un año escolar, era mucho conformismo para ellos dos solos, como si fuera poco los emos ganaban nuevamente terreno ante el resto de etnias oscuras. Ellos no podían cambiar eso, y cada vez que intentaron reclutar alumnos los últimos días del año pasado simplemente fallaron estrepitosamente, eran dos contra el mundo.

-Ellos dijeron que volverían de vez en cuando.-Henrietta escalo un contenedor de basura y más al fondo de la calle se encontró con la escuela secundaria de South Park; una futura promesa que ahora encerraba a dos de sus amigos cercanos, miraba con tristeza hacía allá, esperando encontrar por la acera a Michael con una cajeta de cigarrillos y a Ethan con más café robado y poemas al sufrimiento, pero la calle estaba vacía, nadie ni nada transitaba por las orillas.

-No cumplirán su promesa…-dijo Georgie totalmente seguro y despiadado.

-No digas eso.-Henrietta sonó durante unos segundos desesperada y asustada, su maquillaje en los ojos se empaño-Ellos son nuestros amigos e hicieron un pacto de sangre, si aprecian su vida…

-Acéptalo mujer.-le dijo el pequeño suspirando-Perdimos…-miró hacía el piso triste.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Henrietta levanto la mirada, esta vez mostrando una expresión tan glacial que congelaba con la mirada.

-Perdimos.-repitió Georgie tomando valor-Debemos rendirnos ahora que podemos…

-¡No digas eso!-le dijo Henrietta-¡Podremos rendirnos en muchas cosas conformistas! ¡Pero esto es una lucha por ser diferente Georgie!-le explicó la chica-¡No somos como el resto!

-Somos niños…-dijo el chico.

-¿No estarás pensando ser un conformista alegre e ignorante?-le preguntó Henrietta enojadísima.

-No.-Georgie volvió a suspirar-Me he unido a los emos, hay como cinco solo en mi salón…-dijo el chico.

-¡¿Qué?!-Henrietta hubiera preferido mil veces que Georgie se volviera conformista antes de traicionar su cultura tan abiertamente, y esta vez sin una raza de plantas extraterrestres de intermedio-No hablaras enserio.-Henrietta entrecerró los ojos y habló con verdadero asco en la voz.

-Mira, no es tan malo, tal parece que los emos en la elemental se vuelven góticos en la secundaria; así que solo tendría que esperar… Además piénsalo bien, estoy tres años más atrás que todos ustedes, nunca los volveré a ver, no volveremos a juntarnos…Necesito amigos de mi edad.-el chico intentó justificarse mirando de uno a otro lado y tirando su café-Lo siento Henrietta…-su ex amiga se dio media vuelta, indignada y con los ojos rojos en vivo por las lágrimas-Puedes unírtenos, no necesitas…-intentó decirle Georgie.

-Conoces la salida.-le dijo Henrietta.

-No, de hecho, tú la conoces.-le dijo un chico de sexto grado entrando por la puerta de la cocina, ella lo conocía al chico, compartía salón, también emo; se sintió sucia, la gran Henrietta Biggle, encontrada en aquellas condiciones con los ojos rojos como una nenita y llena de coraje-Este territorio le pertenece ahora a los emos.-más de una docena de niños y niñas emos entraron al lugar-Y como nuevo líder de esta zona estará decretado que los góticos quedan desterrados de estas tierras.

-Henrietta, por favor.-Georgie le suplico.

-¡SI ESTO QUIERES CANALLA!-gritó descontroladamente la chica entre llantos, intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas, pero nuevas renovaban a las anteriores, haciendo que perdiera su maquillaje constantemente-¡LAMECULOS! ¡CONFORMISTAS! ¡IMBECILES! ¡QUE SE PUDRAN! ¡QUE SE PUDRAN TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES MARICAS!-le grito a los emos con todo el dolor de su alma, estos solo rodaron los ojos ignorándola-Y a ti Georgie, si te vuelvo a encontrar…-dejo la amenaza en el aire antes de dar media vuelta y volver a la cocina mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado, las lágrimas salían disparadas de su rostro casi tan rápido como el maquillaje, la chica fue corriendo directamente al baño de niñas, donde no salió hasta que finalizaron las clases.

La noticia del final de los góticos se esparció tan rápido que para antes de que acabara la hora del receso todos y cada uno de los chicos en la escuela conocían la historia, algunos transgiversada, otros con los hechos cambiados; algunos aseguraban que Henrietta lanzaba rayos láser de los ojos, pero ninguno se atrevió a comprobar la versión de ella entrando al baño de las chicas, de donde salían sollozos a ratos.

-Cielos, esta devastada.-Wendy logró sentir pésame mientras pasaba al lado del baño de chicas donde Henrietta se había encerrado, ya era la hora de salida.

Lo que pocos supieron es que aquel primer día Henrietta no había sido la única en sufrir el primer día de escuela, en la secundaria de South Park algo similar había pasado; aunque de mucha peor manera.

De todas formas, eso no le importó a la mayoría de los alumnos, un par de alumnas lloronas no eran más que noticias temporales, todos aprovechaban más para encontrarse con sus amigos y relatar experiencias de verano. En el caso de Butters se quedó en la salida de la escuela y entregó volantes para celebrar una reunión de cómo sobrevivir al Chapo Guzmán; eran acompañados de David, el cual gritaba:

-Reunión, reunión urgente para no morir a manos de el Chapo Guzmán, mañana en la tarde, reserve sus asientos.-gritaba David a niños y adultos en la entrada de la escuela y lo mismo hacía Dougie en los pasillos, siendo Butters el que se quedaba fuera repartiendo volantes para los rezagados y dejando que se anotaran en una lista.

Una vez parecía que ya no había nadie en la escuela los tres se juntaron en la entrada.

-¿Cuántos conseguimos?-preguntó Dougie esperanzado pues su voz estaba destrozada.

-Unas siete…ocho firmas…-dijo Butters sorprendido.

-¿Solo ocho?-la voz de David estaba tan agotada que a pesar de que se debió haber oído como grito se escuchó como un débil susurro.

-No sé qué más podemos hacer…-dijo Butters triste-Yo solo quiero hacer lo mejor para todos.-miró a sus amigos-Gracias por apoyarme.

Los tres se fueron como amigos caminando por la avenida, dirigiéndose hacia la zona residencial.

Minutos antes se encontraba el cuarteto de amigos caminando por la calle principal, llevaban de polizones a Ike y Karen; quienes los iban a acompañar de regreso a sus casas a partir de aquel día, por lo menos durante un año.

-Cielos ¿Pueden creer que Butters siga con esa mariconada de ese mexichango narcotraficante? Casi ha durado diez horas con esa estupidez.

-Deja que se decepcione solo.-le dijo Stan simplemente-¿Tu qué opinas Kenny? ¿Kenny?-pero el susodicho parecía no responder-Keenyy…-el rubio tenía la mirada perdida.

-Bueno, nos vemos.-Kyle se separó del resto, tomando de la mano a Ike para comprar algo de una de las tiendas.

-Nos vemos en la tarde Kyle.-se despidió Stan.

-Por favor Dios, haz que algo malo le pase para que no tenga que verlo esta tarde.-rezó Cartman en voz lo suficientemente alta para llegar a oídos de Kyle, este lo ignoro olímpicamente y tomó a su hermano más fuerte de la mano.

-Bye bye Karen.-hablo Ike.

-Adiós Ike.-se despidió Karen haciéndose la inocente frente a los mayores aunque le susurro cuando nadie los veía (pues se estaban despidiendo)-Mañana te toca traer el jarabe de la tos…Nos vemos.

Kyle y Ike se detuvieron un momento para entrar a una tienda de autoservicio, compraron en esta un par de refrescos y papitas (Ike afirmaba que tenía mucha tos, así que también compraron un jarabe); y luego salieron de la tienda.

-Limosina.-Ike hizo notar que fuera de la tienda había estacionada una gran limosina, que era imposible de no ver.

-Sí, muy bonita Ike.-le dijo Kyle-Vamos, que se nos hace tarde para llegar a casa.-le apresuró pero Ike escapo en dirección al parque-¡Ike!-gritó Kyle siguiéndolo.

-Kyle…chamaco, cuanto creciste…-desde el interior de la limosina un hombre hablo a la vez que tomaba un vaso de tequila-Residencia Broflovski.-le dio una orden al conductor por el intercomunicador.

-Simón jefecito.-el conductor demostró aquel extraño y vulgar idioma antes de arrancar la limosina.

 **Na.-**

 ***Henrietta, lo cambie del canon, no me maten, solo pienso que es una alumna muy interesante (¿)**

 ***Self insert, tranquilos, necesito un mehicano para burlarme más de los mexicanos…y bueno, estoy yo xD**

 **Despues de tanto tiempo cumpliré mi promesa y volveré con este fic, y con ganas extras**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en lo personal lo disfrute y miren, casi 6,000 palabras… Cielos, estos capítulos al tener a tantos personajes creo que serán demasiado largos, sobre todo porque quiero darle cierta importancia a algunos personajes (Más de los que se imaginan) Basicamente todos los que aparecieron aquí; serán parte del elenco protagonista, formando equipos de héroes y villanos. (Algunos más obvios que otros)**

 **Equipos en plural, sí habrá varias tuercas que deberán resolever, prepárense porque si creen que aquí esta sobrecargado, el siguiente capitulo falto la historia de cierta chica de secundaria que será bastante importante en la trama.**

 **Del resto, si no conocen al team Dog pueden leer "La navidad que se perdió" en este One Shoot; aunque es totalmente adicional, ya que realmente creo que se explica bastante bien quines son…**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review si les gusto y nos vemos; hasta la próxima ;)**


	3. La visita a los Broflovski

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 3 La visita a los Broflovski**

Kyle había perseguido a Ike por la avenida principal mientras este intentaba llegar al parque, ciertamente fue sencillo, considerando que Kyle no tenía mucha prisa por llegar a casa.

-¡Ike espera!-gritó Kyle intentado respirar entrecortadamente.

Ike sin embargo parecía bastante contento de estar en el parque local de la comunidad, tanto así que ignoro a su hermano mayor mientras este le decía repetidas veces que tenían que ir a casa.

-Ike vámonos.-Kyle se había cansado de perseguir a Ike, le faltaba el aire y trataba de no caer desmayado-Cielos…Fuh…Debí aceptar esos entrenamientos con Stan y Kenny…-suspiró el pelirrojo mientras sobaba su estomago-Pero la comida de mama es taaan buena… Joder, a este paso arrebozare a Clyde como el segundo más gordo…

-¿Kyle bien?-preguntó Ike quien se había detenido frente a Kyle pues le daba miedo que su hermano hablara consigo mismo.

-¡Te tengo!-lo atrapó Kyle saltando rápidamente sobre el brazo de su hermano-¡Ja!

-¡No! ¡Ike quiere jugar!-gritaba el pequeño, aun sin manejar correctamente el idioma.

-Ike, vamos, tenemos que llegar a casa.-le dijo Kyle sin perder el tiempo y sobando su barriga.

Por el camino traspasaron un par de callejones para tomar atajos a su casa, Kyle estaba rebosar de alegre, tenía una gran familia, un hermano feliz, una madre que lo adoraba y un padre que era un ejemplo a seguir, además de un pony que seguiría escondiendo de Cartman, el programa había iniciado hace tan solo un año y Kyle ya estaba enamorado.

Ike sin embargo parecía no estar contento con la demostración de escapismo que había hecho minutos atrás e intento soltarse de la mano de su hermano mayor, pero este solo apretó sin inmutarse.

-¿Y ese tal Filmore te molesta?-preguntó Kyle recordando cómo eran las cosas antes.

-No.-comentó Ike dando un saltito para librarse.

-Recuerda que si alguien te molesta, solo dímelo Ike y no vuelvas a esperar hasta que acabe el año escolar…Si me hubiera enterado antes…-Kyle apretó con fuerza la mano donde llevaba sus papitas.

-Filmore amigo.-contestó Ike simplemente para tranquilizar a su hermano-Ike quiere galletas.-intentó distraer al mayor.

-Yo también Ike, yo también…-dijo Kyle un poco inseguro de la respuesta de su hermano.

-Ahh…-Ike con una gran fuerza logró librarse de la mano de Kyle y mientras pretendía salir corriendo cayó de bruces al suelo.

-No te vuelvas a alejar así.-le dijo Kyle bastante serio-Hay mucha gente mala en la calle que quiere lastimarte.

-¡Ike quiere jugar!-se escudó el niño cruzándose de brazos y resignado al ver cerca su hogar, aunque se sorprendió de ver algo cerca de ahí que no debería ser usual.

-Juega en la casa…-recomendó Kyle mientras abría la puerta de la residencia Broflovski y entraba a su casa-No hay lugar más seguro que… ¿Qué carajos?-preguntó Kyle sorprendido al encontrarse directamente con que su hogar no estaba vacío.

En la sala de estar de su casa se encontraba su madre; con sus habituales prendas de vestido azul, su cabellera pelirroja recogida y con una sonrisa falsa sirviendo té a una figura que se ocultaba detrás del sofá reclinable favorito de Gerald. Kyle no se hubiera asustado de no ver el rostro de su madre, parecía sonreír, pero estaba lejos de estar feliz en su mirada una clara señal de terror la dominaba.

Antes de poder decir nada más el sujeto, porque era hombre, que estaba sentado en el sofá solitario asomó su cabeza desde detrás de este, mostrando una sonrisa llena de dientes falsos y algo malgastados. El sujeto les dedicaba a ambos una verdadera sonrisa, aunque al levantarse logró notar que su vestimenta no era una simple camiseta de cuadros y jeans bastante gastados, una gran barba descuidad y bigote; parecía ser bastante peludo, aunque disimulado, azabache y de no gran estatura, aunque algo había en su sonrisa que no parecía natural.

-Oh vaya Kyle, cuanto tiempo wey.-le saludó el hombre acercándose a los dos chicos-¿Y este es el adoptado? Pequeño Ike, chócalas campeón.-el sujeto mostró una mano amistosa.

Ambos niños se quedaron plantados en el umbral sin atreverse a respirar siquiera, toda la situación parecía irrealista ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Qué quería? Y, sobre todo, ¿Qué clase de extraño dialecto parecía estar hablando?

-¿Q-q-q-qué dijo usted?-preguntó Kyle con toda la educación que pudo mientras ofrecía su mano.

-¿No habla mexicano?-el sujetó volteó hacía Sheyla-Vaya, y yo que pensé que…-se detuvo a media oración-No importa, por favor, tradúceles Sheyla.

-K-k-ky-kyle…-habló Sheyla tartamudeando, sus hijos sabían que aquella era una situación critica-T-t-te presentó a…Joaquín…-dijo Sheyla tragando en seco-El Chapo Guzmán.-terminó.

-Ike hizo pipi.-el canadiense finalmente cedió, su hermano estaba cerca de hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿El Chapo? ¿El narcotraficante asesino?-Kyle parecía no entender, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-No quise…No debí…-intentaba decir algo coherente para el Chapo, pero este parecía despreocupado.

-No hay que esconder lo que uno es esqüincle.-dijo el Chapo orgulloso.

-Dice que no hay problema…-tradujo Sheyla-Buba…Es una larga historia…Además Ike, tú no tienes edad, sube a tu habitación-su madre estaba aterrada, tanto que si en aquel momento le pedía escapar con Ike a la frontera canadiense Kyle lo hubiera hecho, sabía que un gran peligro se cerniría sobre ellos si cometían un gran error.

-Deja que se queden los chamacos.-le ordenó con facilidad el Chapo, ni siquiera se digno a verla.

-Bien…Bien…-Sheyla parecía resignada-Niños, siéntense conmigo.-la mujer señaló en su sala el sillón para tres justó al lado izquierdo del de Gerald, fue la mujer la que se colocó más cerca de aquel lado, seguida de Kyle y finalmente de Ike.

El Chapo se sentó en el sofá separado y tomó un sorbo del té que Sheyla había preparado.

-Mhh…Delicioso.-halagó el mexicano dejando en la mesita la taza-Antes de comenzar, Kyle, me gustaría darte un regalo.-el hombre busco en el bolsillo que tenía en el pecho de su camiseta de botones y tomó una pequeña cajita negra, no más grande que la mano de Kyle.

Aquello no necesitaba traducción, era un presente de parte del hombre.

-Un regalo de su parte…Di gracias Buba.-le recomendó Sheyla.

-G-gracias.-Kyle parecía no estar seguro de lo que era, así que lo guardó en una de sus bolsas de su chaleco naranja.

-Bueno Sheyla…Muchos años ¿No?-preguntó el Chapo Guzmán con una sonrisa.

-Q-que bueno volver a verte Joaquín.-señaló la mujer nerviosamente fingiendo también una sonrisa-¿Qué te ha traído de vuelta?-su amabilidad era tan fría y su tacto tan vil que no ocultaba su deseo por acabar la conversación cuanto antes.

-Sí, sobre eso, vine a agradecerte que me mandaras cartas al penal…durante dos meses después de que me encerraran.-el hombre inició tranquilamente y termino respirando extrañamente pausado y miró detenidamente a la mujer; ella sabía que el siguiente movimiento era vital.

-Oh, claro esas cartas, ¿Te gustaron?-preguntó la mujer intentando no tocar el tema.

-Por supuesto, me encantaron mientras las recibía.-reconoció el sujeto-Las guarde durante todo este tiempo.-admitió.

Kyle apenas entendía la conversación, solo por la parte de su madre, pero no tardó en darse cuenta a donde se dirigía el asunto.

-Eso es fantástico.-admitió la mujer mirando las ventanas de su casa.

-Sí, pero…Te seré sincero, quede herido cuando me dejaron de llegar.-explicó el Chapo.

-Bueno, Chapo, te condenaron de por vida…-el hombre solo rió ante el comentario-Yo estaba acusada de cómplice, debes entender que no solo estaba devastada, sino también siendo perseguida.-le dijo la mujer.

-Pero…Bueno, parece que ahora las aguas ya están más tranquilas, llevas viviendo en este pueblito alejado de Dios por mucho tiempo…-dijo sin reparo.

-Se vería sospechoso que mandara correo a una cárcel mexicana, siendo que se supone no tengo ni siquiera parientes allá.-dictamino Sheyla, provocando que sus hijos siguieran entendiendo.

-¿Y visitas? ¿Por qué nunca me visitaste?-preguntó dolido el criminal.

-Me deportaron la visa.-dijo la mujer-Se supone que no puedo salir del país hasta en dos años más.

-Existe el otro método sin papeles.-dijo con naturalidad el hombre-Tenías buenos contactos en el muro fronterizo.

-La Alianza de la Sangre no me querían…-dijo la mujer triste-Recuerda cuanto te decían que te alejaras de mí, al saber que te capturaron algunos intentaron hasta matarme…

-Sheyla, esos son problemas hace ocho años…-dijo el Chapo tranquilamente.

-¡Como dijiste!-al contrario Sheyla pareció tomar algo de valor y gritarle al hombre-¡Ocho años! Lo siento Chapo, ya es dos mil once, no podía vivir en el pasado eternamente.-dijo entrecortadamente por su respiración.

-Hablando del pasado.-el hombre seguía con su sonrisa de suficiencia, por lo que Kyle notó, el discurso de su madre no lo había inmutado en lo más minimo.

*-Hablando del pasado…-continuo el hombre-¿Recuerdas el nueve de Junio del dos mil tres?-preguntó nostálgico y perdiendo parte de la sonrisa.

-No.-mintió descaradamente Sheyla.

-¿Qué? ¿Mama qué esta ocurriendo?-preguntó Kyle preocupado.

-¡Nada que deba mencionarte!-gritó la mujer echando lagrimas sin poder contenerse.

-Yo sí.-reconoció el hombre aun con su sonrisa-Fue ese día en la mañana cuando encontré una nota tuya, me dijiste que nos encontraríamos en el puente Talisman al mediodía, ahh que lindo era Guatemala… ¿Recuerdas lo ocurrido?-preguntó el Chapo.

-Sí.-dijo Sheyla fríamente reconociendo que haber mentido le había restado puntos.

-No, no lo sabes.-dijo rotundamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y tomaba más el té con toda tranquilidad, aunque un poco de rencor sí que se le podía notar.

-Escuche las noticias.-dijo Sheyla poniendo detrás suya a Kyle y Ike.

-Decidí ir a donde me habías pedido ir.-continuó el criminal como si no hubiera sido interrumpido-Suerte la mía que lleve a unos amigos.-dijo mientras fingía cargar un arma-De lo contrario habría muerto.

-Vaya suerte tuviste.-Sheyla mostró sarcasmo y escupió veneno con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no llegaste?-preguntó directa y fríamente el hombre sin pasar por alto aquel comportamiento.

-Se presentó un compromiso, te iba a marcar para decirte, pero cuando lo hice no estabas.-dijo ella con odio total en la mirada.

-¿Un compromiso?-preguntó mientras parecía faltarle el aire, estaba rojo de la ira, si tranquilo parecía peligroso en aquel estado una muerte rápida hubiese sido piadoso-¡¿UN CONTRATIEMPO?!-gritó lleno de rabia-¡¿Más importante que tu esposo?!

Sheyla se petrificó al instante al oír nuevamente aquella palabra, sus hijos miraron de uno a otro lado asustados por la reacción de su madre.

-¿Mama?-Kyle intentó reanimarla zarandeándola, pero su madre miraba horrorizada enfrente, sus lágrimas salían de poco en poco.

-Ahora se lo dirás.-le dijo el Chapo enojado.

-Yo…-la mujer ni siquiera pudo defenderse.

-¡DICELO!-exigió el Chapo Guzmán con una vena latiendo en su cuello.

-Buba…-Sheyla miró a su pequeño, era demasiado joven, no quería, no debía…

-Una…-contó el Chapo.

-Mi primer esposo…Fue el Chapo.-escupió la mujer.

-Espera…¿Qué?-ante aquella noticia los dos niños también se petrificaron-¿Cómo? ¿cuando?

-Nuestra relación termino hace ocho años…-dijo la mujer entre un mar de lagrimas.

-P-p-pero…¡Yo tengo doce!-gritó Kyle enojado.

-Kyle tú eres…-intentaba decir la mujer pero no podía, aquello no debía ser revelado.

-Yo soy tu padre.-le dijo rápidamente el Chapo entre los llantos de Sheyla.

-¿Q-q-que dijo?-preguntó Kyle sin entender el dialecto mexicano; el hombre quería jalarse su cabellera por aquello-¡Dime que dijo!-le ordeno a su madre bastante molestó.

-Kyle…El Chapo Guzmán…Es tu padre…-dijo finalmente Sheyla-Tú no eres Kyle Broflovski, eres un Guzmán…Kyle Guzmán Schwartz.-la mujer apenas abría la boca, sus palabras eran un susurro apenas audible, pero que penetró con mucha fuerza sobre Kyle.

-Es mentira.-dijo débilmente y sin aliento-Es mentira…

-Kyle es alguien malito.-Ike se alejó de su hermano, aquello rompió aún más la poca cordura que le quedaba a Kyle-Tú te embarazaste de mi papa en New Jersey.

-¡Kyle escucha!-gritó Sheyla en llanto-¡Gerald nunca ha sido, ni será de New Jersey! Yo caí en malos tratos…y…termine con él…-termino diciendo roja de la ira e impotencia.

-Una decisión estúpida.-dijo el Chapo-De no haber estado conmigo no tendrías hijos y seguirías en esa estúpida ciudad.-le dijo el hombre.

-¡¿Y tengo que agradecerte?!-gritó Sheyla enojada-¡Lo que vi…! ¡Lo que hice…!

-¡¿Cómo?!-Kyle no solo estaba enojado, ofendido y confundido, sino también rabioso, en sus venas corrían la descendencia de un sucio asesino; el chico lloraba mientras se levantó para enfrentarse a su madre.

-Buba…-la mujer se levantó y trató de abrazar a su hijo.

-¡No me toques puta!-gritó Kyle enojado, su madre no solo lo había engañado, sino que se había acostado con un criminal…Era imperdonable…No…Ella no…Kyle estaba confundido, ¿En quién podía creer?

En su madre no.

-¡Fue en mis tiempos de Jersey! ¡Tú no entenderías!-gritó Sheyla levantando el tono de voz a su hijo.

-¡Entiendo lo que se siente ser de allá! ¡No ser esa clase de mierda!-gritaba enojado Kyle, notó como Ike comenzaba a llorar por ver a dos seres que amaba pelear de aquella manera.

-Yo…-Sheyla intentó explicarse, hacerle entender que le mintió por su propio bien.

-Ya se lo dirás después.-el Chapo cortó aquella escena y Sheyla lo miró con un odio inhumano, sus ojos desprendían rabia.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi Joaquín?!-gritó Sheyla.

-¡Qué sufras inmunda puerca!-gritó el Chapo acercándose, escupiéndole en la cara con su ira.

-¡Demasiado tarde vendedor de porros! ¡Hice mi vida de nuevo! ¡Sin drogas! ¡Sin más tipos despreciables como tú! ¡Soy feliz así y pienso quedarme así!-gritó sin rodeos Sheyla, no iba a dejar que el hombre destruyera a su familia-No tengo nada en contra tuya. Pero tampoco siento eso que sentía antes

-¡Obviamente no!-gritó el Chapo-Dudo que lo sintieras-escupió veneno.

Kyle miraba de uno a otro lado, sabía que dentro de poco tendría que decidir un bando, el padre que era un posible asesino y una madre que le había mentido durante toda su vida… Se sentía terrible por dentro…Era…

-¡Rehiciste tu vida demasiado rápido! ¡¿NO?! Casi como si la tuvieras planeada.-le dijo el Chapo a la mujer lleno de rabia, esta retrocedió un poco pero no se dejó intimidar más-¡Vulgar puta!

-¡SUFICIENTE!-gritó Sheyla-¡Joaquín López Guzmán Loera!-gritó con dedo acusador al hombre y con su voz más chillona y potente-¡TENGO UNA VIDA MUY FELIZ! ¡Lamento lo que te paso! ¡Pero te deje ir! ¡Has lo mismo pedazo de…!-Sheyla estaba tan roja de la ira que no pensaba en lo que decía.

-¡NO! ¡No lamentas nada!-gritó el Chapo haciéndose oír sobre la marea de gritos de la mujer, esta se quedó callada después de recibir una cachetada-¡TÚ ME DENUNCIASTE!-Sheyla recibió un rodillazo en su estomago-¡TÚ SOLICITASTE PROTECCIÓN A TESTIGOS!-finalmente el Chapo la tiro al suelo- ¡Y TÚ VAS A PAG…!-levantó su pie para darle una fuerte patada en el rostro a la mujer.

-¡NO GOLPEES A MI MADRE!-gritó Kyle dando un saltó encima de la mesa, rompiéndola en el acto y dándole un puñetazo volador al Chapo, este retrocedió con su mejilla morada y Kyle aterrizó en el sillón de tres plazas.

-¡Bien!-la sonrisa del Chapo había vuelto, pero aquella vez enloquecida, desquiciada-¡¿Así quieres jugar Sheyla?! ¡¿RUDO?!

-Kyle…No debiste haber hecho eso…-dijo Sheyla rápidamente tomando a Kyle por la cintura y a Ike del cuello, pegándolos a su cuerpo y apartándose del Chapo que tomó la tele y la lanzó hacía donde estaban ellos, el aparato no llegó ni a la mitad del camino y llenó de vidrios rotos la habitación. Madre e hijos se abrazaban, pegados a una esquina.

-¡Tienes una semana para divorciarte de Gerald Broflovski!-sentenció el Chapo.

-¡No lo hare!-gritó ella escondiendo aún más a sus hijos, aunque Kyle quería salir y golpear más a aquel hombre.

-Lo harás.-dijo autoritariamente con una sonrisa-O de lo contrario, Kyle recibirá más regalitos de parte mía.-dijo como si tratara de parecer amable durante un momento, pero la frialdad de aquellas palabras hizo temblar a todos.

-Kyle…¡Abre la caja!-Sheyla recordó aquella cosa.

Kyle rápidamente sacó de su chaqueta la pequeña caja negra que le había entregado el sujeto, sin siquiera dudarlo la abrió, solo para ponerse pálido, sus ganas de pelear habían desaparecido y solo un profundo miedo lo invadió.

-¡Ike no veas!-Kyle intentó protegerlo pero este empujó su mano rápidamente a la vez que miraba a la perfección el contenido, no por mucho pues Sheyla lo tomó.

Dentro de la pequeña caja venía un estampado de terciopelo negro, que parecía fundirse con los bordes y en medio de aquel verdadero caos un dedo meñique no muy grande, recién cortado, manchaba las paredes del fino color de la sangre, la visión de aquel cuerpo era asquerosa.

-¿Q-qué significa esto?-inquirió Sheyla, pero estaba lejos de tener el mismo valor que había adquirido antes.

-¿No reconoces el meñique de la mano que tanto cariño tienes?-preguntó burlón el Chapo-Decide Sheyla, tu esposo o la vida de él; sin policías o lo mató rápidamente.-dijo decididamente caminando por el recibidor y abriendo la puerta-Tienes una semana…Y…Sheyla, tú destruiste mi vida, yo destruiré la tuya.

No había duda alguna en que planeaba hacerlo, su voz no era una amenaza, era una advertencia. El Chapo Guzmán abandonó la casa Broflovski mientras los tres miembros de la familia lloraban profundamente e intentaban procesar lo ocurrido.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-** *Fue en 1993, pero digamos que cambie los hechos :x

 **¿Fui demasiado rápido? No sé, creo que lo necesario fue dicho aquí, la explicación viene luego…Ironicamente después de días poco creativos viene rápidamente este capitulo, que sin dudas se encuentra en el top 10 de mis favoritos personales.**

 **Es una escena fuerte y que va desarrollándose rápidamente, sin miramientos. Directo al grano. De aquí se basara el argumento, so, estense atentos en los capítulos.**

 **Si les gusto dejen review, gracias por leer y nos vemos.**


	4. Los Lobos Montañeses I

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 4 Los Lobos Montañeses I**

Para el día siguiente todo el mundo se había enterado de lo que había pasado en la casa Broflovski, sin que ninguno de estos hubiera dado la palabra a nadie, lo que no sabían claro era que la alarma del Coon que Cartman había instalado tiempo atrás en sus casas tenía micrófono...

Pero eso provoco que el destierro de los góticos pasara a un plano inexistente entre los chismes, y lo mismo paso para los de secundaria; los cuales tuvieron un excelente primer día, todos menos una chica.

Shelley Lynn Marsh nunca ha sido precisamente un bombón en actitud, siempre con su cabello castaño mal peinado, su blusa grisácea y a falta de mejor color pantalones invernales rosas; pero para rematar, unos frenillos que le deban un aspecto intimidante. Definitivamente no era el amor de ningún chico de la secundaria, pero estando en segundo grado de esta aquello pasaba a un segundo plano. Por lo menos para ella.

-Vamos Shelley, ¿Aun no consigues novio?-preguntó Jane, una amiga suya rubia y mal peinada-De pocos amigos y sin novio, si no te conociera diría que te gustan las chicas.

-¿Y cual sería el problema?-expresó Shelley.

-¿Te gusta…?-su amiga se vio sorprendida que se llevo ambas manos a la boca-Nah, no tú.

-Te pregunte cuál sería el problema, no dije que fuera lesbiana.-Shelley rodó los ojos-Gah, abre estúpido casillero.-intentó abrir su casillero pero este no cedía.

-Tal vez pusiste mal la contraseña.-explicó Jane-Intenta otra vez.

Y así lo hizo, como cinco veces, antes de comenzar a estirar la puerta con toda la violencia que le era posible.

-Te vas a romper las uñas.-le dijo Jane.

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Es el primer puto día de clase y ya iniciamos con esta mierda!-gritó Shelley golpeando el casillero repetidas ocasiones, sobre todo en la parte de la cerradura hasta que finalmente el casillero se abolló y le permitió a Shelley dejar su material en aquel lugar-Vámonos Jane.

-De acuerdo, pero no me mires el trasero pillina.-se mofó Jane.

-Que no soy lesbi.-le repitió Shelley; su día, a diferencia del de su hermano y resto de amigo fue de lo más usual al inicio, hasta que en un momento les toco a los alumnos de su aula la falta del maestro de historia, entonces todos en el salón comenzaron a hablar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Shelley en cambio tomó un libro de saga juvenil adolescente para refugiarse de la cruda realidad durante los pasajes; su amiga Jane se limitó a estar en el celular.

-¿Qué estas leyendo troll?-preguntó un tipo con lentes al cual Shelley había rechazado tiempo atrás; este hizo que Shelley subiera la mirada.

-Si no sueltas mi libro para ya, posiblemente tu testamento.-dijo Shelley con toda naturalidad.

-¿Aun lees esos libros para niñitas de elemental?-preguntó el chico arrebatándole el libro de las manos a Shelley.

-Dame eso…-la chica intentó ser amable pero el chico solo se levantó y paso al frente-¡Eh, miren! La gran trolla del curso, Shelley, se encontraba leyendo Pasión de Vampiro Adolescente Ardiente.-mostró la portada del libro a la clase.

-¿Ese era lo que estabas leyendo?-Jane se quedó impactada.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Diez años?-preguntó un imbécil en la clase.

-Arvo, todavía tienes tiempo de quedar en coma y no en un ataúd.-le recomendó Shelley con orgullo.

-Muah, muah. Siempre llorando.-dijo Arvo sin prestarle atención a la clara amenaza de Shelley.

-¡ARVO CIERRA TU PUTO HOCICO!-Shelley le tiro el buen golpe que merecía el chico.

-Oh ouh.-una chica de la primera fila se hizo para atrás y no miro directamente a Shelley.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Shelley impaciente.

-¿No sabes que Arvo es ahora intocable?-Jane se acercó rápidamente y miró la situación-Shelley si te expulsan será el menor de tus problemas.

-¡¿Por qué?!-preguntó está enojada.

-Arvo es gay…-le dijo Jane-Ellos tienen privilegios y sabes…

-Mh…-Shelley al enterarse de la situación tomó a Jane y le dio un beso apasionado-Bueno, que se traten de meter conmigo ahora.

5 minutos después.

-Golpear a un alumno gay, leer un libro de mala calidad, violencia descarada, abuso de género, mal peinada y obligo a una chica a besarla. ¿Cómo se declara?-preguntó la directora de la Secundaria.

-Aghh…-Shelley dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio de la directora-¿Enserio necesito repetirlo? No me pueden culpar de homofobia, siendo yo bisexual.-dijo Shelley escudándose en aquel beso "pasional" que se dio con Jane; aunque sabía que solo era una excusa para que no la suspendieran.

-Señorita Marsh, tiene usted un largo historial de violencia a los varones…-explicó la directora pacientemente.

-¿Y?-preguntó Shelley a la defensiva.

-Que creemos que usted odia a los hombres, y en esta escuela somos todos por igual, no nos importan todas esas campañas de "feminismo" barato.-dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué tiene que ver feminismo con esto?-preguntó Shelley.

-El heteropatrearcado es una mentira señorita Marsh, debería saberlo…-siguió la directora-Una semana en detención y si tiene otro comportamiento malo tendrá severas consecuencias.

Durante el resto del día Shelley fue perseguida por lo del beso, incluso Jane no se atrevía a hablar con ella, porque su novio le pedía repetir la escena constantemente estando ellas juntas.

Aquel mismo día Shelley se fue entre lágrimas a su casa por todas aquellas burlas, sin poder hacer nada para defenderse por temor a ser expulsada.

Y aquello lo hubiera podido solucionar su madre, si no es que tan solo a una hora de la salida de los chicos de Secundaria se esparció como virus la noticia de la visita del Chapo Guzmán a los Broflovski restantes.

-¡¿MPOHPHJP JPJPM PAPP?!-Kenny no se contuvo y le dio un puñetazo a Ericen la parada del bus; Stan en lugar de detenerlo le ayudo a comenzar a golpearlo, ya tenía suficiente con los lloriqueos de Shelley; por otro lado la pequeña Karen los acompañaba gracia a que ahora al estar al mismo nivel educativo Kenny podía llevarla y traerla a casa.

-¡Y…lo subió… a internet!-Stan dijo pausadamente mientras pateaba al gordo que se limitaba a seguir riendo, de hecho ellos dudaban si sus patadas dolían más que su propia risa.

-Cartman, eres despreciable en muchos sentidos de la palabra, pero nunca pensé que lo fueras lo suficiente como para hacer esto ¡Hijo de puta!-Stan defendió a su mejor amigo.

-Jajaja…-Cartman continuaba en el piso riendo con tanta dicha.

-Ahí vienen Kyle y Ike.-les informó Karen-Actúen natural, no debemos de saber nada.

Todos, menos obviamente Cartman, quedaron en el más profundo de los silencios mientras Kyle y Ike deprimidos caminaban mirando a la nieve sin inmutarse a lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

-Hola chicos.-saludo falsamente Kyle sin ningún ánimo.

-Toma Karen.-Ike le entrego el jarabe para la tos soltando una lagrima que nada tenía que ver con la situación.

-Pff…-Cartman se tapó la boca para no parecer tan evidente que aquella deprimente escena le causaba risa.

-Déjalos en paz culo gordo.-Stan se encontraba en aquel momento lleno de rabia e ira.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo…-Cartman estallo en carcajadas provocando que Kyle y Ike lo vieran sin entender.

-¿Tú fuiste el que subió el audio a four chan?-preguntó Kyle sin ninguna emoción posible en la voz.

-¿Quién más?-recalco su fama Eric.

-Me lo imagine.-Kyle solo rodó los ojos-No tiene sentido ocultarlo…-comenzó a sacar lágrimas, Ike lo acompañaba.

-Jajaja…-Cartman reía-Las necesito…-tomó una taza de su mochila que decía "Lagrimas de judío" y la puso debajo de Kyle-Sabía que algún día me serviría cargar con esta mierda, además no todos los días puedes conseguir lágrimas de un jota cuatro.

-¿Jota cuatro?-preguntó Karen confundida antes de arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

-Judio, de Jersey, pelirrojo y mejicano.-reía a borbotones Cartman mientras el resto esperaba la menor oportunidad para matarlo.

-Tienes razón, no soy más que un ilegal que ocupa espacio de existencia en este bello país lleno de gente trabajadora.-Kyle se secaba las lágrimas.

-¡Así no es divertido! ¡Coopera!-gritó Cartman-Dime culo gordo, insulta a mi madre, golpéame, lo que sea…

Kyle seguía mirando al piso, incapaz de poder decir nada y con sus ojos resplandecientes por nuevos llantos.

-Por Dios Kyle, tienes que volver a casa…-le dijo Stan tomándolo por los hombros.

-¡No puedo!-gritó Kyle-No quiero volver con esa puta vulgar que tuvo que revolcarse con un mono…-dijo Kyle.

-Viejo, eso no aparecía en el video…-dijo Stan preocupado por lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

-¿Hasta qué parte escuchamos?-preguntó Kyle-¿Cuánto esta subido?

-Como un minuto, es todo lo que pude grabar bien…-dijo Cartman feliz de tener atención.

-Un segundo…Te dijo mejicano…-conectó los puntos Stan-Y tú le llamaste a tu mama…No…No…

-Nghh mhhh mppp hhhp pp psmmm.-Kenny negó rotundamente.

-¿Es eso cierto Ike?-hasta Karen pudo notar aquella atrocidad-¿Ustedes son…?

-Solo yo.-Kyle sacó de aquel papel a su hermano suspirando nuevamente; en tanto el autobús de la escuela apareció por el umbral; Cartman empujo a Kyle a la nieve, pero este ni se inmuto en levantarse.

Stan y Kenny rápidamente lo ayudaron a levantarse, Kyle seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja e incapaz de hacer nada más que sentir pena por sí mismo.

-¡¿Qué rata judía?! ¿Creías que te dejaría subirte a nosotros en el autobús? ¡Eres un infiltrado hijo de narcotraficante!-le gritó Eric sacando roña.

-Lo sé, me doy asco.-Kyle formó un puño y lo levanto en el aire golpeándose su brazo contrario, al mismo tiempo llego el autobús, los Broflovski fueron los primeros en subir.

-Carajo, está verdaderamente mal…¿Qué es eso que siento en mi estomago?-preguntó Cartman mientras se subía con el resto.

-Se llama culpa estúpido culo gordo imbécil.-Stan seguía gravemente enfadado.

-¿Kyle es cierto lo que escuche?-preguntó Patty Nelson, una chica del grupo "B" con una diadema morada en su cabellera pelinegra, ojos saltones, gran frente, suéter celeste y pantalones marrones; como siempre mostraba preocupación ante todas las personas posibles, aunque claro fue ignorada por Kyle.

-Me entere de todo.-explicó Mark Costwold saltando de su asiento-Si sientes que necesitas hablar, mi hermana y yo esta…-intentó arreglar al pelirrojo que solo lo paso de alto.

-Kyle, Kyle, ¿Estas bien?-Bebe también se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazarlo-Me pasaron ese estúpido audio por Facebook, el Chapo Guzmán en su casa; no pude creerlo, dime que es falso.-protestó ella.

El chico judío paso de nuevo por alto a la chica que le gustaba para sentarse hasta el final del autobús, tenía la mirada llorosa y distante al resto; Ike en cambio tomó asiento con Blanket y se limito a decir "Ike no habla".

El resto de los amigos de ambos chicos desobedeció totalmente a la conductora, hablándoles para intentar calmarlos, excepto Kenny, Karen y Stan; quienes sabían la verdad…Bueno Cartman tampoco decía nada, pero era porque estaba muerto de la risa.

-Si esto se puso así de mal en el autobús no me imagino en la escuela…-dijo Stan lo mismo que temía Kenny.

Al llegar a la escuela primaria lo primero que notaron fue que una gran multitud cubría el patio delantero, ninguno de ellos entendió porque tanto escándalo, hasta que bajaron del autobús y se dirigieron dónde estaba todo aquel embrollo.

-¡Ahora sí que escuchan!-rápidamente identificaron la voz de Butters-¡Se los advertí! ¡Les dije que el Chapo Guzmán vendría! ¡¿Cuántas otras señales podemos esperar antes de que sepamos cómo salvar nuestras viditas de un narcotraficante muy malito?!-gritó Butters a su público de niños que lo escuchaba ciegamente.

-¿Qué carajos?-aparentemente eso hizo reaccionar a Kyle-Oh no, no, no, no, ¡No!-gritó lleno de rabia Kyle abriéndose paso entre la multitud sin ser cortes en lo absoluto-¡Butters!-le gritó llegando a la primera fila.

-¡Pero miren quien es! ¡Kyle te estábamos esperando!-dijo Butters dándole unas palmaditas y subiéndolo con él a la banca; Kyle intento detenerlo de mala manera-No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien.

-¡No entiendes pedazo de…!-Kyle iba a gritar pero finalmente entre Butters y David lo dejaron arriba.

-¡Mírenlo! ¿Ven como esta?-gritó Butters-Poco podemos hacer por él, pero si ustedes se enlistan para nuestra junta de hoy en la tarde puede que no terminen así…-dijo mientras miraba su manga, leyendo el discurso que Dougie le había preparado el día de ayer, pues el chico aún no había llegado.

-¡Butters!-Kyle gritó más fuerte que la multitud que aclamaba por oír aquella tan afamada técnica de salvación; los alumnos de primero y segundo estaban aterrados casi tanto, o incluso menos que los de grados mayores, incluso algunos individuos de sexto como Francis, el judío con dientes de castor, estaban en la formación para escuchar a Butters.

-¿Qué ocurre Kyle?-preguntó Butters-¿Nos va a contar como sigues vivo?

-¡Ese es asunto mío pedazo de marica!-le gritó Kyle más enojado de lo que había estado en toda su vida-¡No hagas esta estupidez van a terminar varios lastimados si se entera! ¡Todos váyanse!-ordeno al resto de alumnos-Butters no sabe realmente de lo que habla, créanme.-les dijo Kyle-No entienden a ese hombre y es mejor que no lo hagan, escóndanse, abracen a sus hermanos, cuiden a sus familias, pero hagan lo que hagan, no se crean estas falsedades.-les dijo a todos, quienes lo escucharon con atención impresa en sus rostros.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no te obligo a decir eso para que nosotros no supiéramos defenderemos?-le exclamó David.

-¿Qué?-Kyle se sorprendió por aquella muestra de estupidez.

-¡Tiene razón!-gritó una chica entre la multitud-¡Buhh!

-¡Buh!-gritaron varios alumnos para que Kyle se bajara del atrio, este se puso tan colorado que sus pecas desaparecieron al rojo vivo de su piel; finalmente Kyle miró con odio a Butters.

-Ni se te ocurra cometer una estupidez.-le dijo enfadadísimo y bajando de la banca, dirigiéndose con su grupo de amigos hacía el interior de la escuela.

La batalla por conseguir firmas para la reunión de Butters fue encarnizada, muchos chicas y chicas saltaban unos sobre otros para proteger sus vidas del narcotraficante, no fue sino hasta cinco minutos que faltaba para tocar la campana y que ya no tenían más hojas para firmar cuando Butters le explico al resto de entusiastas que más tarde en el recreo seguiría con aquellas firmas, el chico estaba recogiendo los papeles del lugar bastante alegre.

-Butters, Butters; acabo de llegar…-Dougie apareció corriendo y agotado, le faltaba aire.

-¿Qué ocurre Dougie? ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Butters preocupado.

-Desperté tarde, me puse a investigar sobre ese audio del Chapo, Butters; te seré sincero, no creo que nuestro plan sea la mejor idea ahora que el Chapo realmente esta aquí.-le explicó el chico miedoso.

-Oh tonterías Dougie.-Butters lo trato como niño asustado…Porque eso es lo que era-Ahora que esta el Chapo aquí, con más razón debemos de hacer que el resto se vaya preparando para que no los maten.-Butters mostraba su buen corazón.

-Me imagino que conseguimos algunas firmas extras.-Dougie rodó los ojos y sonrió; aceptando que tendría que llevar a cabo el plan.

-Bueno, algunas es poco decir, prácticamente en estos diez minutos firmaron como cincuenta y siete alumnos nuevos.-Butters le mostró una hoja llena de nombres de chicos y chicas.

-Oh mierda…¿Tantos?-Dougie se asustó-Ahm Butters ¿Entiendes que solo no tenemos espacio para seis niños verdad?

-¿Qué? Recorcholis Dougie, me lo hubieras dicho ayer.-expresó Butters preocupado ante lo que le venía de frente.

-Te lo dije ayer.-le recordó Dougie-A ambos ¿Por qué no lo detuviste David?

-Supongo que ninguno de los dos se acordó…-David se disculpó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

La campana finalmente sonó y los tres chicos corrieron rápidamente hasta sus clases; en la clase del señor Garrison aún se armaba un alboroto para poder siquiera entrar y sentarse sin empujarse unos a otros. Los grupos de amigos y amigas ya estaban definidos; Kyle se encontraba en su asiento sin tomar nota alguna de la clase. Miraba por la ventana esperando encontrar algo fuera que le hiciera sentir bien en un momento tan crítico como aquel, donde solo él y su familia sabían la gravedad de la situación. La vida de su padre estría en peligro si su madre no se divorciaba, y aun así no era seguro que le regresaran a su padre.

En cambio, las distracciones constantes de Garrison, así como la falta de ganas para conversar de Kyle, hicieron que Kenny y Stan olvidaran momentáneamente los problemas de su amigo, concentrándose en cosas más banales.

Un claro ejemplo es que Kenny intentó en varias ocasiones iniciar una conversación con Lizzy; pero esta solo se dedicaba a girar los ojos cada vez que este hablara.

Stan en cambio mantuvo una amigable charla con Gary, en el cual el chico mormón decidió perdonarlo por todo aquel asunto que les había ocurrido antes sobre los problemas religiosos de Stan. El pelinegro aseguraba que ya no tenía esos mismos problemas.

Craig se quedó como bobo mirando a Lizzy, perdiendo el hilo de las palabrerías de Garrison y sus amigos múltiples ocasiones. Gregory y el Topo se mandaban mensajes para burlarse de Garrison o de las payasadas que decían algunos alumnos en privado. Bill y Fose; el primero con su cabellera castaña arreglada y el otro calvo; se mofaban de ellos por ser gays.

Sí, todo parecía que iba normal en el aula, por lo menos así fue hasta que toco la salida al receso, donde un montón de alumnos se acercó a Butters para pedirle protección y lugar en la junta para derrocar al Chapo Guzmán.

Butters trepó encima de una mesa para hacerse escuchar entre el montón de alumnos, una vez logro callarlos miró directamente hacía la lista que tenía en la mano.

-Chicos, por favor escuchen.-gritó Butters esperando que le pusieran atención-Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, han sido muy considerados.

-¡Tu nos salvaras del Chapo!-gritó una chica.

-Yo solo vine por las galletas.-gritó otro tipo.

-Tendran sus galletitas.-informó Butters causando que todos celebraran de la emoción-Pero…por motivos de falta de espacio, la junta que teníamos reservada para hoy se realizara solo con los primeros seis que firmaron…-varias quejas fueron escuchadas por los alumnos que estaban ahí-Tranquilos, tranquilos, la moveremos a la siguiente semana en un lugar más grande para que todos y cada uno estén a salvo.-les contesto provocando que las miradas de enojo disminuyeran.

-¿Y quiénes serán los seis que te acompañaran?-preguntó un chico de segundo grado.

-Bueno, son de mi salón y fueron los primeros en firmar.-Butters tomó la lista y menciono a los susodichos, todos ellos levantaron la mano-Tomen.-personalmente Butters le dio a todos y cada uno de ellos una carta con la cita-Hoy a las cinco.-dijo cuándo acabo.

Todos miraron la ubicación y aceptaron al mismo tiempo mientras el resto de alumnos se esparcía por el patio, algunos aun enojados por no tener su prometida junta; y otros esperando para saber lo que pasaría aquel día, sin saber que se estaban metiendo en algo más grande de lo que podían imaginar.

Eso y que Trent Boyett los miraba de cerca vigilándolos y analizando la situación.

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.-Este capítulo se sibreextenderia si sigo haciéndolos así de largos…Miren, si un capítulo siento que va a sobrepasar las 6,000 palabras a partir de ahora lo cortare en 2; pero, les actualizare pronto el nuevo cap, porque enserio tengo ganas de que sepan porque este cap, no tardo mucho, lo prometo.**

 **Dejen review si les gusto, gracias por leer, nos vemos**


	5. Los Lobos Montañeses II

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 5 Los Lobos Montañeses II**

Una vez informados aquellos niños de la reunión que se tenía que celebrar aquella misma tarde, el resto se dispersó esperando ansiosos, pero las clases parecían no querer avanzar tan rápidamente, por lo menos no para Kyle Broflovski, quien veía deprimido al piso monótonamente.

El almuerzo y el receso nunca habían sido tan deprimentes para su grupo de amigos, de los cuales Stan y Kenny compartían en gran parte el dolor; en cambio Cartman…

-Chicos, chicos ¿Cómo se le dice a un judío mexicano?-preguntó Cartman aparentemente acabándosele el potencial de chistes crueles.

-Cállate…-Kyle en cambio ya comenzaba a reaccionar y enojarse, susurró aquello tan débilmente que casi ni parecía su voz; sus ojos en cambio ardían en llamas.

-Un Kyle, ja, inventaste la mejor combinación de todas judío, te felicito…-se mofaba Cartman pausando para continuar con las burlas.

-¿Podrías parar culo gordo?-Stan estaba demasiado molesto con su "amigo" gordo como para tener que soportar su repertorio de chistes malos.

-Oye Stan.-detrás de ellos se acercó Wendy Testaburger cargando varios volantes en sus manos a duras penas.

-¿Wendy?-el mencionado se sorprendió-Vuelvo…-le dijo a sus amigos levantándose y ayudando a su novia con gran parte de los papeles-¿Ocurre algo?

-Oh Stanie, te quería preguntar si me ayudabas a repartir estos folletos.-le respondió Wendy, y antes que el chico contestara le paso varios de estos papeles sin consentimiento.

-¿Estos folletos? ¿De qué son?-preguntó Stan sin entender porque su novia querría aquellos papeles y peor aun porqué lo querría a él con los papeles.

-Son folletos de Butters.-explicó Wendy-Me dio unos cuantos para que los repartiera, está muy preocupado por la seguridad de los demás, ¿Sabes? Podrías ayudar un poco con esto también.-le aconsejo Wendy con cierta molestia en la mirada y tratando de corregir la actitud pesimista de su novio.

-No Wendy…-Stan se llevo su mano al puente de la nariz-Esto está mal Wen…

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Red; una de las grandes amigas de Wendy, chica de cabellera roja, suéter y pantalones morados, del mismo grado que ambos chicos; se acercó a Stan para abofetearlo-Mira que hablarle así a una mujer.

-Es injustificado tu golpe.-Stan para aquel punto ya había tirado los panfletos en el suelo y se había llevado la mano a su cachete izquierdo adolorido.

Varios de los presentes en la cafetería miraron aquellos hechos con cierta incredulidad, si bien conocían que Red era una chica…Poco estable, por no decir bipolar, la mayoría no pensaba que se llevara mal con Stan Marsh.

-Ah...-Stan se agachó para comenzar a recoger aquel desastre al no tener respuesta de las otras chicas sobre todo ese embrollo.

-Así que ¿Crees que porque somos chicas no podemos recoger la basura por nuestra cuenta?-preguntó Red echa furia y tratando de darle otro golpe a Stan con su pierna derecha, este lo esquivo por poco.

-¿A esta le toco su periodo o qué?-Stan comenzó a hartarse de aquel comportamiento por parte de la chica.

Su sarcasmo se ganó la risa de Cartman, Trent Boyett, el Topo, Lizzy, DougPoo, Bill, Fose (los últimos dos aseguraron que ese comentario era gay); así como de otros tantos niños de menor edad; y a su vez el desapruebo de varios chicos y chicas…Sin olvidar el par de cachetadas que se llevó por parte de unas indignadas Wendy y Red; quienes se retiraron con dignidad para seguir repartiendo panfletos, aunque la chica pelirroja solo los entregaba a las chicas.

-Jejeje…-eso hizo reír infantilmente a la mente más cochina de primer grado; nada más y nada menos que Ruby Tucker; chica de cabello naranja que se juntaba en aquellos momentos con su grupo de amigos nuevos en aquella escuela: Karen, Ike, Filmore y Blanket.

-No entendí…-en cambio Filmore no estaba instruido en el tema.

La confusión se dispersó rápidamente y cuando Stan volvió a su asiento enfadado, el resto de los chicos de primer grado pudo seguir tratando de animar a su amigo canadiense Ike; quien estaba en una situación similar que su hermano. Los niños eran lo suficientemente inocentes para creer que una simple charla motivacional era la solución para el problema de Ike; solo una chica entendia que las palabras no iban a traerle a Ike su papa (lo cual el resto no sabia); Karen estaba sentada a su lado y le daba palmadas de vez en cuando mientras lo acompañaba a mirar la tabla de la mesa.

-¿Por qué actúan tan extraños?-preguntó Blanket inocentemente y rascándose la cabellera castaña revolviendo su cabello.

-¿Y yo que quieres que sepa? Soy solo un niño.-explicó Filmore indignado.

-Cállense ustedes dos y a ti canadiense jodete.-le mostro el dedo medio…Ruby intentaba dar su apoyo a su manera.

-No ayudas mucho Ruby.-expresó Filmore desaprobatorio, lo que le gano otra señal del dedo medio de la chica.

-Ah, pobre, pobre Ike.-canturreo Blanket-Deberías dejar que ayudemos.-lo intentó convencer para que el chico se dejara animar.

-Ike dijo no habla.-le recordó el canadiense algo enojado y mirando abajo.

-Déjenlo en paz.-para sorpresa del resto, Karen McCormick, la chica más animada y parlanchinas de todos los tiempos (Cuando los mayores no la veían) prefería estar seria antes de animar a Ike de múltiples maneras; podían ser niños, pero entendían que algo verdaderamente malo pasaba.

El resto del receso fue bastante aburrido para varios alumnos, sin contar para el grupo de amigos liderados por Craig, quienes aparentemente estaban interesados en jugar con el medio hermano de Kevin:

-Sabe jugar a las luchas de la sabana, donde comienza a organizar tu cama.-explicaba Kevin Stoley con total naturalidad-Y también a escondidas en el armario; le dices donde debe esconderse y lo limpiara; no olvides la pelea con agua en el auto, lo deja resplandeciente de limpio.

-Mi mama le gustaría uno de esos…-aseguró Tweek-Gah, siempre me dice, has esto, has esto otro; ofrécele droga a las personas, Gah, me está matando…¿Y si lo hace? ¿Provocando la ira de mi padre para que la asesine? Oh, no…¿Y si un ladron entra a la casa justo cuando mi papa estaba asesinando a mi mama y mi papa tiene que silenciarlo? ¿Y si luego la familia del ladrón quiere venganza? ¿Y…?

-¡Oye tranquilo viejo!-le gritó Kevin sacando de su chaqueta la pequeña libreta donde anotaba las locuras de su amigo para poder escribirlas como historias propias-Ya veo el título, "Venganza Galáctica".-dijo con cierto aire inspirador; pero de cierta manera su fanatismo a las naves espaciales lo encadenaba de manera horrible.

Pero aquellos hablaban sin varios miembros de su grupo de amigos, por su parte Clyde Dónovan seguía enfrascado en la soledad de su celular, esperando que nadie se burlara de él, aunque aquel día para acompañarlo en su dolor tenía a Henrietta a su lado. Ambos habían sido traicionados por sus amigos y estaban solos, a pesar de que iba en contra de la política de Henrietta "0 conformistas" tenía que admitir que intentar estar sola en una escuela pública resultaba complicado, y si bien Clyde no estaba iluminado con la oscuridad tampoco era un conformista que intentara hablar con ella, ambos en silencio estaban perfectamente apartados del resto. Ella aún tenía rencor guardado en su interior, pero estaba esperando el momento adecuado para sacarlo.

A su vez Craig espiaba a la chica Lizzy desde detrás de un arbusto; no sabía que era lo que sentía, como si algo se moviera en su estómago…Pero aquello era ridículo ¿Por qué era que le atraía la chica? ¿Su mirada glacial o su dulce y acaramelado dedo medio que mostraba sin temor a él? No supo las respuestas a esos problemas porque escuchó rápidamente al lado suyo un pequeño susurro. Movió las hojas que había a un lado y se encontró con el chico McCormick.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-susurró indignado Craig al mismo tiempo que Kenny susurraba seguramente lo mismo, aunque solo se entendio "Mphh hpp mmj mm".

-Mphh mmmm jjppp…-le dijo Kenny rápidamente.

-¿No te gustara verdad?-Craig rápidamente entendió aquel dilema.

-Mphh phmm mmmml hhhpptt.-le dijo Kenny sin temor y enojado.

-No me des sermones McCormick, podre tener de novio a Tweek, pero ambos sabemos que solo nos están obligando.-dijo Craig Tucker-Además, tú no puedes ni mantener una simple conversación con ella.-dijo triunfante Craig cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una sonrisa superior.

-¿Mphh pppmm 20 mh?

-Apuesta aceptada.-dijo Craig sin pestañear.

La campana del receso dio a lugar que todos los alumnos tuvieran que volver a sus respectivas aulas, siendo los alumnos de sexto los que más lamentaban tener que volver a su aula y estar apretujados casi cincuenta alumnos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Craig decidió atacar para ganar la apuesta; ya que Lizzy, Gary y DougPoo habían sido de los primeros en llegar al salón junto a Kyle, Kenny, Stan y Cartman; entre otros tantos alumnos.

-H-hola…-cuando Craig se acercó intentó hablarle a Lizzy, pero termino tartamudeando.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunto la susodicha.

-Creo que estudiamos en el mismo salón.-recalco el dato Gary.

-Eso ya lo sé, mormón estúpido (Gary rodó los ojos), pero me refiero a ¿Por qué me está hablando?

-Yo…yo…-a pesar de ser el tipo más rudo fue como si no supiera que decir, ¿Qué iba a decir de todas maneras? ¿Qué sentía algo por ella? Que ridículo pensamiento de su parte…Su mente le impedía entablar una conversación, sabía que le atraía, pero no sabía exactamente qué; bueno sí…Tal vez si le mostraba lo que le atraía de ella…

Así fue como un sonrojado y apenado Craig Tucker, con la boca abierta le mostró el dedo medio a Lizzy.

-Imbécil.-Lizzy pensando que aquello había sido nada más una simple trolleada le mostró ambos dedos para luego dar media vuelta y seguir hablando con sus amigos.

-Ahw…-Craig en lugar de pensar en su miserable fracaso se limitó a sonreír, nada que pudiera hacer McCormick podría superarle.

En cambio, Kenny se mostró tan confiado por aquella pésima actuación por parte de Craig, al grado que antes de que Craig se moviera lo empujo hacía un lado y comenzó su turno.

-Mhh mhhhpp mmj.-dijo Kenny mientras saludaba a todos los miembros de su grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor, así que mejor que sea bueno.-le dijo Lizzy ya hastiada por el comportamiento de los chicos del grupo "B".

-Mpphhh mmhhh hjmmmhhj.-le dijo Kenny.

-Ahhh…-lo entendió a la perfección y se apretó con extra fuerza la parka-Mpphh hppmmmh.

-Pphhhh mmmp hmm hhhhmm.-continuó Kenny.

-No entiendo un carajo.-DougPoo se quedó durante un segundo viendo aquella rara conversación.

-Ni yo Dog, pero mejor es tener modales y no interrumpir.-le dijo Gary serenamente.

-No me hables de modales si ni siquiera puedes recordar el nombre de tu amigo DOUG, no Dog, DOUG POO.-le gritó el referido.

-No seas melodramático Dog.-le dijo Gary con total naturalidad, el castaño solo se dio en la frente contra la madera de su pupitre.

El resto de los alumnos fue llegando de poco a poco hasta que finalmente los cincuenta alumnos estaban casi todos sentados, menos una chica del grupo "B" que continuaba sin presentarse a pesar de ya estar en el segundo día de clases.

Las clases de Garrison fueron como siempre una total pérdida de tiempo, como maestro era incapaz de mostrar nada más allá de lo básico o interesar a alguno de sus alumnos al estudio.

Ya una vez volviendo a sus casas la cosa se volvió un poco más interesante, la expectativa ante lo que Butters tenía que contar a aquellos seis afortunados niños que habían firmado primero eran bastante grandes. Algunos niños aseguraban que Butters tenía la manera definitiva de protección del Chapo; otros pensaban que era una estafa, aunque irían de todas formas por las galletitas.

Pero ningún alumno podía estar cien por ciento seguro de lo que la junta suponía causar; no por lo menos hasta que dieron las cinco en puntos, seis niños estaban frente a las bodegas en la parte trasera del pueblo, cerca del camino a la zona rural.

A las cinco y un minuto Dougie se acercó a las bodegas y pidió con gentileza que el resto de chicos lo siguiera, atravesaron varios puestos y bodegas abandonadas antes de llegar a su destino; un pequeño almacén perteneciente a la abuela de Dougie, el cual había sido el lugar escogido para la junta de salvación.

-Hola chicos, me alegra que vinieran.-Butters los recibió en la puerta y dejo que todos pasaran; una vez todos tomaron lugar el rubio estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta cuando esta fue abierta de golpe-¿T-trent? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Butters miró extrañado al chico grandulón.

-¿Yo? Solo me registre para la junta, así que entrare al lugar donde firme que iba a estar hoy, con todo tu permiso.-declaro las últimas palabras con un tono amenazante, distinto al amable inicial.

Butters no se hizo del rogar y acepto que Trent entrara a la reunión, dándole una caja para que pudiera sentarse; Trent le ofreció la caja a otro chico de la sala, el cual a su vez tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecérsela a otro chico de la sala; quien accedió su asiento para el grandulón.

La pequeña habitación estaba situada para que las sillas vieran en dirección contraria a la puerta; de aquel lado estaba un gran manto que se utilizaba como una especie de cortina de teatro; a su izquierda una mesa con bastantes objetos raros amontonados; de la derecha una mesa con las prometidas galletitas.

.-habló Butters desde el "escenario"-Les agradezco mucho que vinieran hoy; aunque…Gary ¿Por qué trajiste a Bridón?-preguntó Butters a uno de los chicos con cabellera rubia.

-Dog dijo que no quería venir y le dio el boleto a Bridón.-explicó Gary el mormón amablemente.

-A tu novio…-insinuó Fose.

-Somos mejores amigos, no novios, cielos.-Bridón rodó los ojos.

-Jajajaja, nos contesto.-rio Bill.

-Sí, ya tengo suficiente en la casa con mi padre como para tener que preocuparme ahora del Chapo Guzmán, así que aquí estoy.-expreso Bridón mientras botaba una pelota de basquetbol-Aunque si no controlan a esos dos…-miro con desconfianza a Bill y Fose.

-Bien; Scott es un honor que fueras el primero en firmar.-expresó David subiendo al escenario con Butters; el chico diabético se limitó a sonreír.

-Sip, aunque me sorprende un poco de ti Clyde.-expresó Dougie quien también estaba al lado.

-Mah…-Clyde solo movió los hombros en señal de que le daba igual aquello.

-Y finalmente Bill y Fose…Aunque me costó leer sus firmas.-tuvo que admitir Butters.

-Hacer firmas es gay jejeje…-rio Bill, el chico vestía una camiseta de botones celeste y un peinado anticuado castaño hacia atrás, la broma hizo que su amigo Fose le siguió el juego riendo con ganas.

-¿Y entonces porque firmaron ustedes?-preguntó Bridón sin entender la mofa.

-Porque…Ahh… Es de gay cuestionar…-dijo Fose, un chico con un par de tirabuzones encima de una camiseta morada, calvo o con cabellos muy distantes unos de los otros, el chico salió a la defensiva.

-Como sea, ya saben para que estamos aquí-hablo Butters llamando la atención del resto-Todos han venido aquí para evitar que el narcotraficante mexicano el Chapo Guzmán nos asesine como simples corderos.

-Yo vine por las galletitas.-interrumpió Trent.

-Ahh…Sí, las daré al final de la reunión.-explicó Butters-Como decía, se nos ha informado que el Chapo está actualmente en el pueblo y visitó a los Broflovski gracias al audio encontrado en Four Chan, ahora mismo deben de ustedes saber que debemos salvarnos de él…

-¿Por qué?-interrumpió Clyde.

-Porque es el criminal más buscado en el mundo y tiene ejércitos de asesinos.-exageró Butters la situación.

-No, me refiero a ¿Por qué hay que esperar para las galletitas?-insistió Clyde.

-Oh Salsichas, es porque hay que esperar a que acabe la reunión para así poder acabar y comer unas ricas galletitas.-expresó Butters.

-Esta bien, creo que puedo esperar…-Clyde finalmente se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía el frente.

-Volviendo a empezar, primero que nada creo que sería importante jurar que no diremos nada a nadie.-dijo Butters-Para que no escape por una mala lengua al criminal ahora que está en el pueblo.

-¿Ni a nuestros padres o amigos?-preguntó Gary.

-A nadie.-resaltó Dougie tomando la palabra.

-Yo lo veo justo.-dijo Trent Boyett levantando la mano.

-Igual yo…-Clyde hizo lo mismo.

Así rápidamente todos levantaron la mano y dijeron que lo juraban; una vez completado eso Butters se alegró bastante y pudo continuar más inspirado.

-Perfecto, ahora, entenderán que debemos hacer algo para evitar que el criminal nos visite, igual como lo hizo con Kyle.-todos quedaron en silencio-Por eso he pensado la mejor manera para que nadie más salga lastimado y he llegado a una conclusión…Unirnos voluntariamente al Chapo, para que así este no nos tenga en la mira como enemigos.

Todos, sin excepción, se quedaron paralizados al momento que Butters sugirió aquella locura, se miraron unos a otros sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, Clyde tenía la boca demasiado abierta por lo horrorizado que parecía estar. Inclusive Trent se vio confundido ante aquella afirmación.

-Eso suena gay.-Fose intentó hacer la mofa fracasando gravemente, pero como era de esperarse nadie le presto la mínima atención, así que este soltó un suspiro.

-¿Es que estas mal de la cabeza?-le gritó Clyde.

-Nosotros no tenemos que seguir aquí, escuchando a este lunático.-Gary mostró que no estaba nada conforme con aquella idea de Butters.

-¡Escúchenme!-les gritó Butters causando el silencio y las miradas de desasosiego aumentaron en la sala-Aunque no lo quieran aceptar es la única manera de salvarnos, solo piénsenlo durante un segundo; ¿Por qué los policías se unen a él? Porque ellos saben que están mejor de su bando; esto no es una lucha por el bien y el mal, es para sobrevivir.-explicó Butters-Además ¿Qué tienen que temer? ¡Todos ustedes han sido maltratados de una o de otra manera en sus vidas! ¿Para que seguir intentado ser justos cuando todos nos tratan mal?-hablaba demasiado animado, provocando que el resto se confundiera aún más-Solo miren a Clyde, cometió un pequeño error con un palito y nadie le quiso hablar desde entonces ¿Es acaso justo que siga siendo "de los buenos" cuando todo el mundo fue incapaz de mostrarle perdón?

-Yo…Eso es dif…-Clyde estaba comenzando a confundirse.

-O Scott, vamos, todos sabemos cómo se burlan de él por su diabetes y su acento ¿Por qué debería el mostrarle respeto a ese tipo de personas? ¿Qué acaso no sería mejor depositar su lealtad con el Chapo, quien al ser un criminal no se burlará de ustedes?

-Eh…Esto es rid…-Scott se agachó.

-Bridón, tu caso para convertirse en basquetbolista fue conocido por toda la escuela y aun así tengo entendido que a pesar de que tu papa te apoyo con el juego, insistía en que te metieras a clases para volverte a atraer a la masculina actuación; incluso supe que hace solo unos meses volvió con su comportamiento violento. ¿Ese tipo merece que le tengas depositada tu lealtad? Si te unieras nadie juzgaría tus gustos.

-¡Eso es personal!-gritó Bridón entre llantos.

-Trent, supongo que tu conocerás que en el pasado cometí errores al tratarte; pero que no fui el único en cometerlos, y presumiré saber que tampoco es que a día de hoy nadie te trate como te lo mereces; todos creen que eres un gorila, que solo va a golpear, pero a día de hoy no les has podido dar tu golpe de venganza, siendo parte de los sequitos del Chapo podrás hacerlo.

-Eso es…cierto.-Trent miró sin saber que pensar.

-Bill, Fose, ¿No ven que rechazar esta oferta sería gay? Les estoy ofreciendo ahora mismo la opción de unirse a uno de los más masculinos símbolos del mundo, el narcotraficante no por nada causa impacto a nivel mundial su escape.-explicó Butters.

El silencio de los dos susodichos les dio de lleno.

-Y tu, oh Gary, el chico mormón; ¿No fuiste juzgado en el pasado por personas que no entendían que cada quien tiene derecho a las libres creencias? ¿No eres juzgado ahora por tu "amiga"? ¿A esas personas les muestras lealtad?

Gary aun molesto se quedó mirando a Butters directamente, no iba a darle el gusto de la palabra.

-Yo creo que el Chapo le dará gusto tener unos niños como sus ayudantes, no pensara en lastimarnos, mucho menos si descubre que le ayudan nada más y nada menos que…-Butters, Dougie y David se escondieron detrás de las sabanas y tardaron un minuto en volver a salir-¡El temible Profesor Caos y su equipo del mal!

Butters vestía un atuendo de aluminio mal fabricado, el cual pretendía tener la forma de una armadura y con una capa detrás suya, además de un casco intimidante, también de aluminio; y una combinación de colores verde; le hacían parecer simplemente intimidante ante el resto.

-Y el General Desorden.-les dijo Dougie que había cubierto sus anteojos con aluminio, a la vez que se había hecho un peto totalmente de aluminio y guantes; en el centro de este había una calcomanía con las iniciales GD.

-Yo solo soy el que organiza el papeleo.-David solo tenía un gorro de aluminio y saludaba a todos con una sonrisa ciertamente maligna.

-Eso es gay.-intentó volver a hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios, de nuevo sin causar gracia.

-¿Bu-b-butters? ¿Tú eres el temible Profesor Caos?-preguntó Scott altamente sorprendido y desconcertado.

-Así es.-dijo Butters orgullosamente-Y juntos causaremos el Caos para el señor Chapo, de esa manera él no intentara matarnos, si aceptan, lo haremos como un equipo de villanos.

-¿Equipo de villanos?-Trent se llevó la mano al mentón-Ese chico sí que tiene huevos.-tuvo que admitir Trent-¿Cómo me uno?

-¿Eh?-el resto de los presentes, los villanos incluidos, se vieron sorprendidos por aquellas palabras del chico rudo, este pudo notar ese comportamiento.

-Siempre supe que terminaría en una mafia, bueno, en una de narcotraficantes no está mal, así que quiero unirme.-dijo Trent en definitiva.

-Sí, gracias Trent por unirte.-expresó Butters sonriendo-¿Alguien más?

-Yo también.-dijo Clyde-Tenías razón con todo lo que has dicho, después de todo yo ya fui un héroe suficiente tiempo…-dijo sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaron varios.

-Yo fui parte de Coon y Amigos en el pasado, ja, ja; a ver que hacen esos puñetas ahora que están separados.-dijo Clyde ansioso.

-Un momento, eso significa que al fin voy a conocer la identidad del famoso Mysterion, el gran Cometa Humano y Tool Shed?-preguntó Butters como si de un regalo de Navidad se tratase.

-Por supuesto, ellos fueron unos cabronazos conmigo, aunque olvidaste al Coon.-le dijo Clyde.

-¿Quién? ¿Cartman?-dijo David rápidamente; a pesar de nunca haber visto a los héroes sí que había visto las anotaciones de Butters y con eso bastaba para saber quien era el Coon.

-Clyde tengo que agradecer mucho tu ayuda.-dijo Butters de todo corazón, a lo que el castaño sonrió.

-Ah…¿Sabes qué Butters? ¿Por qué no? Tú has sido uno de los pocos chicos que realmente se ha preocupado por mi cuando he tenido necesidad; desde entonces te debo una, además podre patearle el trasero a esos cretinos que siempre se burlan de mí y de paso salvar mi vida de ese hombre...-dijo Scott convencido-Cuenta conmigo.

-Si no nos uniéramos seriamos demasiado gays.-dijo Bill a lo que Fose finalmente decidió seguirle el juego y reír-Sí, nos unimos.

-¡¿Es que acaso son idiotas?! ¡¿Cómo pueden si quiera pensar en unirse a los villanos?!-gritó Gary al resto de los presentes.

-El mundo nos ha tratado mal, y debemos salvar nuestras vidas de alguna manera.-le dijo Butters con total serenidad.

-¡Pues Bridón y yo nos largamos de este lugar ahora mismo!-gritó Bridón-¡Y vamos directamente a la policía!-declaró acercándose a la puerta, pero su amigo no se movió de su asiento-Bridón…No…Tu no…

-Yo…-solo un ojo era capaz de vérsele por su cabellera castaña que le cubría el otro ojo, al destapárselo dejo descubrir un moratón-Esto me lo hizo mi padre…Ese idiota me las pagara… Además, tengo que pensar en mi mama, ella debe de vivir… No puedo dejar que ese criminal la atrape…-dijo Bridón- Únete Gary, por favor ¿No ves la oportunidad que nos están ofreciendo?

-¿Q-qué?-Gary estaba al borde de la locura, retrocedió varios pasos hasta la salida-Todos…Todos ustedes están locos ¡Locos!-se sentía traicionado, asqueado; su propio "mejor" amigo había traicionado los principios de la moralidad que Gary siempre había defendido: El bien sobre el mal.

-Únete Gary.-lo invitó Butters-¿No estas harto de que todos se burlen solo por lo que crees?

-Yo…-iba a decir echo furia, pero una mucho mayor proveniente de Butters lo detuvo.

-Juntos pararemos esas burlas, junto al señor Guzmán, todos, incluidos Lizzy, aprenderán a respetarnos.-dijo Butters extendiendo su mano.

-¡No!-gritó Gary tomando aire y escupiendo en el suelo frente a Butters-¡Esto se acaba justo aquí! Kyle tenía razón, tú no tienes una puñetera idea de lo que estás hablando.-le dijo Gary con veneno cargado-¡Y ahora mismo me dirijo a con la policía! Anden a tomar por culo.-les mostró ambos dedos medios rojo de la ira y dio media vuelta, para su sorpresa Trent Boyett se levantó de su asiento y lo detuvo sujetándolo fuertemente.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-preguntó a Butters.

-Nada.-expresó Butters confiando-Él no ira a la policía.

-¡Por Joseph Smith que lo hare aun tenga que enfrentarme a todos ustedes!-gritó Gary pataleando para liberarse.

-No, a menos que quieras romper un juramento en nombre del señor.-dijo Butters a lo que Gary cayó en cuenta viniéndose el alma abajo y sintiendo un escalofrió-Te recuerdo, que juraste junto al resto, no decir nada a nadie sobre lo que ocurriera en esta reunión.-le dijo Butters-Tengo entendido que uno de los Diez Mandamientos especifica "No juraras en vano".

-¿Qué?-Gary estaba al borde del colapso.

-Así es, tu código mormón te impide decir nada a menos que quieras tentar en contra de Dios.-le dijo Butters triunfante.

-¡AHH!-gritó Gary lleno de ira; lo tenían pillado, no podía decir nada sobre la reunión o faltaría a su palabra mormona, la cual era severamente estricta en lo que respecta a los mandamientos-¡No se saldrán con la suya! ¡Y TÚ BRIDON!-gritó ya lleno de una rabia incontenible hasta para los brazos de Trent-¡Considérate amigo de estos pedazos de mierda! ¡Porque para mí no existes!-gritó ya lleno de rabia, librándose de las manos de Trent y saliendo por la puerta principal y largándose directo a su casa.

-Lo lamento Bridón.-dijo Butters acercándose al susodicho.

-Deja que el mormón se le baje la regla.-dijo Bridón aun enojado pero totalmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Butters se sintió bien consigo mismo, a pesar de no haber logrado convencer a todo el mundo bien lo había hecho con la mayoría, además estaba a punto de descubrir quiénes eran los Coon y Amigos y más importante todavía, salvar la vida de aquellos niños y para la siguiente semana la de toda la escuela.

-Pero si queremos ser buenos villanos necesitaremos nombres de villanos.-explicó David-¿No lo creen?

-Sí, a mí me gusta la idea.-Scott comenzaba a mostrarse cooperativo.

-Nombres de villanos, es tan gay jejeje.-Bill se mofó causando la risa de Fose.

-¿Para qué necesitamos nombres de villanos?-preguntó Trent pensando en que aquello era demasiado infantil.

-¿Quieres volver a la correccional?-le preguntó Dougie fácilmente.

-No.

-Entonces necesitas esconder tu identidad para que las personas no sepan quién eres.-le respondió Dougie arrogante y presumido, cerrando los ojos y levantando la palma de su mano.

-Mhh…Tienes un punto enano.-Trent dejó pasar aquel gesto por alto-Si no hay más opción, supongo que…Veamos…Algo simple... ¿Qué tal Puño Mortal?-preguntó el referido-Me gustaría un traje rojo… Y sin aluminio.

-Me agrada que tengas tanta iniciativa Trent.-le felicitó Butters.

-Death Ball pueden llamarme.-siguió Bridón botando su pelota de baloncesto hacia una canasta, de ahí dio golpe contra la pared, luego contra el techo y regreso a la mano de Bridón.

-Elegante y poco sutil.-le contestó David-Nada mal.

-Clyde ¿Qué te parece "Amo del Oscuro Olvido"?-sugirió Scott-Así Cartman sabrá que cometió un error al meterse contigo.

-No, utilizare algo mejor.-dijo Clyde-Verán, si no lo saben, el cometa es Kyle; Kenny es mysterion y Tool Sheed es nada más y nada menos que Stan Marsh; bueno, yo era el mosquito, conservare esa personalidad de héroe, aun tengo mis alas y ese será el mejor castigo para ellos.

-¡¿Esos pendejos son los héroes?! ¡Yo quiero golpearlos!-dijo Trent Boyett aun más animado.

-Y yo.-coincidieron Clyde y Scott.

-Sí, esos idiotas solo se preocupan por ellos mismos.-Bridón estaba de acuerdo.

-Son tan gays…-Bill siguió con sus payasadas.

-Me quedo con Moquito Oscuro.-reveló Clyde.

-Muy buena elección.-le felicitó Butters-Mhh veamos Scott.

-No sé, no quiero que se rían de mi diabetes…-dijo el chico-Así que no creo que me venga bien ponerlo en mi nombre…

-¿No se te da bien darle leche a los gatos?-recordó Clyde cuando jugaban ellos tiempo atrás.

-Sí, supongo que sí…¿Diabetes Lactosa tal vez?-preguntó Scott-Podría utilizar algunos gatos de la tienda de mascotas de mi papa como secuaces.-puntualizo.

-Sera obvió que eres tú.-le recrimino Butters palmeándose.

-Pero me gusta…-dijo Scott fingiendo un berrinche de niño pequeño.

Todos rieron por aquella acción, poniéndose el chico rojo, nunca tantas personas le habían puesto tanta atención.

-Bien, bien; ¿Mala leche?-preguntó Scott intentando quedar con la sugerencia de Clyde.

-Me gusta.-halagó Butters.

-Y entrena a esos gatos para que no se devoren a nuestros hamst…Sirvientes del Mal.-dijo Dougie rápidamente gustándole cada vez más el plan.

-Gay Turners.-dijeron a la vez Bill y Fose riendo a carcajadas por ponerse a ellos mismos el nombre "gay".

-No sé porque no me sorprende.-David rodó los ojos pero sonrió por la aceptación de estos.

-Perfecto, haremos los trajes para el equipo del Profesor Caos ahora mismo.-dijo Butters feliz.

-Ehm…No me gusta "El equipo del Profesor Caos" como nombre para todos.-puntualizo Scott.

-Cierto, deberíamos tener un nombre más original.-dijo Trent-Algo como…No sé ¿Alguna idea?

-Oh oh oh yo sé…-Clyde saltó varias veces animado y levantando la mano.

-¿Sabes que no estamos en la escuela verdad?-le recrimino Bridón.

-Da igual.-dijo Clyde apartando el mala aura-¿Qué les parece "Los Lacayos del Mal"? A que mola.

-No, eso es muy gay jejeje.-se mofó Bill.

-Sí, debemos escoger un nombre masculino como…El grupo del yaoi.-dijo Fose haciendo referencia al "genero" japonés de amor homosexual, por obvios motivos todos voltearon preocupados a ver a Fose quien se limitó a reírse.

-¡Equipo de la Destrucción!-dijo Trent Boyett emocionado tirando puñetazos al aire.

-Nah, muy cliché.-interrumpió Scott Malkinson.

-Tu cara es cliché.-le regresó mordazmente Trent.

-Tuché.

-Silencio, por favor piensen, vamos si no quieren algo que defina solo a uno de nosotros debería ser algo que no tenga nada que ver con nadie para que no haya pleitos…

-¿Qué tal "Los Lobos Montañeses"?-sugirió Bridón, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Por qué Los lobos? ¿No sería mejor para un equipo de Basquetbol?-preguntó David sin entender muy bien el punto del título.

-Tal vez…-admitió Bridón levantando la mirada-Pero se me ocurrió porque, no sé, los lobos atacan en equipo, vivimos en las montañas.-comenzó a decir.

-Sí, sí, me gusta…-tuvo que admitir Butters mientras varios murmureos de aprobación salían de la sala.

-Pff, yo quería destrucción en el título.-dijo Trent decepcionado, pero aceptando el nuevo título de igual manera.

-¿Todos de acuerdo?-preguntó Butters a lo que nadie objeto-Entonces, a partir de ahora este equipo de villanos Los Lobos Montañeses se dedicara a servirle al Chapo Guzmán para salvar nuestras vidas.-dictamino acercándose al resto.

El resto les gustó la idea y se felicitaron unos a otros por haber creado el nuevo grupo de villanos del pueblo, incluso Trent que tuvo admitir que aquella idea iba de perlas a la situación que el pueblo estaba pasando, los villanos se tomaron una foto grupal con un celular y comenzaron a idear sus trajes; no fue sino hasta pasadas las diez de la noche; cinco horas después de iniciada la reunión; cuando finalmente terminaron.

-¿Ahora sí podemos comer galletitas?-preguntó Scott cansado.

-Todas las que quieran.-Butters dio paso libre a la barra de galletas y despidió a sus nuevos amigos.

Ahora solo faltaba encontrar al Chapo Guzmán y sacarse de en medio a Coon y Amigos; los cuales para su suerte, ya conocía sus identidades.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-**

 **Bill y Fose son los tipos que le robaron la muñeca a una niña en el episodio de los detectives. Siento que la mayoría no los conocen, pero son divertidos XD**

 **Sobre el resto de villanos ¿Qué puedo decir? Me hubiera encantado haberme explayado con ellos antes de que se diera este giro, pero como muchas cosas las baso en el canon, supondré que no quedaron dudas.**

 ***De lo que habla Scott a lo que le debe una a Butters, trata acerca del episodio de la guerra de las consolas, ayudando el referido a Scott.**

 ***Les recuerdo que en mi head canon (osea mis reglas unitarias de mis fics) Bridón y Gary son grandes amigos; a pesar de que Bridon es bastante callado y casi no se ha sabido nada de él, en este fic quiero desarrollarlo un poco, añado que su padre volvió al vició de golpearlo.**

 ***Red no tendrá personalidad en la serie original, pero aquí es algo así como una feminista radical (feminazi) que odia de cierta manera a todos los hombres, es como critica social, si les molesta me da igual, como quiera no es tan importante.**

 **Y ya, todos deberían conocer a David (temporada 19) y a Dougie (el ayudante de Butters), todos tendrán su desarrollo a lo largo de la trama, a pesar de no tener tanto en un inicio, y créanme cuando les digo que los motivos por los caules los escogí son muy buenos, así que no duden en seguir leyendo solo porque el equipo de villanos no parece la gran cosa.**

 **Quisiera añadir finalmente que estuvo bien haber dividido esto en 2 partes, puesto que estas son otras 5,500 palabras a las 3,000 y tantas del cap pasado (¿Soy yo o cada día dura más de 6,000 palabras?) En fin, espero no les molestase la espera.**

 **Sin más que añadir, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, dejen review si les gusto y quieren más y hasta la próxima, nos vemos.**


	6. El Nuevo Tutor

**_Historia de un Mehicano_**

 **Capítulo 6 El nuevo tutor**

Si el primer día de Shelley había pasado de una manera horripilante, promovido por las burlas de sus compañeros; no tenía esperado que su semana iba ir de mal en peor, por lo menos el segundo día de su estadía en segundo de secundaria.

-She…-intentó saludarla Jane mientras su novio no la vigilaba para pedirle a las dos que se besaran; aunque claro, fue ignorada por la chica de los frenillos.

Shelley simplemente no podía dejar pasar por alto todas las cagadas que le sucedieron en su primer día. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar con Jane, sentía como si la otra chica le fuera a reclamar por el beso. Para poner la cereza sobre el pastel, Arvo, el tipo gay al que golpeo, continuaba fingiendo sus heridas, presuntamente para hacer que la expulsaran.

Fue al baño de chicas y esperó que los corredores se vaciaran justamente antes de salir del baño y dirigirse a su salón de clases cabizbaja y aun penando en sus problemas propios.

-Oh, Shelley, hola.-le dio la bienvenida su profesora de español se puso nerviosa cuando la chica entro-Bueno…Llegas justo a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo?-preguntó la chica tomando lugar justo al lado de Jane.

-A tiempo,-la maestra la miro de una manera peculiarmente rara- como estaba diciendo chicos, gracias a la conducta de cierta feminista "radical" y homofóbica…-miró de reojo a Shelley, al igual que todos sus compañeros-Nos perderemos la clase de hoy para oír a una representante de la LGBT quien se tomó la molestia de traer una exposición a esta clase exclusivamente.-explicó la profesora con toda naturalidad y sonriendo.

-¿Ya puedo entrar Sabina?-preguntó una mujer con el cabello corto de color celeste, bastante gorda y con pendientes en la nariz; el color amarillo cubría su blusa y el morado sus pantalones que le llegaban a duras penas a las rodillas.

-Por supuesto cariño.-la maestra de Español en contraste tenía rizos castaños y usaba falda simple y de color café, además de una blusa larga y rosada.

-Buenos días niños.-la mujer gorda que había entrado los saludo de una manera bastante disonante.

Todos se miraron unos a otros por aquella presentación tan extraña a la vez que la mujer abría una pantalla desplegable y abría unas diapositivas mostrando dos hombres teniendo relaciones sexuales duramente, provocando que varios chicos y chicas se voltearan a un lado vomitando.

-No somos niños, la mayoría tenemos cator…-interrumpió el silencio una chica del salón.

-Somos de la comunidad LGBT, como mi PROMETIDA…-miró celosa de uno a otro lado a los adolescentes-les informó, estamos aquí para darles una lección sobre la importancia de la homosexualidad.

-¿Es necesario?-preguntó un chico bastante incómodo.

-Por supuesto, porque verán, los homosexuales son una minoría que lucha día a día para superar las adversidades que nos presenta la sociedad heterosexual de hoy en día; pero déjenme decirles, que la homosexualidad no es algo anti natural o malo, al contrario, es buena.-explicó la mujer captando la atención de un par de alumnos.

-Eso todo el mundo lo sabe.-dijo otro chico bastante exasperado-Pero casi nadie aquí presenta homofobia.

-Pero aún existe ese "casi"…-dejo la mujer al aire-Desde que nos enteramos que la homofobia estaba presente en una de sus compañeras...-dejo la señal al aire nuevamente-Vinimos aquí para ayudarles a que corten el problema con sus propias manos y puedan hacer un bien a la comunidad LGBT, solo digan ¿Quién es la niña?

Básicamente casi todas las manos apuntaron inmediatamente a Shelley, excepto claro la de su única amiga, la felicidad en el rostro de Arvo era más que notoria.

-Puta vida.-la susodicha se encontraba roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Ella? la mujer que daba la platica le miró despectivamente-¿Por qué lo hiciste pequeña?-le preguntó acercándose, su aliento era espantoso.

Shelley contuvo las ganas de vomitar en la cara de la mujer por la falta de dentífrico, así que la miró a los ojos y decidió contar la verdad.

-Bueno, me molesto.-explicó con toda naturalidad.

-Entonces ¿Si un bebe nos molesta debemos golpearlo?-preguntó la mujer bastante molesta con el comentario de Shelley.

-Es diferente.-dijo Shelley alzando la ceja por el extraño comentario y comenzando a sentirse incomoda.

-¿En qué sentido?-la mujer parecía segura de que la había dejado acorralada.

-Bueno, los bebes no se controlan, Arvo sí lo hace, vino a molestarme y yo le advertí que me dejara en paz.-dijo Shelley su argumento-No fue nada de homofobia, él me molesto.

-¿Ven? La chica ni siquiera cree que su clara aversión a la homosexualidad sea la causa de todos sus problemas.-señaló al resto de los alumnos.

-¡Yo no soy homófoba!-gritó Shelley ya bastante desesperada y cerrando los puños debajo de su pupitre.

La mujer se retiró del asiento de la menor y volvió al centro del salón de clases con todas las miradas puestas en ella; sobre todo una cargada de ira de Shelley Marsh.

-Esta niña es bastante intolerante.-le explicó a los alumnos-Yo confió en que el resto de ustedes no son así de inestables, pero sus jóvenes y moldeables mentes deben mantenerse a salvo de pedazos de mierda humana como su compañera Marsh.-dijo la mujer-Así que niños, esta pequeña charla es para recolectar sus firmas.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron varios sin terminar de entender.

*-Sí, nos enteramos que todo el sistema de su escuela esta manipulado y podrido desde el interior, miren que no expulsar a una mujer salvaje que golpea a un inocente niño gay…-comentó la mujer-Como les dije, si no eliminan este tipo de buitres de su vida terminaran convirtiéndose en personas más racistas que Donald Trump, nuestro "querido" presidente.

Comenzó a pasar una lista que contenía el espacio para que cada uno de los niños del aula firmaran, arriba proclamaba que el acta pretendía promover la expulsión de Shelley, varios alumnos se lo pensaron un segundo, pero no tuvieron ningún problema en firmar por la fama golpeadora de Shelley. Sobre todo, los chicos que habían recibido una lección en el pasado.

Apenas unos cinco alumnos fueron los rezagados que se quedaron sin firmar.

-Ya lo saben niños, no dejen que ella, ni ningún otro ser humano, los guíe al camino de la homofobia.-explicó la mujer cuando la campana sonó-Y tu niña, date por expulsada por tu agresión.-señaló las hojas de firmas.

La puerta fue cerrada y con ella las esperanzas de Shelley de poder tener un día normal, pues por más increíble que pareciera sus compañeros aumentaron las burlas hacía ella, aprovechando que ahora estaba bien visto el acoso para eliminar el "odio" que tenía Shelley a los gays.

Las horas pasaron para la solitaria Shelley, cuando el día acabo no tomó los autobuses como el resto de sus compañeros, sino que se fue caminando solitariamente.

-¡Los odio!-gritó llegando a casa y cerrando la puerta, había pasado al final de cuentas, estaba expulsada por su agresión a Arvo-¡LOS ODIO!-dijo quedándose parada en su sala de estar ¿Cómo lo iba a explicar a su madre?

El pobre Stan Marsh tuvo la mala suerte de coincidir con su hora de llegada, así que sin darse cuenta entro a la casa, saludando a Shelley; la chica en un ataque de ira golpeo a su hermano lanzándolo contra una pared. Después de haberlo hecho se fue corriendo a su habitación para encerrarse.

-¿Y a esta qué coño le pasa?-dijo el pobre chico bastante herido mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

El día trajo consigo la noche, y el momento para contar la verdad a sus padres tuvo que llegar, la pequeña Shelley fue bastante tímida, contándole a ambos lo que había ella hecho en la escuela. Stan no había recordado nunca haber visto tan molesta a su madre.

Pero la única buena noticia que tenía la chica era que de cierta manera la directora se las arregló para que pudiera continuar su educación con un tutor gratuito. Todas esas noticias fueron dadas durante la cena de la familia Marsh, la cual se enfriaba para Sharon quien no había probado un bocado.

-Shelley nos has decepcionado hoy bastante.-dijo Sharon bastante molesta.

-Así es jovencita, debiste haberte besado de nuevo con tu amiga y subir la foto al inter…-su padre Randy no era el hombre más inteligente precisamente.

-¡Randy ve a ayudar a Stan con la tarea!-gritó la mujer.

-Yo no tengo ta…-comenzó Stan, pero al ver la mirada de enojo de su madre se corrigió-Es muy complicada papa.

-Sí, te creo…Vamos.-Randy no dudo al ver a su esposa tan enojada y salió corriendo con su hijo de la zona de guerra.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sharon.

-Yo…No… ¡Él me molesto!-gritó Shelley.

-Te hemos educado de muchas maneras, pero nunca para que fueras homófoba Shelley, ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Que no soy homófoba!-volvió a repetir la chica.

-Golpeaste a un gay, y ni se te ocurra negarlo porque yo soy tu madre y sé cuándo me mientes-dijo Sharon molestando aún más a la chica-Está de más decir que estas castigada jovencita.-le explicó Sharon decepcionada-Y que espero buenas, no, excelentes notas con ese tutor nuevo que vas a tener, o de lo contrario te ira peor de lo que te puedes imaginar, no tienes a la suerte jovencita.

Shelley solo se agachó y asintió servilmente la cabeza.

Y así llego la noche, todo lo sucedido en el primer día había sido potencificado en el segundo día del año escolar. Gary seguía pensando bastante enfadado en la traición de Bridón para unirse a los villanos y su impedimento de poder decirle a sus amigos los planes de Butters. Shelley con sus problemas escolares. Henrietta encerrada en su habitación leyendo poemas de dolor sin que nadie la acompañara. Y lo más importante, los Broflovski aun llorando por el secuestro de Gerald, y las revelaciones a las que Kyle había sido sometido que parecían querer atormentarlo durante la noche.

Amaneció y comenzó el tercer día de clases.

-Lola Turner…-Garrison nombró a la chica para pasar la lista.

-¡QUE ES HEIDI!-gritó desesperada nada más y nada menos que Heidi Turner, la cual estaba considerando seriamente cambiarse el nombre a Lola, pues hasta aquel momento nadie le había llamado por su nombre.

-Por Dios, estas igual que Dog…-dijo Lizzy burlándose de su amigo sucio; ella y el otro eran los únicos del team Dog que se habían sentado juntos. Gary se encontraba al lado de Stan Marsh.

-¡Es Doug!-el susodicho también tenía aparentemente el mismo problema.

-¡Cállense los dos!-gritó Garrison.

-Quejarse y gritar es taaaan gay.-hizó la mofa Bill, quien se había sentado junto al resto de su nuevo grupo de amigos.

Para sorpresa de gran parte del aula, la mayoría del nuevo grupo de amigos, lanzó una carcajada por el comentario de Bill. Cierto era que todos se preguntaban porque chicos como Scott y Butters de repente se habían decidido juntar con tipejos como Trent Boyett o Bill y Fose; pero creyeron que todo era parte del grupo que formaba Butters para salvar las vidas de los niños del Chapo Guzmán.

-¿Scott? ¿Tu riéndote de las pendejadas de ese tipo?-Mark Costwold estaba al lado de su amigo y lo miró como si no lo conociese.

-Bah, los hombres son todos iguales, lo sé por experiencia.-dijo su hermana gemela Rebbeca-Relájate un poco Mark.-se recostó en su asiento.

-CULO.

-Timmy…

-Decir siempre lo mismo es tan gay jeje…-inspirado por su amigo Fose continuo la broma, aunque como de costumbre nadie la encontró graciosa y solo comenzaron a silbar mientras dejaban que Fose se riera solito.

En cambió Timmy se sintió algo ofendido con ese comentario, aunque claro, su incapacidad para comunicarse no le permitió hacer nada más que bajar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos.

-¡Presten atención niños!-Garrison intentaba captar la atención de cincuenta capitas, fallando estrepitosamente-¡Ahhh! Me rindo…-tomó su celular, le puso una alarma para que sonara diez minutos antes de la campana del receso y se recostó en su escritorio.

Los alumnos rápidamente aprovecharon para comenzar a ponerse al corriente unos a otros sobre sus importantes conversaciones, como las de Kevin.

-Y en el episodio ciento cuatro Spock…-le hablaba a su medio "hermano".

-Cielos, nadie había aguantado tanto una conversación con él de naves espaciales, Gah, debe ser un alíen ese niño.-señaló al mexicano.

-En realidad Kevin le ordeno que lo escuchara atentamente.-le dijo Token también mirando aquello como algo extraño y sin precedentes-Enserio que necesito uno de esos en casa, al fin alguien que me obedezca fielmente.

-Gah, yo le pediría que hiciera todo por mí, y que me sirviera café…-comentó Tweek soñador-Sobre todo el café.-recalcó-¿Y tú Craig? Grr…

No obtuvo respuesta alguna pues Craig miraba embobado la silla al lado de Eric Cartman, donde una chica con una parka rosada se encontraba lanzando de una manera platónicamente hermosa para sus ojos, bolitas de papel al chico llamado Gary, quien a su vez intentaba hablar con Stan.

-Ahh…-suspiró Craig.

-Craig ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te comieron el cerebro los aliens?-preguntó Tweek zarandeando a Craig y distrayéndolo de su mirada cliché perdida.

-Tweek no te exasperes.-contestó bastante hartado de la forma como era movido en contra de su voluntad de un lado a otro, y recobrando su fría personalidad.

-Algo te esta Ghhhr pasando.-dijo Tweek analizando a su "novio".

-¿Y eso a ti que?-le contestó bruscamente Craig-No es como si fueras mi no…Oh mierda…

-¿Volvieron a terminar?-Token se llevó una mano al corazón bastante herido mientras lloraba.

-Nah, Craig bromeaba, ¿Verdad que sí "cariño" Gah?-preguntó Tweek lo mejor que pudo fingir.

-Yo eh…Lindo cabello Li…Tweek.-se corrigió a último momento.

Token finalmente termino de sobre reaccionar y sonrío ampliamente a sus amigos abiertamente gays, mirando hacia el frente convencido de que nada había sucedido en aquella conversación.

Craig en cambio se sentía fatal, era cierto, mientras todo el pueblo siguiera insistiendo en que saliera con Tweek eso le quitaba la oportunidad de salir con Lizzy o proponérsele sin quedar como el villano de la historia, e "hiriendo" los sentimientos de Tweek.

-Esta tarde tenemos que hablar en el parque…-Craig se acercó a la oreja de Tweek-Hoy a las…¿Cuatro te parece bien?

-Gah…¿Para qué?-preguntó Tweek temblando.

-Tendrás que ir para averiguarlo.-termino Craig fríamente.

En el sobre saturado salón de clases aun se encontraba Kyle Broflvski bastante triste y más apartado de lo normal con sus amigos, no había hablado en todo el día.

-Kyle, vamos di algo.-Stan parecía preocupado, al igual que Kenny.

-Mph hph mmhh mhh.-continuó Kenny intentando animar a Kyle a su manera pervertida.

-Y luego le dije "judío estúpido".-lanzó Cartman la mofa hablando animadamente con la chica Lizzy.

-Jaja…-la chica parecía no parar de reír-Te aprovechas de tu rival en sus momentos más débiles, me agrada; debemos de incluirlo en el libro del reglamento contra los mormones y judíos.-dijo la chica con naturalidad.

-Eso sería perfecto.-Cartman alegre saco una hoja de su libreta donde anotó aquella acción como un reglamento, justo debajo de "No tener piedad".

A su vez Gary el mormón intentaba comunicarse con Stan, sabía que Cartman no lo escucharía, sin embargo, el referido era el Coon, casi todos lo sabían; y como Stan era el amigo de Cartman, este le podría decir al chico para que alertara a los héroes de Coon y Amigos sobre los villanos. Aunque era complicado intentar decirle sobre las fechorías de Butters sin contar nada sobre la junta de ayer.

-Yo imagino que ahora que está el Chapo los súper héroes deberían volver…-dijo Gary en una voz lo suficientemente alta como para interrumpir la conversación entre Cartman y Lizzy.

-No seas ridículo Gary, los súper héroes no existen.-le decretó DougPoo.

-Bueno…-Cartman estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero Kenny le dio un golpe para calmarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Gary?-en cambió Stan sospechó sobre porqué Gary les decía eso a ellos; aunque claro, nadie sabía sobre sus identidades.

-Es que no soporto ver como algunos chicos como Kyle sufren por la presencia del criminal.-comentó Gary intentando no gritar a los cuatro vientos "¡Butters armó un equipo de villanos!"

-Oh por Dios, que marica.-Lizzy rodó sus cuencas oculares-¿Enserio crees que unos bobos con disfraces le podrían hacer algo a un súper criminal? Estúpido.-objetó la chica.

-¡Oye!-le reclamaron Cartman, Stan y Kenny por la parte de "bobos disfraces".

-¿A ustedes que mosca les pico?-preguntó DougPoo viendo las reacciones de los tres amigos.

-Nada, nada…-aseguró Stan intentando calmar las aguas-Mira Gary, aunque a mi también me gustaría, me entere que ya desde hace un tiempo los héroes se retiraron.-comentó Stan-Y no creo que vuelvan a las andadas y menos si hay que enfrentar a una mafia con pistolas y esas cosas.

-Pero lo harían por el dinero correcto.-comentó Cartman sopesando en las posibilidades.

-Pero… ¿Y si el Chapo tuviera aliados infiltrados entre los niños?-preguntó con secretismo.

-¿Bebiste del café de Tweek?-le preguntó Stan.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-contestó inmediatamente el mormón mientras miraba hacia los lobos montañeses bastante preocupado.

-Mppp hhmh hngg.

-Kenny tiene razón…Gary, cálmate un poco, tenemos que atender a Kyle por ahora, no discutir sobre héroes y esas cosas.-contestó definitivamente Stan.

Gary estaba claramente molesto por haber sido ignorado de aquella manera y tuvo que aguantarse mientras la alarma de Garrison sonaba y el maestro les daba permiso de salir al receso.

Gary siguió al grupo de Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman; intentando de maneras "sutiles" retomar el tema de los súper héroes, pero la complejidad de decir algo sin poderlo hacer al mismo tiempo era monumental para él. Como consecuencia DougPoo y Lizzy también fueron con él; y los siete caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a la cafetería.

-Debe haber una forma de animarlo…-a pesar de los repetidos intentos de Gary, los otros chicos ya se habían aburrido de escucharlo y le prestaban atención a Kyle.

-Llévenlo con su Dios judío, tal vez así mejore.-dijo Lizzy mofándose; Cartman sonrío y choco el puño con ella.

-No es momento para…-comenzó Stan pero se interrumpió por la estupefacción que inundo su cuerpo-¡¿Shelley?!

-¿Qué?-hasta Kyle levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la gigantona hermana de Stan frente a frente con ellos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo estudió aquí, duuhh.-le respondió Stan despectivamente-Responde o le dire a mama.

-Lo dice el señor "debemos ser maduros este año".-se mofó Cartman en un susurro.

-Como sabrás, hicieron una colecta de firmas para expulsarme y ahora llevo clases con un tutor, en esta escuela.-le contestó Shelley.

-¿En esta escuela?-a Stan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Exacto, como en los viejos tiempos mojoncito, he vuelto.-contestó sádicamente Shelley continuando en su camino a la cafetería, se le veía claramente molesta.

-Mhhmm hpp mhhhh hhhhmmhjhh ggh.-dijo Kenny aun incrédulo.

-¿Alguna vez te quitas tu parka?-preguntó Lizzy algo hastiada de tener que interpretar lo que dice Kenny.

-Mph.-Kenny negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que a tu hermana la hayan expulsado.-la sorpresa sobre Kyle lo hizo olvidar un momento su situación.

-Es algo complicado…-contestó Stan-Pero ese no es el tema, debemos encontrar una forma de ayudarte a ser feliz.

-¿Y si lo enviamos a su país de origen?-preguntó Cartman-He oído que en Mexico necesitan gente blanca para procrear entre tantos negros.

-¿Por qué no van simplemente al parque como niños normales?-preguntó DogPoo.

-Es buena idea Dog.-le dijo Stan alegre.

-Es Doug.-contestó el susodicho molesto.

-¿Mpphh hmmmm?-preguntó Kenny.

-Sí, a las cuatro, vas a ver cómo te animas Kyle.-le dijo Stan-Un rato en el parque nunca viene mal.

-Yo no quiero i…-contestó Kyle, pero se interrumpió a si mismo mirando hacía sus amigos, su preocupación era grande, además habían estado ahí para él, y de todas maneras no quería estar en su casa con su madre-Esta bien, a las cuatro.

Todos se sentaron en una misma mesa mientras devoraban sus respectivos almuerzos con ganas, la conversación era amena, y Kyle no participaba mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para notar cierta tensión cuando Bridon, el mejor amigo de Gary, llego a hablarles.

-Hola chicos.-saludó con una amabilidad fingida, hasta Kyle era capaz de notarlo.

-Hey cantante juvenil.-Lizzy le habló con su naturalidad.

-Cantante juvenil, la anotare.-Cartman sacó su libreta de insultos y anotó aquella broma para Bridón justo debajo de marica.

-¿Qué tanto hacen?-preguntó Bridón integrándose a la conversación, el rostro de Gary solo demostraba profunda aversión hacía el castaño.

-Bueno, queríamos ir a animar a Kyle al parque…Como a las cuatro.-contó DougPoo animado-¿Crees poder venir?

-Oh kite.-Bridón tosió un poco-Kyle, ¿Aun estas deprimido? No te preocupes, llevare mis balones y ahí jugaremos un rato.-dijo con todo el descaro y una sonrisa alegre.

Gary en cambio estaba con lágrimas de ira en los ojos, sabía que por lo menos Cartman era un héroe, a pesar de tener sospecha de otros niños, sabía que los nuevos villanos intentarían cuanto menos atacar a los estorbos que tuviera el Chapo Guzmán, eso incluía Kyle, y no podía decir nada sin revelar lo que sucedió la noche pasada.

-Cielos, ni yo lo he hecho llorar de rabia; cuéntame el truco.-Lizzy disfrutó viendo sufrir a Gary y le suplico a Bridón.

-Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos.-contestó Bridón-Bueno, tengo que ir a…hablar con Butters.

-Desde ayer te apegaste mucho a él.-contestó DougPoo-La reunión debió haberte gustado mucho.

-Se podría decir que gane unos nuevos amigos.-contesto Bridón riendo-Nos vemos, a lo mejor los alcanzó en el parque.-le dijo a sus amigos.

Y así se fue Bridón, contando aquella valiosa información a Butters y el resto de Los Lobos Montañeses.

-Bueno, creo que como hay que avisar a los héroes que se aparten de nuestro camino.-contestó Butters con una sonrisa especialmente dudosa-Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde.-sentencio.

El receso continuo con Gary ahora más ansioso y apelando directamente a Cartman para que admitiera ser el Coon; o que captara que Butters había formado una patrulla de villanos, pero no consiguió nada.

Todos regresaron a sus respectivos salones de clases; incluida Shelley, quien se acercó a una puerta y suspiró, no le gustaba su nuevo tutor, pero era la única manera de mantenerse estudiando, recibió un mensaje de texto de su amiga Jane "Cuidate Bb" ponía este junto a una carita cómplice.

-Ah…-posiblemente de todo lo que más iba a extrañar era a su única amiga Jane, Shelley tocó la puerta.

-Pase, Mc'key, oh señorita Marsh, debemos continuar con las clases, cierto.-le dio la bienvenida el señor Mc'key, Shelley vio a la ventana que contenía su reflejo y no se contuvo.

-Este va a ser un largo año…-la chica miró apenada mientras se sentaba en el pupitre frente a su nuevo maestro, el consejero Mc'key.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Na.-**

 **En esta realidad Trump ganó las elecciones, no Obahama… Ya sé que estoy cambiando muchas cosas de la realidad, pero bueno, se supone que es el año 2011 en este universo XD**

 **Sobre el resto de personajes ¿Aun se sienten revueltos con el cast? Yo siento que para este punto no debería seguir presentando personajes, pero para la buena suerte solo le falta presentación a Nichole y a otra chica sorpresa; sobre desarrollo de personajes, creo que en ese aspecto deben de estar disfrutándolo, las personalidades varían mucho unas de otras (o por los menos las de varios personajes), algunos son anti-tesis y…Ahh si alguien esta interesado en discutirlas, es ahora o nunca ¿Hay algún personaje que no les guste? Basicamente los más importantes ya aparecieron y están teniendo un desarrollo.**

 **Como dato extra: Todo lo que aparece aquí no estaba para nada planeado.**

 **Este es el único fic que tengo un borrador, pero el borrador se saltó directamente todo este día escolar, lo cual considero como un insulto para una historia que busca desarrollar personajes.**

 **Sé que estamos yendo muy lento, pero créanme, las escenas de comedia y acción están a la vuelta de la esquina, okno, de hecho faltan varios capítulos, minimo cinco más…Pero hey, sean pacientes, ya llegara la lucha, por el momento veamos como podemos presentar y preparar más a los personajes.**

 **Yaoistas, no me linchen por lo del TweekxCraig, realmente yo lo vi como presión social, y que realmente no se aman.**

 **Para finalizar, agradezco que sigan leyendo este pedazo de…Fic, supongo que así podría llamarse (si no es que guion…Enserio, demasiados diálogos), y si les ha gustado por favor dejen review :D**

 **Nos vemos pronto (Enserio tengo MUCHAS ganas de que vean el nuevo cap…Spoilers del título: "Coon y Amigos de Vuelta a la Acción!" .**


	7. ¡Coon y Amigos de vuelta en Acción!

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 7 ¡Coon y Amigos de vuelta en acción!**

Como si no fuera suficiente aguantar la traición de Georgie, ahora Henrietta tenía que aguantar la bulla de los emos que se encontraban en su propio salón de clases. Añadido a la molestia de estar rodeada por mentes conformistas y moldeables.

Aunque si algo extraño comenzaba a sentir era que los chicos vampiros, por lo que se había enterado en esos días, parecían desintegrarse de su cultura, estúpida, pero a final de cuentas, su cultura. Y darle oda a los emos. Algo raro estaba sucediendo.

De esto se había enterado gracias al sujeto Dónovan, del cual se puede decir que formo una relación cercana a lo que se podría llamar amistad. El distanciamiento de ambos a la sociedad los volvía una perfecta copla, aunque ellos no eran un poema o versos… Pero Henrietta así lo sentía.

Pero aparentemente esa "amistad" no parecía querer el chico castaño que durara mucho, pues aquel día no se había sentado a su lado, sino con otro grupo de conformistas. Henrietta dudo durante un momento porqué el cambio repentino del aislamiento a la amistad, pero supuso que una vez conformista, se quedan conformistas.

A su lado se sentó en cambio una niña vampiro. La gótica tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de no vomitar sobre su libreta con fotos de Edward Cullen, y otros vampiros sexys más falsos que un escualo caminando. Aun así por lo menos la otra chica era vampira estúpida, no una mierda de emo.

-He venido contigo.-inicio la conversación la chica vampírica.

En cuestión la chica que le hablaba era una con el cabello castaño tintado a uno plateado; con pomos en sus mejillas, maquillaje intenso en los ojos y una chaqueta que ocultaba su top negro, con unos pantalones del mismo color.

Henrietta desistió de sus poemas al sufrimiento en su libreta y volteó a un lado. Si bien normalmente le hubiera dado asco contestar a una chica vampira, aquella escases de intercambio de palabras le habían vuelto un poco más abierta.

-¿Qué quieres?-tal vez no lo suficiente para ganar la amistad de la chica.

-Pff; los vampiros estamos a punto de extinguirnos.-contó la chica de ese clan bastante apenada-Soy Greta.-se presentó-Y necesito tu ayuda.

-Yo no ayudo vampiros de mi…-iba a contestar con simplicidad la chica.

-Soy la nueva líder, Mike Makowski pasó a secundaria y…Bueno, desde hace que me nombraron muchos chicos nos han abandonado para unirse a los emos.-la chica logró captar la atención de Henrietta con el paso del susodicho líder a secundaria, básicamente lo mismo que con los góticos-Yo no soy una buena líder, pero…Pero creo que tu sí podrías y…

Automáticamente perdió todo el interés de Henrietta.

-No me interesa guiar a un montón de conformistas con falsos colmillos.-le dijo la chica con toda sinceridad y cuan pulsante pudo.

La vampiresa miró decepcionada el piso y se quedó sentada un momento en su lugar. Con la cabeza gacha y tratando de pensar mejores estrategias para que no desertaran en su bando.

-Hey Henrietta.-saludó Clyde un poco animado, después de todo; a pesar de que ahora era un Lobo Montañés, esa chica había sido la única que le había logrado expresar amistad desde el incidente con la vara.

-Conformista.-la gótica no dudo en saludar al castaño-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Bueno, gracias por prestarme tu bolígrafo.-le regresó el material escolar a la susodicha.

-No agradezcas, ten dignidad.-fue la simple respuesta de Henrietta.

-¡¿Siempre tienes que ser tan repelente?-la chica vampiro había escuchado toda la conversación y se encontraba indignada en aquel momento.

Henrietta la miro durante un momento con el menor interés posible para luego volver su visión al bolígrafo. Indiferente al mundo que la rodeaba. Clyde ante esa reacción decidió sentarse con la chica, de cierta manera para demostrar que no se había olvidado del detalle de haberse ganado su amistad.

Fue hasta su asiento mirando al resto de sus compañeros.

-Chicos, ¿Les importa si me quedó en mi antiguo lugar?-preguntó al resto de los Lobos.

Butters era el que estaba hasta en medio de todos, a su lado se encontraban David y Scott; a su espalda Trent; Bill y Fose por el frente.

-Sí, yo no veo el problema.-dijo Butters felizmente cegado.

Clyde le sonrió a su líder y como el resto no tuvo nada que decir así que tomo su mochila y rápidamente regreso con Henrietta y la chica vampiresa. Le pidió el lugar a Francis, el chico con dientes extra largos y también judío; que le cambiara lugar a cambio de estar al lado de su amigo Scott.

-Los que no se adaptan al cambio son tan gays.-hizo la mofa Bill y su amigo Fose no pudo evitar reír.

Scott miró de reojo a Francis para asegurarse no reírse de ese comentario; puesto que ya se había ganado disputa con Mark Costwold previamente gracias a su risa; y de cierta manera no quería perder a sus amigos viejos de su team. Ellos no le habían hecho nada.

-Hey Francis.-lo saludó Rebecca bastante abiertamente y estirándole la mejilla como si se tratase de un niño pequeñísimo, aunque considerando la actitud de Francis, no estaba lejos.

-Hola Rebecca.-contestó tímidamente Francis.

-No deje que te intimide.-Mark en cambio ni se tomó la molestia de saludarlo, sino que fue directo al grano-Seguramente no hizo la tarea nuevamente y yo le dije que este año no se la iba a pasar…

-¡Siempre arruinas mis planes!-Rebecca se enojo con su hermano y se cruzó de brazos.

-Son demasiado obvios PUTA.-Thomas giró los ojos, pues el día pasado ya le había aplicado a él la misma estrategia.

-Lo que digas boca suelta.-se quejó Rebecca mirando hacia ambas paredes, esperando que las respuestas de la tarea estuvieran en estas.

Clyde se sentó finalmente frente a Henrietta y en diagonal de Greta; no sabía porque pero comenzó a hablar con la chica vampiro debido a que Henrietta estaba especialmente concentrada en un poema profundamente oscuro.

Rápidamente se enteró de que la niña no podía liderar a los vampiros.

El salón de clases permaneció tranquilo durante un pequeño espacio de tiempo antes de que Garrison pidieran la tarea y todos comenzaran a entregarla con prisas por terminar de anotar detalles. Como Wendy y Bebe.

-No puedo creer que casi me equivoco en una división tan sencilla.-comentó la chica a su amiga Bebe-Menos mal que checaste mi hoja.

-Oh, no es por nada Wen.-Bebe se sonrojó-Para eso están las MA´s.

Wendy y Bebe tomaron lugar atrás de Nichole y Red. La chica de piel morena se había dejado crecer demasiado su cabello al grado que le estaba comenzando a dar una estética afro, además de usar su blusa larga amarilla con pantalones verdes, generalmente era calmada, como su novio Token, y prefería no inmiscuirse en problemas ajenos. En cambio Red se había recortado el cabello para que apenas le llegara a los hombros y su actitud generalmente era envolverse en cualquier problema que pudiera encontrarse, sobre todo si estos atentaban contra su recién adquirido feminismo radical.

-Hey Wen, ¿Me pasas rápido el problema d…?-Stan aun no entregaba la tarea porque le faltaba un problema, pero fue interrumpido por Red.

-Oh, así que el patriarcado exige que las mujeres hagan el trabajo de los hombres en lugar de que estos sean auto dependientes ¿No?-preguntó bastante molesta Red.

-Oye, Red, creo que te estás pasando un poqui…-Nichole iba a intentar reclamarle, pero la pelirroja se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Nichole, estas infectada por el patriarcado opresor.-le dijo la chica con condescendencia antes de darle un golpe a Stan en el estómago.

El chico de la sorpresa se hizo hacia atrás, tirando todos los útiles escolares de Heidi Turner, la cual bufó molesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-rápidamente le ayudó a la chica a levantar su material-Aquí tienes Lola.

Heidi en aquel momento se lanzó sobre Stan por la rabia de que le continuaran confundiendo de nombre; así como también lo hizo Red por ser el chico un misógino…A pesar de que no conocía el significado de aquella palabra.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Están locas!-Stan intentó zafarse rápidamente de las garras de ambas chicas.

-Red, Lola, basta…-Wendy tomó a Heidi de los hombros.

-Oh cielos, una pelea, bueno, da igual.-Garrison en lugar de levantarse a ayudar se limitó a continuar ojeando una revista.

Bebe también separó a Red del chico pelinegro, la pelirroja parecía a punto de estallar en rabia por el simple hecho de ver a Stan.

-Oye, chica, tranquila.-le intentó decir Kyle en shock por aquella reacción repentina.

-¿Yo? Si solo soy una señorita.-fingió no estar muriéndose de ganas de rajar a Stan en dos hace solo dos segundos.

-¡LOCAS!-el pelinegro prefirió volver a su lugar antes de seguir cerca de Red y sus ataques feministas.

-Creo que te pasas un poco de la mano.-contribuyó Bebe hablándole a su amiga.

-Si no peleas contra lo que te oprime y acosa, nunca saldrás victoriosa.-contestó Red, a lo cual sus amigas tuvieron que girar los ojos.

-Y tu Lola ¿Por qué te le tiraste a Stan? Digo, Red está loca, pero…-comenzó Wendy.

-¡Qué me llamo Heidi! ¡Heidi Turner!-gritó a sus amigas ya roja de la ira.

Las muchachas se miraron unas a otras preocupadas por la reacción de la chica que estaba comenzando a enloquecer por algo que ellas no estaban totalmente seguras. Lola debía de estar mal de la cabeza. En cambio, Heidi se encontraba bastante molesta por que ninguna de sus amigas, amigos, compañeros, ni siquiera el puto maestro recordaba su nombre.

-Conformistas.-espetó Henrietta ganándose una risa seca y aprobatoria de Clyde, eso hizo que la niña también sonriera un poco.

Las clases terminaron un par de horas después con el salón de clases vuelto y al derecho, todo el mundo tenía sus propios asuntos por atender antes de largarse.

-¡Hey señor! Digo, Butters, señor…-Dougie se acercaba por el pasillo bastante nervioso a Butters, pero se puso aún más cuando vio al animal de Trent Boyett saliendo del salón justo detrás de su amigo rubio.

-Dougie, te he dicho que no me llames señor...-le dijo Butters rojo de la vergüenza, para instantáneamente acercarse a su oído-En la escuela.

-Es que, estoy tan emocionado, ya sabe, el grupo y…-Dougie parecía sobre exaltado.

El resto de los Lobos Montañeses comenzó a reunirse en la salida para irse juntos en el bus de regreso a sus casas. En ese lapsus de tiempo Butters fue capaz de contarle a Bridón y Dougie sobre lo de que los héroes irían al parque.

Así que antes de tomar el bus decidieron mejor caminar, y en su lugar regresar a su guarida para terminar los arreglos de sus disfraces. Varios chicos parecían no tener ningún problema. Hasta Shelley tuvo que admitir que una vez se acostumbraba a Mc´key y si leía del libro podía aprender algo.

Pero no por el lado de Kyle y su hermano Ike. Ellos habían sido dejados específicamente frente a su casa; junto a Stan, Kenny, Karen y Cartman.

-¿Por qué no nos deja en la parada de siempre?-preguntó herido Cartman antes de que el conductor partiera sin responder.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que todos saben que el Chapo busca a Kyle…-dejo Stan la frase pues Eric lo interrumpió.

-¡Pero ahora tengo que caminar una casa entera cuando en la otra parada está directamente frente a mi casa!-gritó el gordo quejándose.

Todos se quedaron un momento de silencio mirando el poco tacto y sensibilidad de Eric, pero a final de cuentas lo dejaron pasar. Karen mostraba lo mejor de ella misma para no darle una patada al gordo.

-Ahm… En el parque a las cuatro.-le dijo Stan a Kyle despidiéndose de él y dirigiéndose a su casa.

Kenny se despidió a su manera y Karen le dio un gran abrazo de consuelo a Ike; en cambio Eric los miró con mofa y desdén antes de decir:

-Un judío menos en el mundo ¿A mi qué?-Ike ya le había saltado encima, pero Kyle lo detuvo y obligo a entrar, en aquel momento no le importaba lo que Cartman dijera sobre su padre.

Kyle entró a su casa sin decir nada, no esperaba que lo recibiera nadie. Ni él quería ser recibido por la perra que tenía por madre. La puta inmunda que tenía que aguantar ver solamente porque Ike no era lo suficientemente maduro para escapar con él.

Miró de uno a otro lado, la encontró en el teléfono:

-Sí, a la oficina Sherman…Necesito un divorcio express.-contestó Sheyla al teléfono.

Kyle la vio con desprecio en la mirada, estaba siguiendo las órdenes del Chapo, no merecía ella siquiera tener el apellido Broflovski con el cual tenía que etiquetarse hasta el día del divorcio.

Decidió subir a su cuarto tomando de la mano a Ike, podría no ser su hermano biológico, pero era lo único que lo ayudaba a no desmoronarse en aquellos momentos de necesidad. El canadiense no estaba tan enojado con su madre, mas no dudo en seguir a su hermano.

Una vez ambos se encerraron en sus habitaciones Ike simplemente se dedicó a hacer tarea, cabizbajo. Kyle en cambio se quitó los zapatos y miró el techo de su habitación, intentando pensar en algo para no caer en las ganas que le entraban de llorar.

Trataba de no pensar en su padre.

Pero era imposible.

Las horas transcurrieron en el condado y el Sol del atardecer llegó a su esplendor para cuando las cuatro de la tarde.

En el parque los niños casi no llegaban, la mayoría se encontraba en su casa jugando videojuegos o viendo televisión. Aunque los amigos sí que asistían. En especial los que tenían asuntos por atender.

Craig miraba impaciente de uno a otro lado, de nuevo a su reloj de pulsera electrónico y todo para terminar de nuevo mirando panorámicamente. Hasta que finalmente Tweek apareció y se acercó.

-Gah, más te vale sea importante, ya sabes cuenta tarea nos puso Garrison para mañana y si no la hago me podrían expulsar como a la hermana de Stan y perderías mi…-Craig esperó a que terminara su paranoia-… y entonces tendría que matar a Trump, y yo no quiero matar Craig, no quiero matar. ¡Eso sería demasiada presión!

Finalmente, Tweek suspiró mientras trataba de retomar el aire de tantas cosas que había dicho.

-¿Terminaste?-preguntó fríamente Craig con los brazos cruzados.

Tweek asintió con su cabeza llena de mechones alocados que hacían que su cabello pareciera tuviera vida propia. Craig suspiró algo decepcionado por lo que iba a tener que decir.

-Veras, creo que hay que terminar.-contó sin rodeos Tucker.

-¡No! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Todo el pueblo nos lincharía y…!-comenzó de nuevo Tweek con sus paranoias.

-¡Cállate y escucha!-le ordeno Craig ya bastante enojado por tener que aguantar a cada rato aquellos reflejos del chicos, sabía que Tweek no lo hacía por molestar, pero en aquel momento necesitaba ser serio.

De nuevo Tweek movió la cabeza para afirmar, ahora temblando de miedo.

-Veras, yo…eh…Me gusta una chica.-comenzó Craig-Y como todo el pueblo sabe de lo nuestro, me es imposible decirle a esa chica que me…gusta.-le costaba trabajo tener que admitirlo a pesar de no decir directamente su nombre.

-¿Por eso has actuado tan extraño?-preguntó Tweek recordando como Craig aquellos días estaba distraído, al ver como Craig asintió sonrojado, continuó-Por mí no habría problema, a mí no me gustan los chicos, ni las chicas, yo solo quiero mi café…-objetó Tweek-Pero ¿Cómo hacemos para que el pueblo sepa que rompimos sin necesidad que nos linchen?

Craig bajo la vista, hasta en aquel momento no se la había ocurrido nada. Pues sabía lo mal que podía salir un plan si de Tweek se trataba.

-Pff; mira, mañana mismo anunciamos que terminamos, y a quien no le guste bien por él.-contestó Craig bastante decidido.

-¿Entiendes que al hacer eso hay posibilidad de que esa chica no te quiera?-preguntó Tweek.

-Me da igual.-contestó fríamente Craig.

-Por cierto, grrh…-sufrió Tweek de un espasmo esporádico-¿Quién es la…?

Fue interrumpido por la voz de Token que se acercaba a ellos, al igual que la de Kevin Stoley. Detrás de ambos venía el esclavo de Kevin…Ósea, su medio "hermano".

-Hola chicos.-interrumpió Token la florida conversación entre los dos "novios"-Hey, que coincidencia verlos aquí.-dijo el chico.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-preguntó Craig algo molesto pero ocultándolo detrás de un rostro monótono.

-Si Tweek dijo que querías hablar de algo con todos.-contestó Kevin sin entender aquella hostil bienvenida.

-Tweek…-Craig se enfadó por haber invitado al resto de sus amigos.

-Jejeje Gah, no me mates, yo pensé que querías dar un mensaje grupal.-contestó Tweek la amenaza.

-Oh, solo querías hablar, _a solas._ -la manera en como Token dijo las últimas dos palabras preocupo de sobre manera a Craig, enserio el pueblo quería verlos juntos.

-Solo quería…Ah, venir a jugar...¿Como en los viejos tiempos?-mintió Craig intentando sonar serio.

Sus amigos, incluso Tweek y el nuevo, se le quedaron viendo como si no lo conociesen. Craig Tucker, uno de los chicos más maduros pidiéndoles jugar en el parque.

-Ya que.-el mexicano termino aceptando y el resto se alzó de hombros aceptando.

Para su sorpresa el parque no estaba solo, en aquel momento otros siete chicos se encontraban también desde el otro extremo. Todos sin saber se acercaban al centro del parque.

-Trata de animarte viejo.-le advirtió Stan a Kyle después de irlo a buscar, iban los dos juntos con Kenny, Cartman, Gary, DougPoo y Lizzy.

El mormón temblaba y miraba de uno a otro lado insistiéndole a Cartman sobre si sabía cualquier cosa sobre los súper héroes.

-¡Cállate pesado!-le gritó Cartman-¡¿Por qué tan putamente interesado en los puñeteros héroes?!

-No…yo...-el mormón estaba al borde de la lagrima

-Gary, hasta para mi te volviste putamente pesado.-le detuvo DougPoo decepcionado.

-¡No lo entienden! ¡Puta mierda!-gritó el mormón también desesperándose sobre las indirectas más directas que podía mandar.

Lizzy se acercó y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza a Gary, el cual se llevó ambas manos atrás por el dolor que le causaba. Aunque el resto odiara admitir (Excepto Cartman), ese chico se lo estaba ganando.

-Mphh, mppp mhhhh.-Kenny también estaba enfocado en Kyle.

-Dejalo Ken, los mejicanos no se divierten, solo trabajan.-le dijo Cartman mostrando que su empatía podía ser más que negativa.

-¡Oye!-saliendo el medio hermano de Kevin justo en frente, escuchando la última parte de Cartman con especial odio.

-No lo escuches Julio.-Kevin también se adelantó guiando al resto de sus amigos junto a los otros chicos.

-Hola.-saludo Craig al resto aliviado de que hubiera alguien más en el parque.

En aquel momento todos se encontraban a mitad de una zona de juegos, frente a un resbaladero y detrás de unos columpios. La zona también tenía cierta vegetación de arbustos. La cual se movía sin que nadie pudiera notarlo.

-¡Mira ojete de mierda…!-el mexicano seguía ofendido por los comentarios de Eric, pero era detenido por las ordenes mágicas de su dueño-hermano.

-Vamos…Julio.-Kevin intentaba calmarlo-Mira, vamos de vuelta a casa; jugaremos a que limpies mi cuarto mientras yo como papitas.-ofreció Kevin al chico.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual nadie sabía quién era peor, si Kevin o Cartman. Aunque el gordo se lo ganaba a pulso, el racismo incontrolable que había adquirido Kevin estos últimos días les habían puesto en duda aquello.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Cartman incluido.

-¡Sí! ¡Mi juego favorito!-dijo el chico tomando a Kevin y saliendo corriendo en dirección a la casa del susodicho.

Todos parpadearon un par de veces con sus rostros inmersos en incredulidad por lo que acababan de presenciar, e intentando no morirse de envidia por el regalo veraniego que Kevin había ganado. Un esclavo que le gustaba hacer las labores domésticas.

-¿Lo ven?-interrumpió Cartman habiendo tenido la razón, inmediatamente DougPoo y Lizzy.

-Pero Kyle no es mexicano.-reclamó Stan bastante enojado.

-¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?-preguntó Token perdido en la conversación.

-Mphh hhmm ppphh mmhhh mhmhhh phphhh…-comenzó a explicar Kenny señalando a Cartman y luego a Kyle.

-Ahh…Ya veo.-Craig entendió a la perfección antes de mirar con cierta rivalidad a Kenny, ambos chicos pusieron su atención en la segunda chica más grosera de todas.

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que Kyle se sentara en un borde con la mirada cabizbaja. De cierta manera no quería decepcionar a sus amigos, y se obligó a venir, pero tampoco tenías ganas de sentirse feliz, no mientras su papa estuviera preso.

Stan y Kenny se acercaron para animarlo como buenos amigos, el resto se quedó sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Por cierto Tweek, ¿Por qué no le avisaste a Clyde que viniera?-preguntó Token molesto por la falta del castaño y sus comentarios ocurrentes.

-¿Para qué lo quieren?-dijo despectivamente Eric-¿No ven que ya tenemos suficientes maricas por estos lares?- el comentario provoco que los amigos de Clyde vieron de reojo a Cartman con mirada asesina.

-H-hace rato que no le he visto… ¿Y si lo secuestraron y lo están usando como objeto sexual para venderlo a los pedófilos? ¿Y si luego nos secuestran a nosotros y nos lavan el cerebro para creer que tener sexo con hombres adultos es bueno? ¡Eso llevaría claramente a que nos quisiéramos prostituir! ¡Y un trabajo seria demasiada presión!-gritó Tweek histérico arrancándose varios pelos de un tirón.

-¿Por qué llamas marica a Clyde?-Craig en cambio defendió a su amigo.

-¿Y to soy el malo de la historia? ¡Él no protegió la gran vara de…!-comenzó Cartman.

-¿Sigues enojado por todo eso de la estúpida vara?-preguntó Token sintiendo pena ajena por el gordo.

-¡Sí!-respondió Cartman sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Pfff, no sé ni porque me tome la molestia de acompañarlos, ¿Y dónde esta Bridón? ¡Él iba a traer las pelotas de balón…! Olvídenlo.-habló Lizzy despectivamente antes de ponerse la capucha para no tener que hablar directamente con nadie sobre mariconeras del pasado.

-Mhh…Que raro, ustedes llevan un tiempo sin ver a Clyde.-conectó DougPoo-Y hoy nos falló Bridón.

Gary en aquellos momentos estaba que estallaba, de las ganas de querer decir de una vez por todas lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso se me hace raro que Butters no nos esté siguiendo.-Stan también junto los puntos.

-Bueno, ellos fueron a la junta de Butters.-simplificó Kyle-Puede que volvieran hoy, de todas maneras da igu...

Durante un segundo todos se detuvieron pues el sonido de un amplificador siendo mal conectado lleno el ambiente desde encima del columpio. Todos miraron a aquel lugar sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando; Gary entonces palideció.

-Aquí está bien.-era la voz de Butters que hablaba desde un micrófono-Probando, uno, dos, uno…

Las miradas de desconcierto eran iguales para todos, menos para Gary, para sorpresa de todos una piedra fue lanzada desde un arbusto y le dio contra la resbaladilla del tobogán.

-¡Oh! ¡No apuren!-Butters intentaba ajustar a la perfección el megáfono.

-¿Butters?-preguntó Kyle levantando la mirada con total interés en aquella extraña escena.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos descubrieron? Oh diablos, debo de estar quedando en ridículo.-admitió escondido encima del tobogán; este tenía una decoración como si fuera casa de pájaro, que es donde se ocultaba el chico.

-¿Qué carajos?-DougPoo al ver la reacción de Gary comenzó a entender que algo no iba bien.

-¡MUAHAHAHAHA!-gritó Butters trepando por encima de la casita del tobogán y mostrándose al resto de los chicos.

En su escala casi tropieza, para su suerte Dougie estaba abajo y le ayudo a sostenerse, estando el chico pelirrojo en la parte de abajo y el rubio montado encima con el megáfono.

Lo que preocupo enseguida a ciertas partes del grupo era que usaban ambos sus trajes vandálicos de El Profesor Caos y el General Desorden, esperaban que solo fuera para animar a Kyle…Aunque sabían que generalmente los planes de Butters salían del tiro por la culata.

-¡Sigan riendo necios, mientras puedan!-algunos chasquearon la lengua por esa declaración de Butters, era oficial, había vuelto a sus estúpidas fechorías en el peor momento posible, y esa rabia la dejaba entrever sobre todo Kyle.

-¡¿Butters?!-preguntaron cinco de los presentes.

-¡¿Profesor Caos?!-casi todos el resto de los presentes se toparon con la figura del criminal, enemigo acérrimo de los héroes pueblerinos.

-Ese idiota se revelo solo, jeje.-en cambio Gary estaba de cierta manera alegre, ya no tenía que guardar el secreto.

Stan de repente recordó como todo el día el chico mormón le había intentado advertir a ellos sobre los súper héroes, ¿Estaba el mormón enterado de todo eso?

-Jijiji, así es, aquí estoy yo, el gran y temible Profesor Caos…-intentó hablar Butters, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Y el General Desorden!-desvelo nada más y nada menos que Dougie reluciendo su peto de aluminio las siglas "GD".

-Dougie, estoy dando mi discurso malvado.-le dijo Butters reprendiendo al niño de una manera no agresiva.

-Lo siento Profesor.-se disculpó Dougie desde la parte de abajo-No volverá a pasar.

-Oh, esta bien.-aceptó Butters, solo para ser interrumpido nuevamente.

-Butters, no tenemos tiempo para juegos bobos;-le espetó Token bufando-así que si nos permites…

-¡GAH! ¡¿El Profesor Caos es Butters?!-preguntó Tweek arrancándose bastantes pelos de una sola sentada nervioso.

-Sí.-fue la simple contestación de Cartman totalmente confiado.

-¿Cómo sabías eso?-exigió saber Craig ya molesto por el hecho de no haber sido informado sobre todo aquel asunto.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes cuatro lo supieran?-preguntó DougPoo recordando como antes Stan, Kyle y Kenny también habían llamado a Caos por su verdadero nombre.

-Es bastante obvio.-fanfarroneo Cartman cerrando los ojos y alzando las palmas de los hombros.

Gary se detuvo un momento alegre, al fin iba admitir que él era el Coon, y por consecuencia los héroes del pueblo podrían enfrentar a los Lobos. Nadie tendría que salir lastimado, excepto claro los villanos.

En cambio, Kyle se levantó y tapo la boca de Cartman con la palma de su mano. Stan y Kenny se acercaron también para evitar que Cartman hablara más, lo cual inmediatamente causo la intriga de varios de los presentes. Excepto claro de los que sabían la verdad.

-¡Digan la verdad!-espetó Craig apartando a Stan y Kenny del gordo.

-¡Bah!-Cartman escupió sobre la mano de Kyle y libero su boca-¿No lo ves aun cegatón? Nosotros y tu gran amigo Token somos Coon y Amigos.-contestó Cartman revelando la verdad.

-¡Se supone que todo eso había terminado gordo!-le gritó Kyle intentando darle un golpe por revelar la realidad.

-Mpphh mpppp…-espetó Kenny.

-Ahora sí te pasaste de la raya.-le dijo Stan bastante enojado.

Eso sorprendió a algunos presentes, incluso Lizzy abrió su capucha para ver si había puesto atención. DougPoo miró levantando una ceja, no esperaba que esos cuatro idiotas fueran héroes, bueno a decir verdad lo de Cartman era de esperar por el tallo de su estómago. Craig en cambio estaba en aquel momento bastante impactado, no por los cuatro pendejos, sino por Token, el cual miraba avergonzado al piso.

-Ahm…¿Hola?-preguntó Butters con el megáfono, pero las discusiones en la parte de abajo hacían que él perdiera toda la atención-¿El villano que quiera aterrorizar?-trató de seguir llamando la atención frotándose los nudillos-¿Nadie?

-¡ESCUCHEN!-gritó Dougie a todo pulmón causando que el resto de los niños se le quedaran mirando-Ahora sí, puede proseguir Profesor.

-Gracias General.-felicitó Butters-Muy bien, Coon y Amigos, acaban de revelar sus identidades ante el mundo entero, pero tranquilos, su estúpido…-se detuvo de leer una de las notas de que Dougie la había dado-General, estúpido es una palabra muy fuerte.

-Profesor, solo continúe leyendo.-le recomendó Dougie viendo como todos se consternaron por la propia interrupción de Butters.

-Cómo iba diciendo, prepárense, porque hemos vuelto a las andas, y ahora ayudaremos al Chapo Guzmán.-al decir aquellas palabras un frio silencio recorrió a todos en la habitación.

-Oh por Dios, le dije que ni se le ocurriera hacer una estupidez… Oh Butters eres un pendejo.-dijo Kyle golpeándose la frente en clara señal de frustración.

-Butters, enserio, no es un buen momento, ya no existe Coon y Amigos.-le dijo Stan recalcando aquel hecho y haciendo que Gary se pusiera pálido-Dejamos ese juego hace mucho tiempo.

-Mejor para nosotros.-se mofó el rubio-Sera más fácil para nosotros acabar sus….¿Patéticas existencias? Wow, Dougie estabas inspirado.-le felicitó Butters continuando leyendo las tarjetas del pelirrojo que sonrió.

-Butters.-Token ya estaba harto de aquel trato-¡Te lo advertimos somos siete contra uno!-le advirtió ya descontando a Bradley Biggle; el cual había abandonado en definitiva el equipo.

-Seis.-desde detrás de una vegetación al lado del tobogán, aunque alejado por un par de metros apareció Clyde Donovan.

Usaba el castaño una vestimenta parecida a la de una armadura gris, con un toque rojo en la parte media, y una banda morada con una calavera en medio, se notaban partes blancas de donde había despegado algunos picos que tenían antes. Pero de todas maneras continuaba con un gorro de lana negro, una trompeta del mismo color y una banda de cátsup para simular sangre, además de unas alas de ángel negras detrás suya. El resultado era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡¿Clyde?!-gritaron Token, Tweek y Craig por encima del resto.

-Mosquito Oscuro para ustedes, bzzz.-se presentó el castaño con su voz cambiada por la trompeta que utilizaba y mostrando una risa maligna.

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces?-le espetó rápidamente Craig ya molesto.

-Me uní al Profesor Caos para acabar con Coon y Amigos.-contestó Mosquito con rabia-¡Apártense los que no quieran recibir mi picada mortal!-amenazó.

-Ese tipo está loco.-comentó Lizzy no tan impactada como el resto.

En cambio, los miembros de Coon y Amigos lo vieron como una verdadera y profunda traición que el propio Clyde tomara la iniciativa de volverse en su contra. Aun peor en momentos tan difíciles como aquellos.

-No es el único.-desde atrás de todos ellos salto de un árbol un chico con músculos de mastodonte, denominado como…

-¡Trent Boyett!-los cuatros niños que tenían un pasado con el susodicho se echaron a temblar.

-Ahora soy Puño Mortal; la hora de mi venganza ha llegado.-expresó sádicamente tronándose los huesos de su mano.

Su vestimenta era un chaleco de lana rojo y sin mangas, unos pantalones militares y dos guantes de boxeador, en su rostro usaba un caso de americano negro para cubrirse, sus músculos eran abundantes en sus brazos, lo cual indicaba cuál era su principal arma y eso no le gustó nada a los chicos, que tragaron en seco.

-Jaja, ese nombre es tan gay.-desde el lado izquierdo aparecieron Bill y Fose dándoles la salida solo del lado derecho a los presentes.

-¿Bill y Fose?-Stan no entendió aquella aparición del todo, hablo con los ojos abiertos.

-Pero no más gay que el nuestro.-continuó la mofa Fose-Los gay Turner…-ambos rieron.

Ambos usaban una especie de camiseta de rayas celestes y moradas, en medio del pecho tenían las siglas "GT". Uno usaba un pantalón celeste y el otro uno morado, en su cabeza utilizaban lentes de arcoíris, demostrando su apoyo…O burla a los homosexuales. No tenían ningún arma visible a la vista, por lo cual los héroes se preocuparon por su aparición y forma de ataque.

-Ja, estos tipejos.-se burló Cartman-¿Quién sigue? ¿Scott Malkinson como parte de los villanos?-preguntó viendo que todo aquello estaba llevando una combinación muy rara.

-Precisamente.-desde el lado derecho marco la emboscada Scott cerrando casi todas las salidas para los niños que estaban en el centro de todo eso-Mala leche para ti.

Este no llevaba una masca como tal sino una especie de ubres en su cabeza, pero tenía un suéter verde limón y pantalón celeste; lo que lo volvía especial era que usaba un cinturón con sus inyecciones para la diabetes; además de pequeños botes con leche y varios silbatos que parecían de entrenamiento para perros. De nuevo no sabían cuál era su ataque.

-JAJAJAJAJA…-se reía Cartman con ganas-Scott Malkinson está en su equipo…-reía descontroladamente hasta que hizo cara de estúpido e imito la voz del susodicho- Soy Scott Malkinson y soy un malo con diabetes…

Fue interrumpido por una pelota de baloncesto que le dio en toda la cara para luego rebotar a su verdadero dueño que cerraba el circulo donde se encontraban los niños.

-Tú.-le dijo Gary con rencor.

-¡¿Bridón?!-en cambio DougPoo se mostró totalmente sorprendido, junto con Stan.

-Así es Dog.-contestó el chico más pequeño de todos-¿Llego tarde para la diversión?

-¡Es Doug!-tuvo que reclamar el castaño sucio.

-Y yo pensaba que el mormón era el más pendejo de nosotros.-dijo Lizzy bastante molesta con el chico castaño-Pero resultaste ser tú, me decepcionas.

-Death Ball, mi lady.-espetó con una sonrisa sonsacada Bridón.

Vestía como con una camisa de basquetbol, con la diferencia de que esta era de un color azul amarillo y en el centro tenía un balón en llamas y unas hombreras con picos. Además de que cubría su identidad con su cabellera y no usaba mascara ni nada para el rostro. Por si fuera poco, botaba su balón con todo descaro.

-¡Suficiente!-gritó Kyle ya estallando la ira-Butters ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto gran pendejo?

-Ya lo dije Kyle, no seas bobito.-se burló Butters-Somos el nuevo equipo de villanos que aterrorizara al pueblo con sus fechorías, ayudaremos al Chapo Guzmán a tomar South Park.-habló Butters sin revelar el hecho de que lo hacían para salvar sus pellejos de la ira del narco.

-Oh cállate idiota.-le dijo Cartman posicionándose como si fuera a pelear-No me importa cuántos sean, los pateare a todos en sus puñeteras caras, y sin necesidad de mi traje.

-¿Incluso a mí?-Trent con gusto se adelanto

-¡No se saldrán con la suya!-Token giró hacia la derecha esperando atacar a Clyde y Scott.

-Mpph mhpph mmhh…-del otro lado Kenny lanzó un dedo acusador a Bill y Fose poniendo su posición de pelea.

-El resto, quédense atrás mientras les partimos la cara.-aconsejo Stan mirando directamente a Bridón.

-¿Estas bromeando? Yo te ayudare.-le dijo Gary bastante decidido, pero fue apartado por Stan.

-Dije, quédense atrás.-el pelinegro no quería que otros inocentes fueran lastimados, y tampoco confiaba mucho en el criterio del mejor amigo de Bridón.

Kyle no dijo nada, ni se posiciono en forma de batalla, solo se levanto y miro desafiante a Butters. Su mirada claramente era una provocación "atrévete"; y su ira era más que notoria pues apretaba sus puños. Eso alegro de cierta manera a Butters, no iba a dejar que ellos se interpusieran en su camino para salvar sus vidas del Chapo Guzmán.

-¡Lobos Montañeses ataquen!-ordeno Butters.

-¡Coon y Amigos!-gritó Cartman haciendo que los héroes corrieran separándose del círculo, los villanos en cambio también se acercaron a los héroes corriendo de frente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pero todos fueron interrumpidos por el oficial Barbrady que llegaba con sus gafas de Sol, interrumpiendo aquella escenita.

-Oh llega tarde oficial.-afirmó Gary suspirando aliviado, todos voltearon a verlo.

-¿Sabías de esto y no nos avisaste?-preguntó Kyle molesto.

-No podía…Es complicado.-intentó justificarse Gary-Además sí que lo intente.

Durante un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, antes de que comenzaran a bajar sus puños y silbaran distraídos. Fingían como si nada de nada pasara y solo fueran un montón de niños en el parque.

-Oh nada oficial, nada.-Butters se frotó los nudillos.

-Bien, alguien mando una llamada anónima diciendo que aquí iba a encontrar unos maleantes, así que niños vayan a sus casa, y de paso, quítate esas ubres de tu cabeza.-le dijo a Scott quien se puso bastante rojo de la vergüenza.

-Sí oficial Barbrady.-todos sin rechistar obedecieron las órdenes del hombre, aunque los niños dejaron pasar primero a los villanos, los cuales los miraban con sonrisas de superioridad, eran mayor en número en cuanto a héroes. Los chicos solamente los miraron con solemne reto.

El resto de los niños diez niños se fue en una bolita juntos por el temor a ser nuevamente sorprendidos por Los Lobos Montañeses. De cierta manera ahora todo había dado una vuelta en todos los problemas que aquel año escolar les estaba causando.

-En mi casa en veinte minutos.-dijo Cartman a los miembros del equipo de héroes, los cuales asintieron.

-Esperen ¿Y nosotros qué?-preguntó DougPoo.

-Deja que los héroes de verdad se encarguen de esto por ahora.-interrumpió Cartman.

-¡Pero Clyde está de su lado! Gah, ¡Tenemos que hacer que recapacite!-contestó Tweek.

-Y yo estuve en la junta con Butters, cuando se volvieron villanos, quiero patearles la cara a todos.-contestó Gary.

-Primero debemos organizarnos nosotros antes de traer a alguien más.-contestó Stan solemnemente-Pero pueden hacer esto, difundan la noticia, Coon y Amigos ha vuelto, y pateara a Los Lobos Montañeses.

-No revelen nombres.-de paso Token también dio el consejo.

-Tú vienes con nosotros.-Craig se indignó.

Token miró de reojo a los héroes y luego a sus amigos. Agachó la cabeza y dio media vuelta para seguir a los héroes, dejando a Tweek y Craig con la boca abierta de incredulidad, pero Token sabía que hacía lo mejor para ellos al no involucrarlos.

Y así el grupo se dividió rápidamente en cinco héroes y cinco civiles que tenían que quedarse atrás.

Lo héroes fueron corriendo lo más rápido que les fue posible a sus casas por sus disfraces que llevaban un tiempo sin usar. Stan tomó las herramientas de su padre. Eric afilo sus garras con una lima y de paso le habló a Timmy explicándole que había nuevos villanos. Kenny quitó el signo de interrogación de encima de su capucha; aquello podía ser serio. Token en cambio limpio el polvo de su traje.

Kyle en cambio se probó su gorro de lino, para que su cabello se controlara, pero tanto su cabellera como su cabeza habían crecido demasiado así que se quedó con su ushanka verde.

Una vez termino de guardar todo en su mochila bajo las escaleras, y se digno nuevamente a mirar a la sala, donde se encontraba un hombre hablando con su madre, a pesar de que un terrible frio lo recorrió, no se trataba del hombre que había generado todos los problemas en su vida aquellos tres días.

-Y firme aquí…-le dijo un hombre con traje a la mujer.

-¿Quién es este tipo?-preguntó Kyle ingresando a la sala y exigiendo respuestas a su madre.

-Oh cielos, que modales.-el sujeto con traje elegante no se mostró nada contento por la contestación de Kyle.

-Es un abogado…-respondió la mujer bastante triste.

-¿Estas considerando enserio el divorcio?-preguntó Kyle indignado.

Cambió miradas con su madre, no hacía falta que ella lo dijera. Estaba más claro que el agua, pero Kyle no quería perdonarla, no quería después de todas las mentiras que ella le contó.

-No, no lo estoy considerando.-contestó la mujer-Lo estoy haciendo.

-¡No puedes hacerle eso a papa!-gritó Kyle bastante enojado con su madre, sentía como si quisiera golpearla, pero debía mantenerse claro; el único que pagaría seria el Chapo por secuestrar a su padre. Y Butters con su equipo por seguirlo.

-Niño esto es más normal de lo que crees…-el abogado en cambio intentó tomar posición intermedia para alegrar al niño, pero se ganó una mirada asesina del pequeño.

-Jovencito, es lo necesario, y lo que se hará.-le dijo Sheyla bastante segura, aunque su miedo era más que notorio.

-¡No!-se negó Kyle a escuchar el razonamiento del miedo.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo por la puerta principal sin despedirse, y casi en lágrimas. Kyle iba a evitar que el Chapo destruyera a sus amigos, que destruyera a su familia y su identidad. Tal vez nada volvería a ser lo mismo, pero Kyle iba a detener al criminal.

Tomo con fuerza su mochila donde guardaba el disfraz del cometa, tal vez no iba a tener esa cosa en la cabeza, pero aun así defendería su vida de las garras de ese criminal. Y todo con ese traje y sus amigos.

En el sótano de Cartman, este se había esmerado en decorarlo con la mesa Coon; y algunas otras decoraciones a favor de su nombre de héroe. Espero unos minutos antes de que entraran por la puerta los distintos héroes.

Eric usaba su antifaz de mapache que le daba a su nariz una apariencia de ese estilo, junto a sus orejitas características del animal. Había desechado la capa por lo incomoda que se volvía a pelear y su "Coonie-cinturon" puso gases lacrimógenos. Llevaba una camiseta blanca por debajo con la "C" del Coon, y garras en las extremidades de sus dedos.

Primero llego Tool Sheed, quien se había quitado su gorro de pompón rojo para dar paso a un alborotado cabello pelinegro, su camiseta blanca se encontraba arrugada y sudorosa por todo lo que había pasado durante el día. Y su visor protector de ojos amarillo lo acompañaba perfectamente; Stan se había tomado todo ese asunto bastante seriamente. Llevaba en su cinturón carga todas sus herramientas básicas, excepto el taladro que era su arma principal.

Sin decir más palabras Mysterion llegó como segunda opción, entrando al sótano totalmente desprotegido de su parka, el chico Kenny McCormick continuaba cubriéndose la parte superior del rostro con su capucha morada que se adhería a una capa del mismo color. Un traje morado y calzoncillos de fuera era lo que lo definían en aquel momento.

El siguiente en llegar fue Iron Maiden, el susodicho era nada más y nada menos que Timmy, el cual fue ayudado a bajar por Stan Marsh. El susodicho era peligroso pues tenía trozos de hierro saliendo de su capa de metal y alambre. Provocándolo en el héroe más complicado de mover, junto a su incapacidad del habla lo volvían un héroe poco útil, pero leal al equipo.

Siguió en entrar Token Black, con su antiguo traje de Tupper Waear, básicamente un traje azul marino con una especie de casco de plástico, provocando que herirlo de gravedad fuera complicado, aunque su andar era bastante torpe. Tenía como manera de pelear sus propios puños.

Y hasta el final llegó el Cometa Humano, o Kite, para abreviar del ingles cometa. Esta era la identidad secreta de Kyle Broflovski, con su traje celeste y un cometa que usaba como escudo y arma de ataque, junto al lazo del cometa. Una cuerda para que los pantalones no le cayeran y su emblema de cometa en la camiseta. La única diferencia es que ya no usaba una malla en la cabeza, sino su ushanka verde.

Aquellos seis pequeños eran las últimas fuerzas que quedaban del original Coon y Amigos. Clyde se había unido a los villanos y claramente Bradley había abandonado el equipo cuando descubrió ser un héroe de verdad.

-Llegas tarde judío inmundo.-le dijo Cartman enojado.

-Vamos al grano.-Kyle no se vio ofendido por aquello, solamente tomo asiento en su posición.

-¿Qué debemos saber que no sepamos?-preguntó Token-Todos en estos momento vimos como Butters recluto a un nuevo equipo de villanos, son más que nosotros, entre ellos amigos nuestros.-comentó Token triste.

-Debemos detenerlo ahora mismo antes de que se lastimen, están jugando con el maldito Chapo Guzmán.-expresó Kyle-Y de paso, detendremos al criminal.

-Sí, es nuestro deber protegerlos del papi de Kyle.-dijo Cartman ganándose un bufido de molestia-¡Vamos a patearles el culo!

-Alto gordo.-le detuvo Mysterion comenzando a forzar la voz.

-¿Qué quieres pobretón?-espetó el gordo que ya se había preparado.

-Son más que nosotros.-le expreso Kenny bastante enojado-Nos derrotarían fácilmente, seis contra ocho; además uno de ellos es Trent Boyett…

-¿Y eso qué? Yo podría vencerlo fácilmente.-contestó Cartman.

-¡Ni los cuatro juntos podríamos contra él!-Tool Sheed puso la voz de la razón sobre la mesa-Debemos organizarnos antes de atacarlos, además Kyle tiene razón, si vamos a volver a las andadas tenemos que detener al Chapo.

-Yo creo que debemos de conseguir más miembros.-expresó Token levantando la mano.

-A nadie le importa tu opinión Token, eres ne…-iba a comentar Cartman.

-Timmy.-aportó el pequeño peli naranja.

-A mí también me parece buena idea.-felicitó Kyle-A este equipo no le vendrían mal un par de plazas nuevas para reemplazar a los dos héroes caídos.

-No sería mala idea…-dijo Mysterion poniendo los pies sobre la mesa-Si mañana en la escuela ponemos un anuncio en la entrada…¡Para una audición!

-Formaríamos de vuelta a Coon y Amigos, con nuevos miembros…-continuó Tool Sheed.

-Y detendríamos a los Lobos Montañeses.-les siguió la idea Token.

-Para luego acabar con ese puto narcotraficante.-expresó Kyle.

-¡Timmy!

-Entonces…¿Estamos de acuerdo?-Cartman miró sin entender todo ese compañerismo de mierda, pero lo ignoro poniendo su mano en frente, todos hicieron.

-¡Coon y Amigos vuelve a la acción!-gritaron la mayoría de los chicos levantando sus manos, aunque ninguno la bajo al instante.

-Nos vemos ridículos.-expresó Kenny rápidamente.

Todos se quedaron callados, esperando que el tenso silencio se acabara, pero al final rieron, volvían a estar unidos, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin esperar que algo más grande de lo que ellos podían esperar les iba a caer encima.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Cielos, esto fue un monumental esfuerzo, y sí, sobre saturación de personajes nuevamente, lo siento bastante, pero ya saben que esta es la historia de un mehicano, donde irónicamente 35 personajes tendrán participación relevante.**

 **En fin, todo es importante, lo crean o no. Así que les recomiendo poner atención, porque cada pequeño detallito luego volverá y afectara la trama principal del fic, la cual no se pudo avanzar más aquí.**

 **¿Es ironico que tardara 30,000 palabras para introducir a los héroes y villanos? JA, si creen que la historia va a volverse así de sencilla, esperen un poquito, el día de mañana (para la historia) es cuando realmente este universo de buenos y malos va a establecerse, así que yo no veo peleas hasta llegar a los 50,000 palabras o más. Pero veo muchas cosas más potentes que unas simples batallas.**

 **Y tranquilos, no se decepcionaran, las batallas no serán genéricas, créanme. Las tengo muy bien planeadas, y no solo serán "Pelea por pelear" incluso si eso parece tendrán un propósito mayor. Pero bueno, eso no adelantare hasta que llegue el momento de hablar de eso.**

 **Esta vez, les pido con el alma, dejen review si llegaron hasta este punto, estos capítulos son extremadamente largos para mis estándares y bueno, una review no cuesta mucho. Pero si no quieren dejarla, como quiera les agradezco que se sigan tomando la molestia de leer y que nos vemos hasta después.**


	8. Las Audiciones

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 8 Las Audiciones**

 **Nota.-Cundo inicien las audiciones si quieren pongan una canción tipo "Last Friday Night" "Avicci Levels"o algo que tenga muchas transiciones (ósea, que sea algo movediza, lo dejo a su decisión), para que disfruten un poco más.**

La noche paso sin que nada más interesante ocurriera para los presentes de South Park. Los niños, tanto héroes como villanos, regresaron a sus hogares y la tranquilidad se saboreó por un pequeño periodo.

Fue cuando todo volvió al habitual descontrol una vez las clases volvieron a iniciar, que todos volvieron a sus actividades.

Los miembros de Coon y Amigos utilizaron la estrategia para conseguir más publico Butters, que consistía en ir al salón de computo a primera hora de la mañana e imprimir un cartel en la entrada de la escuela, que colgaron que sin que nadie los viera a ellos haciéndolo.

Los Lobos Montañeses al llegar notaron la presencia del cartel, pero pensaron que se vería muy sospechoso que alguien lo quitara, así que lo dejaron en su posición y continuaron su recorrido por los pasillos de la escuela.

-¡Hey CARASCULO chicos!-saludó Thomas a Scott, acompañado de los gemelos Costwold y el chico con dientes de castor Francis-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Los Lobos se adelantaron un poco para dejar un espacio y que Scott pudiera hablar con sus amigos.

-Hola chicos, y chica.-saludó Scott a su grupo de amigos.

-Scott, me siento ofendido, quedamos ayer en casa de Thomas para ver una película en Netflix.-le dijo Mark fingiendo un tono melodramático.

-Sí ¿Por qué COÑO no viniste ayer a COGER a mi casa?-preguntó Thomas intentando contenerse de sus espasmos involuntarios.

-Estaba ocupado-respondió Scott a secas y tuvo que inventarse una mentira-En la tienda de mascotas de mi papa, hubieran visto fue un desastre…

-Supongo que está bien, no me imagino tener tanta responsabilidades.-dijo Francis hablando a duras penas.

-¡Thomas!-gritó desde el fondo del pasillo un castaño sucio y descuidado, le seguían una chica con parka rosa y un chico con chaqueta celeste-¡Apártense de ellos!-gritó señalando a los Lobos Montañeses.

-¿Qué mierda?-preguntó Mark alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué? Es nuestro amigo.-le dijo Francis bastante enojado a DougPoo.

-¡No se acerquen!-exigió Lizzy bastante agresiva y apartándolos de golpe.

Los Lobos Montañeses viraron sus vistas hacía atrás y miraron como su miembro Scott se encontraba en aquel momento siendo rodeado por casi todos los ex-amigos de Bridón. Sonrieron, menos el susodicho, antes de acercarse al lugar de los hechos.

-Ustedes…-dijo despectivamente Gary poniéndose enfrente de todos.

Los amigos de Scott se miraron con las cejas muy levantadas, no entendían que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Butters también se adelantó sobre su grupo para acercarse a Gary.

-Hola mormón.-le dijo Trent adelantándose a los demás.

-Jejeje…-se mofó Lizzy, a lo que sus amigos voltearon a verla con miradas asesinas-Perdón, es que fue buena.-sus amigos se mostraron decepcionados un momento antes de voltear de vuelta.

-¿Algún problema que tengas y quieras decirnos Gary?-preguntó Butters.

-Yo sí.-declaró Rebecca-Butters, Scott, ¿Por qué se juntan con payasos como Trent Boyett o esos dos?-señalo a Bill y Fose.

-Jeje, nos llamó payasos.-se mofó Fose.

-Los payasos son tan gays.-hizo finalmente la mofa Bill riendo desatornillado.

Butters en cambio miro a los susodichos y luego de vuelta a Rebbeca, quien encontraba reprobatoria ese comportamiento, estaba cruzada de brazos y bastante molesta.

-Es…Después lo sabrás Rebi…-dijo Scott algo nervioso a su amiga.

-¿Porqué no se lo dices Scottie?-preguntó Lizzy tajante y empujando al susodicho.

Rebecca dio dos pasos hacia atrás por aquella agresividad por parte de la chica de la parka rosada. En cambio, Scott se mantuvo firme ante la chica y Butters dio varios pasos para acercarse. Fue detenido por Gary quien lo empujo mordazmente. Durante esos momentos Gary pudo ver a su amigo Bridón detrás de Butters con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto se puso raro, yo me voy.-dijo Francis miedoso dando media vuelta, pero Mark lo detuvo por su hombro.

-Bridón, no tienes que hacer esto.-le dijo Gary a su amigo castaño.

Bridón miró sorprendido a su amigo por dirigirle la palabra, miró al piso para pensar durante unos momentos antes de que negara con la cabeza y ambos cambiaran miradas de disgusto.

-Si nos disculpan debemos irnos.-le dijo Butters a su equipo, tomando a Bridón de los hombros y alejándolo de Gary.

Los Lobos Montañeses se fueron de aquel lugar para evitar alguna disputa con civiles inocentes, por el momento. Bridón y Scott voltearon inseguros a ver a sus amigos antes de seguir con su equipo.

Entre los dos grupos de amigos se miraron unos a otros, los amigos de Gary suspiraron aliviados, mientras que el grupo de Thomas se encontraban consternados por lo que acababan de ver.

-¿Qué MIERDA les pasa?-preguntó Thomas por la aptitud agresiva que tomaron los chicos.

-¿No leyeron nuestros estados de Facebook?-preguntó Lizzy rodando los ojos-Algo malo está pasando.

-Entiendo todo esto de que nos juntaran con el grupo "A" y que no les gusta a ustedes, pero…-iba a reclamar Mark.

-No lo entiendes, el Profesor Caos creo un nuevo equipo de villanos con nuestros amigos.-exclamó DougPoo directamente-Y por si te lo preguntas, Caos, es Butters, ese mismo Butters Stotch.

-¿Qué?-Francis se puso blanco del miedo-¿Butters? ¿Un villano? ¿Y formo un equipo de villanos?

Gary asintió bastante deprimido por recordarlo, entre todos les contaron la anécdota del parque, evadiendo claro la revelación de las identidades de los héroes y villanos, además dejando al oficial Barbrady como el que los salvo realmente.

-Espera…Espera…Pero si lo que dices es cierto…Scott estaba con Butters y…Trent…No…-Mark relaciono todos los hechos al instante.

-¡Imposible!-negó Rebecca comenzando a hiperventilar-Scott es tan bueno y gentil…-tuvo que agacharse-Es una mentira, ¡Una vil mentira!

-Lo lamento.-DougPoo abrazó a Rebecca para intentar reconfortarla, esta abrió los ojos de par en par antes de arcar una ceja y notar el hediondo olor a basura del chico, aunque no quería ser grosera.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-preguntó Rebecca al susodicho con cierto enojo y petulante.

-Te abrazo.-contestó DougPoo secamente.

-¡Apártate de ella!-Mark como todo hermano protector con su hermana y aventando a DougPoo de la chica.

-Bien, bien, no hay que enojarse.-DougPoo comenzó a alejarse antes de que Lizzy llegara por su espalda y le diera un pelmazo en la nuca con los ojos cerrados, DougPoo se sobo la cabeza.

-Regrésaselo.-le dijo la chica al sucio por tal descaro.

-Oh rayos.-DougPoo sacó de su bolsillo derecho un monedero y se lo regreso a una Rebecca con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Dog…-Gary se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja-Todo.

-¡Es Doug!-gritó el castaño por el hecho de que de nuevo todos confundieran su nombre-Esta bien, bien; aguafiestas.-le termino de entregar parte del dinero que tenía, cuando Lizzy se disponía a darle otro golpe le entrego todo.

Rebbeca entonces miró sus pertenencias en sus brazos antes de comenzar a darle golpes a DougPoo, este se agacho protegiendo su cabeza con sus brazos.

-PUTA.-Thomas tuvo uno de sus ataques mientras la chica golpeaba al sucio-¿Tienen alguna prueba de lo que COÑO dicen?

-Mhhh…-le dijo Gary-No por nada Coon y Amigos está buscando nuevos miembros para combatir la amenaza.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los cuatro amigos de Scott sin entender.

-¿No han visto el cartel de la entrada?-les preguntó Lizzy-Ja, de lo que se pierden.-intercambio una mirada cómplice con Gary.

Todos ellos se dedicaron a ir a apreciar al cartel, en este se encontraba una gran multitud ansiosa de niños de todas las edades. Desde los mayores de sexto, hasta los más pequeños de primer grado…Entre los pequeños se encontraba el grupo liderado por Karen y seguida por su mejor amiga Ruby, y los otros, Ike, Filmore y Blanket.

-¡Déjenos ver! ¡Déjenos ver!-gritaba Karen saltando entre los estudiantes más altos para poder apreciar el cartel.

Les tomo bastante rato, hasta que la multitud comenzó a esparcirse, para poder apreciar el cartel. A simple vista estaba muy mal hecho e impreso, contenía el logo del superhéroe Coon, así como un pequeño poema al mismo. Y hasta abajo en letras pequeñas venía "Convocatoria para unirse a Coon y Amigos".

-¿Unirnos a Coon y Amigos?-habló Karen soñadora-¿Creen que podre saber quien es en verdad Mysterion?-preguntó la chica.

-Ya quedo claro que era el hermano de Ike.-le dijo Filmore petulante.

-No, yo creo que Mysterion es alguien más, alguien guapo y…-comenzó a decir Karen con un tono esperanzador-Digo, digo…Es el mejor héroe.-se corrigió poniéndose roja de la vergüenza.

Todos la miraron un momento con la ceja levantada por sus declaraciones, pero luego voltearon al cartel. En este decía que la convocatoria sería llevada en casa de Cartman inmediatamente terminando las clases. Y que no se admitían pendejos.

-¿Cartman?-preguntó Blanket pensando porque los héroes irían a la casa de alguien tan...peculiar.

-Bueno, siempre he pensado que Cartman es el Coon, es decir, solo alguien como él cabría en ese traje tan gordo.-contestó Ruby tajante-Además, ¿Héroes? ¿Qué tenemos cinco años?

-Ike sí.-contestó Filmore.

-Son unos pendejos disfrazados de héroes, y van a terminar muertos con el Chapo Guzmán en el pueblo.-dijo Ruby neutral y tratando de desanimar a sus amigos para que desistieran-Además piénsenlo, que aburrido.-giró los ojos aun neutral.

Todos la miraron por un segundo antes de que les valiera gorro su monologo y voltearan de vuelta al cartel y siguieran murmurando. Ike quería entrar para ayudar a su padre secuestrado por el narcotraficante. Karen para conocer a Mysterion. Filmore y Blanket porque…Son niños, y Ruby solo pensaba acompañarlos para disfrutar de la vista cuando no los dejen entrar por ser muy nenes.

-¡Ike Superhéroe!-dijo el canadiense emocionado.

-Ja.-se mofó Filmore-Con ese comportamiento tan de nene, nunca serás héroe-Yo al contrario, sí entrare, porque sé hablar.

Ike le mostró a su colega Filmore el dedo medio, a pesar de que en su rostro no quedaba rastro visible de alguna emoción humana, sino una neutralidad casi parecida a la de Ruby.

-Chicos, no peleen.-se acercó Karen-Guárdenlo para las audiciones, si hacemos una exhibición decente…-siguió con su tono soñador, provocando que Ruby tuviera que volver a girar los ojos.

La campana dio inicio y todos tuvieron que volver a sus respectivas aulas. El único problema era que en el salón único de sexto grado, casi la mitad del aula conocía el oscuro secreto del grupo conformado por Butters y sus secuaces. No fue sorpresa para algunos que integrantes de este selecto y desquiciante grupo se sentaran en una esquina hasta el borde del aula. Y para colmo se proponían a ser más petulantes lanzando bolitas de papel con saliva por toda el aula. Una de estas fue recibida por Wendy:

-Yiuh…-exclamó la pelinegra quitándose esa asquerosa cosa de su cabello-Que maduros son.-lanzó el comentario desaprobatorio.

-Madurar es para gays.-fue la "inteligente" contestación del alumno Bill, antes de que su compañero Fose riera con ganas.

-Acostúmbrate.-le dijo Bebe limpiándose los lentes, pero tenía la parte trasera de su cabello rizado lleno de bolitas de papel pegadas por la saliva.

Wendy indignada volteo detrás suya, Nichole y Red sufrían el mismo síntoma. Así como Rebecca Costwold, Sally Turner, Patty Nelson, entre otras tantas alumnas, exceptuando claro a Henrietta y…

-¡Claro!-gritó enojada la chica restante-¡Todos ignoren a Heidi!-exclamo la castaña a punto de reventar de ira.

-¡Lola cállate!-gritó Garrison bastante enojado porque interrumpieran su lectura de revista porno gay.

-¡Es HEIDI!-gritó bastante indignada y molesta, echando básicamente chispas de los ojos.

-Cielos…Mis oídos…-se quejó DougPoo tallándoselos.

-Mira quien habla Dog.-dijo Lizzy con tono malicioso, conociendo la siguiente reacción.

-¡Es Doug!-gritó el castaño, no tan molesto como Heidi, pero sí potente.

-¡CALLENSE YA!-los gritos de Garrison hicieron que todos voltearan a verlo bastante asustados-¡Lola y DogPoo a la oficina del consej…!

-¡Es Doug!

-¡NO SOY LOLAAAAAAA!

Tuvo que pasar unos momentos antes de que Garrison se parara y mirara con rabia a ambos chicos. Cosa lo suficientemente intimidante para que ambos obedecieran al instante y con ganas, posiblemente esperando que no los matara la gárgola vieja por detrás.

-Cielos, Lola esta muy enojada...-Wendy se rasco la cabeza sin entender la problemática de su amiga.

Bebe alzó la ceja para ver a su mejor amiga Wendy. En aquellos momentos la rubia se encontraba mirándose en un espejo, esperando a que las clases "de verdad" iniciaran, cosa imposible con Garrison. Había dejado sus lentes a un lado, puesto que para ese punto ya se había ganado un par de burlas, por ser una chica "genio", o muy "inteligente". Odiaba que las personas la clasificaran solo por usar lentes, pero eso no le impediría verse bien.

-Bebe, no entendí la lección de ayer de historia.-le dijo Nichole a la susodicha desde la espalda.

-Yo sí la entendí.-le respondió Wendy bastante animada y volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Perdona, pero Bebe fue declarada como la más inteligente del salón.-le dijo Nichole en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-era como si Wendy se derrumbara por dentro, siempre había competido contra los Costwold y Kyle, pero nunca contra su mejor amiga.

-Yo tampoco le entendí.-dijo Bebe con cierta rabia tan descarada mentira.

-¿Entonces porque escribiste en Facebook "El libro de historia es taaan aburridamente fácil"?-preguntó Nichole citándola a ella.

-Quería decir aburridamente difícil, maldito auto corrector.-se excuso Bebe sonriendo ingenuamente, tenía que admitir que ella tenía en parte la culpa por publicar cosas como "El conocimiento es poder" y tonterías tales en sus redes sociales.

Al final de cuentas Nichole se mostró inconforme por el hecho de que su amiga Bebe se negara a darle un repaso de la lección. Fue detenida por el hecho de que Bebe se puso roja de la ira, y no precisamente por ella, sino por los chicos que lanzaban bolitas de papel.

Nichole entonces miró a su novio para calmarse, este también miraba hacía la esquina del nuevo grupo de Butters, se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía de especial ellos para que llamaran tanto la atención de alguien calmado como Token.

Cuando el receso llego, notó como varios de los alumnos se levantaron mirando hacia la parte trasera donde se acomodaba el nuevo grupo de Butters. Este grupo fue el primero que salió y con especial ímpetu. Incluso empujaron a algunos chicos de grados menores.

Lo que no sabían era que la oficina de Mc´key se encontraban DougPoo y Heidi Turner, junto a la hermana de Stan. El hombre que llamaba consejero se encontraba dando un discurso acerca de por qué no gritar. Volteaba a una pizarra donde borró las clases de Shelley para anotar todo lo que leía de internet sobre el tema.

Fuera de esa oficina se encontraban Tweek y Craig, quienes aprovecharon que Kevin y Julio habían corrido a con el grupo de Coon y Amigos, los cuales tenían a su amigo Token.

-Bien, tenemos que anunciar nuestro rompimiento hoy, al fin y al cabo si lo hacemos dejara de ser importante dentro de poco, por toda esa mierda de los héroes y villanos.-espetó Craig a su "novio" Tweek.

-Gah, no lo sé, estoy nervioso…Rgg…-Tweek tenía constantes tics mientras caminaba a la cafetería.

Llegando a este lugar se encontraron con toda la cafetería, que dejaron sus estúpidas y mundanas actividades para mirarles a ellos y suspirar felices por sus vidas patéticas rellenadas viéndolos a ambos juntos. Ambos voltearon a verse sudorosos, se tomaron de la mano causando revuelo entre las masas.

-Terminamos.-anunciaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La escuela entera volteo verdaderamente, no solo con reproche, sino con ganas, los dos comenzaron a sudar bastante nerviosos y se soltaron de las manos. Algunos suspiraron decepcionados, pero la mayoría solo se encogió de hombros, aquel era un tema que ya no les interesaba, tal cual Craig lo había predicho.

El rompimiento de ambos al inicio pareció con una fría recibida, pero todo comenzó a ponerse peor cuando fueron a sentarse junto a sus amigos y Coon y Amigos.

-¿Qué quieres Craig?-preguntó de mala gana Cartman.

-Déjalos en paz culo gordo.-le espetó Stan-Esto era más que obvio desde hace rato.

-Timmy.

-Chicos, debemos concentrarnos en la estrategia que utilizaremos para seleccionar un candidato.-Kyle los detuvo-Por cierto, Kevin, Tweek, Craig…Ahm…-volteo a ver a los susodichos-Nos permitirían un momento.

-Mphh pmmhh pphh mmhh mm.-espetó Kenny más agresivo, en aquellos momentos Craig ya podía ser considerado rival para tomar a su amada.

-Lo que digas McCormick.-le desafío Craig y luego regreso la vista al resto de "héroes del pueblo"-Jodanse.-mostró su dedo medio y se alejó con Tweek, Kevin y el medio hermano del chico.

Los héroes entonces se dedicaron a planear todo el receso sobre lo que tenían que hacer para las audiciones.

Mientras tanto Clyde y Henrietta hablaban animadamente con la líder vampiro sobre estrategias para mantener a su raza viva. Después de todo ambos conocían lo que era perder a sus amigos por diferencias.

Pero nada más importante ocurrió durante el periodo de vuelta a las clases. Todo siguió relativamente normal y tranquilo, los villanos planeando una estrategia para analizar a los héroes en sus audiciones. Así como los héroes planeando los parámetros. El resto se encontraba en medio de una guerra que iba a dar inicio.

Finalmente las clases terminaron y todo el mundo a pesar de ser Jueves no dudo en ir inmediatamente a la casa de Eric Cartman. Su patio trasero era gigante, lo suficiente como para albergar cien personas. Lo que nadie supuso fue que media escuela fuera a la casa de Cartman, de todas las edades, desde los de primero, hasta los de sexto. Por lo que no solo no hubo suficientes sillas, sino que también todos apenas se podían mover.

Los súper héroes conocidos como Coon y Amigos se encontraban sentados encima de escenario, mirando a todos desde lo alto. Algunas chicas suspiraban por diferentes héroes. Entre ellas Karen que gritó cuando Mysterion la miro arqueando una ceja.

Los susurros ansiosos no faltaban por todo el lugar. Diferentes amigos discutiendo por quienes tomarían los dos puestos restantes de héroes y qué era lo que provocaba la reunión de nuevo de vuelta a Coon y Amigos. "¿Acaso el Chapo Guzmán era tan importante como para que unos héroes lo enfrentaran?" se preguntaban los menores y más incautos, como Francis. "¿Acaso Coon y Amigos son tan estúpidos como para retar al Chapo?" preguntaban los mayores y más inteligentes.

Lo que nadie sospechaba era que había un espía de Los Lobos Montañeses infiltrado en el lugar. El único que había decidido no revelar su identidad.

-¡Silencio!-gritó el Coon desde el micrófono que tenía colgado en su camiseta-Vaya, vaya…Son demasiados…-dijo viendo a la multitud que superaba las trecientas vacantes.

Al instante todos arremetieron la orden y miraron ansiosos al frente esperando las palabras del Coon. Los héroes miraron nerviosos de uno a otro lado a todos los niños y niñas antes de que el Coon hablara.

-Bien, como algunos entre ustedes ya lo saben, en el pueblo hay un nuevo equipo de villanos creado por el Profesor Caos.-explicó causando un revuelo entre los niños más pequeños-Así que estamos ofreciendo otro puesto con el increíble Coon y su equipo de amigos, necesitamos un secretario que reemplace a Mint Berry Crunch como secretario y el Mosquito como héroe.-al decir aquello un rugido de alegría detono a todos los niños.

-Okay, okay…-el Coon volvió a hablar.

-¡Cállense!-gritó Kite apoyando a su colega gordo.

El silencio volvió a ser extendido por parte de todos para poder dejar hablar al "líder" de los héroes.

-Pero antes de seleccionar o iniciar todo esto, tenemos unas condiciones que poner.-le dijo a todos los presentes-Por cuestiones de honor y porque puedo, no se admiten niñas, ni a Craig Tucker por terminar de manera tan violenta con el pobre de Tweek.

-¿Qué?-gritaron todas las mujeres y el susodicho de gorro azul.

-¡MACHISTAS OPRESORES DE LA MUJER, ACTIVOS DEL PATRIARCADO!-gritaba Red a todo pulmón roja de la ira, no porque no la aceptaran, sino por la condición impuesta.

Las murmuraciones entre personas aumentaban en intensidad y una nueva revuelta inicio entre niñas y niños. Las niñas exigiendo saber por qué no se les dejaba ser heroínas y los niños respondiendo constantemente "¿Para qué jugar con sucias y delicadas niñas?". Red era la que lideraba el caos total a pro de las niñas, incluso Karen se encontraba demasiado indignada que intentó gritarle a Mysterion para que la aceptara y declararse enfrente de todos…Fue Ruby quien la controlaba para que salieran ambas, dejando a sus tres amigos con pene en el lugar.

Cosa que no sucedió porque al final de cuentas las niñas salieron por su propia cuenta, bastante rabiosas. Algunas cuantas se dirigieron al parque del pueblo para hablar entre ellas. Craig en cambio salió también bastante enojado, sabía que terminar con Tweek tendría represalias, pero no aquellas.

Una vez la calma se restauró, solo quedaba un par de docenas de niños de todas las edades en el patio de Cartman. Varios niños que habían antes habían sido arrastrados por sus hermanas, para suerte de Mark Costwold este no; y otros tantos también ofendidos por no incluir chicas.

-De acuerdo, quedaron pocos valientes.-dijo Tool Sheed, seguramente esperando que en algún punto Wendy le reclamara acerca de no aceptar chicas-Primero que nada debemos revelar nuestras identidades.

-Excepto la mía, es un misterio.-dijo Mysterion encogiéndose más entre las sombras.

El primero en hacerlo fue Kyle quietándose un antifaz y poniéndose su gorro verde, provocando que todos entendieran el verdadero motivo por el cual Coon y Amigos volvieran. De todos los más sorprendidos fue un grupo de tres niños, todos amigos de Karen.

-¡Tu hermano es el Cometa Humano!-gritó Blanket emocionado-Soy el amigo, del hermano de un superhéroe…No volveré a sentirme poco importante en la vida.

-Bah, seguramente no lo aceptaran por saber lo nene que es.-dijo Filmore petulante a Ike.

El niño canadiense le dio igual y aplaudio la valentía de Kyle por revelar su identidad ante los demás. Las reacciones en general no fueron de mucha sorpresa, aquella voz chillona no podía ser de muchos niños.

El siguiente en revelar su identidad súper duper secreta, fue Tool Sheed. Durante unos momentos dramáticos tomó sus gafas y selas quito rápidamente, causando que su rostro repentinametne fuera reconocible para los ilusos niños en la parte baja.ñ

-¿Stan Marsh?-preguntaron algunos, aunque otros lo entendieron perfectamente, algunos indignados por el hecho de conocer las identidades de los héroes y otros se quedaron sin la sorpresa.

Lo mismo paso con el resto de los héroes, exceptuando a Mysterion que se negaba a revelar su identidad, y por supuesto, nadie se sorprendio en lo más minimo cuando Eric Cartman revelo ser en realidad el Coon.

-Oh, era predecible.-dijo un chico entre la multitud.

-¡AHHHH!-gritó Eric molesto por que nadie se sorprendiera, incluso con Timmy se sorprendieron todos sin excepción.

-En fin, primero tenemos que llenar el registro de secretario.-expresó Token mirando de uno a otro lado, todos continuaban serios y sin ganas-¿Quién quiere serlo voluntariamente?

Un silencio se extendió entre los niños restantes, realmente nadie tenía la mínima intención o ganas de ser el secretario de Coon y Amigos. Todos miraban unos a otros esperando a ver quién se ofrecía.

-¿Nadie?-preguntó Stan decepcionado y moviendo su micrófono, luego le dio un par de golpes.

-Deberías de ir Julio.-le recomendó Kevin a su esclavo medio hermano, este le regreso una mirada de intriga.

-Yo quiero ser un héroe como tu.-le dijo el contrario a su dueño.

-Y yo también, pero míralo de esta manera; solo hay un puesto de héroe, y si entras tú, yo, con mis increíbles habilidades podre convencer a los chicos de volverme un héroe, de esa manera los dos entramos.-dijo convencido Kevin.

-Pero…

-Es una orden.-le dijo Kevin señalando para que fuera.

-Oh mierda.-señaló el mexicano levantándose de su asiento-¡Me ofrezco como tributo!

-Genial, un secretario.-se alegró Stan mirando al niño.

-¿Nadie más? ¿Seguros?-preguntó Cartman al resto de los presentes que comenzaron a agacharse para que este no seleccionara victimas-Bolita.-señaló al resto de su equipo, los cuales lo hicieron quedando en un círculo reducido-No creo que sea una buena idea tener un salta muros en nuestro equipo.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Token, en parte defendiendo a su amigo Kevin-Es lo más cercano a un espía que vamos a poder tener.

-Exacto, ¿Y si en realidad fue mandado por el Chapo para espiarnos?-preguntó Eric Cartman paranoico-En su pueblito llamado Méjico todos se conocen.

-Maldito culo gordo, es el criado de Kevin, no tenemos motivos para sospechar de él aparte de tu racismo.-le dijo Kyle.

-Ese es el judío que solía conocer.-dijo Cartman feliz por el regreso de la aptitud de Kyle-Y sí…Sé que solo es un criado, pero…Es de Kevin…El tipo es medio asiático…-comenzó a teorizar Cartman.

-¿Saben que tiene los micrófonos puestos verdad?-preguntó Julio a los chicos, los cuales voltearon a ver de vuelta al resto.

Cartman entonces se sintió avergonzado, mirando al fanático de Star Wars y Star Trek, entre otras cosas raras.

-Oh mierda…Kevin, lo que acabas de oír, es totalmente cierto.-dijo sin descaro Cartman-¿Tu padre es asiático?

Kevin a modo de respuesta le mostró el dedo medio algo rojo por el comentario de Eric Cartman.

-Solo hagamos las audiciones, cada minuto perdemos tiempo valioso.-dijo Kyle algo serio-Timmy, ya sabes, vigila los alrededores por si aparecen los Lobos Montañeses.

El espía de los lobos infiltrados sonrío maliciosamente, él ya se encontraba dentro del área de las audiciones. Una vez todos comenzaron a hacer fila, este se puso hasta el final.

-Algo de música para ambientar.-Eric encendió la grabadora y la dejo en la canción que se encontraban-Bien, pase el primero.

Rápidamente entró al escenario DougPoo cargando una especie de chaqueta que le llegaba hasta los pies de cuero color café y por dentro de los bolsillos parecía llevar lodo. Además de algunas otras herramientas cubiertas de esta sustancia.

-Demasiado sucio, vete Dog.-lo rechazó Cartman inmediatamente por el olor-Siguiente.

-¡Es Doug!-gritó el chico antes de volver a su asiento.

Como acto reflejo Gary se encontró detrás de su amigo sucio y tenía puesto lo que parecía ser una sudadera gris y una gorra con un lobo blanco en esta que se mostraba amenazante y unos pantalones que le combinaban. Sus puños los tenía cubiertos con los que parecía dos guantes extra grandes de lana, casi parecían guantes de boxeo.

-¿Religioso? Ja, ja, ja.-reía Cartman-¿Crees que tienes oportunidad?

-No me he presentado.-le restregó Gary-Además soy el único que estuvo en la reunión con los Lo…

-Fuera.-le espetó el Coon mostrándole las garras-Estos tipejos no saben cuándo dejar de hablar, antes eran un mueble y ahora, soy estoy, soy lo otro.-se quejó sobre el comportamiento de Gary y DougPoo.

-Siguiente.-Kyle lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Pasaron unos tres niños de tercero, ninguno llevaba un disfraz, o demostraba tener aptitud alguna para la lucha. Solo uno dio una patada y a duras penas. Le toco a Stan llamar al siguiente seleccionado.

Tweek se encontraba a mitad del patio, llevaba un traje…Peculiar, detrás suya tenía un gran termo colgado con tirantes y que terminaba en una manguera. El resto de su traje solo era una especie de suéter verde de lana grueso para que no se quemara fácilmente la piel y unos pantalones cafés normales. Su pelo se encontraba demasiado revuelto.

-Llevo grr…Café dentro de esto y disparo con la manguera.-mostró su diseño del traje, lo cual agrado a los presentes.

-Me agrada…-comentó Token causando la ira de Cartman quien ya lo iba a rechazar.

-Gah, demasiada presión…

-¿Estas seguro que quieres utilizar tu voto definitivo para las finales?-preguntó Cartman-Recuerda que si escoges a Tweek no podrás escoger a nadie más.

-Totalmente seguro.-contestó Token cerrando los ojos.

El siguiente en pasar paradójicamente fue un niño de cuarto grado, cosa nada importante para nadie, a pesar de que tenía un buen traje de dinosaurio con una capa. Le siguió otro conocido:

-Y y-y-y-yo c-creo…creo que con todos los b-buenos momentos qu-que hemos pasado, s-seguramente no du-dudaran-n en conside-de…-hablaba Jimmy Valmer, el niño de las muletas tartamudo.

-Paso.-dijo Cartman secamente.

Jimmy se alejó decepcionado del lugar antes de que comenzara a sonar un ritmo bélico de una grabadora. A mitad del patio apareció con valentía Gregory Yaldes, un alumno rubio de acento inglés. Usaba un traje militar con chaqueta de comandante (Con medallas como "Mejor hijo" o cosas por el estilo) con una espada de juguete…O eso parecía. El tipo se emocionaba al hablar sobre sus cualidades.

-…Y luche en la Resistance a su lado, tengo un título en…-hablaba sin parar con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en el pecho.

Aquella última afirmación la recordaba Stan, Wendy siéndole arrebatada por el chico, y este había tenido que demostrar que daba la talla para volver a ganar su amor. Comenzó imaginarse a Gregory y su novia teniendo sexo salvaje mientras él se encontraba vistiéndose para ser héroe:

" _-Oh sí Gregory tu eres tan inteligente y guapo en este traje de héroe, Stan no se dará cuenta de esto, es un imbécil, y su gorro de pompón es tonto…-decía su novia desnuda mientras el ingles le daba fuertemente contra el muro y con gran violencia."_

Stan parpadeo un momento, y se dijo a si mismo que debía evitar eso así que comenzó a girar su cabeza de uno a otro lado, realmente todos lo estaban considerando, así que rápidamente se pegó el micrófono del pecho a su boca y grito:

-¡Siguiente!-gritó Stan esperando no perder a Wendy.

Gregory se fue bastante ofendido por aquella sublime falta de respeto. Para sorpresa de los chicos el siguiente en presentarse fue Kevin. El chico en realidad iba bastante simplemente vestido, con una túnica karateka y una espada lazer de Star Wars verde de juguete.

-¡Y les partiré el trasero a esos lobos con el poder de la fuerza…!-decía animadamente.

-Yo utilizo mi…-habló Julio para intervenir a pro de su amo.

-Hey, te me tranquilizas minoría, si aún no eres miembros oficial de Coon y Amigos.-le espetó Cartman al susodicho.

-Mira estos movimientos.-decía golpeando al aire con la espada Kevin desesperado para que lo aceptaran.

-Aburiiiiiiido.-replicó Cartman haciendo énfasis en aquel hecho-Siguiente.

Kevin miró a su criado y luego a Eric, el chico hizo eso un par de veces antes de retirarse de vuelta a los asientos de mala gana. El siguiente en aparecer fue nada más y nada menos que Blanket, quien estaba por delante de sus amigos gracias a que corría a mayor velocidad.

Este niño castaño, volvía a utilizar una extraña mascara extravagante y exótica que le cubría la mitad de la cabeza con lo que parecían ser plumas. Además de un traje de lentejuelas rojo que iba a juego con esas gafas. Tenía un micrófono de juguete en su mano derecha.

-Tengo la habilidad de ser invisible para todo el mundo.-dijo Blanket bastante nervioso y mirando hacia abajo.

-Interesante…-murmuró Eric.

-Solo lo dices porque su padre te agrada.-bufo Kyle-¿Lo vas a esco…?-iba a preguntar.

-Yo lo escojo para las finales, le doy mi voto.-dijo Cartman recordando la casa del señor Jefferson y esperando volver a ese lugar.

Pasaron otros cinco niños sin relevancia o disfraz alguno, ninguno de los héroes si quiera pensó en tomarlos como protegidos. En uno de estos turnos finalmente llego un plato fuerte.

-¿No moriste?-preguntó Kyle recordando como unos perros demoniacos lo habían atacada brutalmente hasta la muerte.

-Ustedes, hijos de puta me abandonaron.-espetó con un tono francés Christopher, mejor conocido como El Topo-Obviamente con dos rasguños no morí.-Pendejets…

El Topo no llevaba un traje alguno, sino sus ropas típicas, junto a su pala inseparable y alguna que otra radio que parecían de juguete.

-Duro de roer…-analizó Kenny con su voz normal-Doy mi voto.

-¿Tu voto en este tipo?-preguntó Cartman alzando la ceja-Bah, entre pobres sucios se entienden.-dijo-Tu no cuentas Dog.-señaló al castaño que seguía sentado en la parte delantera apreciando a los concursantes.

Le siguió el turno a Thomas, el cual llevaba unas gafas de Sol y gorra de béisbol para pasar de incognito, vestía sin embargo una chaqueta normal, con jeans, casi parecía más un mal intento de encubrimiento de espía.

-Yo PUTAS puedo ser un gran integrante si COÑO…-trataba de hablar el chico.

-No es nada personal.-señaló Kyle a Thomas, después de todos ambos tenían algo así como una amistad-Pero tu enfermedad…No sé cómo decirlo, nos descubrirían…-dijo bastante apenado-De no ser por eso te daba mi voto asegurado.-dijo con pena.

-MIERDA lo siento por hacerles perder su CULO tiempo…-expresó Thomas algo molesto por la negativa.

Ya quedaban pocos relativamente, por lo cual los héroes comenzaban a sentirse tensos ante quienes rechazaban.

-¿Deivid?-preguntó Cartman confundido.

-Que es David…-dijo el chico ofendido por el cambio de nombre.

-Únete al club.-al escuchar eso DougPoo le gritó al chico de Utah.

-Di que quieres ir a la escuela en tu pequeña bicicleta.-le retó Cartman.

-¿Qué?-este rápidamente se ofendió.

-¿Nada? Entonces vete al carajo.-le dijo Cartman antes de llamar al siguiente en la línea.

David se retiró dejando paso a Filmore. El chico traía un traje de hockey y un palo del mismo deporte preparado con su nombre, cuando de la nada Cartman y Kyle se acercaron a sus micrófonos.

-Yo…-intentó decir algo.

-¡Muy nene!-gritaron Cartman y Kyle al unísono, asustando a varios de sus amigos por estar de acuerdo en algo-Siguiente.-continuaron al mismo tiempo antes de mirarse asustados uno a otro.

Mark Costwold fue el siguiente en entrar en la formula con una bata de laboratorio y guantes médicos. Así como un gorro celeste que iba a juego con un tapaboca. Se le distinguía una "S" en el pecho.

-Soy The Smarter.-dijo sin pena ni gloria, intentando imitar una pose heroica-Tengo un promedio excelente, hago buenas estrategias y pego duro.-expresó el chico.

-Sí, a mí me golpeaste muy bien.-expresó Kyle con los ojos entrecerrados y considerando si tenerlo, cuando recordó su amistad con Scott rechazó la posibilidad de votar por él, solo quedaba su voto y el de Stan-Nosotros te llamamos.

-Eso es un no absoluto.-dijo agachando la cabeza y dirigiéndose con el grupo de compañeros de sexto que se quedaban para ver todo en lugar de largarse…Y Filmore.

El siguiente en aparecer usaba una gorra extraña y de un color inusual, eso llamo la atención de Cartman antes de que suspirara molesto.

-Puta, ¿Qué parte de "No mujeres" no entendiste?-preguntó molesto por la aparición de la susodicha Wendy.

Wendy Testaburger, decidida a ser heroína llevaba puesto un peto y pantalón de libros cosidos con uno con la pasta de otro, así como una mochila de mano donde cargaba un par de tomos con pastas extra gruesas.

-¿Qué clase de traje es este?-preguntó Eric bastante airado y molesto-Sigu…

-Pero yo los ayudo todo el tiempo y…-expresó Wendy fastidiada.

-¡Siguiente!-Cartman también se desesperó.

-¡Stan!-gritó su novia molesta.

-Yo le doy mi voto a ella, solo para romper para tus estúpidas reglas.-le dijo Stan a Cartman con cierta malicia.

-Hijo de…-Eric tuvo que ser detenido para evitar que golpeara a los dos.

El resto de participantes tuvieron poca o ninguna relevancia para Kyle, el chico tenía que ser honesto y reconocer que estaba decidido a darle su voto a alguno de los chicos que habían pasado previamente.

Finalmente, uno de los últimos chicos paso, aunque irónicamente no pudo hablar nada sobre él:

-Y quiero saludar también a mi tía Jessica y mis primos Jack, Eduard y Brittany. -hablaba el chico bastante feliz por el tiempo que le dedicaban.

-Paso.-dijeron todos los héroes al mismo tiempo.

Otro chico más entro. Este era otro de los buenos amigos de Scott, disfrazado con un traje de castor, y sus dientes naturales.

-¿Judío?¿Estas de broma?-preguntó Cartman antes de que Francis se fuera desilusionado.

Ya finalmente llegó el final de la formación, el último era nada más y nada menos que un pequeño niño canadiense.

-Ike súper héroe.-gritó el pequeño que apenas podía hablar-¡Sí!

-¿Porqué los últimos dos son judíos?-preguntó Cartman a punto de morir de risa.

Kyle miró como su hermanito comenzaba a decepcionarse por las burlas de Cartman. Miró de vuelta al gordo, si Stan lo había hecho ¿Por qué no él?

-¡Le daré mi voto!-expresó Kyle terminando con las elecciones.

-Entre judíos se ayudan, estúpidos.-expresó Cartman murmurando-Bien.-retomo el micrófono-Quédense Wendy, Tweek, Blanket, Ike y el Topo.-expresó recordando el voto que le cedieron cada uno-El resto, gracias por participar, pueden irse al carajo.-Cartman apuntó a la salida.

-No puedo creer que vine a una de estas mierdas, por segunda vez.-DougPoo se sintió frustrado y abandono con los pocos restantes que esperaban un voto de salvación, solo uno de los no mencionados se quedó hasta atrás.

-Esas si que fueron unas grandes audiciones…-expresó Token.

-La siguiente fase la vamos a hacer ahora mismo.-dijo Kyle y al mirar como Blanket y Tweek temblaban, continuó-Tranquilos, es fácil, solo digan ¿Cuál sería su nombre de súper héroe y sus habilidades?

-Coffeman ¡Gah!-el primero en hablar fue Tweek antes de que lo invadiera uno de sus tics, varios de los presentes susurraron interesados-Tengo la habilidad de lanzar café ardiendo a los enemigos.-termino convenciendo bastante a la mayoría de su valor.

-The Singer.-expresó Blanket tomando el micrófono e imitando un paso de su padre-Soy invisible para el enemigo, excepto cuando cantó y los distraigo.

-Muy buena habilidad.-apuntó Cartman, a lo cual la mayoría no estaban seguros si eso en realidad funcionaba.

-La librera.-Wendy mostró dignidad-Con mi coraza de libros será difícil lastimarme, y con estos dos bebes.-mostró dos libros con gruesas pastas-Golpeare a todo el que intente cruzarse por mi camino.

-Eso suena genial.-aseguró Stan, y todos menos Cartman, se encontraban en un estado similar.

-El Topo.-contestó cruzado de brazos el chico con el mismo apodo-Mi habilidad es partir a todos esos pendejets la miierdet con mi pala.

Varios héroes exclamaron notoriamente satisfechos por el rendimiento que esas palabras indicaban en el alma luchadora del héroe.

-Ike.-contestó el canadiense la pregunta.

-No Ike, no tu nombre, tu nombre de héroe.-le reprendió Kyle amablemente.

-Lo dejaremos como Baby Power, niño que no sabe hablar correctamente y utiliza juguetes de bebe contra el crimen.-dijo finalmente y todos se encogieron de hombros aceptando el nombre-Ahora, bolita.-señaló Cartman.

Todos obedecieron, incluido el secretario oficial.

-Todos, menos el hermano de Kyle, son buenos candidatos.-expresó Cartman a todos.

-No te metas con mi familia culo gordo.-le dijo Kyle enfadado por la mención de su hermanito.

-¿Y si le dan el puesto a todos?-preguntó Julio. Todos lo miraron durante un segundo antes de que este tuviera que proseguir con su explicación-Verán, ustedes a día de hoy son seis, porque el puesto que me dieron no es para pelear, ¿Verdad?-preguntó.

-No confiaría darte un arma a ti.-le dijo Cartman agresivo.

-De todas maneras, son ocho los villanos, y ustedes seis, más uno, siete.-les explico-Estarán en desventaja.

-Además uno de ellos es Trent Boyett.-señaló Stan-Si queremos superarlos mínimo dos tendrán que enfrentarse a Trent.-termino diciendo-¿Entonces deberíamos ser diez para que nueve vayan al combate y él se quede limpiando la huarida?-preguntó Stan-De esa manera estaríamos parejos.

-Me gusta ese plan, tres héroes nuevos.-dijo Kyle alegre-Pero, tenemos cinco protegidos ¿A quienes eliminamos?

-Yo digo que los dos nenes.-puntualizo Token, a lo que Cartman y Kyle se enojaron.

-De hecho Tweek y Wendy son los que se van.-dijo Cartman rotundamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntaron exasperados Token y Stan.

-Ya nos han fallado en el pasado, todos sabemos que Wendy es…-comenzó Cartman antes de que Stan le viera con una mirada asesina-Cambia mucho de bando, corta con ustedes dos cuando quizá, me beso mientras salía con el hippie y…-hablaba Cartman-No olvidemos que por su culpa Finger Bang no tuvo el éxito que deseábamos…Ah, y lo dije claro marica, "No chicas".

-Pero Wendy es mi novia y…-Stan miró de uno a otro lado.

-En el caso de Tweek, nos falló siendo parte del cuarteto de amigos.-puntualizo Cartman.

-¿Cuarteto de amigos?-preguntó Mysterion sin entender.

-Y eso no es todo, su habilidad, a pesar de ser buena, puede lastimar seriamente a las personas con quemaduras de alto grado.-señaló Kyle viendo el lado malo de Tweek-Odio admitirlo, pero por sus tics, sería tan perjudicial como Thomas.

Token miró un momento a ambos, tratando de dar la voz de la razón, pero de cierta manera notó que lo que había dicho Kyle era cierto, ¿Quién le decía al chico que Tweek no tenía un ataque de nervios mientras echaba un chorro de café hirviendo y que terminara sobre el resto de los miembros del equipo dejándolos derretidos en los huesos?

-¿Por qué ellos?-alzó la ceja Stan aun defendiendo a Wendy.

-Los detalles no importan, solo digo que hay que darle la oportunidad a nuevos talentos, miren esos dos niños.-señaló a los menores-Nosotros nos queda un año en primaria y en secundaria todo esto de los héroes nos parecerá bobo, ellos serán nuestro legado de Coon y Amigos.-expresó Cartman.

-Solo lo dices porque sabes que todos votaríamos por Blanket.-puntualizo Kyle al lado de Cartman, el susodicho se acercó y le susurró.

-Y también por la otra rata judía.-fue entonces cuando Kyle cayó en cuenta, su hermanito y su amigo no terminarían en una votación justa dentro del equipo.

-Tiene un punto valido.-termino por decir Kyle.

-No me gustara decirle a Wendy que no está dentro del equipo.-Stan se mostró decepcionado.

-Ni a mí a Tweek, pero vamos chicos, hay que decírselos de forma discreta y…-comentó Token a lo que fue interrumpido.

-Los micrófonos, volvieron a dejarlos encendidos…-puntualizo Julio.

Los cinco chicos abrieron de par en par los ojos antes de voltear a ver a los candidatos que escuchaban con suma atención toda la conversación.

-¿Así que no entre?-preguntó Wendy cruzada de hombros y molesta-Bah, machistas.-se fue con un frio tacto, una vez cruzo la barda gritó-¡Pero esto no me impedirá combatir el crimen!

-Es la segunda vez que me sacan de su equipo.-Tweek en cambio miró al piso decepcionado y apretando sus puños-Ngh… Jodanse.-les mostró ambos dedos medios a la vez que le daba otro tic y paraba de temblar por unos segundos. Después de esto se retiró.

-Bueno, felicidades, Topo, Singer, Baby, Secretario sin importancia.-habló Cartman-¡Son los nuevos miembros de Coon y Amigos!

-Timmy.-el susodicho re apareció por la puerta trasera, su trabajo de vigilancia había llegado a su final.

Los diez miembros se alistaron frente al atrio que habían armado los niños, con un cartel del Coon, y escrito con pintura a un lado del cartel "y Amigos". Tomaron su foto y disfrutaron de un momento de paz, antes de comenzar con los entrenamientos para los nuevos miembros.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de South Park.

-Parece que tu esposa está siguiendo las ordenes tal cual se lo dije, aunque esta agotando el plazo, ha pasado ya media semana.-le dijo el Chapo Guzmán a un hombre atado que miraba con rabia al sujeto y lloraba de esta misma-¿Quieres hablar?-le preguntó y antes de obtener respuesta le quito la cinta adhesiva que tenía en la boca violentamente.

Gerald lanzó un grito bastante adolorido por aquella aberración durante un par de segundos.

-No le hagas daño...Por favor...-pidió el hombre tratando de sonar lo más débil posible para el narcotraficante-Te dare todo nuestro dinero, si quieres me divorcio de Sheyla por mi propia cuenta.-suplico-Pero no lastimes a mi familia...

-¿Tu familia?-rio el Chapo-Wey, eran mi familia antes de que tu llegaras.-se sentía bastante superior-Además, Sheyla tiene que pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho, créeme, no es nada personal, yo lo entiendo, tu eres el chivo espiatorio que uso mi familia para intentar escaparse de mi.-explicó el hombre.

Gerald se quedó callado, no sabía como reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, miró su dedo cortado cortado, esperando que aquella fuera la única extremidad que perdiera. Penso en su esposa, y la imposibildad de volver al pasado. El Chapo consideraba que era el verdadero dueño de su familia. Y no podía hacer nada contra esa lógica, por lo menos no si quería mantener sus extremidades correctamente.

-¿Una semana le diste? ¿No?-preguntó Gerald al Chapo, quien afirmo-Los divorcios express toman semana y media en actualizarse.-dijo Gerald-¿No voy a vivir verdad?

-Nop.-contestó el criminal sin pena alguna-Si me disculpas, tengo que seguir observandolos.

Gerald se quedó en la oscuridad, llorando, no tanto por su muerte, sino por el sufrimiento que sus familiares pudieran pasar, cuando descubrieran lo que el Chapo les tenía preparados. Todo apenas estaba comenzando.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Notas de autor.-Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya causado mucha gracia, a mi en lo personal me encanto escribirlo. Sobre todo por lo que conlleva en el futuro. Digamos que a partir de este capítulo inicia lo verdaderamente bueno. Se los digo, cosas grandes van a pasar.**

 **Si se preguntan porqué a Kyle no le agrada Filmore…Bueno, relean los primeros parrafosd el cap3. Algunas cosas me las saque del canon, pero varias relaciones ya aparecieron en este fic.**

 **Pongan mucha atención, pero mucha a todo lo que venga, tendrá importancia en un tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, dejen una review si quieren y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**


	9. Heroínas Multirraciales

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 9 Heroínas Multirraciales**

Después de la afirmación de Cartman sobre que las niñas no podían ser parte de Coon y Amigos, varias de estas se fueron ofendidas, sobre todo Red, por la discriminación que les habían mostrado. Incluso algunas de ellas fueron al parque del pueblo, para pasar el rato hablando sobre chicos famosos y otras tantas cosas de chicas. De esa manera podrían olvidar los malos tratos por parte de los chicos. Paso casi media hora antes de que por las rejas se les uniera Wendy.

-Hola chicas.-saludó mientras se tiraba al piso, llevaba puesta su armadura de La Librera.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Ruby fríamente, sin abandonar su tono eternamente neutral.

-Esa niña me cae bien.-Lizzy, quien las acompañaba solo porque ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca, se encontraba hablando animadamente con una niña.

-Verán, casi me uno a los héroes…-expresó Wendy a lo que varias de sus amigas, y Karen, se acercaron emocionadas para preguntarle todo acerca de los héroes-No, no me uní a los héroes, esos pendejos siguieron con la estúpida regla de _no niñas._ -dijo tratando de imitar una voz de bobo-Pero, ¿Saben qué? ¡Qué los folle un pez!-expresó Wendy-Nosotras somos varias, y podremos formar nuestro propio equipo de heroínas, ¿Qué dicen?

-¿Equipo de heroínas?-Patty Nelson entró a la discusión que estaban teniendo-Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero por favor, no tenemos cinco años.-dijo bastante convencida-Dejen que los niños jueguen a sus tonterías, y nosotras mejor hagamos cosas de chicas.

Todas la miraron durante un momento antes de parpadear y volver a voltear a Wendy emocionadas, solo algunas chicas estaban a favor de la sugerencia de Patty.

Las niñas hablaban emocionadas unas sobre otras, se imaginaban con trajes de mallas y pendientes de colores llamativos que les ayudarían a pelear contra el crimen. Algunas como Bebe querían usar ya su surtido de maquillaje para enfrentar a los malos.

-¿Saben qué? Yo paso.-expresó Patty saliendo de escena, junto a algunas amigas suyas, como la verdadera Lola, una tal Jennifer Simmons, entre otras.

-¿Dónde serán nuestras audiciones?-preguntó Red impaciente por la idea de un grupo de heroínas, exclusivo de mujeres.

-En la guarida de las chicas.-expresó Wendy mientras levantaba sus manos-Chispitas, chispitas.-expresó abriendo y cerrando sus palmas frente a ella.

-Solecito.-exclamaron las chicas emocionadas, menos Lizzy que lo expreso en tono burlesco.

Las niñas aparecieron en la guarida, que era secretamente el baño de mujeres en el parque público, lo extraño era que continuaban en la misma posición que cuando habían lanzado su ritual. De todas maneras, Wendy se sentó en la silla de alto mando mientras el resto permanecía en el centro.

El cuarto era de un color rosado con varios posters de famosos, baldosas resplandecientes y cosas de chicas, e incluso tonadas de princesas japonesas. El lugar era pintoresco, tenía varios escritorios de una madera pintada de morado que le daban un aspecto femenino. Así como en frente tenían unas sillas más altas que el resto, aquellas eran las famosas sillas de alto mando.

-Creo que yo iniciare como la jueza para el equipo de heroínas, ¿Todas a favor?-preguntó provocando que todas asintieran animadamente-Perfecto, ahora, prepárense con sus atuendos de heroínas, ¿Aun los tienen guardados?

Al instante Karen reviso en su mochila, aún tenía el atuendo que hubiera usado para Coon y Amigos. A su vez Ruby tenía en su poder un traje, pero prefería no usarlo, de cierta manera, era de la ideología de Patty Nelson.

-Que emoción Ruby, vamos a ser chicas del bien.-expresó Karen risueña.

-Como si eso fuera emocionante, ver un montón de niñas en mallas ajustadas, ni que fuera lesbiana.-Ruby en cambio mostró su desapruebo ante aquella situación.

-Relájate cubito de hielo.-le dijo Karen su apodo preferido.

-Después de usted pobre damisela.-Ruby correspondió con su cumplido favorito a Karen.

Había un par de chicas de tercero, otras tantas de cuarto, e incluso una de quinto; las cuales al no tener nada preparado decidieron quedarse a un lado. Las niñas de sexto eran las emocionadas, al fin iban a hacer algo que compitiera contra los chicos y que les demostrara de una vez que ellas podían ser importantes. Wendy les contó rápidamente a las presentes sobre las identidades de Coon y Amigos.

-¿Token es un héroe?-preguntó Nichole-Bueno, tiene sentido, no hay muchos chicos de color por aquí…Y ese Mysterion siempre me pareció atractivo.-expresó Nichole.

-¡Oye!-Karen parecía querer iniciar una pelea.

-No, Token es el que tiene la armadura de tubos.-le dijo Wendy desde la silla alta a su amiga.

-Oh mierda, ¿Ese don nadie?-preguntó Nichole decepcionada antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-Es decir, sí, sí, ahora lo entiendo.

Poco más tardaron las que tenían trajes en terminar de ponérselos, Wendy esperó viendo desde arriba, casi todas las chicas estaban en cola detrás de una cortina, no eran demasiadas.

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó Bebe a su amiga Heidi.

-Te ves bien.-expresó Heidi feliz de que...

-Lola tienes buen ojo.-exclamo Red dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, provocando que Heidi se pusiera roja casi en su totalidad.

-¡AHH!-gritó desesperada-¡Soy Heidi! ¡Heidi Turner! ¡Su amiga de la infancia!-gritó con cólera a sus amigas-¡¿Alguna vez recordaran que existo?!

-Cielos Lola, baja ese tempera…-la intentó calmar Nichole.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritó con más gana Heidi Turner rabiosa por el hecho que todas olvidaran su nombre, aun lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, tan molesta estaba que se fue hasta el final de la fila, lejos de sus amigas.

-Cielos, y yo que pensaba que Dog era llorica.-dijo Lizzy mofándose de su amigo sucio.

/En alguna parte/

-¡Es Doug!-gritó el susodicho interrumpiendo algo y asustando a la persona que tenía a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Gary con una mano en el corazón por el grito repentino.

-No lo sé…

/En la base de las chicas/

-Chicas, chicas, tranquilícense.-dijo Wendy esperando el silencio desde detrás de la cortina-Bien, pasen de una por una, si son aceptadas se sentaran conmigo en los asientos de fuera, pero si no lo son, no se enojen, creo que aun podremos ser amigas.-expresó nerviosa.

-No puedo esperar…-exclamo emocionada Karen.

Su amiga Ruby se limitó a enseñar el dedo medio y mirar de uno a otro lado al resto de chicas ansiosas.

Wendy dio inicio la pasarela y la primera que entró en acción fue Nichole, ella se había quitado las dos bolitas en el cabello y había formado un afro casi perfecto, así como un traje rosa de brillantina y una máscara exótica de fiesta. Dejaba expuesta más de lo debido.

-Sé de defensa personal, tengo increíbles habilidades de inteligencia, dinero, soy tu amiga desde hace un año y si no me aceptas te demandare por racista.-explicó Nichole mientras movía su cadera.

Wendy se lo pensó un momento, en realidad no quería la demanda…

-Aceptada.

La siguiente en entrar no pudo ser otra si no que su amiga activista a los derechos de las mujeres, Red. Ella vestía un chaleco rojo vivo y mayas naranjas que le daban una apariencia bastante buena, en su cabeza llevaba unas gafas para ver al Sol y de un color rojizo; además una bufanda amarilla elegante.

-Ya me has visto luchar antes.-expresó recordando como juntas le habían dado una paliza al novio de Wendy-Vamos…

-Por más que no me guste a veces tu actitud.-le dijo plenamente Wendy-Tengo que reconocerlo, aceptada.

Red dio un saltito de alegría provocando que su bufanda se cayera y tuviera que recogerla, se sentó justo al lado de Nichole.

Siguió en entrar en acción Bebe Stevens, la chica llevaba su uniforme de porrista de la escuela, una bolsa rosada y un moño del mismo color a juego para que no fuera reconocida, llevaba sus lentes ornamentados para la ocasión. Sonreía mientras hacia poses lindas a una cámara imaginaria.

-Tengo experiencia en combate, armas de fuego y…-expresó Bebe recordándole a su mejor amiga lo que ya sabía.

-Lo siento Bebe, pero no puedo dejarte entrar.-expresó Wendy mientras miraba incomoda de uno a otro lado.

Hubo un momento de silencio que ninguna chica supo cómo tomar la noticia. Parecía imposible, Bebe siendo rechazada por su mejor amiga Wendy. Pero lo que más impactaba era que la sonrisa de Bebe permanecía, aunque su frente mostraba que no se sentía nada contenta con lo que sus oídos captaron.

-Oh, buena broma Wen…-intentó hablar Bebe.

-No estoy jugando Bebe, debí habértelo dicho antes…-expresó Wendy apenada-No puedo dejarte entrar por tu propio bien.-repitió firmemente.

-Pero…-Bebe se encontraba atónita y con los ojos abiertos de par en par-¡¿Porqué?!-preguntó indignada-¡Somos MA!-le recordó las iniciales de "Mejores Amigas!"-¡¿Cómo le puedes hacer esto a tu MA?!

Wendy suspiro frustrada, si el rechazo ya le había dolido a su amiga, la explicación podría dolerle más. De todas maneras, sabía que Bebe era comprensiva.

-Cada que te damos algo de poder, por más mínimo que sea, terminas usándolo para tu beneficio.-expresó Wendy tratando de no sentirse mal consigo misma.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-bufó Bebe roja de la cólera que tenía-¡Nombra una sola vez!

-La lista de chicos guapos.-recordó Wendy-El Photoshop, tratar de ver el culo de los chicos, usar a Clyde como novio solo porque te regalaban zapatos…-cada una de esas experiencias refrescaron la mente de Bebe que solo logró ponerse más roja de la ira-Por favor, no te lo tomes personal, pero siento que puedes tomar una mala decisión con un cargo como este…-intentaba explicar Wendy.

Bebe se encontraba en aquel momento tan encolerizada, rabiosa y avergonzada, que temblaba de la ira. Eso asusto a algunas chicas, pero solo hizo que Wendy se sintiera peor consigo misma.

-¡Bien!-termino gritando y escupiendo por el descontrol que tenía-¡Sí así lo quieren, ME VOY!-gritó dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Por cierto Bebe, recuerda que mañana mi mama nos invita a unas galletitas…-Wendy intentó hablar con la chica de manera amable.

-Te odio.-dijo sin voltear a verlas y cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

No había aumentado su volumen, ni gritado, solo había hablado lo suficientemente alto para que las chicas escucharan aquello…Wendy se sentó durante un momento a pensar en lo que había hecho antes de seguir con las mini audiciones.

Era el turno de Lizzy, quien realmente le importaba poco la situación actual de Wendy, solo la miro restante y esperando. Había conservado el gorro de su parka, permitiéndole ocultar su cabellera rubia, y su identidad con una simple mascara blanca. Encima de su chaqueta llevaba un chaleco de oficial repartidora de multas, sus pantalones rosas habían cambiado a unos jeans y se movía con agilidad. Portaba de arma una guadaña de plástico.

-Quiero ser heroína.-dijo con toda confianza la chica sonriendo y mirando a las demás.

-¿Y porqué?-preguntó mordazmente Wendy, no le agradaba la actitud de Lizzy desde que la conocía.

-Soy la más ruda de todas ustedes, además de ser la única que se junta casi siempre con hombres y…mis patadas espantan osos, literalmente.-expresó la chica bastante orgullosa de sus dotes.

-En eso tiene razón…-murmuró Red llevándose una mano al mentón para pensar.

-Bien, bien, estas dentro.-tuvo que aceptar Wendy-Pero a prueba.

Siguieron entonces dos chicas de segundo que fueron rechazadas al instante por no tener nada interesante que contar, luego continuo la lista con su amiga Sally Turner, prima menor de la chica que todas confundían y con una cabellera rojiza natural muy parecida a la de Red.

-Sé que no hablo mucho, pero…-expresó la chica avergonzada.

-Lo siento Sally, pero pareces no tener confianza en ti misma.-le dijo Wendy-Lo mejor será que no entres por lo menos hasta que tengas más confianza.-termino provocando que todas las chicas asintieran.

Su amiga Annie Faulk era la que parecía continuar en la lista, al entrar comenzó a dar un par unas patadas, pero no convencieron al resto de chicas para dejarla entrar. Y finalmente solo quedaban cuatro finalistas.

-Yo sé pelear y tengo…-expresó una niña con una capucha que le cubría el rostro y las siglas "CM" en el pecho de una tela morada.

El estilo de la chica era parecido al del héroe Mysterion, casi al grado de plagiar, pero tenía sus propias innovaciones, como no usar ropa interior por fuera y una cara de alegría constante, además que por se le escapaban varios mechones de su cabello castaño y usaba un bastón de madera como arma. Karen se encontraba emocionada.

-No te ofendas…-Nichole intentó hacer una observación-Pero, ¿No eres muy pequeña para hacer…algo?

-¡¿A quién le dices pequeña?!-sin previo aviso Karen saltó enojada y tomó del cuello de su camiseta a Nichole, obligándola a que ambas se pusieran cara a cara, la chica afroamericana la empujo, causando que Karen quedara en el suelo.

-Corrección, ella es la más agresiva.-puntualizo Red-Arriba chica, por mi puedes entrar con nosotras.

Karen se levantó de golpe, como si no hubiera caído y con emoción se sentó justo al lado de Wendy quien sonrió por la joven adquisición, luego la pelinegra llamó a la siguiente participante.

Una chica con un vestido de encaje celeste y dos coletas naranjas que combinaban con unos zapatos rojos. Su expresión era de total neutralidad y no mostraba emoción tangible. Ruby en realidad no tenía ganas de mostrarse amable o con ganas.

-…-silencio por parte de la niña.

-…-silencio por parte de las heroínas.

-…-un nuevo silencio de Ruby acompañado de un parpadeo rápido, pero notorio.

-¿Y….vas a decir algo?-preguntó Wendy presionando un poco, pero intentando no tratar mal a la menor.

-Vamos chicas, Ruby parece una buena elección.-intentó convencerlas Karen, pero ninguna parecía saber qué hacer.

-No creo que ella encaje con nosotras.-murmuro Wendy a Karen, sin saber que Ruby la escuchaba perfectamente, luego de contarlo Wendy volteó a la menor nuevamente-Lo siento Ruby, no entraste, pero por poquito.-hizo una señal con sus dedos para enfatizar la última palabra.

Ruby se limitó a mirar a su amiga, luego a Wendy y el resto de chicas para mostrar el dedo medio, se fue del lugar sin decir nada más. No le importaba realmente todo ese rollo. Karen bufó decepcionada una vez su amiga cruzó la puerta.

La siguiente en entrar fue, increíblemente, una de las amigas de Patty, bastante bien conocida como Rebbeca Costwold. La chica no llevaba disfraz alguno y se veía bastante avergonzada. Cosa rara considerando su actitud abierta ante los chicos.

-Hola, yo…-comenzó a hablar con cierta confianza.

-¿Por qué deberíamos aceptarte?-preguntó Wendy directamente.

-Soy la chica más lista de toda la escuela, puedo ser como…Su secretaría.-expresó-No soy muy buena en combate, pero sí para obtener información.-finalmente se mordió el labio por la tensión.

-Bueno, Esta bien, ¿Por qué no?-termino aceptando Wendy a lo que el resto pareció también no importarles-Además, no queda nadie más…

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Heidi indignada saliendo de la cortina y empujando a Rebbeca.

Heidi utilizaba un casco vikingo en sub cabellera castaña opaca. Además, como un almohadín para los ojos, cortado en esa misma parte, de color celeste para cubrir su identidad. Usaba un chaleco rosado abierto, encima de una blusa celeste y shorts morados. Sus guantes eran de un cian claro.

-Oh, lo siento Lola, presenta…-dijo Wendy colmando el colmo de la paciencia.

-¡POR UN CARAJO!-gritó ya sin resentimientos-¡Soy HEIDI! ¡H-E-I-D-I!-deletreo su nombre bastante molesta y mirándolas a todas desafiando a ver quién la contradecía, echaba chispas por los ojos que hacían temblar a algunas chicas.

-¿Con esa actitud quieres salvar el día?-le preguntó Lizzy burlonamente.

-JA.-rio sarcásticamente y muy fuerte-¿Saben qué? ¡Qué se jodan!-gritó señalándolas a todas con un dedo acusador-¡¿Quién en su puñetero sano juicio querría estar con un montón de pendejas que no pueden recordar ni tu nombre?!

-Claro que sí lo hacemos Lola…-Nichole se encontraba intimidada por los gritos.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritó Heidi aun más molesta por la reacción-¡Lamentaran el día en el que confundieron a Heidi Turner con Lola! ¡Se arrepentirán todas ustedes putas!-gritó con bastante enfado antes de salir a zancadas y cerrando la puerta con tal azote que parecía que el objeto no iba a aguantar más-¡LAMENTARAN!

-Cielos, no había notado que Lola era muy temperamental.-dijo Red rascándose la cabeza bastante confundida.

-¡AHHHHHH!-escucharon el grito de la susodicha desde fuera de los baños, probablemente había escuchado el último comentario.

Ya no quedaba nadie detrás de la cortina ni en el escenario, el nuevo equipo de heroínas había sido conformado con Wendy, Nichole, Red, Karen, Rebecca y Lizzy.

-Creo que solo faltarían nuestros nombres de heroínas.-expresó Wendy-El mio claro esta que es "La Librera".-dijo mostrando su armadura de libros, el resto de las chicas asintió con su cabeza.

-¿Qué les parece "Afro-dita"?-expresó Nichole aprovechando la repasada que se dio en las clases de historia y haciendo un juego de palabras con su afro.

-Nada mal, pero si me permiten quiero ser "Llama Ardiente".-expreso Red-Agregaría algo en contra del patriarcado, pero mi como que no queda.-explicó el porque su nombre no tenía algo como "anti-hombres".

-Ambos nombres son geniales chicas.-felicitó Wendy a sus amigas.

-¡La chica misteriosa!-gritó Karen rápidamente mientras daba un saltito alegre en su silla.

-¿Te vas a degradar para ser la sombra de Mysterion?-preguntó Red decepcionada y ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí.-contesto Karen sin pena-Es mi héroe preferido, y espero que e fije en mí.-expresó sonrojándose.

-¿Se lo decimos?-preguntó Nichole en un susurro a Wendy, utilizando la técnica del descarte y descubriendo quien era Mysterion.

-Deja que disfrute un poco…-Wendy en cambio no quería arruinarle el día a otra chica-En fin Karen, si así lo quieres.

-Lady Death.-expresó Lizzy moviendo su guadaña de juguete de uno a otro lado-¿Les parece bien?-se sentó subiendo los pies a la mesa.

-Supongo…-Wendy no le molestaba el nombre.

-Y como yo solo seré secretaria no creo que necesite un nombre.-expresó Rebbeca-Ni un disfraz.

-Perfecto, genial chicas, buenos nombres.-expresó Wendy animada y levantándose de su asiento, provocando que todas se reunieran en un círculo en el medio de la habitación, donde ningún cubículo las retuviera.

-Y finalmente, el nombre del grupo.-expresó Wendy emocionada, realmente lo estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué tal las feministas radicales?-preguntó Red emocionándose.

-Nos tacharían de feminazis.-repuso Lizzy, molestando demasiado a Red por aquella expresión a su grupo.

-¿Las amazónicas?-sugirió Karen sin tener la menor idea.

-No nos define…-expresó Nichole.

-¿Quieres que nos defina?-preguntó Lizzy riéndose-Mira, que tenemos una castaña pobre, una pelinegra con severos problemas intrapersonales, una rubia sexy,-se señaló a si misma-una pelirroja faminazi, una negrita con un afro y una castaña ricachona con problemas de identidad, es un poco complicado que nos podamos definir, somos de diferentes razas.

-¿Heroínas Multirraciales?-preguntó Rebbeca-Lo que dice Lizzy es cierto, además, creo que nos podría definir bastante bien.

-¿Eso no sería racista de alguna manera?-preguntó Red arqueando una ceja.

-Al contrario, así fermentamos a que las chicas de diferentes clases sociales, tonos de piel, posiciones sociales, entre otras cosas; se agrupen por un bien común-expresó Wendy decidida-¡Heroínas Multirraciales se queda!-dijo provocando que el resto asintiera-¿Abrazo?

-En tus sueñ…-iba a decir Lizzy cruzada de brazos, pero el resto se pego tan rápido a Wendy que la obligaron a pegarse también a ella.

De esa manera las seis niñas se abrazaron por la fundación del nuevo equipo de heroínas, sin saber que, desde una ventana con mucho sigilo, Bebe Stevens las miraba con ojos llorosos. Seguía enojada por que la dejaran fuera, sobre todo por quien la dejo fuera, su expresión se tornó siniestra antes de que ella finalmente bajara de la caja sobre la que estaba montada y se dirigiera a su casa.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Hoy quería enfocarme en las chicas, además, miren, tenemos un nuevo equipo de heroínas (quiero aclarar que Luis no predijo nada, se lo dije de los equipos por PM hace mucho tiempo XD).**

 **Del resto espero que el capítulo les agradara, lo de Bebe, entiendan que su personalidad en la serie, suele ser…Un poco más para beneficiarse a si misma, en fin, espero eso no molestar a nadie cofcofCoyotecofcof.**

 **En fin, hace rato que no hacía un capítulo de solo 3,000 palabras, lo siento, pero ya saben que esta historia los capítulos solo serán para contar lo necesario que necesite contar el capítulo. (Y creo que aquí no necesitaba contar más que esto, aunque sí siento que le falto un poco de química a la amistad de Wendy y Bebe, oh, bueno, cada quien puede tomarse las cosas como quiera). Sobre todo espero les encantara la reacción de Heidi (es por eso que insistía tanto con el chiste XD).**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, dejen review si les gusto, y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	10. La Parvada del Bien

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 10 La Parvada del Bien**

En aquellos momentos se encontraba Tweek enojado por haber sido rechazado no solo por los cuatro pendejos de Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny; pero aquello no lo esperaba de alguien como Token. Él sin duda alguna había sido el mejor en todas las presenta… ¡No! Se dio varios golpes en la cabeza, ya comenzaba a sonar como Craig.

Hablando de "ex", se lo encontró un par de calles cerca de la parte delantera de la escuela. A su lado se encontraba Kevin, se notaba que Craig intentaba de animarlo…A su manera peculiar.

-Ni que fuera la gran cosa.-dijo Craig alzándose de hombros indiferente ante los llantos de Kevin, quien parecía sobre todo herido por ni siquiera haber pasado la primera etapa.

-No lo entiendes, he perdido mi tiempo haciendo este traje y...-dijo Kevin queriendo llorar, a lo cual Craig giró los ojos por la sobre exageración.

El chico rubio se acercó a sus dos amigos restantes, pensando en el pobre Clyde. Realmente Tweek admitió que se sentía incapaz de lastimar a sus amigos, "¿Y si solo eran espías enviados por el gobierno? Podrían mandarme a la cárcel durante años", pensó en su interior.

-¿Tweek?-fue Craig quien le dio tan "afable" bienvenida-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó aburrido.

-No le hables así a tu n…Amigo…-dijo Kevin antes de recordar que ambos habían terminado, más motivos para llorar.

-¿No te habían aceptado para ser parte de ese estúpido equipo de pendejos?-preguntó Craig tajante a Tweek.

-No…rhh-dijo Tweek agachando la cabeza-Me rechazaron al final por el hermano de Kyle, el hijo de los Jefferson y el Topo ggg.-expresó Tweek, luego miró que su amigo de abrigo celeste no entendió-Terminaron dando otros dos puestos de héroes.-explicó Tweek.

-Y no entraste, genial.-celebró Craig frío como una piedra, ganándose una mala mirada de sus amigos, antes de importarle aquello giro los ojos y enseñó a ambos el dedo medio, demostrando que le daba igual la opinión de ellos, pero eso pareció enojar aún más a sus amigos, así que suspiro frustrado-De todas maneras, ¿Quién quiere ser parte de esa reverenda pendejada?-les preguntó.

-Yo…-contestó Kevin suspirando decepcionado.

-Sí, Token es un héroe ¡Gah!-expresó mostrando envidia a su amigo, al darse cuenta que el resto notó aquello continuó-Y no olvidemos a Clyde, es nuestro, rrhh, amigo.-era interrumpidos por sus tics-Y esta con los villanos, es nuestra responsabilidad detenerlo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que los tres enfrentemos a los Lobos Montañeses?-preguntó Craig-Solos.

-Odio concordar Tweek, pero…Ellos tienen a Trent, EL Trent Boyett.-expresó Kevin preocupado.

-Tú querías ser héroe.-le dijo Tweek recriminándolo.

-Sí, pero en ese caso hubiéramos sido más.-dijo Kevin tajante-Ahora solo somos nosotros tres…-dijo pesimista.

Mientras ellos conversaban y sin saberlo, cerca de ahí, se encontraban en los juegos de la parte trasera de la escuela varios chicos rechazados también. Filmore se balanceaba por un columpio, solo, no tenía a ninguno de sus amigos o amigas a su lado. Y casi simultáneamente al menor se encontraban el resto de los rechazados, amigos de los niños que formaban Coon y Amigos.

Entre ellos se encontraban con sus trajes aun puestos Gary, DougPoo y Francis. Sin un traje ya estaban en cambio Mark, Thomas y Gregory (quien nunca tuvo realmente un traje y se limitaba a escuchar música con sus audífonos). Sus amigas mujeres no les habían seguido porque se fueron enojadas con la mayoría de los chicos por los comentarios de Cartman.

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.-señaló DougPoo deshaciéndose de aquella postura a su amigo mormón-¿Sabes? Tenemos que partirle la cara al pendejo de Bridón y a Butters por toda esta mierda que está pasando.-demostró espíritu.

-Los héroes ya no aceptan candidatos.-señaló Francis bastante triste y limpiándose una lágrima con su cola de castor, raspándose un ojo en el camino.

-Lo peor es que ahora las chicas estarán molestas con nosotros por toda esa mierda de "No chicas".-dijo Mark pensando en su gemela Rebecca.

-CARAJO, chicos.-Thomas se dirigió a su grupo de amigos-¿Es qué vamos a dejar que Scott siga por ese PUTO camino?

-Sí, deberíamos hacer que recapacite.-Francis pareció alegrarse-Pero… Ahora siempre anda con Los Lobos Montañeses…

-Sí, somos muy pocos para enfrentarlos solos.-les hizo notar Mark para que esa idea se borrara de sus cabezas, pero entonces sintió una punzada.

-¿Qué clase de MIERDA amigo eres?-le preguntó Thomas tajante-Scott nos COÑO necesita, para eso están los CONSOLADORES amigos.-le dijo decidido Thomas.

Gregory suspiró decepcionado por la falta de iniciativa y capacidad cognitiva de aquellos que suele llamar compañeros de aula. Admitía que mínimo el Topo había ingresado al grupo de héroes, pero él nunca se quedaba atrás de su amigo, y aquel era el momento de hacerles a entender al resto lo evidente.

-¿Por qué esas caras tan tristes?-preguntó con superioridad llevándose ambas manos a las caderas.

-No sabemos qué hacer con todo esto.-le respondió Gary arqueando una ceja.

Gregory dio media vuelta y luego escupió rápidamente "¿Es que son retrasados?" para sí mismo, antes de terminar la vuelta y estar frente a frente con el resto de los chicos.

-Oh por favor, es obvio lo que debemos hacer, unir fuerzas, mi señor.-exclamó tomando y luego blandiendo la espada de juguete que tenía en su mochila con la bandera inglesa.

-¿Qué nos estas proponiendo exactamente?-dijo Francis sin entender bien las intenciones de las palabras de Gregory, causando que el chico abriera los ojos desesperado por la falta de inteligencia.

-Formar un equipo de héroes, ¿Qué más?-les dijo el chico levantando su espada-¿Quién me sigue?

El resto de los chicos se encogieron de hombros, realmente no estaban seguros de hacer todo eso…Aunque se conocían, no tenían suficiente confianza unos con otros. Filmore miraba todo aquello desde los columpios, escuchando interesado.

Gregory al notar la falta de determinación del resto de los chicos arrojó su espada y desconecto los audífonos de su celular. Desde el interior de la mochila extrajo una bocina en miniatura, que dejo a un lado de la resbaladilla.

-Dios les ha sonreído, que honor.-cantó al son de la canción que se escuchaba de la grabadora y subiendo los escalones, hizo énfasis en la silaba tónica de la última palabra.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó Mark, y al igual que Thomas y Gary no entendía nada, pero el resto sí, y Francis sonrió.

-Enfrentar a los malos, con valor.-de nuevo entonó con mucha energía la última palabra ya encima del resbaladero-Y bendecidos los niños.-continuó otra vez esta vez muy justo con la armonía-Que estamos reunidos.-levantó su puño al cielo-Fácil no nos rendimos.-parecía que la canción iba a acabar, pero aquello apenas iniciaba, y su voz enérgica resultaba casi angelical.

A la distancia el restante grupo de Craig alcanzó a escuchar el melodioso grito, casi cantó del inglés. Ellos no sabían de qué se trataba todo ese asunto.

-Conozco esa tonada…-fue Kevin quien reconoció primero la canción.

-¿De qué? Nghh.

-No lo sé, pero recuerdo que era algo bueno.-expresó Kevin mirando con suplica a Craig para ir al lugar, este soltó un suspiró.

-Supongo que no perderemos nada si vamos a esa mierda.-dijo Craig hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y caminando desinteresado detrás de sus amigos.

A su vez la tonada pareció llegar al ritmo de la mayoría en el otro extremo del patio escolar.

-¿Nos rechazaron? ¡Perfecto!-espetó Gregory moviendo su dedo índice ante todos negando y cerrando sus ojos mientras bailaba al son con la música-¡Humanos seremos!-continuó aún más enérgico y pidiéndole a Francis con la mano su espada-¡Errores cometeremos!-continuaba cantando dejando embobado al resto de los chicos-Pero no nos rendiremos.-les dijo calmado a la vez que atrapaba en el aire su espada-¡Súper héroes serás!-cantó elevando su espada más arriba-¡Dime tu identidad!-con el mismo juguete apuntó a sus compañeros emocionados-A partir de ahora.-se detuvo juntó a la tonada dramáticamente-Somos héroes y con honra.-golpeó su pecho y movió ambas manos para invitar al resto que le siguieran con la canción.

Al principio algunos como Gary o Mark negaron rotundamente sin entender bien que se trataba todo eso. Pero chicos como Thomas y Francis le siguieron de inmediato el juego a Gregory, ni hablar de Filmore, que parecía llenarse con deseos de lucha ante tal ritmo bélico.

-Pelearas con valentía.-cantaban en coro algunos niños, la voz de Gregory era tan melodiosa que era fácil seguirles, a Gary le sorprendió que Doug se le uniera-De noche o de día.-continuaron y esta vez Mark sonrió y se les unió tomando a Thomas de los hombros y convenciéndolo-De ti se reían.-cantaron mientras Gregory alzaba ambos brazos para demostrar una pose de superioridad-Y mira donde estas.-finalmente Gary se unió a la vez que todos daban una vuelta en la nieve-¡Heroes seremos ya!-gritaron a la vez que Gregory alzaba nuevamente su espada-¡Diremos nuestra identidad!-a duras penas lograron seguir el ritmo a Gregory quien apresuro esa frase y resbalo por el tubo-¡A partir de ahora!-gritaron todos-¡Seremos héroes y con honra!-todos levantaron los puños.

-¿Qué carajos están haciendo?-preguntó Craig sorprendido por aquella demostración, la distracción fue suficiente para que la canción, que se había calmado un poco del tonó belico, continuara y perdieran el ritmo.

Durante un momento todos se mirarón incomodos, no sabían como, pero Gregory los había convencido de cantar, se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza, pero el chico movía su espada en círculos mientras silbaba aun esa canción.

-¿Saben qué?-Mark fue quien se atrevió a romper el silencio-¡Gregory tiene razón!

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó exactamente Kevin levantando sus cejas por la sorpresa.

-¡Formar un equipo de TRUMP héroes!-le dijo Thomas emocionado y tomando con más fuerza su mochila donde guardaba su "disfraz" para que no lo reconocieran.

-¡Sí!-DougPoo se unió a la emoción-No necesitamos a esos pendejos de Coon y Amigos para patearle el culo a los Lobos.-dijo emocionado-¡Somos nueve! ¡Casi igual que esos buenos para nada!-realmente estaba molesto por volver a ser rechazado.

-Diez conmigo.-dijo Filmore saltando y acercándose.

-Niño, piérdete.-le dijo Craig negando con la cabeza, a pesar de que la idea le parecía buena, no quería tener a un niño en su equipo.

-Pero…¿Qué hay de ser humanos? ¿Y no nos rendiremos?-preguntó Filmore recalcándoles a todos eso en la cara.

-Eres muy nene para estar con nosotros.-le terminó explicando Gary-Vete.-le espantó, el chico se largó tan molesto, aquello era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

-¿Enserio quieren hacer esto?-preguntó Craig confundido mirando a todos sus amigos-Al carajo, ya que, estoy dentro.

-Y yo.-admitieron a la vez DougPoo y Gary chocando puños ambos.

El resto asintió enérgicamente y la emoción pudo recorrer en el aire a todos ellos. Que se pudrieran Coon y Amigos, ellos eran los que iban a derrotar a los villanos, costase lo que costase, eran sus amigos, algunos.

-¡Vamos a ser héroes!-gritó Kevin emocionando sacudiendo a Tweek-¡Sí!-bajo su puño a su estómago y subió el otro al aire.

-No sería tanta presión…Gah, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?-por un momento pareció que Tweek se recobraba.

-Eh, esperen, tranquilos.-Gregory se puso en cabecilla mientras todos lo miraban-Primero hay que decidir dónde encontrar una base.

-¿Qué tal mi casa?-preguntó Francis-Mis padres ignoran que existo y esta no muy lejos de aquí, podemos utilizar la casa del árbol.

-¿Es seguro?-le preguntó en susurró Gregory a Mark, conociendo las "habilidades" y "dotes" de Francis.

-Mah…-movía su palma de uno a otro lado señalando "Más o menos"-Es relativo.-terminó expresando.

-Con eso basta, vamos ahí.-dijo Gregory dándole unas buenas palmadas a Mark y dejaron que el chico vestido de castor los guiara.

Los chicos caminaban por la calle pasiblemente, el Sol veraniego de la tarde picaba pues las nubes eran algo que faltaba. Todo se encontraba en una total tranquilidad mientras los chicos suspiraban emocionados y…

-¡Es Doug!-gritó molestó de la nada DougPoo asustando a varios de los presentes, sobre todo a Francis que casi le da un infarto.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Gary con una mano en el corazón por tan repentino grito.

-No lo sé…-dijo DougPoo confundido ganándose varias miradas de sospecho por parte del resto.

Rápidamente entre Mark y Thomas hicieron que Francis se recuperara del paro cardiaco y ellos fueron los que continuaron guiando el camino a su casa. Para ser una tarde en el pueblo, este se encontraba bastante vació de niños y adultos, los chicos se preguntaron el por qué, pero tuvieron que dejar esos pensamientos de lado cuando llegaron a una vivienda naranja de dos pisos.

-¿A tus papas no les molestará?-preguntó Gary una vez Francis les invitó a pasar.

-Nah.-contestó el chico sonriendo y dejando que todos los chicos pasasen, primero a la sala de estar y luego al sótano.

El sótano de Francis tenía gran parte de las cajas donde guardaba decoraciones para Navidad (en su caso Hanukkah) , Halloween y Pascuas, el chico movió la decoración y con ayuda de sus amigos puso en el centro de habitación una mesa de billar. Señaló el baño para aquellos que no tenían el traje puesto.

-¿No te pondrás traje?-preguntó Francis a Gregory al verlo.

-Oh, por supuesto.-dijo Gregory bajando su fleco de la frente que le cubría alrededor de los ojos, para que no lo reconocieran-¿Ves?

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Gregory?-preguntó Francis muy molesto a lo que varios presentes rieron-¡Es en serio monstruo!-el chico sacudió a Gregory violentamente.

Mark Costwold se limitó a darse un pelmazo en la cabeza por la inteligencia que su amigo era capaz de demostrar en algunos momentos. En cambio, Thomas aún seguía riendo por aquello.

-Oh, esperen, antes de empezar tengo una sorpresa.-expresó Kevin soltando el celular-Vuelvo en un momento.

Todos lo vieron desaparecer tras la puerta y dirigirse a la sala. Esperaron un minuto en silencio antes de comenzar a arreglarse los trajes; la gorra con forma de cabeza de lobo ya le estaba dando comezón a Gary. Por el contrario, DougPoo se embarro un poco de lodo en la cara, sintiendo que el que tenía ya estaba bastante seco. Thomas se acomodó su gorra de béisbol para ocultar en su totalidad su cabello. Mark cerró la bata de laboratorio que llevaba bien y se bajó el tapabocas.

-Aquí esta.-finalmente Kevin llegó, llevaba detrás suya a un chico.

-¡Un momento! Nagh…-dijo Tweek parando a ambos-Él es parte de Coon y Amigos.

Kevin traía consigo a su medio "hermano", el cual parecía confundido por estar en la casa de otro desconocido. Entre los dos bajaron a pesar de las protestas de varios miembros del nuevo equipo.

-Y también nos ayudara a nosotros.-explicó Kevin tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo a otro lado-Tiene que hacerlo.

-¿No nos traicionara?-dijo Gregory inseguro y sacando su espada para acercarla al cuello del chico.

-Tengo honor mexicano.-dijo el referido apartando con su dedo índice la espada de su cuello-Somos fieles a nuestros señores.-siguió el referido.

-Julio, ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames señor.-le dijo Kevin enfadado y con un dedo acusador.

-Oh, cierto, lo lamento amo.-dijo para luego hacer una reverencia, sorprendiendo y asustando al resto de los presentes.

-Mucho mejor.-Kevin Stoley sonrió antes de mirar al resto de los chicos y asentir con la cabeza.

Estaba claro que aquel niño no iba a traicionarlos, y podía servir como espía de Coon y Amigos, así que sin más dejaron que se uniera como el secretario que era ya en el otro equipo (Ya que ninguno quería cumplir esa función).

-¿Han pensado en sus nombres de héroes?-preguntó Craig finalmente cuando todos se reunieron-Y de paso digan sus habilidades.

-Sí.-fue la contestación universal, a lo que Craig invitó a que iniciaran dando la señal del dedo medio.

-The Smarter.-expresó Mark tomando desde debajo de su bata un par de probetas de cristal con líquidos de colores-Con mis conocimientos creare de todo químicamente.-expresó combinando ambos líquidos y causando una explosión en miniatura que hizo que toda la parte superior de su torso se pusiera negra y su cabello se desacomodara para ponerse hacía atrás-Aun estoy mejorando con eso.-dijo para luego toser un poco de polvo.

-¡Clean FUCKING Mout!-Thomas demostró tener el mismo agradó por el nombre en un idioma distinto, aunque también se le escapo un insultó en otro idioma de camino-Puedo debilitar a cualquier persona con el don de la MIERDA palabra hasta hacerla papilla.-expresó.

-¿Eso se supone es un poder?-preguntó Craig alzando una ceja.

Thomas entonces se pellizco su brazo derecho aun encima de su chaqueta delgada y comenzó a decir sarta de insultos hacia Craig, causados totalmente por su enfermedad tourette. Todos se vieron asustados por aquellas palabras que la mayoría parecía desconocer y abrieron las bocas totalmente sorprendidos, a la vez que maravillados.

-Es taaan genial.-dijo finalmente Craig mientras se limpiaba la saliva dejada por Thomas.

-Coffeman rgh…-expresó Tweek levantando su termo gigante de café y lanzando un chorro a una taza que tenía de llavero-Salud.

-Salvador Peruano.-expresó Craig dándole igual que su nombre fuera estúpido.

Vestía una manta con símbolos peruanos y su chulo azul había sido modificado para parecer de esa misma nacionalidad. Varios dijes y adornos demostraban que el chico tenía cierta pasión por esa tierra, y para terminar guardaba en su mano una flauta peruana. Aunque había tenido dignidad y no se había puesto el bigote de hace un par de años.

-¿Qué harás con eso?-preguntó DougPoo riendo-¿Tocar hasta que el enemigo se duerma?

-Precisamente.-expresó Craig a la vez que tomaba su flauta y comenzaba a entonar melodiosas notas las cuales hicieron que DougPoo bostezara y se desmayara. Lo tuvieron que despertar con un vaso de agua encima de su cabeza, cosa que lo molesto pues hubiera preferido un vaso de lodo.

-Maestro galáctico.-expresó Kevin.

Tenía un traje de karateka, con una cinta blanca en la cintura (demostrando que de karate sabía poco). Y usaba como arma una espada sable marca Star Wars, que se encendía de un color verde cuando presionaba un botón.

-El Castor.-expresó Francis emocionado y levantando los brazos y la cola del traje que llevaba…Nadie se atrevió a preguntar como levanto la parte posterior-Con mis habilidades de…Castor puedo ser amigo de la fauna y…¿Cantar canciones alegres?-todo el mundo alzó la ceja-Y golpearlos con mi cola. ¡Yiah!-gritó dándole con esa parte del disfraz a una caja y mandándola a volar, volviendo a impresionar a todos.

-El Sucio.-dijo DougPoo compartiendo lodo desde sus bolsillos-Mis trampas de lodo los distraerán mientras les parto el culo con mis puños.-explicó sus habilidades simplemente.

-El Lobo Solitario.-dijo Gary rápidamente, todos lo miraron confundidos-No se los he dicho, pero casi formo parte de los Lobos Montañeses…-dijo Gary causando revuelo entre todos-No puedo explicar que sucedió, pero sí puedo decir que no fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para unirme.-dijo convenciendo al resto-Y mi habilidad es…¿Intimidar y golpear duro?-preguntó inseguro a lo que DougPoo aprobó aquello.

-Y junto a mí, el Caballero de la Resistencia, o "CaRe".-dijo refiriéndose a la palabra "Importar" en otro idioma mientras blandía su espada-¡Juntos seremos…!-se detuvo-No se un ocurre un buen nombre para el equipo.

-¿Qué tal la Parvada del Bien?-preguntó Francis mientras de una de sus cajas tomaba un pato de hule.

-Muy estúpido.-afirmó Gregory tajante-Y ninguno de nosotros se disfraza de ave, así que también inútil.

-¿Las fuerzas del bien?-sugirió Kevin emocionado.

-Nah, muy cliché.-dijo Mark poco convencido por ese nombre.

-¿La Liga extrema de héroes?-dijo DougPoo entrecortado pues se inventaba el nombre conforme decía una nueva palabra.

-¿Es MIERDA enserio?-preguntó Thomas-Ese nombre es MIERDA como si un CULO niño lo hubiera pensado.-le expresó Thomas a lo que varios afirmaron que las palabras "Liga" y "Extrema" eran demasiado infantiles.

-Somos niños.-dijo DougPoo a su defensiva.

-¡Agh! ¡Pensar en un nombre es demasiada presión!-dijo Tweek llevándose sus manos a su cabeza-¡Y si no pensamos en un nombre no seremos reconocidos! ¡Y nos pondrán un nombre estúpido el pueblo! ¡Y…!

-Calla Tweek.-dijo Craig empujándolo para que dejara aquellas babosadas.

-A mí me gusto la Parvada del Bien…-dijo Gary encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah… Visto que no tienen una mejor idea, se queda, como la Parvada del Bien…Por ahora.-declaró Gregory acomodándose el cabello alrededor de sus ojos nuevamente-Como sea, intentemos revelar con una entrada espectacular nuestro equipo, que Coon y Amigos se mueran de la envidia, mis señores.-expresó Gregory emocionado-Y tú niño.-señaló al medio hermano de Kevin-Espíalos.

-Ahora mismo, les mandare informes.-dijo Julio retirándose-Y desde hace diez minutos que me habla Cartman para entrenar…

-Buena idea, también nosotros debemos entrenar.-expresó Mark-Vamos al patio para pulir nuestra habilidades.

El chico mexicano se despidió del nuevo equipo de héroes, mientras volvía a con Coon y Amigos. En cambio, la Parvada del Bien salió del sótano de Francis para dirigirse a su patio y con algunas cajas de decoración comenzaron un arduo entrenamiento, sin saberlo al mismo tiempo que Coon y Amigos hacía algo similar, las Heroínas Multirraciales también y Los Lobos Montañeses a toda honra.

En particular, entre todos los Lobos se enfrentaban a Trent Boyett, exceptuando a Butters, quien los observaba. Trent tenía indicaciones de no lastimar a ninguno seriamente.

Dougie le intentaba dar patadas en las piernas, fallando por poco los golpes, a su vez que Scott usaba su silbato para herirlo de los oídos y con su leche trataba de nublar su visión. Los Gay Turner solo se mofaban sobre su hombría mientras le daban golpes en la cabeza. Clyde trataba de darle piquetes con su traje de mosquito. David utilizaba sus puños, pero no ganaba mucho. Y el único que parecía no atacar era Bridón.

-¿Ya puedo defenderme de verdad?-preguntó Puño Mortal una vez se hartó de recibir los golpes, Butters asintió-¡Genial!

De un golpe Trent apartó a Scott y Clyde tirándolos a un lado de la bodega. A Dougie lo lanzó un par de metros a la distancia solo con el poder de su pierna, y tomó a David del brazo dando una vuelta sobre su eje y tomando con el cuerpo de este a los Gay Turner. Finalmente soltó el brazo de David y todos salieron volando. Luego miró desafiante a Bridón.

-¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿Tienes miedo?-lo reto respirando entre cortadamente.

-Oh, para nada Puño.-señaló Bridón sonriendo y tomando sus pelotas de baloncesto-Solo quería que te cansaras para que derrotarte fuera más sencillo.-explicó sonriendo maliciosamente y cerrando sus ojos.

Death Ball hizo rebotar su pelota, lo cual provocó que Trent la esquivara, pero desde detrás suya la pelota parecía volver. Conociendo aquel viejo truco Trent dio media vuelta y tomó la pelota en el aire. Sin previo aviso Bridón lanzó una pelota al desprevenido Trent por la espalda, la cual pareció dolerle, causando una pausa para que Trent se sobara la herida de la rozadura del balón, el chico castaño se disculpó a lo que Trent sonrió satisfecho, casi nunca había tenido dignos rivales.

Butters estaba impresionado, realmente Bridón parecía tener habilidades milagrosas con el balón, y si era capaz de igualarse a Trent, Coon y Amigos estaban perdidos.

Lo que no esperaba era que ya no solo Coon y Amigos estaban detrás de ellos, sino también otros dos nuevos grupos de héroes, los villanos tendrían que tener mucha habilidad si querían vencer. Y Butters sabía que después de ver los entrenamientos, estaban listos para mañana hacer lo que debió hacer desde el primer día.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Ironicamente este es el capítulo más corto que escribi en el resumen XDD Pero es más largo que otros de héroes, en fin, este es el fin de los grupos de héroes. Ahora ¿Cómo podrán los villanos si quiera plantarles frente?**

 **Y sí, la canción de Gregory es el himno de La Resistance, proveniente de la pelí de SP, y la letra es la siguiente (por si alguien le interesa):**

 **Dios les ha sonreído, que honooor**

 **Enfrentar a los malos con valooor**

 **Y bendecidos los niños**

 **Que estamos reunidos**

 **Facil no nos rendimos**

 **¿Nos rechazaron¡ ¡Perfecto!**

 **Humano seremos**

 **Errores Cometeremos**

 **No nos rendiremos**

 **¡Super héroe seras!**

 **¡Dime tu identidad!**

 **A partir de ahora**

 **Somos héroes y con honra**

 **Pelearas con valentía**

 **De noche o de día**

 **De ti se reían**

 **Y mira donde estas**

 **¡Heroes seremos ya!**

 **¡Diremos nuestra identidad!**

 **A partir de ahora**

 **Somos héroes y con honra**

 **En fin, quitando esta rara letra XD Parece que Greg no conoce otras tonaditas (¿) Espero que no les molestase, y les gustase los nuevos héroes. Como en este cap no pasan tantas cosas interesantes trate de ponerle más comedia que a otros, esperó les gustara ese toque.**

 **Ahora, sin más, gracias por leer, dejen review sin les gustó y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**


	11. LasOscurasalaModaContralosMojonesJodanse

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 11 Las Oscuras a la Moda Contra los Mojones Jodanse**

 **Na.-Perdon por el error en el título, FF no me deja editar para que tenga espacios el título.**

Durante todo el día que quedó del jueves todos los equipos de héroes y el de villanos se preparaban para luchar. Por un lado, Coon y Amigos entrenaban a sus nuevas promesas con ganas, ya que el Topo había demostrado una habilidad de pelear superior al de la mayoría. Solo que no lo suficientemente dura como Mysterion o Kite, los cuales eran los que daban más lucha.

Por el otro lado en las Heroínas Multirraciales eran Wendy y Karen las que con más ganas entrenaban y practicaban maniobras con sus respectivas armas. A Nichole le habían conseguido una cadena la cual ella termino con una bola disco de plástico en una extremidad para que sirviera como un plus. Red tenía su bufanda y la chica un bastón.

La Parvada del Bien tenía el exponente de que sus miembros eran bastante habilidosos, por lo que era difícil decidir cuál de todos era mejor, aunque era claro que Francis no, tampoco Kevin, el resto lo hacía genial. Gary hacía ataques de karate mejores que los que hubieran podido desear. Los insultos de Thomas sobresalían a velocidades que romperían un record Guinness si continuaba el chico así. Gregory partía la cara a quien se le atreviera a desafiarlo solo con su espada y por no mencionar que Mark Costwold utilizaba sus químicos de manera eficiente para dormir a los chicos, dejarlos ciegos con algunos químicos, no de manera permanente, entre otras cosas. Craig causaba un sueño incapaz de resistir y Tweek quemaba todos los objetos con su manguera.

A su vez los Lobos Montañeses entrenaban con su maestro Trent, quien solo había sido vencido por el mismísimo Butters y Bridón. A pesar de no demostrarlo, Butters tenía una estrategia exquisita en el combate, algunas cosas dejaron helados a los presentes quienes creían que Trent sería el más fuerte. Bridón por su parte era un maestro en cuanto a dar rebotes de baloncesto se trataba, al grado que Clyde lo llamo "sensei".

Para cuando la noche estaba apremiando, todos suspendieron sus prácticas y retiraron a sus casas.

Aunque sin saberlo, Butters maquinaba secretamente un plan para acabar con los héroes, de los que estaba enterado por lo menos. Su ayudante David había sido de espía para con los héroes y le había contado de las nuevas adquisiciones. Ahora solo debía encontrar la manera de desigualar el número de héroes para poder coronarse como vencedor. Hacer que los niños lucharan codo a codo contra los opositores del Chapo y que este los cubriera en su manto seguro… El Chapo Guzmán…Era aquel quien todo lo había iniciado, y quien debía continuarlo.

Un nuevo día fue finalizado en el pueblo de South Park, el jueves dio paso al viernes seis de septiembre.

El último día de clases de la primera semana inicio como si fuera normal, con los niños levantándose y quejándose para ir a la escuela mientras sus madres o padres les preparaban el desayuno. Había excepciones, como Kenny, quien directamente llevo a su hermana menor a la parada del camión antes de que toda su familia despertase. O Kyle, quien despertó con su propia alarma, y despertó también a su hermano.

Desde el lunes a los Broflovski les faltaba una madre y padre que los cuidaran. Sheyla solo se preocupaba por seguir las órdenes del Chapo, a pesar de que fuera un camino que parecía imposible de seguir. Sin embargo, para Ike, su hermano era su nuevo cuidador, Kyle se había pasado toda la semana preparándole el desayuno, ayudándolo cuando lo necesita, y todo eso mientras mantenía su identidad secreta. El canadiense admiraba a su hermano posiblemente más que a su propia madre.

-Vámonos Ike.-dijo Kyle bajando las escaleras mientras le sonreía a su hermano menor y le abría la puerta-¿Llevas eso bien guardado en la mochila?-preguntó refiriéndose a su traje de héroe, le había explicado que siempre debía cargar con este.

-Ike es un bebe.-dijo sonriendo el canadiense.

-¿Kyle? ¿Ike?-preguntó Sheyla desde la sala de estar, el olor a alcohol era notorio junto a un montón de papeles de abogados que ellos eran incapaces de leer.

-¿Sigues con el divorcio?-preguntó Kyle mirándola mientras negaba con la cabeza y volteaba sus ojos hacia arriba para no verla-Bien, Ike y yo iremos a la escuela, púdrete.-le termino insultando aquello ultimo gratuitamente, su ira hacia la postura que su madre había tomado no desaparecería en mucho tiempo, mientras él se disponía a patrullar las calles, ella se embriagaba para ahogar las penas.

-No me hables así muchachito, soy tu madre y…

-No, no eres mi madre, no te conozco, no sé quién eres maldita doble vida, mentirosa, puta, narcotraficante.-le espetó Kyle dejando a Ike detrás suyo-Si seguimos aquí no es por ti.-le espetó Kyle-Es por Ike, porque merece un hogar, y porque nos podrían poner en servicios infantiles.-le espetó Kyle haciendo que ella se quedara en silencio.

-Por eso mismo no quería decírtelo…-dijo Sheyla mientras regresaba un poco a la bebida y le daba la bienvenida a su rostro a nuevas lágrimas.

Los dos niños se fueron sin si quiera voltear atrás, en aquel momento se encontraban enfadados con su madre y nada iba a cambiarlo. Ni siquiera verla en aquel estado tan deplorable.

En la parada del camión se encontraban Stan, Eric, Kenny y Karen; no tardaron los dos Broflovski en unírseles.

-Y bien… ¿Me pueden decir quién es Mysterion?-preguntó Karen.

-¿Qué? Kenny, ¿Qué tan tonta puede ser tu pobre hermana?-preguntó Cartman golpeándose la cara con su palma.

-¡No soy tonta!-exclamó Karen molesta.

-Tengo que concordar con mi gordo amigo, ¿Enserio no has deducido quien es Mysterion después de que todos menos él lo hicieran?-preguntó Stan decepcionado, ante la negación de Karen este continuo-Bueno, en definitiva no eres de muchas luces…

-Mpphh.-dijo Kenny dándole un pelmazo a Stan causando que tres de los integrantes rieran.

Mientras ellos tenían una normal conversación, Kyle meditaba acerca de lo que debía de hacer. En aquellos momentos solo se le ocurría buscar a su padre, pero sabía que la oportunidad era perfecta ahora que iba a la escuela para confrontar a Butters en el instituto.

Pero aquello significaba no solo exponerse a él mismo, sino también a los villanos. Su identidad secreta en aquel momento le valía un pepino, pero sabía que si decía a luz pública sobre que Butters era un villano eso le podría condenar a cinco horas de servicio comunitario, tal vez seis; eso sin incluir las burlas que les harían a esos chicos.

El autobús llegó y la discusión de Kenny contra Stan y Cartman había terminado parando en sus temas banales de niños, como que sus padres les decían, y un poco sobre como afectarían las audiciones a su imagen.

El chico del gorro verde no era participe de aquella discusión, en la cual Eric decretaba que lo tratarían como rey, a lo que Stan le respondió "El rey de los gordos". En ese punto Kyle no pudo evitar lanzar una risa tonta, realmente estar con sus amigos le era de bastante ayuda y lo reconfortaba.

En la escuela, efectivamente, se había armado un alboroto. Pues no solo Coon y Amigos habían dado sus identidades, y adquirido nuevos miembros, sino que ahora también sabían que el Profesor Caos, ese villano al cual no sabían porque tenerle miedo, pero le tenían, estaba libre y causando problemas nuevamente.

Las preguntas sobre la identidad de los villanos y los héroes eran el único tema que parecía salir de las bocas de los chicos de grados menores. Algunos incluso aseguraban creer que eran los mejores candidatos para derrocar a ese tal Caos.

Y las cosas no estaban mejor para algunos grupos de amigos directamente involucrados en toda aquella farsa. Un ejemplo claro el team Scott, que pronto debería renombrarse, pues no iban con su líder habitual. Los tres chicos y Rebbeca caminaban desde los casilleros hacia sus aulas de clase.

-¿Y dónde PERRA estabas ayer PUTA Rebbeca?-preguntó Thomas iniciando una conversación con la chica, la cual solo sonrió por que le pusieran atención.

-Oh, estaba con las chicas…Haciendo…Cosas de chicas.-mintió descaradamente mientras trataba de no mirar a sus amigos.

Lo cierto es que ella era la que les ayudaba a las otras niñas con sus entrenamientos. A pesar de solo ser la secretaria alguien debía de ayudarlas a construir armas, sujetar los sacos de boxeo y atender las llamadas de… Se detuvo un momento ¿De qué eran las llamadas que había contestado ayer? El punto era que las chicas habían jurado no decirle nada a ningún chico sobre el grupo de heroínas.

-¿Cosas de chicas? Pero si llegaste hasta las diez a la casa.-le reclamó Mark sonriendo, aunque preocupado por su hermana.

-Estaba con las chicas.-repitió sonriendo nerviosamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Ves Mark? Si ya te lo dijo, ¿Para qué sigues preguntando?-reclamó Francis defendiendo a su amiga, a lo que Mark y Thomas rodaron los ojos, realmente el chico era muy ingenuo para creerse esa historia por parte de Rebecca.

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro preocupados por la chica, sobre todo Mark pensando que tal vez hubiera podido ser sorprendida por Butters y su banda… Nah, aquello le pareció ridículo al chico castaño.

Unos pasillos por delante, se encontraba la líder de Rebecca, y actual heroína fundadora del grupo Multirracial; Wendy Testaburger. La chica con la boina rosada miraba en su casillero buscando sus cuadros de apuntes, el lugar había terminado convirtiéndose en un desorden por el poco tiempo que se había dedicado a limpiarlo gracias al bullo de aquella semana. A su lado se encontraba Red esperándola ya con los libros en su brazo.

-Wendy, ¡Wendy!-desde el final del pasillo entró Stan Marsh, seguido de Kyle, corriendo para acercarse a su novia; aun así la chica no se dignó a mirarlo.

Durante un tiempo Stan intentó de varias maneras llamar su atención, a costa de ganarse unas miradas de atención y murmureos incomodos por parte de los que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Sin embargo, Wendy no se dignó a hablarle, cuando los murmullos se volvieron en palabras y finalmente en gritos de "Beso", le susurró a Red en el oído algo.

-Dice que no te hablara porque estas en un grupo machista del patriarcado opresor y…-explicaba Red con mucho gozo causando que Stan se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Red!-le dijo Wendy regañándola-Eso no fue eso lo que dije.-le termino expresando ya sacando también sus libros y dedicándose exclusivamente a mirar a su amiga pelirroja.

-Ahh…Cierto…-expresó Red como si se acabara de dar cuenta para luego aclararse la garganta-¡Jodete Stan!, dice Wendy, aunque el grito yo lo agregue.-se apresuró a añadir.

-Pero Wen, yo vote por ti e intente que entraras, fue culpa del culo gordo que…-intentó decirle Stan, pero fue interrumpido porque nuevamente Wendy le susurraba a Red en su oído.

-Dice que agradece que intentaras picar el patriarcado opresoar que gobierna a tu asociación de maricas, pero que eres un cerdo machista opresor por no impedirlo de todas formas.-termino de hablar la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dime lo que ella dijo.-reclamó Stan enojado por ese comportamiento.

-Esas fueron mis palabras exactas.-escupió Wendy con veneno y sarna mientras miraba con enojo a Stan.

-¡Genial! ¡Me dirigió la palabra!-festejo Stan levantando ambos brazos en el aire y muy animado.

Lo único que causo fue que Wendy y Red se indignaran, y que su novia le dijese a su amiga que se largaran, no sin antes hacer justicia a su nombre secreto de la Librera, dándole un golpe en el estómago a Stan con un libro. Este bajo sus brazos a la zona afectada del dolor.

-¿Y aun me juzgas por no tener novia?-trató de animar Kyle a su amigo, sabiendo lo inestable que era cuando de Wendy se trataba; a pesar de sentirse mal, no significaba que no iba estar ahí para sus amigos, así como para su hermanito.

-No tienes novia porque eres gay.-se burló Stan un poco con el espíritu de Bill y Fose.

-Oh sí, ¿Cómo pude estar ciego todo este tiempo?-dramatizo Kyle de una manera muy exagerada y bromista-Tienes razón Stan, siempre te he amado en secreto.-dijo llevándose una mano a la frente antes de que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.

A pesar de haber caído en ridículo, Kyle no pudo negar que aquel pequeño momento con Stan era lo único que le había logrado sacar una sonrisa verdadera en varios días. Pero rápidamente la realidad se recargo sobre sus hombros y las risas pararon antes de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Así que admites tu noviazgo hermanito.-entró de la nada Shelley levantando a Stan del cuello y estampándolo en un casillero.

Aquel día la chica se encontraba incluso más enojada que ayer; no solamente su pesadilla se estaba volviendo más real con cada clase que recibía de Mc´key, sino que ahora tampoco le había mandado un mensaje su amiga Jane. En cambio, amaneció en la mañana con una foto suya alterada para hacerla ver como un ogro de verdad. Cortesía de Arvo, su antiguo pretendiente, actual enemigo.

-Trolla, suéltame…-dijo Stan mientras se ponía azul por la falta de oxígeno.

-Claro, claro, deja te mando con tu noviecito.-la chica se mofó y lo lanzó para que cayera encima de Kyle-Ja, nos vemos más tarde hermanito.-hablo ella sintiéndose bien consigo misma durante unas milésimas antes de recordar la foto de Arvo.

-Con esa actitud no me sorprende que votaran por expulsarla…-dijo Kyle tratando de quitarse de encima a Stan.

-A mí solo me gustaría que parara de golpearme…-dijo Stan acariciando su cuello-En fin, vamos a clases, la campana va a sonar.

Y Stan no era el único con problemas para con su novia debido a la discriminación de Cartman. Token intentaba hablarle a Nichole, pero esta también se negaba a escucharle; aunque a diferencia de Wendy, la chica estaba sola.

-Vamos nena, háblame.-le pedía Token mientras Nichole caminaba por los pasillos, posiblemente buscando a sus otras amigas y que estas le ayudaran a deshacerse de él-Si te hubieras presentado, yo sin dudarlo hubiera votado por ti.-le confesó el chico.

Nuevamente la chica paso por alto olímpicamente su comentario y continuo en la dirección, sabía que no lo iba a perder con la ley del hielo, así que altero su ruta y se dirigió al baño de niñas que estaba en la parte superior, el más cercano.

-Mira, te lo compensare de alguna manera.-trataba de entablar la conversación Token, pero su novia avanzaba incluso con los ojos cerrados, grave error, pues tropezó con el pie metido de uno de esos niños anormales, Bill…O tal vez Fose; terminaron llamándola gay solo por su caída.

Ante aquella acción Token los empujo y les advirtió que si volvían a tocarle un pelo a ella se lamentarían. Nichole miró aquella escena con cierta sorpresa. Pero espero a que los dos malhechores se fueran entre risas antes de dirigirle la palabra a Token.

-¿Cuánto les pagaste?-preguntó Nichole conociendo a su novio con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Yo…Ah… No sé de lo que hablas.-negó fingiendo que estaba molesto por esa falta de respeto, cuando su mentira era evidente a leguas de distancia-Mira, Nichole… ¿Qué tal si te compenso yendo al Fornera Vine?-preguntó Token ofreciéndole la mano a su novia.

-¿El Fornera Vine?-Nichole estaba impresionada, abrió los ojos de par en par-Pero es imposible ir sin reservación de meses.-dijo casi dando saltitos de alegría.

-Oh, pero miren quien sí sabe hablar.-dijo Token burlón mientras la chica lo abrazaba.

Por el lado de los villanos, estos se encontraban juntos en los pasillos caminando con ganas. Ya sabían los nombres de los nuevos integrantes de Coon y Amigos, además que ellos estaban mejor entrenados. Eran liderados por Butters, quien en aquel momento sonreía a todo dar.

-Sí, hoy hablaremos con él.-les dijo una vez David terminara de sacar las cosas de su casillero.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Dougie sin entender, causando que Butters bajara más la voz.

-Al Chapo.-dijo rotundamente cerrando sus ojos-Hoy hablaremos con él, y de esa manera nos protegeremos del reinado de terror que pueda causar, creo tener una idea de donde está.

-Sigo sin entender cómo funciona tu plan, pero mientras pueda partirles la cara a esos cuatro pendejos, por mi bien.-dijo Trent alzándose de hombros.

-Un momento, yo pensé que ya habías contactado con el Chapo.-se quejó Clyde-¿Y si no acepta nuestra ayuda? ¿Para qué habrá servido todo esto sino para perder a nuestros amigos?

-Sí, debiste de haberte asegurado antes de meternos en esto.-dijo Scott regañando a Butters.

-Oigan, no quise hacerlo a mitad de la semana para que no interrumpiera nuestros estudios…-Butters se frotó los nudillos, nervioso porque le llevaran la contra.

-Chicos, déjenlo; de cualquier manera ustedes aceptaron entrar, así como pueden salirse si así lo desean.-advirtió Bridón antes de mirar a Butters preguntándole con la mirada si eso era posible, a lo que el rubio asintió y Bridón continuo-Solo recuerden, que si el Chapo nos hace pedidos como secuestrar niños, consideren a los traidores como los primeros de la lista.

Clyde y Scott se aterrorizaron con tan solo pensar en aquello y continuaron caminando avergonzados por aquellas dudas, sus nuevos amigos Bill y Fose hicieron mofa sobre qué dudar del Chapo era para gays, y Trent dijo que le daba igual si desertaban, pero que necesitaba sacos de boxeo nuevos.

El chico Clyde nuevamente se sentó junto a Henrietta y Greta para evitar nuevas burlas por parte de sus compañeros villanos, a los cuales nadie se acercaba, pues para ese punto todos sabían su doble vida y donde él no se sentía tan a gusto como en la soledad. En cambio, Scott se disculpó con Butters sobre sus dudas y todo pareció resolverse como acto reflejo de magia. Notó como su amiga gótica estaba más triste de lo usual.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Clyde amablemente.

-Sí, los emos siguen reproduciéndose como termitas, y ya investigue, no es porque ninguna planta alienígena los obligue.-dijo Henrietta desesperada-Es decisión propia de los conformistas de las otras sectas oscuras.

-¿Planta qué?-no entendió Clyde aquello.

-Sí, varias de mis amigas también están dudando si abandonar el vampirismo, a día de hoy solo quedamos cuarenta vampiros sin un ápice de duda.-explico Greta bastante molesta-¿Segura que no quieres unir fuerzas?

-No trabajo con conformistas.-se limitó a contestar Henrietta.

-En serio necesito ayuda…-la chica de cabello plateado se dejó caer sobre su pupitre.

En el otro lado del aula, las chicas hablaban animadamente por su destino de ser heroínas, incluso Rebecca y Lizzy se habían alejado de sus amigos chicos para poder continuar planeando estrategias. Lo que no sabían es que con mucha envidia y rabia les miraba una chica de rizos maltratados, se notaba que no le había puesto atención a su cabello. Bebe continuaba molesta por su rechazo mostrado por parte de sus grandes amigas, al grado que se había sentado en la esquina opuesta, cerca de DougPoo y el novio de su amiga.

-¿Y porque no estas con el resto?-le preguntó Stan a lo que Bebe solo se limitó a regresarle una mirada infernalmente molesta-Mami.-Stan se asustó y prefirió seguir concentrándose en los temas de su maestro.

Al lado de Kyle, en el lugar donde antes siempre estaba Butters; ahora se encontraba Heidi, sonriendo y bastante feliz. Incluso cuando pasaron lista y el profesor la llamo Lola no gritó. Verdaderamente era raro para todos que ella no gritara, ya se habían comenzado a acostumbrar, pero la chica se limitaba a sonreír de una manera muy aterradora.

Muy pocas cosas que fuesen dignas de contar pasaron, lo único interesante fue que una alumna, que no se había presentado durante toda la semana, entró a plena clase. Garrison le señaló un asiento libre hasta el fondo del aula, no sin antes echarle la bronca. No la gran cosa.

Durante las clases todo permaneció en relativa calma, aunque se vigilaban mutuamente héroes y villanos. Aunque estos últimos sintieron que tal vez más chicos que solo Coon y Amigos les vigilaban, aquella sensación no se desvaneció hasta que salieron al receso.

Pero, no fueron los únicos en salir; en los salones menores los chicos de primer curso también salían cantantes, después de todo era viernes y una tarde de caricaturas los esperaba. El grupo de niños conformados por Karen, Ruby, Filmore, Ike y Blanket hablaba animadamente por los pasillos sin Filmore, no fue hasta que se lo toparon.

-Blanket, Ike, que alegría verlos.-saludó Filmore sonriendo-Escuche que fueron aceptados en Coon y Amigos.-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, Ike y Blanket súper héroes.-dijo Ike alegre.

-¿Ustedes también?-preguntó Ruby decepcionada a lo que Karen le cerró la boca-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?-termino soltándose del agarre de su amiga.

-Porque no nos preguntaron.-respondió Blanket con sinceridad-Además, creímos que eso enojaría a Karen.-le susurró a Ruby.

-Oh, para nada, estoy tan alegre que sean héroes.-les dijo Karen con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí yo también…Pero… ¿No creen que puedan hablar con Cartman para qué me acepte?-habló Filmore intranquilo.

-No.-fue la simple respuesta de Ike-Muy nene.

Blanket no pudo evitar reír junto a su amigo canadiense y Karen; incluso Ruby parecía estar al borde de la risa, aunque solo sonrió. Resultaba gracioso que el día pasado Filmore le hubiera dicho a Ike que era muy nene.

-Ustedes dos, bebes.-les espetó Cartman acercándose por el pasillo-Reunión, ahora.-dijo finalmente antes de tomarlos de las manos e irse corriendo.

Los restantes niños del grupo miraron como dos de sus amigos se iban y les dejaban atrás. Filmore suspiro decepcionado, en aquellos días se le había negado entrar a cuanto equipo de héroes que intentaba unirse, y aquella situación había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Se retiró sin siquiera dirigirle el adiós a sus otras dos amigas.

-Bueno, tiempo de chicas.-expresó Ruby mirando como Filmore efectivamente se retiraba-Bla bla bla chicos…-bromeo haciendo los ojos bizcos y fingiendo la típica charla de niñas.

Aquel comportamiento femenino por parte de Tucker hizo que Karen soltara una risita tonta, ver a su amiga en aquel estado era algo raro. Así que animadamente asintió y juntas caminaban por los pasillos mientras hablaban animadamente. En realidad, Karen hablaba y Ruby se limitaba a seguirla con lo que podía.

-Karen, que bueno que te encuentro.-dijo Nichole, quien estaba junto a sus amigas Wendy y Red-Tenemos importantes cosas de que hablar sobre…-se detuvo justo al tiempo que veía a Ruby, no sin antes toser incomoda-Oh, hola Ruby, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó dando a entender que no la había visto.

-Hola negrita.-saludó Ruby mientras mostraba su dedo medio con su neutral expresión.

Eso molesto a Nichole, aquellos tipos de apodos le molestaban intensamente, pero como en verdad necesitaban a Karen intentó controlarse para que la chica no sintiera que menospreciaban a sus amigas.

-Karen, ¿Te molestaría venir con nosotras?-preguntó Nichole con amabilidad.

-Lo lamenta, pero íbamos a pasar tiempo de…comenzó Ruby pero fue interrumpida por Nicole.

-Es algo de las heroínas.-le dio importancia Nichole al asunto, esperando que Ruby entendiera.

-Somos amigas desde hace mucho, tu solo la conoces desde ayer, y ella puede perfectamente esperar para jugar a las jodidas heroínas.-dijo Ruby con frívola amabilidad que puso los pelos de punta a Nichole.

-Yo…-Karen miraba al piso apenada-¿No puede esperar para después Ruby?-preguntó Karen tratando de convencer a su amiga.

-¿Acaso me estas cambiando por una negrita que no conocías hace dos días?-preguntó Ruby alzando muy alto la ceja y ganando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-No seas melodramática.-dijo Karen con mímica forzando una sonrisa y tomando a Ruby de los hombros mientras la alejaba del alcance auditivo de Nichole-Pero mira cubito…-Karen intentaba hacer que Ruby sonriera-Las chicas me necesitan, estamos preparando estrategias y todo eso.

-Y yo también te necesito.-le dijo Ruby aun fría como el hielo-Después de todo los otros pendejos como que no están con ganas de hablarme hoy, ya te lo dije, es una reverenda pendejada todo esto.-le dijo Ruby-¿Enserio crees que vas a ganar algo aparte de salir lastimada?

-Es que…-a Karen le faltaban los argumentos-Es que son popus…-dijo ya desesperada utilizando la abreviación de "Populares" para darle más importancia- Y de sexto grado, oportunidades como estas no hay en mucho tiempo, sino es que nunca para chicas como nosotras.

-¿Cómo nosotras?-preguntó Ruby ya sin dudas enojada, pero su modo tan apacible de tomar las cosas le daba miedo a Karen-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Qué somos inferiores y ellas las diosas del universo?-preguntó Ruby molesta.

-No Ruby, no, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-dijo Karen frustrándose-Mira, si quieres le preguntare a Nichole si puedes venir con nosotras y…

-¿Sabes? Sí así lo quieres, por mí, genial.-le dijo mostrando enojo en su rostro-Ve con tus nuevas amigas, yo estaré bien pudriéndome sola.-le dijo Ruby enseñándole ambos dedos medios, esta vez cargados de odio, dando media vuelta no solo molesta, sino hasta sacando una lagrima de la ira.

-Ruby, no, por favor…-dijo Karen tomándola del brazo, pero su amiga solo se soltó con fuerza y siguió caminando-Oh mierda.

-Ya se le pasara.-le dijo Nichole mientras la tomaba del hombro-Tu tranquila, solo está algo celosa; un poco de celos nunca ha matado a nadie.-termino riendo un poco.

Ambas se fueron a reunir con el resto de las niñas, las cuales habían reclutado a Rebecca e incluso a Lizzy. Al contar sobre la situación, la chica de la parka rosada solo se mofó un poco sobre la situación de Karen, pero el resto de las chicas trataron de animarla.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban casi vacíos, pues toda la población estudiantil se encontraba en la cafetería. Sin embargo, por los pasillos se encontraban aun algún que otro estudiante, que o se dirigía a aquel lugar, o de plano buscaba pasar el tiempo para no ir a aquel lugar.

Un claro ejemplo era Shelley, quien se había quedado un tiempo extra después de que sonara la campana debido a que Mc´key le había pedido que terminara la lectura correctamente.

Y algún otro ejemplo era la misma Ruby, quien daba vueltas por el lugar mirando frívola al piso. Y espantando con la mirada a quien se le acercase.

-"No seas melodramática".-repitió las palabras de su amiga con sorna-Pueden darte por el culo fuertemente si yo soy la melodramática.-dijo a la nada descargándose un poco-Esta me las pagara…-continuó hablando sola mientras seguía hacia un pasillo que llevaba a la zona central de la escuela.

-…esas pendejas, hijas de puta...-refunfuño Heidi también bastante molesta, casi como si estuviera diciendo lo mismo que Ruby, irónicamente también dirigiéndose al pasillo central.

-…¿Creen que pueden deshacerse de mi…?-se preguntaba Shelley mientras se dirigía al mismo lugar, pues no quería estar en la cafetería rodeada de niños.

-…tan fácilmente?-termino la pregunta Bebe desde otro extremo, ella ya se encontraba en el pasillo central y miraba el trofeo de voleibol, que había ganado junto a sus ex amigas-Después de todos estos…

-…años juntos.-decía Henrietta desde el patio exterior de la escuela, justo intentando ingresar a la escuela a escondidas; ya que se había fumado su cigarrillo; miró hacía la puerta que daba directamente a la zona de descarga y sintió odio sabiendo que los góticos (entre ellos el traidor de Georgie), hablaban animadamente, sin embargo, ella se encontraba teniendo que salir por la entrada principal de la escuela para poder fumar tranquilamente-¿Esto es lo que gano?

-¡No!-se contestaron todas a ellas mismas con rabia, sin darse cuenta que cada vez se estaban acercando a otras chicas que parecían concordar en su modo de pensar y en situaciones parecidas.

-Esas…-comenzó la frase Heidi entrando en el gran lugar por el pasillo.

-…Pendejas…-siguió Bebe sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Heidi y viceversa.

-…Se arrepentirán…-continuó Henrietta entrando por la puerta principal enojada por continuar pensando en los emos.

-…De hacerme…-dijo Shelley apretando los puños y entrando al vestíbulo de la escuela también.

-…Enojar.-terminó Ruby entrando en el lugar justo por el pasillo central y prestando atención a que otras cuatro chicas del grado de las estúpidas heroínas.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo molestas.

Por un lado, a Bebe le daba rabia encontrarse con Heidi, otra tantas de sus ex amigas; al mismo tiempo a la contraria le enojaba encontrarse con otra que la confundiera con Lola. A Henrietta le enojaba que la descubrieran en aquellas circunstancias y sola. Y finalmente a Shelley le molestaba encontrarse con niñitas bobas que seguramente le preguntarían "¿Por qué estás aquí?".

-¿Tú no te drogabas con tus amigos emos afuera?-espetó Bebe señalando la zona donde Henrietta siempre hacía aquellas hazañas.

-Nos somos emos, somos…-comenzó Henrietta enojada antes de calmarse y suspirar-¿A quién engaño? Ya no hay un nosotros…Estoy sola…-dijo ella triste-Y soy gótica, no una emo de mierda.

-¿Sola?-por aquella declaración Ruby alzó las cejas.

-No sé si me entienda, pero dos de mis tres amigos pasaron a la secundaria; y el otro traidor de mierda me apuñalo por la espalda el puto emo.-explicó rabiando mientras todas se acercaban.

-¿Dos de ellos en la secundaria? ¿Y no te toman en cuenta?-dijo Shelley presintiendo que fácilmente pudieron ser algunos de los pendejos que firmaron por su expulsión-Que detestables.

-Ja, ¿Quieren oír de puñaladas que duelen?-les reto Heidi Turner animándose ya que la gótica había contado sus penas-Ella y otras tantas putas, que me conocen desde Kindergarden, junto a todo el mundo, me han confundido el nombre durante todo lo que va de la semana.-le dijo Heidi acercándose acusadora a Bebe, todas parecían mirar a la rubia con ira.

-¿Disculpa?-a pesar de estar enojada, Bebe tenía su carácter-¡Menciona una puñetera vez en la que yo te llamara Lola!-gritó Bebe conociendo perfectamente la situación a lo cual Heidi pareció que iba a responder, pero se quedó callada-¡Anda! ¡Que muy fácil es apuntar! ¡Pues mira, esas pendejas que tanto te confunden el nombre ya NO son mis amigas!-gritó Bebe-Ya no sé quién puede confiar en mi o quien no, no lo sé Heidi, y eso me duele.

-Tal vez tu no, pero el resto sí.-dijo Heidi rencorosa pero sonriéndole a Bebe por no llamarla de esa manera; la rubia supo que ella no había votado por su expulsión del grupo (después de todo había pasado después de ella en las audiciones femeninas), así que hizo lo mismo-Lamento haberte echado la bronca.-termino diciendo Heidi como disculpa a Bebe, al parecer ella acepto sus palabras.

-¿Y tú que no estas grandecita para estar aquí?-le preguntó Ruby a Shelley mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Casi todo el instituto voto para que me expulsaran.-dijo Shelley dolida sabiendo que todas se estaban desahogando.

-¿Y tu niña? No has dicho nada…¿No eres la hermanita de Craig Tucker?-preguntó Bebe echándole un ojo.

-Bueno, digamos que mi mejor amiga me traiciono por el bien de las estúpidas heroínas.-dijo Ruby sabiendo que por lo menos dos de ellas sabían a qué se refería.

-¿Heroínas?-preguntaron a la vez Henrietta y Shelley.

Heidi y Bebe aceptaron contarles todos los eventos que habían transcurrido durante toda la semana, si las acompañaban a la cafetería. Ruby también las siguió teniendo alguien con quien quejarse del comportamiento egoísta de las personas que le rodeaban.

Todas tomaron posesión de una mesa de la cafetería y comieron animadamente mientras Ruby contaba como Karen la había cambiado para estar con otras chicas que ni siquiera conocía. Les habían informado de todo, Coon y Amigos, la poca información disponible de Los Lobos Montañeses, como las identidades de estos, las Heroínas, incluso del Chapo. Henrietta contó su versión de los hechos, así como también lo hizo Shelley.

Una vez terminaron de contar todas sus penas, se formó un incómodo silencio. Se habían quitado un gran peso de encima contándoselo a otras personas que sí se interesaran por ellas, pero no por eso iban a resolver sus problemas, o ganar algo. Varias chicas agacharon la cabeza a sus platos y se dispusieron a comer como si continuaran solas.

-¿Saben qué?-preguntó Heidi siendo la única que parecía animada-Que se jodan todos ellos.-les dijo señalando al resto de la cafetería-Nosotras no seremos tratadas como basura solo porque hay cosas más importantes que atender.-dijo Heidi viendo con rabia a Wendy, aquella acción la compartía con su amiga rubia-¡Somos chicas! Y merecemos el respeto como tal.-dijo ella alzando la voz para que todas la escucharan-Y si ellas, ellos, o todo el puñetero pueblo, no quiere mostrarnos respeto, ¿Por qué hemos de nosotras mostrarles a ellos un puñetero respeto que no se han ganado?

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras asintiendo, en aquello Heidi tenía mucha razón.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-le apresuro un poco Shelley no con mucha confianza.

-Bueno, si ellas hicieron un grupo de heroínas, ¿No creen que eso dejaría la balanza desigual?-preguntó a sus compañeras-Digo, un equipo de villanos, dos de héroes.-continuo con un tono juguetón.

-Hasta dan ganas de echarles una mano, y de paso golpear a esas imbéciles.-dijo Bebe siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Haríamos vandalismo a la secundaria?-preguntaron Henrietta y Shelley alzando una ceja, sabiendo perfectamente a donde querían llegar.

-Y a la escuela, el refugio de las chicas, es más, si trabajamos juntas; haremos lo que sea para pisotear a quienes nos pisotearon.-explicó Heidi-Solas no haremos nada, pero juntas…

-Es tal vez demasiado conformismo, héroes, villanos, que tópico.-dijo Henrietta-Además, no entiendo ¿Qué ganaríamos aparte de una estúpida venganza?

-Ganaríamos el respeto que no nos quisieron dar.-le dijo Heidi rápidamente-Y les haríamos escarmentar por todo el daño que nos han hecho, tú me ayudas con mis problemas, yo con los tuyos.-dijo ella bastante decidida-Todas para una, y una para todas.

-Yo digo que…-Shelley se lo pensó por un momento antes de apretar su puño en la mesa-Le pateare el culo a quien ustedes quieran, si luego me ayudan a partírselo al pendejo de Arvo.-dijo poniendo sus condiciones-Y si dicen que esos tales Lobos ayudan al Chapo Guzmán, ¿Por qué no nosotras también?-termino expresando-Seremos respetadas.

-Sí, que se jodan todos los conformistas.-expresó Henrietta, después de todo su único amigo, Clyde, era un villano, ellas se lo habían contado.

-Je, eso me alegra.-dijo Heidi al ver como la mayoría asentía con ganas-Y en la cara de todos esos pendejos, fundamos un nuevo equipo de chicas malas.-dijo ella complacida mirando al resto de estudiantes-¿Alguna sugerencia para un nombre?

-Obviamente, Las Oscuras Vigilantes sería un nombre auténticamente bueno.-explicó Henrietta con total seguridad.

-El negro ya paso de moda…-comentó Bebe antes de llevarse una mano a la barbilla-…Moda…-al repetir aquella palabra le vino una idea-Malas y a la Moda.

-Muy infantil, chicas contra los mojones, en cambio…-trató de mejorar Shelley.

-Jodanse.-dijo Ruby mientras mostraba el dedo medio moviéndolo de uno a otro lado.

-Chicas…-trató de calmarlas Heidi.

-¡No! Decir una palabra tan anticuada como mojones es mala, en cambio Malas y a la Moda en cambio es tan…-corrigió Bebe a la mayor chica.

-Tan mal nombre.-acabo de decir Henrietta mofándose de Bebe-Es demasiado conformista y nada oscuro, Las Oscuras Vigilantes en cambio es claro que muestra una rebeldía ante….

-Jodanse.-repitió Ruby mostrando ambos dedos medios.

-Chicas…-Heidi parecía desesperarse por la discusión que parecía llamar la atención de mesas vecinas.

-Bah, ese nombre es muy infantil.-dijo Shelley desacreditando.

-¡¿A quien le llamas infantil?!-Henrietta preguntó en rabia-Conformista de…

-A todas ustedes.-contestó Shelley-Yo soy la mayor, por ende, yo escogeré el nombre y ese será…

-Eres la mayor conformista, eso no te da derecho a…-interrumpió Henrietta.

-Jo-Dan-Se.-deletreó Ruby mientras mostraba los dedos medios de sus manos y pies.

-¡CHICAS!-gritó Heidi llamando la atención de ellas junto a la de toda la cafetería.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntaron las otras cuatro chicas igual de molestas llamando aun más la atención.

-¿No ven que pelean por algo ridículo?-preguntó Heidi-Eso y que están llamando la atención.-dijo haciendo que ellas voltearan en todas direcciones.

Varios niños de la cafetería volteaban a ver la mesa del rincón donde se habían sentado ellas. Algunos levantando muy alto las cejas, preguntándose porque aquella tan anormal conjunción de niñas en una misma zona. Pero estas a cambio hablaron en un tono más susurrante para que sus vecinos no las escucharan. Para suerte de ellas todos los grupos de héroes estaban lejos y no habían escuchado ni un ápice de su conversación.

-A ver, si tú eres tan lista y madura, piensa en un nombre que nos guste a todas.-le desafió Shelley en un susurro, bastante molesta.

-¿Y si tan solo mezclamos sus nombres?-preguntó Heidi-Algo…Como…-se detuvo a pensar durante unos momentos-¿Vigilantes malas chicas?-preguntó sin saber muy bien que mezcla sería buena.

-No.-dijeron al unísono las otras cuatro niñas.

-Ah…Demonios, bien, bien…¿Qué tal…? -se detuvo nuevamente antes de continuar-¿Qué les parece: Las Oscuras…-comenzó con lo de Henrietta-…a la Moda…-continuó con el nombre de Bebe-…contra los Mojones…-siguió con el de Shelley-…Jodanse.-terminó con el nombre de Ruby.

-¿Las Oscuras a la Moda Contra los Mojones Jodanse?-preguntó Henrietta levantando mucho su ceja por aquel nombre tan extraño-No es…tan conformista…Suena…Bien incluso.-dijo sintiéndose extraña.

-Este…Sí…No suena mal…-dijo Bebe concordando a lo cual Shelley asintió con su cabeza.

-Si dices que suena bien, confiare en ti.-dijo Ruby a Bebe mientras la rubia se alegraba más de la cuenta.

-¿Todas de acuerdo?-preguntó Heidi a lo que recibió un rotundo "Sí", lo cual le permitió continuar-Hoy, saliendo de la escuela, directamente buscaremos una guarida.-les dijo Heidi-Mientras tanto, le informare a Butters que ya no estarán solos.-les dijo Heidi esperando a que la campana del almuerzo sonara de un momento a otro.

-Tal vez necesitemos otro miembro…-dijo Ruby mirando a su alrededor-Tengo entendido que las heroínas son seis…

-Mh…¿Saben? Creo que conozco a la chica ideal.-dijo Heidi-Esta en nuestro salón y…Je, sé que le tiene manía a ese mocoso…-dijo no queriendo mencionar el nombre del héroe-Por el precio correcto tal vez trabaje con nosotras.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Shelley lista para intimidar si era necesario.

-Deja le pregunto, si se niega ya puedes convencerla a tu modo.-le dijo Heidi-No prometo nada…-dijo a la vez que el sonido de la campana indicaba que el primer receso para la comida había finalizado-¿Nos vemos en la zona de juegos?

-Trato.-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo que sonreían cómplices.

-Oh, les dije que pagarían las consecuencias…-dijo Heidi una vez algunas se estaban marchando y comenzando a reír como neurótica.

Sus compañeras villanas se le quedaron viendo mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia la salida, algunos otros niños también la veían mientras ella continuaba sola, sentada en la mesa, con Bebe presionándola para irse.

-Esta pendeja sí que esta loca…-susurró Shelley a la gótica, la cual acompaño la mofa.

-¡Oye te oí!-le gritó Heidi parando de reír y levantándose, aunque no pudo evitar volver a sonreír por el comentario de Shelley.

Todas se separaron durante los pasillos para no dar pistas de que estaban juntas, exceptuando a Bebe y Heidi que se dirigían al salón de sexto curso para darle información valiosa a Los Lobos Montañeses y de paso hablarle a la chica que prometía Heidi.

Aquel día prometía grandes cosas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Doy por concluido la Fase 1 de este fic: "Presentaciones/Antes del Viernes". A partir de ahora vamos a entrar de lleno en lo que todos querían en la historia, batallas, amistades, entre otras cosas. Es hora de iniciar con la Fase 2: "Enfrentamiento/ Viernes". (Si creen que lo que he escrito hasta ahora es bueno, solo esperen a que lleguemos a los combates xD**

 **En fin, espero que les gustara este capítulo, en lo personal estas chicas, sus motivaciones y su fondo de personajes, entre otras cosas, lo siento como el mejor equipo de todos los presentes en el fic, aunque su nombre no sea lo mejor o más original, aunque he ahí la gracia.**

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, sobre todo ahora que vamos a entrar a buenas partes, dejen review si les gusto y nos vemos a la siguiente :D**


	12. En búsqueda del criminal

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 12 En búsqueda del criminal**

El receso había terminado junto a la creación de las aun no reconocidas villanas Las Oscuras a la Moda Contra los Mojones Jodanse. Las chicas volvieron a sus respectivas clases para pasar desapercibidas, aunque ninguna se atrevió a hablarle a otros compañeros, cosa que no causo mucha sorpresa debido a lo que todas ellas habían pasado. Para aquel momento los tres amigos de Ike, Blanket y Filmore se habían enterado acerca de la discusión entre Karen y Ruby.

Al mismo tiempo, los villanos iban en grupo a su salón, excepto Dougie y Bridón, quienes se separaban por estar en grados distintos. Durante todo el receso no habían perdido el tiempo, y se habían organizado junto a Butters para llevar acabo un movimiento en contra de los héroes; siempre esperando que no fueran descubiertos por algún espía.

Por su parte Shelley volvió a la oficina del consejero Mc´key para seguir tomando sus lecciones privadas, aunque no podía ocultar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Aunque lo interesante no le tocaba a ella, sino a las otras tres chicas del grupo.

Las dos excluidas de Bebe y Heidi caminaban tomadas de los codos por los pasillos, tratando de aparentar una bondad notoriamente falsa. Dejaron de hacerlo cuando a la distancia unos niños se burlaron de ellas. De todas maneras continuaron andando hasta llegar al salón, su compañera Henrietta se encontraba hasta el fondo, junto a Clyde y Greta, los dos hablaban animadamente sobre algo que Henrietta desconocía hasta que se acercó.

-Oh hola no conformista.-le dijo Clyde tratando de halagarla mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Dime algo que no sepa.-le dijo Henrietta fingiendo tener mal ánimo, aunque también le lanzó una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado.

La clase no parecía poder avanzar ya que Garrison dormía profundamente sobre el escritorio, producto de cuidar casi cincuenta niños en una sola aula de clases. Los niños no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y cada equipo de héroes y el de villanos se puso en diferentes esquinas para hablar mutuamente sobre los asuntos que tenían pendiente.

Durante aquella pequeña distracción fueron las dos nuevas amigas hacía la esquina más alejada de la puerta, donde Butters se encontraba en medio de una bolita de niños que se encontraban ansiosos porque diera la tarde para ir a conocer a su nuevo señor a quien servir para estar protegidos por su manto. O esperaban moler a golpes a Coon y Amigos, ambas opciones eran viables.

-Hola chicos, ¿Esta ocupado?-saludó deliberadamente Heidi fingiendo una pose sexy con su hombro y sentándose en un asiento de un chico emo que se trató de oponer, pero fue inútil, ya que Heidi tomó asiento, y lo movió por la fuerza.

Lo mismo hizo Bebe con el chico de al lado, de la misma secta oscura y con una sonrisa bastante inocentona, demasiado inocente, se acomodó para estar hombro con hombre y cabeza con cabeza con Heidi, haciéndoles ojitos a los chicos.

-¿Qué mosca les pico?-preguntó Scott confundido por ver a esas dos alumnas acercándoseles y con aquella actitud tan extraña.

-¿Hola?-respondió el saludo Butters arqueando una ceja y esperando que no fuera alguna clase de broma, miraba cada movimiento de ellas con desconfianza y retomando su hábito de frotarse los nudillos, eso les hizo reír a ellas, sobre todo a Bebe quien lanzó una risita tonta.

-Sigo preguntándome porqué alguien tan tímido es nuestro líder….-se quejó Trent girando los ojos.

-Porque cuestionar es de gays…-se mofó Fose, ganándose un golpe en el antebrazo que lo mando a volar al piso con todo y pupitre. Todos esperaron a que este se volviera a levantar.

-¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece?-preguntó Butters tomando la cortesía, aunque con un tono en el que pretendía ser malicioso, le salió tan mal, que se hubiera parecido más a un hombre pomposo hablando.

-Tenemos algo que proponerles.-les ofreció Bebe acariciando el brazo de Scott con las yemas de sus dedos y haciendo que este se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza-Una que no podrán rechazar.-dijo ella tratando de convencerlos desde antes de iniciar.

-N-no deberían hablarle así a los nuevos villanos del pueblo.-les aconsejo Butters pensando que aquello era una amenaza.

-Sí, niñitas, vayan a jugar a las muñequitas o algo así y dejen a los hombres trabajar.-les dijo Trent mostrando demasiado orgullo y sonriendo con ganas, el resto de los chicos de su equipo parecía no estar en su totalidad a favor de él.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse.-les trató de calmar Heidi-Ya que a partir de hoy, ustedes no serán el único equipo de villanos…-continuó hablando-Somos parte de la organización recién fundada, las oscuras a la moda contra los mojones jodanse.-explicó Heidi tratando de no perder el aire al decir el largo nombre de su grupo de malvadas.

-Eso suena tan poco original…-hizo la mofa Bill por aquel nombre-Y gay jeje.-rápidamente volvió a sus funciones normales.

-¿Pueden escuchar nuestra propuesta ahora que saben de que bando estamos?-preguntó Bebe comenzando a impacientarse.

-Mh…-se lo pensó Butters sin estar seguro si aquello era o no una trampa-A ver, cuenten.-terminó aceptando sus manos para ver que eran capaces de ofrecer.

-También queremos ayudar al Chapo Guzmán.-contestó Heidi sonriendo en su totalidad y sorprendiendo al resto por aquella afirmación, se suponía que la única chica con esa información era Lizzy, que había estado en el parque con sus amigos cuando se revelaron.

-¿E-e-en-nserio?-preguntó Butters con mucha desconfianza y aún más nervioso, fingiendo una sonrisa-¿Cómo se supone que saben eso?-terminó preguntando haciendo que Heidi y Bebe se vieran pensando que aquella no era tan buena idea.

-Ah…No sé.-confesó Heidi-Tal vez porque lo gritaste en el parque a los cuatros vientos hace un par de días, o porqué tengo poderes psíquicos.-respondió con sarcasmo cargado.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no leas mi mente!-gritó Butters cubriéndose la cabeza asustado, a lo cual Bill y Fose sonrieron por aquel acto homosexual, así como que Scott girara los ojos avergonzado (Y recordando a su amigo con dientes de castor en el acto).

Por el contrario, Trent se puso rojo de la vergüenza, "¿Cómo era posible que ese enclenque y pobre de mente haya podido vencerlo a él en un duelo?". Aunque entonces recordó las habilidades que tenía…Butters era bastante complicado de golpearle, al parecer el hecho de ser uno de los niños que ha lidiado más con los tipos rudos golpeándolo, ha aprendido a esquivar golpes casi certeros. Además de que usa su martillo para dar golpes que sacarían sangre a cualquiera; Trent aún tenía un moretón por la noche pasada a pleno entrenamiento.

-Ahm…Sí…-se detuvo Bebe no estando segura si aquello era una buena idea-Verán, nosotras veníamos para ayudarles chicos.-propuso Bebe tratando de mantenerse segura y no echarse a reír por los actos de Butters.

-¿Porqué de repente quieren ayudarnos?-preguntó David desconfiado-Ustedes son amigas de todos los demás niñas que quieren a los héroes, tengo entendido que a ti ni siquiera te agrado.-le recrimino a Bebe.

-Oh, no, no, para nada.-dijo ella defendiéndose-¿Cómo me desagradarías si ni siquiera te hablo?-le preguntó echándole la razón-Venimos por motivos algo complejos, queremos vengarnos de nuestras amigas.-explicó ella y luego les lanzo a los chicos la historia de cómo se había formado un segundo equipo de heroínas.

-Y de paso, nadie recuerda mi nombre.-dijo Heidi bastante enojada por ese detalle-Así que queremos vengarnos de ellas, y ya que las van a tener sobre sus espaldas…-les dijo mientras cerraba los ojos animada-¿Qué dicen chicos?-le estiro la mejilla a Butters.

-Mala actitud, me agrada.-le halago Trent a las chicas que sonrieron complacidas por su aceptación.

-N-no creo que puedan ayudarnos ahora…-fue la respuesta de Butters mientras trataba de no mirarlas directamente a los ojos.

Las dos chicas se indignaron mucho y enojaron por el rechazo de los chicos malos, una cosa era ser rechazadas por sus amigas, o por otros tipos, pero por unos don nadie, aquello era extremadamente vergonzoso para ambas.

-¿Se podría saber por qué?-dijo Heidi totalmente enojada y apunto de enojarse si Butters respondía alguna estupidez.

-Sería demasiado arriesgado.-fue la respuesta del chico causando que las chicas entendieran el porqué: Las rechazaba por ser chicas…

-Exacto, déjenle esto a los hombres de verdad.-les espetó Trent cambiando de opinión y cruzando sus brazos mientras volteaba a otro lado.

-Machistas.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Bebe y Heidi con maña mientras se trataban de controlar para no golpearlos por tratarlas como el resto lo había hecho, así que para no verlos se levantaron e hicieron el ademán de irse. Para su suerte nadie en el salón se había dado cuenta de su pequeña conversación con el grupo de chicos más odiados.

-Esperen, yo iba a decir q-que sería demasiado arriesgado que estuviéramos trabajando juntos muy a menudo.-fue la contestación de Butters-Imagínense que nos capturaran a todos, ¿Quién quedaría para expandir el caos o para hacer feliz al señor Chapo?-preguntó él ganando de vuelta la atención de ambas chicas que se quedaron dónde estaban mientras regresaban con su sonrisa cómplice.

-Mh…Es entendible.-comprendió Heidi alzándose de hombros por aquella explicación-Pero no lo duden, si necesitan ayuda, aquí tienen mi número.-anotó en un papelito su teléfono-Postdata, el que trate de pasarse de listo con esto…-amenazo mirando a todos sonriendo molesta.

Las dos chicas dieron media vuelta sincronizadas y sonriendo satisfechas de sí mismas, ahora solo les quedaba hablar con la otra chica que querían se uniera a sus filas. El único problema es que la tipa hablaba animadamente con la tal Lizzy, quien parecía reír mucho con sus comentarios. Así que decidieron esperar un poco más antes de continuar con sus planes y sentarse cerca de Henrietta en la parte media trasera.

-La verdad ese David sí me cae mal…-le dijo Bebe a Heidi y ambas rieron por eso.

Al mismo tiempo en Coon y Amigos trataban de quedar a qué horas iniciarían con los entrenamientos del día presente.

-Yo no puedo, tengo que ir a una cita con Nichole…-explicó Token mientras les decía que le era imposible cancelar con su novia para los entrenamientos.

-Y yo saldré a comer con mi mama, pueden usar mi patio de todas maneras, cuando llegue me les uno.-le dijo Cartman agregando que tampoco estaría presente durante un rato.

-Debería avergonzarles, son héroes.-les espetó el Topo-Necesitan practicar para no ser derrotados por esos tipejos con toda facilidad.

-No hay problema.-objetó Stan-No han hecho nada durante toda la semana, además solo tienen a Trent como peso pesado, ¿Qué hará el resto contra nosotros? ¿Cosquillas?-preguntó bastante seguro de la capacidad de su equipo.

-Nunca te confíes.-le dijo el Topo mirándolo a los ojos atentamente-Yo sí me presentare.

-Timmy.-contestó el chico en silla de ruedas asintiendo con la cabeza y mostrando su apoyo con la iniciativa del Topo.

-Y yo quiero entrenar a Ike y Blanket, pueden resultar severamente lastimados si los dejamos enfrentarse a cualquiera de nuestra clase.-les dijo Kyle-Además de que no me termina de convencer como levantas la pala Topo…-le dijo bromeando e inclinando un poco la palma de su mano, causando una risa general, se notaba que el hecho de estar haciendo algo para su padre le estaba ayudando a salir de su estado depresivo por el cual había tenido que haber pasado desde el lunes, cuando se enteró de todas las noticas, dejo de lado esos pensamientos-¿Qué dices Stan?

-Yo llegare algo tarde como el culo gordo, pero cuenten conmigo.-confirmó el pelinegro del gorro de pompón rojo.

Continuaron charlando animadamente, sobre todo en sorpresas que les tenían preparadas a los villanos, como que Stan había conseguido un taladro eléctrico que no necesitaba estar conectado, o que las garras de Cartman estaban bien pegadas. Que la pala del Topo había sido reforzada para no poder partirse tan fácilmente. O que la sonaja de Ike, la cual era diez veces más grande que la de cualquier bebe, tenía integrada un botón para echar agua. Que el micrófono de Blanket tenía una bocina para ser escuchado a la distancia. Tampoco esperarían que la armadura de Token había sido reemplazada por un plástico más poderoso, que a duras penas pudieron cortar con algunos cuchillos, y que la de silla de ruedas de Timmy era ahora motorizada con mayor fuerza. Incluso entre Cartman y Julio habían conseguido comprar una radio portátil de oído para mantenerse comunicados con el secretario mientras estaban en el campo de batalla.

El único que se había negado a cambiar o alterar su arma era el mismísimo Kite, el chico pelirrojo también ya no ocultaba su identidad con una maya, deseaba que el Chapo averiguara que él era quien lo perseguía desde las sombras. Pero sobre todo no lo hacía porque aquel cometa era muy especial para él.

 _Flashback_

Estaba acostado en el piso el pequeño niño de siete años, su mama cuidaba a Ike en el interior de la casa y el día se presentaba como cualquier otro prometedor día de verano. Con el Sol ardiendo encima suya, aves que iban y andaban entre las ramas de los árboles, cantando melodías poco musicales para comunicarse. En su jardín tenían algunas flores a lo lejos, que estaban muy altas aquel día.

Sí, un día bastante relajado, hasta que amaño con tormenta a la distancia. Al ver el horizonte oscurecer Kyle buscó refugio en el interior de su casa; pero fue detenido de sus acciones cuando su padre se interpuso en su camino de ingreso.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?-le preguntó Gerald sonriendo a la vez que el viento arrastraba el agua hacia el rostro de Kyle y esta iniciaba a temblar.

-Adentro…-fue la reacción del chico para hacer a un lado a su padre.

-Oh, pero si tenía tantas ganas de probar este nuevo cometa contigo.-se dispuso Gerald sacando desde su espalda un cometa casi tan grande como el tamaño del chico y de los colores amarillo y rojo un plástico que después se enteró era impermeable, con unos palos de madera-Lo hice yo mismo para ti.-le dijo Gerald mientras le daba el cometa-Mira esos vientos, son perfectos para estrenarlo.-le guiño un ojo.

-Pero a mama no le gusta que juguemos en el lodo.-contestó Kyle inseguro, cosa que hizo reír a Gerald.

-Pero ella no se enterara…-trató de convencerlo Gerald, cosa que hizo reír a Kyle.

Ambos salieron al exterior y comenzaron a usar el cometa como padre e hijo entre la lluvia, al principio lo elevó Gerald para enseñarle a Kyle como hacerlo, le costó al hombre trabajo para que no se le fuera por el agua que arreciaba.

Luego de ver el intento de su padre, Kyle quiso intentarlo, cosa que casi logró, si no hubiera sido porque en lugar de haber sido por su fuerza nata, fue elevado por el viento mismo, y como tenía el cometa enrollado por la cintura, casi le pasa lo mismo a Kyle. Su padre tomó la cuerda y sujeto firmemente para que niño y juguete no se elevaran.

Una vez Kyle volvió a tierra firme, ambos volvieron al interior de la casa e hicieron carraspear a Sheyla por estar llenos de lodos y mojados hasta los huesos. Después de una corta reprimenda al chico le tocó bañarse para quitarse el mal olor.

Una vez estuvo en soledad en su cuarto decidió guardar el cometa en su armario para no volverlo a ver en un rato, pensando que volar cometas era algo ridículo. Ya no eran necesarios en los tiempos modernos, y realmente si sus amigos lo veían con esa cosa se iban a reír de él…Sobre todo Cartman…

Así que lo guardo hasta el fondo del armario.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Aquel era el motivo por el cual Kyle no había querido cambiar su cometa por una cosa mejor, como un escudo de rombo, ofrecido por Tupperware, o modificaciones a su preciado objeto. Fue hecho por su padre, y le ayudaría a detener a su secuestrador, cosa que él haría. Y para eso necesitaba enfrentarse a Butters, y sonsacarle a él, o cualquier otro miembro de su equipo, información de donde estaba el hombre.

Pasó casi una hora con los niños hablando de diferentes temas unos a otros y conversando fluidamente, mientras Garrison dormía, la mañana parecía no querer entregar nada más de interés en los diferentes grados; así que para cuando toco la campana de finales de clases, los alumnos agradecieron quitarse de encima la primera semana de escuela, y se escuchaba el vitor de los niños alzándose para salir desesperados del lugar. Tan pocas que Butters podía hablar a medio pasillo sin miedo a ser escuchado.

-Entonces dijiste que hoy aprovecharíamos para conocer al grande, ¿No?-presionó Bridón acercándose por los pasillos.

-¿Al fin veremos a nuestro nuevo señor?-preguntó Dougie ansioso y haciéndole ojitos de perrito a Butters, suplicando que se dieran prisa.

-Supongo que sí…-fue la contestación de Butters causando que todos sus camaradas exclamaran emocionados, él también.

Al grado como iban las cosas todo marchaba viento en popa para que el Chapo les brindara de la tan anhelada protección a su próxima matanza que dejara a su paso. Butters sonrió aún más cuando sugirió no tomar el bus y mejor ir caminando a la ubicación del Chapo, todos accedieron.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde está?-preguntó Clyde fascinado por el hecho de que Butters supiera algo que a cualquier policía no corrupto le hubiera gustado conocer.

-Bueno, en el único lugar donde ninguno de su clase podría resistir ir…-fue la contestación de Butters al mismo tiempo que se perdían en la esquina de la calle principal y continuaban andando.

Quedaban muy pocos alumnos en la escuela, para suerte de las chicas malas, una de las pocas restantes podría ser su nueva integrante, así que después de haberse reunido nuevamente, trataron de ir todas juntas a encontrarse con esa chica.

-Oh…-al toparse con ella, la misma se asustó por ser encontrada por tantas chicas de la nada-¿Se les ofrece algo?-dijo con raña y mala actitud.

-Tenemos algo que ofrecerte…-fue como inicio Heidi, al terminar su explicación, la última integrante de su equipo acepto con ganas, después de todo, tenía asuntos por cavilar entre ella y Cartman.

Las nuevas villanas ya reunidas decidieron ir directamente a la casa de Heidi y construir sus disfraces para identidades dobles, puesto que no querían que se las descubriera tan fácilmente. A pesar de las protestas de Shelley, Ruby y Henrietta, el resto las convencieron para que de esa manera no pudieran acusarlas.

Ya ansiosas por sus venganzas se dirigieron a la casa de su líder; después de dar una pasada por sus casas; y ahí se quedaron para iniciar tanto sus entrenamientos, prácticamente innecesarios pues todas tenían tantas energías para luchar que parecía imposible perder una batalla, Henrietta tenía ante ella el poder de sus poemas para destruir a sus rivales psicológicamente; usaba una camiseta de manga larga negra y unos pantalones del mismo color con una mochila en la que cargaba sus poemas mortales y algunas otras sorpresas. Obligada a ponerse una segunda identidad segura, decidió Darqueen.

Aunque si se trataba de destrucción, ninguna era más fuerte que Shelley Marsh, no solo por el hecho de que fuera mayor, sino también porque con el mazo que había utilizado le permitía romper hasta una pared si se lo proponía…Literalmente, rompió un pedazo de la pared del sótano de Heidi…Cosa que escandalizo a la chica sobre que sus padres iban a matarla. Pero al poco rato pusieron en el lugar un mueble para cubrir la grieta. Shelley usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas al cual lo lleno de lodo y ojos en la parte delantera para hacerlos parecer un taparrabos primitivo, junto a pintura en el rostro de lodo, y se autoimpuso el nombre de La Ogra. Le haría honor a Arvo de ponerse uno de sus estúpidos sobrenombres. Y para ver si continuaba riéndose en su cara llamándole así, una vez ella y el resto atacaran la secundaria. Y lo mejor, aquella vez no iba a recibir ninguna llamada de atención o castigo.

Para Bebe la venganza también era bastante importante, después de todo Wendy le había dejado en claro, con falsas acusaciones, que su amistad no significaba nada. Y estaba dispuesta a golpear a todo el mundo, ya no tenía amigas más que las que estaban con ella en el sótano. Se había quedado con el disfraz de porrista, pero el moño rosado había sido tintado, con ayuda de Henrietta, a uno negro, y en su bolso no solo guardo maquillaje, sino también algunas armas blancas, como cuchillos pequeños. Aunque tampoco nada letal.

La que se centraba en letalidad era sin duda Ruby Tucker, silenciosa desde que había llegado, quería vengarse de Karen por haberla reemplazado en la amistad, y lo hacía saber quitándose su vestidito de una pieza celeste. Tomó unos pantalones negros antiguos de su hermano, junto a una chamarra azul marino, y para finalizar con las cosas que había tomado "prestadas" del closet de su hermano fue una katana japonesa, la cual intuyó que era de juguete; ocultó su identidad tomando uno de los gorros de su hermano, aunque las trenzas le salían por la espalda…Así que de cierta manera era un Craig Tucker con trenzas que salían de su chulo y una katana. Se hizo llamar Fucker, una combinación de su apellido y Fuck.

Heidi conservaba su vestuario de blusa celeste y chaleco rosa con mini short rosado, además del extraño casco vikingo y una banda celeste en el rostro con dos orificios para los ojos. Su arma era la más eficiente de todas: Su poder de congelamiento.

Efectivamente, la chica tenía poderes para congelar a otras personas, usando la frase "Te toque", para dejar inmovilizados a sus oponentes hasta que otro aliado del oponente llegara y le quitara el encantamiento divino. Se hacía llamar Freya, como una antigua diosa nórdica; haciéndole honor a su casco y habilidad.

Finalmente, la nueva integrante, aquella niña estaba más deseosa por lastimar a todos, incluso más que el resto (Exceptuando tal vez Heidi), al grado que su habilidad consistía en explosivos, tenía en su espalda una mochila con la cual cargaba distintos tipos de fuegos artificiales y algunos objetos explosivos demasiado peligrosos para su edad.

Al mismo tiempo la Parvada del Bien entrenaba en el patio de Francis. Y las Heroínas Multirraciales en el baño de las niñas en el parque. Lo mismo hacían Coon y Amigos; lamentablemente no todos, en el patio de Cartman.

Sin saber que Butters y su banda de amigos estaban encaminándose directamente a la ubicación del Chapo Guzmán. Grandes cosas les preparaban a todos, tal vez algunas que ni siquiera estuvieran preparados. Una vez los Lobos Montañeses se encontraron frente al lugar donde buscarían al criminal. Les había tomado mucho tiempo el llegar porque estaba casi hasta el otro extremo del pueblo, casi por l carretera.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Bueno, tuve que dividir en dos porque sino nos quedábamos con un capítulo de 8000 palabras, y sé que están acostumbrados a cosas largas, pero como que hoy me voy a salir todo el día y no quiero dejarlos sin cap XD**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado las habilidades de las villanas, les recuerdo, ya no quedan más integrantes por ser agregados a los equipos (Por ahora), y aun les recomiendo esa lista para no olvidarse de todos los personajes xD Aunque es algo complicado considerando que casi todos tienen cierta participación en todos los caps…Pero como quiera.**

 **Y sí, Lola, digo, Heidi su súper "poder" es jugar a los congelados/encantados, bueno, si no conocen el juego, solo…Busquenlo (¿) Solo esperen a ver las batallas, lamento mucho, se supone que el siguiente capítulo iba a iniciar todo eso; pero ahora tenemos que esperarnos otro XD**

 **Dicho esto, nos vemos hasta próxima, gracias por leer y dejen review si les gusto.**


	13. Las pruebas del Chapo

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 13 Las Pruebas del Chapo**

En la escuela, poco antes de que sonara la campana, el ambiente era tenso, aunque en el grupo de la Parvada del Bien, todo parecía ir viento en popa, apenas y se encontraban rivalidades o enemistades unos con otros, el único problema tal vez era…

-¿Quién será el líder?-preguntó Kevin Stoley al resto de chicos mientras hablaban sobre video juegos, rompiendo el esquema de la conversación.

Durante unos segundos Mark y Thomas rehuyeron la mirada, indiscutiblemente hacia Gregory. El inglés los había unido en combate y en amistades; puesto que chicos como Mark, nunca hubieran hablado con Craig Tucker, u otros del aula. En cambio, los chicos del grupo liderado por Craig, voltearon a verlo a él como el líder por naturaleza.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo porque?-preguntó Tucker poco convencido de ser el líder de los héroes, ya que no era como si le importase mucho ese puesto.

-Vamos amigo, atraerás chicas.-lo intentó convencer Tweek teniendo un momento lucido, sin temblores, siendo el amigo que le tocaba ser de vez en cuando; aunque no tardo en volver en sus locuras.

Ante aquella propuesta, Craig se permitió tener un momento de entorpecimiento en su mente: Se imaginó posando heroicamente, mientras muchas chicas gritaban a los cuatro vientos por los mayores héroes del pueblo, los Lobos a sus pies, y Coon y Amigos fuera del camino. Una de esas chicas se acercó y lo abrazo diciendo emocionada "Este es el gran líder de la Parvada, el macho alfa". Con parka rosada y gran personalidad le mostró un saludo militar con el dedo medio antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso que…

-¿Craig te encuentras bien?-preguntó Francis sacándolo de su fantasía.

-Sí, claro.-dijo el chico antes de meditar un poco-Bueno, sí, ¿Por qué no? Sere su líder.-dijo mientras miraba al resto de sus compañeros.

-¿De qué hablas Tucker?-le espetó Mark-Ya estábamos escogiendo a Greg.-señaló al inglés que también levantó la ceja.

-Sí PUÑETAS, Craig, deberíamos de dejar a CLITORIS Greg, después de todo, fue quien COGIO fundó el grupo.-le dijo Thomas teniendo pequeños lapsos de sus ataques de tourette.

-Craig siempre ha sido un buen líder.-le respondió rápidamente Kevin tomando posesión en aquella mini-riña.

-Y no lo pongo a duda, pero dirigir un equipo de amigos, es diferente a uno de héroes.-le reclamo Gregory latente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Insisto, yo creo que soy el indicado para ser el líder.-dijo Craig, quien no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Lizzy y él besándose.

-Chicos, chicos, cálmense.-pidió el orden Gary-Podemos ser democráticos, después de todo, somos nueve, aun si tenemos opiniones distintas, siempre habrá un lado ganador.-terminó tratando de impartir el sentido común.

-Pero ser el líder es más chingón.-espetó Craig mostrándole el dedo medio al mormón.

-Ya estas usando palabras del analfabeto criado ese…-susurró Mark molesto por el uso de aquel lenguaje del país vecino sur.

-Mira Craig, si tanto quieres ser el líder, podemos ambos serlo.-dijo Gregory mientras trataba de calmar la tensión-Recuerda que en una guerra no hay solo un general.-terminó explicando.

Se miraron a los ojos, escaneándose de pies a cabeza, tal vez buscando debilidades uno al otro. Ambos…Bueno, en realidad solo Gregory, tenían motivos válidos para querer tener el puesto de líder de los héroes. Sus respectivos amigos les apoyaban, pero había tres indecisos. Gary, DougPoo y Francis miraron de uno a otro lado para tratar de no intervenir en esa "Guerra de pitos" como lo termino llamando DougPoo ya que ambos aseguraban estar capacitados para el puesto.

-Esto es un sinsentido.-dijo DougPoo descalificando aquellos actos-Se están comportando como bebes.-se comenzó a desesperar porque los argumentos se transformaron en gritos, sobre todo con Thomas y su tourette.

Finalmente, la campana sonó evitando que los chicos continuaran con su absurda lucha y se guardaran sus insultos hirientes…Excepto Thomas… Para en otro momento. De todas maneras, decidieron que aquella tarde no era buen momento para entrenar, por la discrepancia interna, y que mejor era dejar el viernes libre.

Así la Parvada logro irse en buenos términos, y sin ninguno de sus integrantes al tanto de lo que ocurría en la escuela. Aunque tenían a su espía infiltrado entre Coon y Amigos si algo se salía de control.

Por otro lado, los Lobos Montañeses llegaron a su destino al otro lado del pueblo, durante su travesía tuvieron que atravesar el pueblo de extremo a extremo, junto a unos veinte minutos por carretera boscosa.

Durante el transcurso de la semana Butters les había prometido a sus compañeros de las malas andanzas que contactarían con el súper conocido narcotraficante "El Chapo Guzmán". Para servirle y de aquella manera dejar de lado amenazas posibles que el tipo pudiera lanzarles en un futuro. Una visión un poco peligrosa, pero mejor a la de quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¿Este es el lugar donde ningún mexicano puede resistir venir?-preguntó Trent levantando mucho la ceja y bufando molesto cuando entraban.

Entraron en el local con ambición y determinación de ser guiados en su mirada. Al principio parecieron llamar la atención, después de todo eran un grupo de niños entrando a un local sin adulto que les acompañase.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos a Casa Bonita.-exclamó una mujer morena con un vestido naranja y con sonrisa amable-¿Desean tomar una mesa?-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-Mejor dicho, ¿Dónde están sus padres?

-Sí, mesa para…-iba a decir Clyde, pero fue detenido porque Trent le dio un golpe en la nuca que le hizo callar.

-Muchas gracias señorita.-saludó amablemente Butters-Pero…-dijo frotándose los nudillos-En realidad venimos a buscar a alguien.-le dijo apenado Butters.

-¿Buscan a alguien?-preguntó confundida-¿En Casa bonita?

-Sí, al Chapo Guzmán.-respondió Dougie ansioso, casi saltando.

-Oh Dios mío…-la mujer se dio una palmada en la frente desesperada-Desde que se expandió el rumor de que ese criminal anda suelto en el pueblo, siempre hay un listillo que cree que esta en los restaurantes de comida mexicanos…-dijo rodando los ojos-Miren, yo entiendo que a veces los americanos sean racistas y estúpidos, pero realmente nosotros no tenemos relación alguna con…

-No somos policías.-le interrumpió Clyde, provocando un silencio incómodo.

-Haberlo dicho antes, pasen por aquí.-dijo mientras hacía señas para que la siguieran.

La mujer miró de uno a otro lado, el resto de los comensales de Casa Bonita ya no prestaban atención a la conversación. Por lo cual ellos pasaban desapercibidos entre las mesas del local sin que nadie reparara en la casi docena de niños.

El lugar de casa bonita tenía lo que cualquier restaurante necesitaba para ser funcional, pero además un mariachi que tocaba en un atrio sin parar, una barra de buffet con todos los platillos mexicanos, e incluso latinoamericanos, por conocer. Claro, eso sin mencionar sus atracciones para los niños, que en aquellos momentos estaban a rebosar de personas.

Nadie les prestaba atención a ellos porque en aquellos momentos estaba el show de clavadistas que se lanzaban desde casi diez metros de altura a una piscina en la parte inferior.

La mujer los guio hasta casi el otro extremo del restaurante, en una puerta donde decía "Prohibido el paso, Solo personal autorizado". Pareció abrirla con una ranura, pero en realidad solo saco de la pared un botón que al pulsarlo resulto ser un timbre. Al tocarlo nada pareció sonar, por lo menos no del lado donde los niños pudiesen escuchar. Después de esperar unos segundos con impaciencia, Scott incluso comenzó a mover el pie nerviosamente, una voz salió de un pequeño altoparlante, apean audible para los chicos, estos no entendieron el mensaje, en cambio la mujer del local sí.

-Señor Chapo.-llamó a la puerta con educación-Tiene visitas, unos niños que quieren verlo.

Desde el interior de la habitación, una mesa lujosa y grande, con un blanco mantel y candelabros de plata en sus puntos medios, sostenía un manjar casi digno de un Dios, diferentes tipos de pasta y tortillas, además de frutas exóticas.

El que disfrutaba de ese mini paraíso era nada más y nada menos que un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años. Con una sorisa de dientes maltratados por el paso del tiempo, con barba y bigotes desatendidos, con mucho vello en el pecho, además de una vestimenta simple como una camiseta de botones azul y unos jeans.

Al escuchar el Chapo sobre los niños que habían llegado, no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo y hermano. Seguramente, pensó él, iban a disculparse por haberse olvidado de él. O igual purgar las acciones de su madre, querer descubrir el pasado, entre tantas cosas. Sin medir las consecuencias, dejo que los niños de fuera pasaran. Aunque se llevo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse a otros niños que no tenían nada que ver con los Broflovski.

Los niños se acercaron a la mesa, dejando que Butters se sentara en el otro extremo de la punta donde se encontraba el Chapo. El narcotraficante levanto una ceja confuso, pero de todas maneras continuó comiendo sin quitarle la mirada a los niños sonrientes.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-preguntó el hombre dando otro bocado y entrecerrando los ojos desconfiado.

-¿Qué idioma es ese?-preguntó Clyde sumamente confuso al escuchar las inentendibles palabras del Chapo.

El hombre se llevo una mano a las sienes y se mostró fastidiado por el hecho de que nuevamente estuviera hablando el mismo idioma que aquellos niños y lo confundieran o no le entendieran. Decidió no decir nada al final de cuentas, porque reconoció a uno de los niños.

-Ah… Esperen…¿Tu no eres Mantequilla?-preguntó señalando a Butters y recordando haberlo visto en la televisión que tenía en la prisión.

A pesar de no entender el sumamente complejo y delicado lenguaje que utilizaba el Chapo, Butters reconoció inmediatamente el nombre de "Mantequilla" y le alegro que el Chapo lo reconociera por el apodo que le habían dado hace tantos años.

-Sí, yo Mantequilla.-dijo tratando de imitar un acento mexicano, pero solo resulto en uno vaquero-Ellos mis cuates.

-Mhh…Interesante, solo por eso no los mandare matar.-dijo complacido mientras se acomodaba interesado para escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

-Parece interesado en nuestra propuesta.-apuntó Scott mientras miraba de uno a otro lado para asegurarse de que todos lo habían escuchado.

-Pero yo no sé hablar mejicano lo suficiente como para traducirlo…-dijo Butters bastante nervioso y frotándose los nudillos-¿Alguno de ustedes haría de traductor?-le preguntó a su equipo.

Todos miraron instantáneamente a David, quien era el que más cercano podía estar a hablar ese idioma, aunque este negó simplemente ya que tampoco conocía el idioma. Luego se fijaron en Scott, pero este también rehusó. Y eventualmente, uno por uno, demostraban su ignorancia en el complejo idioma. Hasta que…

-Carajo, yo lo hare…-dijo Bridón para callar al resto, las miradas posaron sobre él-Tome un curso de mehicano hace un año, gracias a mi estúpido padre y sus insistencias de "Deberías tomar cursos de actuación".-explicó a la vez que se sentaba en una silla al lado de Butters.

-Jeje, eso sueno suena demasiado…-comenzó a reírse Bill antes de que Bridón le lanzara una mirada asesina y amenazara con sacar de su mochila su pelota de baloncesto, eso intimido al bromista-…demasiado masculino.-terminó la gracia, haciendo que de todas maneras su compañero Fose riera.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, el Chapo Guzmán bebía una cerveza mientras esperaba que los niños terminaran aquella conversación. Una vez lo hicieron, le presto atención a ambos niños, esperaba que por lo menos el traductor lo entendiera.

-Bien señor Chapo, yo hablare con usted wey.-dijo Bridón mientras se posicionaba nervioso en la silla.

-Ah…Como sea.-dijo el hombre mientras daba otro trago a su cerveza-¿Para qué me querían?

-Pregunta el motivo de nuestra visita.-dijo Bridón acertando correctamente la primera traducción, ganándose la aprobación de los niños; Butters le susurró al oído al castaño y este asintió antes de continuar charlando con el criminal-Señor Chapo, mis amigos y yo hemos venido a unirnos a su grupo criminal, wey.-dijo con el acento mexicano.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el Chapo casi atragantondose con la cerveza por la risa-¿De que mierda hablan?-decía mientras se controlaba para no ahogarse con el alcohol.

-Parece feliz.-susurró Dougie emocionado, confundiendo el motivo de las risas-Vamos, dinos, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-preguntó ansioso el menor moviendo el brazo de Bridón.

-Dice que le alegra que unos niños hayan decidido tener las bolas para ese puesto, y pregunta por el nombre de nuestra asociación.-contestó Bridon.

Aquella afirmación hizo que el Chapo levantara la ceja, el hombre nunca había dicho nada de lo que el niño afirmaba con toda seguridad. Sin embargo, vio que los otros niños no eran de muchas luces, porque:

-¿Todo eso dijo así de rápido?-preguntó Trent rascándose la cabeza.

-El mehicano es un idioma más veloz que el español.-contestó Bridón antes de volver la vista al Chapo.

-Los Lobos Montañeses.-contestó Butters a la pregunta sobre el nombre de su equipo de villanos.

El Chapo finalmente suspiró cansado y dijo:

-Niños, mejor solo váyanse de aquí, a sus casas; no les convendría que la gente sepa que están a mi favor, son muy jóvenes para pensar en eso, y además son demasiado estúpidos como para que los acepte.-les dijo cortante el narcotraficante, durante un segundo creyó haber ganado, pero…

-Dice, en resumen, que quiere ver nuestro potencial.-dijo Bridón malinterpretando aquellas palabras-Que ataquemos el centro comercial para probar nuestra lealtad.-continuó hablando, ya molestando al narcotraficante.

-¿El centro comercial?-preguntó Trent ansioso porque ya hablaban en el mismo idioma que él.

-No niños, eso no dije.-el Chapo finalmente se levantó de su asiento para impedir que los niños hicieran alguna estupidez, tendría que educarlos aunque fuera a la fuerza, como hace tantos años lo había hecho.

-Dice que nos demos prisa.-aquel acto fue nuevamente malinterpretado por Bridón quien apresuro a los Lobos a salir-Tiene una agenda muy ocupada y nosotros tenemos trabajo por hacer.

-Tranquilícese señor Guzmán.-le dijo Butters antes de salir por la puerta como el último de su equipo-Atacaremos el centro comercial este mismo día por usted, está en buenas manos.-le aseguró antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar al Chapo Guzmán pasmado por reverenda estupidez.

-Bah, son solo niños…-susurró antes de volver a sentarse en su asiento y frotar sus sienes, al poco rato pidió una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

Fuera de la puerta de servicio, los niños hablaban emocionados sobre lo que acababan de hacer, ahora tenían que hacer la prueba del Chapo para probar que eran dignos y fieles. Eso además les garantizaba estar entre sus filas, cosa que los salvaría de ser víctimas de su genocidio, y formar a ser parte de este.

Pasaban entre las mesas, hablando un poco más alto de la cuenta, aunque de todas maneras casi nadie les prestaba atención a los niños y solo se hacían de lado para dejarlos pasar cuando estos no podían pasar.

-Bridón, deberían de contratarte para ser el traductor de empresas como Google.-aseguró Clyde aplaudiendo al castaño con ánimos.

-Yo no puedo creer que vayamos a destruir el centro comercial…-aquello parecía sentarle pesado a Scott-Y lo haremos hoy mismo.-trago un seco ya que no le gustaba la idea de lastimar inocentes para protegerse a sí mismo.

-¡Yo ya quiero llegar!-gritaron a la vez Trent y Dougie llenos de energía para causar estragos sin ser reconocidos.

-Acabaremos con ese lugar tan gay.-rió Bill haciendo su usual broma, ganándose nuevamente el secundamiento de su compañero.

-No creo que lo puedan destruir, pero cuanto mínimo cáusenle graves daños.-dijo David con los ojos cerrados y empujando sin querer a un niño menor.

-¿No vienes marica?-le dijo Trent enojado por no contar con toda la ayuda correspondiente.

-Yo le ordene que no lo hiciera, si nos arrestaran necesitamos a alguien que nos cubra y vuelva a mantener nuestro nombre en pie.-interrumpió Bridón explicando el motivo por el cual David se quedaba atrás-¿Algún problema Boyett?-preguntó motivando la violencia del rubio fortachón.

Trent amañó con darle un fuerte golpe, al mismo tiempo que Bridón tomaba de su mochila su balón y hacia su mano hacia atrás, sin embargo, fueron ambos parados por Clyde quien les puso cada una de sus manos en el pecho de cada uno.

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos.-intentó Clyde calmar las aguas-Utilicen toda esa energía en el centro comercial.

-Pero primero debemos ir a nuestras casitas y ponernos nuestros trajes…-informó Butters-Luego debemos ir a las bodegas, tengo algo muy importante que decirles, un plan que tengo para dejar a Coon y Amigos, y la Parvada del Bien fuera del mapa.-terminó de explicar dejando de frotarse los nudillos y sonriendo malignamente.

-¿La Parvada del Bien?-preguntaron todos los miembros sin entender a lo que se refería Butters, excepto Dougie.

-Sí, deberían de informarse un poco sobre la situación del pueblo.-dijo Dougie sonriendo con superioridad por poner a todos en duda.

-Eh, eh, no es un lugar seguro General.-dijo Butters mirando a su alrededor como finalmente estaban llamando la atención en casa bonita, el show de clavadistas había terminado y ahora sí que la gente notaba ese grupo de niños-Vámonos.-al dar aquella orden, todos los miembros de su grupo salieron por la puerta principal.

El orden pareció volver a casa bonita, excepto en una mesa, en la cual había un niño que había alcanzado a escuchar toda la conversación de los Lobos y parecía estar asustado.

-¿Ocurre algo calabacín?-preguntó Liane a su hijo porque este se comenzaba a poner pálido.

-Sí, tenemos que irnos enseguida…-sugirió Cartman amañando con levantarse y tomando desde detrás de su asiente su abrigo rojo, hasta que llego una camarera que les dejo una bandeja de aperitivos-Oh bueno, podemos esperar un poco, después de todo nunca me ha gustado tanto el centro comercial…-trató de convencerse a sí mismo regresando a su asiento.

-¿Estás seguro que no te pasa nada Eric?-preguntó Liane levantando una ceja por el repentino cambio de actitud.

-Sí, estoy bien.-aseguró Cartman comienzo una enchilada de casi un mordisco con mucha alegría.

Sin que ellos lo supieran las Oscuras a la Moda Contra los Mojones Jodanse, habían acabado su práctica rutinaria, todas parecían querer entrenar para con Shelley, pues esta tenía una fuerza tremenda. Y como todas querían patear culos, le pidieron a Shelley que les enseñara como hacer una batalla.

-Oh, eso es fácil.-contestó la castaña feliz por el hecho de que le prestaran atención-¿Nunca han estado en una pelea?-preguntó a las chicas que negaron-Me decepcionan.-dijo Shelley-Les enseñare las no les técnicas de combate.-indicó tomando un muñeco de pruebas, la cual tenía una peluca y boina rosada, haciendo una perfecta replica de Wendy-Esta es muy básica.-dijo a la vez que ponía de frente el dedo corazón y el de en medio como si de un arte marcial se tratara para inmediatamente clavar en los ojos (Que eran dos hilos tejidos en "x") y quitarlos inmediatamente.

Todas las chicas vieron aquello como si no creyeran lo que estuvieran viendo.

-Eso es un truco sucio.-le dijo Henrietta rompiendo el hielo y cruzándose de brazos-Me gusta-dijo ya sonriendo.

-Sí, ¿Para qué ser justas si somos las malas?-preguntó Bebe ansiosa por aplicar aquella técnica en la Wendy de verdad.

-Y esperen, hay mucho más de donde vino eso…-dijo Shelley imitando los infomerciales y comenzando a enseñarles trucos sucios para ganar una batalla con facilidad.

Las chicas tomaban a la muñeca Testaburger de trapo para hacer con ellas todo tipo de fechorías, que luego intentarían aplicar en la vida real. La única regla que parecía decir Shelley es que "NUNCA se debe golpear en la entrepierna". Ya que parecía ser una regla sagrada decidieron hacerle caso.

Duraron casi tres horas simplemente en esos trucos, incluso los perfeccionaron con sus habilidades. Por obvios motivos, Heidi tenía ventaja, ya que si congelaba a uno de sus oponentes simplemente le podía lanzar lo que fuera para dejarle fuera de combate. La chica de los explosivos en cambio mezclaba esos trucos sucios con distracciones visuales de pequeños fuegos artificiales que no explotaban, pero creaban estelas de humo. Ruby aprendió que su katana no solo era útil desenfundada, sino que también el mango podía ser un arma buena y que nadie esperaría cuerpo a cuerpo. Henrietta no era muy hábil, pero fue la que se propuso a utilizarlos con mayor estratagema, dependiendo de los puntos débiles de quien fuera a atacar. Y finalmente Bebe, ella era la que más trucos sucios había aprendido, no solo dominaba el arte del primero, también el de bajar pantalones rápidamente, distracciones con el ambiente, entre tantas cosas, sino que también lo combinaba con el maquillaje.

Shelley veía orgullosa a sus alumnas hasta que recibió una llamada de su casa, al contestarla resulto ser su madre:

-Ahora continúen sin mi.-dijo tomando sus cosas para retirarse.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bebe que estaba montada encima del muñeco de Wendy y le daba golpes en el rostro magullado.

-Mi mama va a hacer albóndigas, y no quiero llegar tarde para cenar, mañana les sigo dando más consejos.-dijo haciendo una pose de sabios y retirándose, el resto se despidió con alegría de la chica y prometieron continuar entrenando sus útiles consejos.

A su vez, desconociendo sobre las noticias de Cartman, en el patio trasero de su casa se desarrollaba un alboroto, en aquel momento se encontraba Timmy peleando contra Ike y Blanket, para probar que estaban al nivel los menores. A la distancia los veían el Topo y Kyle. Ellos eran los únicos que se habían presentado a los entrenamientos.

En aquellos momentos Kyle sentía que las aguas se habían calmado demasiado para su gusto, Butters parecía no estar haciendo nada, así como que sus amigos parecían no entender la gravedad de la situación, o que realmente se creían capaces con la situación. No le gustaba aquello, deberían de estar entrenando al tope, deberían estar buscando a Gerald, y enfrentar directamente al Chapo, dejar que Butters fantaseara con aquellas tonterías, entre otras cosas.

Pero no podía ir así a la guerra, a pesar de que Ike sabía cómo pelear en conjunto a su amigo Blanket, creía que necesitaría algo más para un enfrentar a un hombre como lo era el Chapo Guzmán, de hecho, no sabía ni siquiera como él sería capaz de hacerle frente al hombre en cuestión.

En aquellos momentos Timmy embestía a su hermano y al otro niño, con fuerza controlada para no lastimarlos. Durante aquellos días Kyle se había amañado a hacerle aprender a su hermano y amigo, movimientos para esquivar golpes y darlos también. Así que esperaba no terminar decepcionado.

El motor de la silla de ruedas, que tenía púas y fierros saliéndole como espinas, rugía con ganas acercándose a ambos, para cuando estuvo a una distancia corta los dos niños se separaron dejando que Timmy pasara por en medio. El de la silla de ruedas trató de virar en la dirección de Blanket, pero al estar dando la vuelta el chico castaño activo la bocina de su micrófono y agitó este en el aire. Aquello provoco que un sonido muy agudo saliera de las bocinas y que este desorientara momentáneamente a Timmy.

Consiente de la situación, Ike se acercó al chico de la silla de ruedas y con su sonaja empujo la silla a un lado, derribando al conductor y enterrando algunas púas en la nieve formada.

-¿Cómo lo hicimos?-preguntó Blanket emocionado e imaginando que habían logrado una gran hazaña.

-Derribaron a un discapacitado entre dos, bah, yo lo haría hasta con los ojos cerrados.-espetó el Topo tomando de su bolsa de mano un cigarrillo y ofreciéndole a los menos antes de ganarse una mala mirada de Kyle y decidir mejor llevárselo a la boca.

Kyle los felicitó, pero les advirtió que si habían vencido tan fácil a Timmy había sido porque este no estaba en territorio óptimo para pelear y que su silla eléctrica se moviera eficientemente. Eso desanimo a los niños, quienes pensaron que Timmy solo se había hecho a un lado para hacerles creer que habían avanzado.

-Para nada, ustedes sí lograron derribarlo por su cuenta, -les trató de convencer Kyle inútilmente.

-Ike solo quiere bañarse.-le dijo su hermano sudoroso, a lo cual su amigo también corroboró.

-¿Timmy?-preguntó este porque los niños querían bañarse si apenas y habían hecho algo.

-Tuvieron clase de gimnasia como última hora y no se ducharon.-explicó Kyle por los niños-Por eso el olor…-dijo tapándose la nariz y a punto de darle la salida a su hermano y su amigo de aquel entrenamiento del fiasco cuando…

-El gordo llegó.-dijo el Topo mientras miraba desde la valla trasera la parte frontal de la casa.

-Ya era hora, tardaste mucho en casa bonita culo gor…-trató de saludar Kyle cuando Eric entró apresuradamente a su patio.

Su estado no era el mejor, parecía haber corrido varios metros, que en lenguaje Cartman eran kilómetros, y que se estaba comenzando a poner el disfraz por encima. Aquello llamó la atención de todos los presentes ya que el gordo no solía apresurarse para nada.

-¡No hay tiempo judío! ¡Reunión en el sótano urgente!-gritó Cartman ardiendo de la ira y dando media vuelta mientras trataba de apretarse un poco más su camiseta negra.

-Esto debe ser cereal…-dijo Ike viendo a su hermano que no había iniciado una pelea contra Cartman por el insulto.

Todos los presentes bajaron al sótano, Timmy con ayuda del Topo, y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares en la mesa del directivo de Coon y Amigos, esperaron a que el Coon terminara de vestirse, después de todo ellos ya estaban vestidos, así que poco tenían que hacer. Finalmente, el gordo salió desde detrás de los bastidores con sus atuendos desacomodados y el antifaz en diagonal.

-¿Qué ocurre gorde?-preguntó Topo esperando una buena respuesta para interrumpir tan bruscamente en su entrenamiento.

-¡Los Lobos Montañeses planean atacar el centro comercial hoy mismo!-dijo desesperado por ya poder contar lo que había visto.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Blanket titubeando nervioso y mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Lo que dije! ¡Escuche a Butters y su pendejo grupo de villanos en casa bonita, y hablaban de atacar el centro comercial…-les trataba de convencer Cartman.

-¿Y para que querría Butters ir a casa bonita?-preguntó Kyle poniendo sentido común en la estructura.

-¡No lo sé!-gritó Cartman, el pánico en su voz hizo que Kyle tomara enserio sus palabras-Yo solo sé que estaba comiendo en Casa Bonita y de repente esos puñetas salieron de una puerta para empleados y…-trataba de explicarse mirando a todos los presentes-¿Y el negro, el hippie, la minoría y el pobretón?-preguntó Cartman enojado.

-Con Nichole, en su casa, probablemente lamiendo las suelas de los Stoley y…No lo sé.-respondió Blanket la ubicación de los chicos que apodo Cartman.

-¡Los necesitamos a todos ya!-gritó Eric molesto para presionar un botón en el centro de la mesa y rezar para que el sistema aun funcionase.

Un par de casas vecinas, se encontraba el pequeño Stan Marsh, en sus ropas normales, viendo la televisión acostado y con una bandeja de palomitas a su lado, su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo una deliciosa cena, albóndigas bien cocidas y una deliciosa pasta para acompañar el delicioso alimento. Ni siquiera la trolla le iba a impedir al chico disfrutar del hermoso programa de Terrance y Philiph…

-¡Alerta Coon y Amigos, alerta Coon y Amigos!-comenzó a sonar una alarma en el techo de la sala-¡Emergencia! ¡Enserio, todos los amigos Coon a la base! ¡No es un simulacro! ¡Atacaran el centro comercial!-esa última frase Stan no la conocía, pero no se hizo de rogar y se levantó de su asiento.

-Stan, ¿Qué es lo que suena?-dijo Sharon entrando en la habitación viendo la alarma que emitía luces rojas-¿Otra vez esa cosa? Llevaba un año sin sonar.-dijo la mujer rascándose la nuca.

-Mami, me acorde que tengo que salir con mis amigos.-dijo Stan levantándose y tomando una mochila donde tenía guardado su traje-¿Puedo ir y volver?-preguntó comenzando a dar zancadas a la puerta.

Stan se encontraba nervioso, esperaba que aquello fuera una verdadera emergencia para que lo interrumpieran en medio de algo tan importante. Decidió también de pasada tomar unas baterías extras para el taladro eléctrico y miró directamente a la puerta esperando la respuesta de su madre.

-Sí, sí…-dijo su madre sin darse cuenta de lo que el chico le decía y viendo la alarma consternada, Stan salió a tropel por la puerta sin perder un instante y corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de Cartman, mientras Sharon continuaba escuchando el mensaje-¿Qué será Coon y Amigos?-preguntó a la vez que su hija mayor se acercaba.

Shelley apenas llevaba unos cuantos minutos en casa, y ahora resultaba que un ataque se había producido mientras ella pretendía descansar. Pero no, no iba a permitir darle a los héroes, y menos al mojón de su hermano, una ventaja inicial, o que incluso destrozaran a los Lobos. ¡Ambos grupos iban a destruir la secundaria y ningún mojón estúpido se interpondría en su camino!

Así que se decidió a ir a avisar a su nuevo grupo de amigas cuanto antes le fuera posible, aunque primero tenía que deshacerse de la alarma para que su madre no supiera donde buscar, la parte buena es que aun usaba el traje de baño que usaba de disfraz debajo de sus ropas normales. Bajo las escaleras y saco de su bolsillo una piedra.

-Nada importante.-espetó Shelley lanzándole una roca a la alarma y rompiéndola-Tu sigue haciendo la cena, Stan olvido… Su inhalador.-mintió Shelley-Se lo llevare.-terminó escapando también de su hogar con la misma velocidad que Stan.

La puerta fue cerrada y Sharon continuaba viendo confusa el aparato roto hasta que entro en cuenta:

-Un momento, Stan ya no ocupa su inhalador desde hace dos años…-recordó la mujer viendo hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido antes de negar con la cabeza y girar los ojos para volver a la cocina, algo le decía que sus hijos no iban a volver muy temprano.

Al mismo tiempo Token se encontraba con sus mejores galas haciendo cola para entrar en el tan codiciado restaurante de la ciudad, el gran Fornera Vine. El único restaurante lujoso que podían codearse en South Park. Llevaba a Nichole para que esta le perdonara por los actos egoístas del idiota de Cartman.

Su novia usaba uno de sus tantos vestidos pretenciosos que él continuaba en contra, no le gustaba presumir su dinero, su novia en cambio no solo le gustaba, sino que también lo disfrutaba.

-Oh Token…-estaba demasiado emocionada-Muchas, muchas gracias por invitarme aquí, todo es tan romántico.-juntó sus manos junto a las de Token con sus ojos iluminados.

Ya eran los siguientes en la fila y ambos sonreían de punta a punta mientras miraban hacia adentro del lujoso lugar, escuchaban a lo lejos un hombre que tocaba el violín. Un par de pasos a la vista gozaban con una estatua de un querubín y las luces que hacían un efecto de sombra ideal para el secretismo entre las parejas que iban a aquel lugar, todo en un ambiente bastante silencioso, que fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Token.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Nichole molesta por tener que dejar de prestarle atención al preciado lugar.

-No debe ser nada impor…-iba a tratar de calmarla Token, pero al ver el número de Cartman supo que debía ser algo importante para que lo quisiera contactar-Oh, de hecho es algo un poquito importante, déjame contesto solo para decir que estaré ocupado contigo.-dijo Token reconfortándola y tocando su nariz para calmarla.

-Está bien, no hay problema.-rodó Nichole los ojos aunque seguía sonriendo.

-Al habla To…

Pero no pudo completar su saludo porque Cartman comenzó a gritarle al oído.

-¿Ocurre algo?-trató de sacarlo de su trance su novia.

-¿Qué Butters qué?-preguntó Token ya tratando de tomar rienda a la situación que Cartman le estaba presentando-¡¿El centro comercial?!-gritó sin darse cuenta que estaba llamando la atención de todos en el local-Ese…-trató de decir un insulto pero se contuvo, no sin antes soltar tensión acumulada en sus manos-Voy de inmediato.-aseguró colgando el teléfono.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba, no en su casa, ni siquiera en un lugar privado como un baño. No, en aquel momento se encontraba en medio de un restaurante público, junto a su novia y apunto de tener una cena de reconciliación, la cual debía de cancelar. Y lo más importante, no quería hacerla enojar diciéndole que era asunto de los héroes.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Nichole levantando el labio molesta y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mientras movía el pie repetidas veces.

-Yo…Nichole…-trataba de escudarse Token girando los ojos de uno a otro lado-Un trabajo escolar.-fue lo que termino diciendo mientras se elevaba de hombros y sonreía nerviosamente, a la vez que comenzaba a sudar fuertemente.

-¡¿En el centro comercial?!-dijo Nichole bastante molesta y con furia impresa en sus ojos, en aquellos momentos todos prestaban toda su atención a los niños, un tipo incluso estaba grabando el video-¡Además estamos en la misma clase y no encarga….!-iba a reclamarle.

-Sí, sí, tengo que irme.-la interrumpió Token a sabiendas que no podía quedarse por el bien-Otro día comeremos aquí…-trató de calmar la mirada asesina de su novia.

-Ahm, me veo obligado señor, a decirle que no tenemos espacio en la lista de espera hasta en cuatro meses.-le dijo el camarero que se suponía debía de llevarlos a su mesa.

-Pff, cuatro meses, pasaran volando.-dijo Token como si no fuera un dato importante.

Token miró con su mejor sonrisa nerviosa a su novia antes de que Nichole rugiera casi como una bestia e intimidara a Token para salir corriendo del local con toda su energía. La chica solo se quedó afuera mirando como su novio desaparecía doblando una esquina.

-No engañas a nadie pedazo de…-aseguró Nichole tratando de contenerse y tomando su celular, presiono el marcado rápido-¿Wendy? ¡Llama a las chicas! ¡En el centro comercial para ayer!-dijo Nichole aprovechando la ocasión.

Finalmente, se encontraba Kenny bastante escondido entre las ramas de un árbol frente a una casa ajena a la suya. Arrodillado y babeando veía con binoculares como la chica de su clase, Lizzy, se quitaba su parka para darse una ducha, sentía que era una lástima que los baños no contaran con una ventana en la ducha.

El chico suspiró finalmente cuando pudo percibir como la chica entraba, a lo que suponía, era el baño. Negaba lentamente con su cabeza y se recostó para esperar a que saliera ella, tal vez con suerte se le caería la toalla y podría verla mejor en…

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces ahí McCormick?-preguntó Craig Tucker enojado lanzándole una piedra, haciendo que los binoculares de Kenny cayeran entre unos arbustos y se escuchara el sonido de estos partiéndose.

Eso enojo a Kenny de sobremanera, decidió bajar del árbol y confrontar al chico, al hacerlo no pudo evitar ver que de su cuello también colgaban unos binoculares, aunque más disimulados que los suyos, eso lo hizo enfurecer de sobremanera.

-¿Mphh mmh pph?-preguntó señalando los binoculares de Craig, al hacerlo el otro chico se ruborizo demasiado y perdió todo rastro de frio cinismo en su rostro para uno de incertidumbre, también miraba de uno a otro lado nervioso.

-¿Estos? Son…Son…Para ver la naturaleza.-dijo la verdad a medias mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sabía que Kenny lo estaba taladrando con la mirada-Esta bien, mierda, me atrapaste.-dijo, demasiado alegre-¿Qué harás? ¿Contárselo a la policía? Porque de hacerlo, yo también podre explicar tu situación…-le desafió Craig mostrando que ambos se tenían en jaque, y que ninguno podía hacer un movimiento en falso.

Se miraron a los ojos con enojo durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que Kenny sintiera vibrar su viejo teléfono celular, el cual era tan viejo que lo había encontrado en la basura. Básicamente solo mandaba y recibía mensajes y llamadas, ni siquiera tenía cámara integrada. Pero eso no era lo importante, sino el hecho de que le había llegado un mensaje, Craig bromeó sobre que era la policía que había descubierto su porno, Kenny lo ignoró y leyó.

Al principio no pareció creerlo, parecía una broma de mal gusto. Pero al leer el pequeño texto no tuvo duda en dejar a Tucker a su suerte mientras tentaba los arbustos para buscar sus binoculares y largarse.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa McCormick?-preguntó Craig levantando mucho el ceño -¿Estas tan desesperado por volver a echarle un ojito?

-Mphh mhmhh ppphhhmmmh mmhh.-bromeó Kenny riendo por el insulto a Craig y tomando sus binoculares para largarse.

De la ira Craig le puso el pie e hizo que Kenny tropezara, y que se le cayeran varias astillas que tenía clavadas. El chico del chaleco naranja se levantó sin importarle aquello y salió corriendo para no ser visto.

-¿Y a este pendejo que le pico?-preguntó con su voz desinteresada y nasal nuevamente antes de darse cuenta que había pisado el celular del susodicho-Olvido su puto móvil.-dijo tomándolo y con malicia revisando sus mensajes para saber qué era lo que interrumpió su amigable charla.

Al leer sobre el ataque al centro comercial por parte de Butters solo le hizo sonreír más, ahora sí esos pendejos no se saldrían con la gloria inmerecida de enfrentar a los malos. No, ahora ellos, la Parvada, también tomaría riendas en el asunto. Sí, estaba también dispuesto a usar a su favor aquella información, aunque aquello significase que Lizzy se quedara sin observador secreto vespertino.

El único problema era que su grupo se encontraban todos en sus casas, y no sabía el número de Gregory…Tal vez pudiera tardar un poco más de lo planeado… Así que partió rumbo a la casa de Francis y marcando a Tweek y Kevin por el camino.

Para aquel punto, todos los equipos de héroes y villanos se habían enterado sobre lo que iba a pasar en el centro comercial durante la tarde. Y se estaban alistando para que el momento decisivo llegara.

Los propios Lobos habían tenido una charla en su escondite-bodega donde Butters les confeso a sus amigos un plan para no acabar solo con Coon y Amigos, sino también con las Heroínas Multirraciales, las cuales les dieron la información Bebe y Heidi, así como la Parvada del Bien, información recibida por Dougie, quien a su vez tenía un informante secreto. Aunque para eliminar a las chicas tendría que contar con la ayuda del otro grupo de villanos.

Lo único era que tenía que esperar hasta que todos los grupos estuvieran completos de preferencia, para así tener que ahorrarse todo el espectáculo de tener que juntarlos. Aunque esperaba que un ataque al centro comercial fuera lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de todos. Ya después le contaría a las villanas sobre esa estrategia.

Una vez terminada esa platica, Butters los motivo para que destrozaran el centro comercial y así obedecieran al señor Chapo para con su prueba que les había impuesto. Sin más, emocionados, se levantó el grupo de villanos, dejando a David.

-Y ya sabes que hacer, no dejes nada.-fue lo que dijo Butters a la vez que cerraba la bodega y David suspiraba, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Se dirigieron con ímpetu al centro comercial, entrando por la puerta principal y mirando de uno a otro lado con sus trajes ya puestos y máscaras incluidas. Eso llamo por un momento la atención de los presentes, quienes después de mirarlos por un segundo volvieron a sus actividades. Los Lobos fingieron normalidad mientras subían las escaleras eléctricas al segundo piso, aunque Trent tomó un pequeño dardo, que le presto Scott, y lo lanzó hacia un vendedor andante de globos, arruinando gran parte de su colección. Eso le hizo reír.

Fuera del centro comercial, mientras las heroínas aun no llegaban, y la Parvada aún se estaban buscando unos a otros. El primer grupo de héroes se encontraba con sus trajes puestos en el carro de la señora Cartman, en camino al centro comercial.

-Eric, calabacín ¿Están seguros que quieren ir así vestidos al centro comercial?-preguntó Liane algo preocupada por las vestimentas de todos los chicos, sobre todo del tal Kenny que llevaba las trusas por fuera.

-¡Ya te dije que solo nos lleves al centro comercial y no cuestiones mama!-gritó Eric molesto, aunque se contuvo de decir malas palabras.

-Eh, no insultaste.-lo felicitó Liane-Te comprare un dulce luego por ser un niño de mami tan bueno.

Ese comportamiento fue suficiente para hacer reír a el Topo y Kyle, aunque ambos se cubrieron con sus manos sus bocas para evitar que Liane sospechara nada, aunque claro, Eric los pudo ver por el retrovisor y se mostraba que se estaba poniendo rojo de la vergüenza.

Ya cuando llegaron al centro comercial Liane los dejo en el estacionamiento y le dejo a Eric un par de dólares para que se comprara algo, pues Eric le había mentido que iban a una reunión. Ella desapareció con el coche y el equipo de héroes pudo caminar por el estacionamiento junto a un sol ocaso.

-Ya estamos en el nido minoría pendeja.-dijo Cartman por su comunicador de oído hacia su asistente.

-No me llames minoría pendeja, señor.-le contestó Julio molesto con unos auriculares que eran la señal receptora y tecleando varias cosas desde la computadora de Cartman.

-¿Te parece mejor marica del Sur?-preguntó Cartman con raña y riendo feliz por el hecho de que el otro no se pudiera defender-Oh, oh, mehinarco, ¿Entiendes? Porque vamos a pelear contra seguidores de ese imbécil y…-a Cartman le hacían gracia sus propios chistes.

-¿Para que me requerían? ¿Paso algo o necesitan información?-preguntó Julio tratando de ignorar las burlas que recibía de Cartman.

-No, solamente quería asegurarme como llamarte minoría.-dijo Cartman soltando el comunicador y terminando la mini llamada, nadie le reclamo nada porque para ese punto ya aburría hacerlo.

Lo que no sabía era que el medio hermano de Kevin no estaba tecleando cualquier cosa en la computadora, sino que estaba pausando la llamada con su hermano y la reactivo. Pudo ver por la cámara que la mayoría de la Parvada estaba reunida.

-Ya llegaron al centro comercial.-los mantenía informados-¿Cómo van halla?-preguntó viendo que todos parecían cambiarse con demasiada prisa.

-Terminaremos dentro de poco, contactamos con Gary y le avisara a Dog.-dijo Kevin mientras movía la cámara para que su hermano no viera como se quitaba parte de su ropa para ponerse encima la de héroe-Llámame solo si comienza algo importante, nosotros iremos lo más rápido posible…-dijo tomando su sable y guardándolo en su túnica.

De vuelta al centro comercial, los otros chicos seguían molestos por el abuso del artefacto de comunicación por parte del gordo.

-¿Por qué él se queda con el equipo delicaduo?-preguntó el Topo molesto y señalando al chico.

-Porque mi papa dijo que estaba agotados y que ese par era el último que quedaba.-dijo Blanket demostrando quien había puesto el dinero para aquello-Además, solo él fue a recogerlos a mi casa.

-Cartman siempre adora ir solo con el señor Jefferson para pasar tiempo intimo.-espetó burlón Mysterion sin su voz grave, estaba tratando de preparar la garganta.

Todos, quitando al objeto de burla y el hijo del contrario, rieron por aquello. A su vez ignoraban unas escaleras eléctricas y continuaban andando por la planta baja, esperando encontrar a los Lobos o sorprenderlos cuanto menos. Pasaban cerca de una fuente de un hombre cargando un mundo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué fueron esas risas?-preguntó Desorden por el alboroto que causo el chiste de Kenny, al ver hacia la planta de abajo notó a los miembros de Coon y Amigos, sin perder el tiempo corrió para informarle a Butters.

En aquel momento los Lobos se preparaban para su destrucción tomando un cono de helado antes de dejarlo todo en ruinas.

-¿Por qué están aquí si ni siquiera hemos iniciado con todo eso de destruir?-preguntó Scott asustado.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero supongo que ha llegado la hora chicos.-dijo Butters mirando a su grupo de amigos, Scott y Clyde parecían nerviosos, Bill, Fose y Trent sonreían confiados; Dougie estaba entusiasmado y Bridón sonreía seriamente-Es hora de patearle el culo a Coon y Amigos, inicia la operación.-dijo ya también dejándose llevar-Demostrémosles porque peleamos.-dijo finalmente levantando un puño-Y cuando acabemos con ellos, destruiremos este estúpido centro comercial para cumplir las órdenes del señor Chapo, y nadie nos va a detener.-dijo ya finalmente tomando su martillo.

Todos los de su equipo sacaron sus armas, y se las acomodaron en posición de combate.

-¡Coon y Amigos!-reveló su posición recargándose en el barandal del segundo piso y llamando la atención de los héroes.

Coon y Amigos, aunque se sorprendieron un poco por ser tomados por sorpresa, cuando se suponía que debía ser al revés, no tardo el tiempo en ponerse en posiciones de pelea.

-¡Ahí esta!-gritó lo obvio Blanket.

-¡Baja de ahí marica de cuarta!-gritó Cartman molesto y sacando sus garras con ánimos.

-Oh, con mucho gusto Eric.-dijo Butters corriendo hacia las escaleras eléctricas de bajada y empujando a todos los que le impedían bajar corriendo, detrás suya se encontraba su equipo de villanos, se detuvieron a un par de metros de Coon y Amigos, eran Butters y Kyle los que estaban frente a frente.

En cambio, Coon y Amigos permaneció en sus posiciones de combate, dejando que ambos equipos se encontraran de frente, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, la pelea era inevitable. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, atraído por el escándalo.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aqu…?-trató de preguntar el oficial Barbrady, pero Bridón le lanzó una de sus pelotas dándole justamente en el rostro, tirándole sus gafas de sol y haciendo que se desmayara.

-Sin interrupciones.-dijo satisfecho cuando recapturo la misma pelota con toda facilidad e intimidando a Ike y Blanket.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Na**_ **.-¡No! ¡No Julio! No termines aquí! Lo lamento, lo lamento, pero sip, aquí termina el capítulo XD De hecho, como dato curioso, todo el capítulo pasado y este iban a ser uno solo, que bueno que lo dividi en 2, no espere que todo esto me tomara tantas palabras.**

 **De todas maneras espero que hayan disfrutado, como pueden apreciar ya casi no me detengo a explicar quien es cada personaje, espero que este ritmo lo aguanten, porque de lo contrario los capítulos durarían mucho si cada vez que entra un personaje que no ha entrado en el cap, digo "dijo Francis el chico con dientes de castor" o "Kevin el fanatico de Star Wars", etc.**

 **Ahora sí, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Hype para el siguiente cap? ¿Quién fue el informante que le dio esa información a Dougie? ¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar la Parvada? ¿Y las heroínas? ¿Las villanas? ¿Cómo serán las batallas?**

 **Todo eso y más, será descubierto en el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado como el Chapo habla esa extraña lengua mehinarca (¿?) Y también como Kenny y Craig tienen severos problemas con ver la naturaleza con sus binoculares XDD O lo fácil que era encontrar al Chapo xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, dejen review si siguen leyendo y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	14. Batalla en el Centro Comercial

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 14 Batalla en el Centro Comercial**

Todos los héroes vieron horrorizados como el oficial Barbrady era derribado simplemente con el rebote de una de las pelotas de Bridón. Fue Butters el que se acercó y le movió la cara con el pie, tratando de asegurarse si seguía vivo.

-Sí, aún no está muerto…-dijo algo inseguro-Respira.-se detuvo antes de mirar a sus enemigos-No como ustedes dentro de…

-¡Butters esto no es un juego!-le interrumpió Kyle áridamente y dio un paso adelante-El Chapo Guzmán ha hecho cosas horribles, y no dudara en matarlos si…-trataba de hacer entrar a Butters en razón una última vez, pero también fue interrumpido.

-Por si no lo sabían, nosotros ya hemos hablado con el señor Guzmán.-expresó Butters orgulloso de sus acciones-Él mismo nos pidió causar el caos en el centro comercial para mostrar lealtad.-dijo Butters revelando el porqué de su venida.

-Así que háganse a un lado o tendremos que acabar con sus patéticas existencias.-dijo Trent ya ansioso porque todo el espectáculo iniciara-Pensándolo bien, peleen, quiero partirles el culo.

-¡Nosotros no dejaremos que le hagan nada al centro comercial!-gritó Cartman-¡Es el único lugar del pueblo donde consigo mis alitas de pollo a mitad de precio!-reveló sus motivos por los cuales defendía el lugar.

-Me encargare personalmente de destruir ese lugar.-dijeron a la vez Clyde y Scott.

-Por favor no lo hagas.-fue Token quien intentó hablar con su amigo, pero este continuaba sonriendo ansioso por luchar.

-¿A qué estamos esperando?-preguntó Dougie también tomando su arma para combate y enloquecido de la emoción.

-Última oportunidad Butters.-dijo Kyle mirándolo directamente a los ojos-Ríndete ahora, ayúdanos a derrocar a ese narcotraficante, incluso si quieres vete a tu casa; olvidaremos esto.-le ofreció Kyle-O tendremos que detenerte por las malas, y no te gustara.

-No hay manera de derrocarlo Kyle, no seas tontito.-le dijo Butters sonriendo-Solo puede haber un ganador.-dijo ya preparado para la lucha.

Kyle suspiró, mirando el piso desanimado. Sabía que aquello no funcionaria, que Butters estaba más allá de la razón, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Tomó aire y miró directamente al rubio a los ojos, echaba chispas por su aguda mirada, y eso atemorizo a Butters. Kyle había pasado parte de la furia que guardaba al Chapo y a su madre, ahora a Butters por sus estúpidas decisiones, por obligarlo a llegar a ese punto de sus vidas.

El centro comercial no estaba muy transitado en los pasillos, y la verdad es que la mayoría de los transitares solo se dedicaban a ojear con una ceja levantada a los niños vestidos con extraños disfraces antes de rodar los ojos y continuar su andar. Eso alegro a los héroes, no llamarían mucho la atención.

-Si no queda de otra.-dijo Kyle ya sin muestras de amistad o perdón-¡Coon y Amigos!-dio la orden a su equipo, causando revuelo porque Cartman dijo algo parecido a "¡Yo soy el que debería decir eso judi…!", pero Kyle lo ignoró olímpicamente y continuó-¡ATAQUEN!-dijo corriendo en dirección a Caos.

-Lobos Montañeses, diviértanse.-fue la simple orden de Butters, se quedó quieto en su lugar; esperando el ataque de Kyle.

El chico pelirrojo tomó su cometa desde su espalda y con su mano izquierda sujeto el centro del mismo, y tomándolo como si de un escudo se tratase, se lanzó de frente sobre Butters. El otro se quedó en su lugar inmóvil hasta que finalmente dio un paso de baile con media vuelta a un lado, evitando por poco la embestida de Kyle.

-¿Es mi turno?-preguntó rápidamente Caos tomando su martillo y tratando de golpear a Kyle.

Kite al ver el martillo en el aire se cubrió su rostro con su cometa, provocando que el martillo chocara contra el plástico del artefacto y rebotara, reduciendo parte del daño del arma mortífera. Kyle se sorprendió al sentir el arma de Butters dar duramente contra su cometa. Retrocedió un par de pasos, igual que el contrario antes de tomar la cuerda que tenía el cometa como si de un lazo se tratase para tratar de quitarle así el arma a Butters.

Pero al comenzar a dar vueltas al hilo para que se encerrara en el arma del contrario, simplemente Butters le daba patadas para distraerlo y evitar que hiciera ese movimiento. Una vez terminó esa ronda de patadas y esquivo, Caos volvió a utilizar su martillo, pero aquella vez atacando directamente al cráneo de Kite. Esa el héroe no la vio venir y recibió en su ushanka un golpe fuerte del martillo de Butters, soltando todos sus objetos.

Kyle cayó al piso tocando con ambas manos y con fuerza el lugar donde Butters le había golpeado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el pequeño sabía luchar, y no estaba jugando, realmente Butters estaba luchando por un motivo sólido para él. Agudizo la mirada preocupado, pero tomando su cometa se levantó rápidamente y dio una embestida contra Butters, derribándolo de golpe.

Butters no se esperaba un ataque así de fuerte después de un golpe tan directo a la cabeza y fue tomado por sorpresa. Para aun mayor interés de la fortaleza de Kyle, notó como con el cometa le dio con un puñetazo directo en el rostro.

Sin embargo, Butters tomó su martillo con fuerza y le dio un golpe a Kyle con la punta no filosa en un costado. Siendo así liberado ya que el pelirrojo tuvo que sujetarse ese costado y Butters pudo girar para sacárselo de encima.

Al mismo tiempo, desde que había iniciado la pelea, Clyde y Token se enfrentaban mutuamente, sin ayuda de ninguno de sus aliados. El chico afroamericano tenía la ventaja de que casi no podía recibir daño de ningún ataque físico de Clyde, puesto que tenía su armadura de piel gruesa.

Así que, cuando Clyde parecía agotarse de con su trompeta tratar de darle un golpe a Token, fue el turno de Tupperware ponerse ofensivo. Pero si algo tenía el traje, que necesitaba arreglar. Era que su movilidad era lenta, por lo cual a pesar de que tiraba golpes bastante fuertes, estos eran evitados por Clyde a duras penas.

Token quería darle un golpe certero en el rostro a su amigo, cuando Clyde lo detuvo con ambas manos y con mucha fuerza. Ambos se quedaron congelados en esa imagen por unas milésimas de segundo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le preguntó Token a su amigo tratando de no sonar molesto, cosa complicada.

-¡¿Por qué hago esto?! ¡¿Por qué hago esto?!-gritaba Clyde rabioso e ignorando que los golpes de Token eran demoledores, o que este había sido su amigo, saco un cuchillo desde la espalda de su banda de cátsup.

Token previno el ataque de aquella herramienta y esquivo por poco una estocada en el estómago por parte de su amigo. Quiso hablarle para reprenderlo, pero Clyde movió el cuchillo nuevamente en su dirección, provocando que Tupperware tuviera que editar otro golpe directo con el arma.

-¡Esto no eres tú!-gritó Token antes de tropezar con la pala del topo, al ver como su amigo estaba en apuros con su pareja le lanzó con su pie el objeto antes de enfocarse en Clyde, quien aprovechando que estaba en el piso, puso su pie encima de sus tubos del pecho y tratando de pasar el cuchillo por la parte de la armadura que cubría el rostro de Token-Es irrompible…-trató de explicarse el afroamericano antes de que Clyde se las hallara para traspasar con su cuchillo una parte de plástico solida justo encima del rostro de él; teniendo el cuchillo a solo milímetros de su ojo, haciendo que Token temblara del miedo y sudara ampliamente.

-Gracias a Cartman…-dijo Clyde zafando el cuchillo de la armadura de su amigo y tratando de volverlo a hundir en otras partes de las botellas de plástico que cubrían a Token-¡Y a esos cuatro pendejos!-continuó narrando mientras Token sentía un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo, esperando que solo fueran los nervios de no poder ver con claridad donde Clyde tenía el cuchillo-Toda la escuela me odia.-admitió mientras tomaba a Token de su casco y lo estrellaba contra el piso, si el otro quería levantar las manos o pies, era detenido o ignorado por el mosquito-¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido soportar todo ese odio?-gritó iracundo y con su trompeta, pegada a la nariz, pegar sobre la fisura de la parte del rostro de Token.

Sin embargo, el afroamericano aprovechó que ingreso algo de sus pertenencias dentro de su armadura y giró sobre su propio eje, causando que la trompeta girara con él y moviera por ende a Clyde, haciendo que algo cayeran de costado.

Una vez así Token lanzó una patada en el estómago a Clyde. De esa manera podía intentar levantarse, pero Clyde se soltó un momento su estómago y tomó uno de sus sobres de cátsup, lanzándolo sobre el retrovisor del afroamericano, causando que este no pudiera ver nada más que rojo.

Clyde se levantó mientras Token se lavaba la máscara de esa sustancia, pero debía mantener ocupado a su amigo:

-¡Todo ese odio lo causaste tu cuando decidiste volverte en contra de todos.-dijo Token evitando a duras penas una puñalada.

-¡Cállate y déjate golpear!-gritó Clyde enojado, ya que si no había golpeado a casi moler a golpes a Token, era porque ambos fueron amigos.

Pero el hecho de que Token se reintegrara, levantándose, solo lo incitó a proseguir con la lenta pelea entre buenos amigos, separados por la causa.

A unos pasos de ellos se encontraban Ike y Blanket luchando febrilmente contra el menor de los villanos.

El canadiense pequeño atacaba con rosquillas de hule para desorientar a desorden. Pero el contrario utilizaba su pistola de agua para cubrirse, una vez el ataque finalizo atacó con una ráfaga a los dos niños. Ike y Blanket se tumbaron a diferentes lados para no recibir el ataque acuático. Se intentaron levantar, pero Dougie llegó y golpeo a Ike de una patada; sin embargo, Blanket aprovechó el momento para activar la bocina de su micrófono y que esta sonara un sonido pulsante que hiciera que Desorden se llevara sus manos a los oídos y perdiera la orientación momentáneamente.

Ya que Ike se sobaba el golpe que le habían dado, Blanket tomó su micrófono y lo puso en modo "Ataque", ósea que daba golpes con la bocina y causaba que sonidos estridentes salieran del micrófono. Causando que a su alrededor todos comenzaran a desorientarse, sobre todo Dougie, quien escuchaba esos sonidos sin estar preparado.

-¡General Desorden!-gritó Butters esquivando un golpe directo del cometa de Kyle y haciendo que el contrario retrocediera lanzando un martillazo al aire-¡No deje que unos niños le ganen!-gritó para motivar a su amigo.

Dougie, confundiendo totalmente lo que dijo su jefe, y temiendo represalias sacó desde sus bolsillos dos bolas para hámster, las cuales estaban vacías, colocó sus manos dentro.

Baby Power tomó nuevamente su sonaja y trató de acercársele para darle un golpe en el rostro, pero el mayor le tiro de pleno dándole con la bola de hámster en el rostro. Ike se hizo un poco para atrás, y fue Blanket quien decidió por usar su micrófono de mano y lanzarlo a la entrepierna de Desorden. Singer falló por poco, dándole en la rodilla a Dougie. El pelirrojo se intentó sobar la rodilla, y al hacerlo Ike pudo darle con su sonaja en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Eso hizo que Dougie perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente y cayese víctima de su propio peso.

-Bien hecho Baby Power.-felicitó Blanket que se disponía a sujetarle las piernas.

-Ike superhe…-intento decir el niño, pero un golpe en las piernas por parte del caído Dougie lo derrumbo e hizo que cayera al suelo también.

Blanket intentó ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero al hacerlo soltó las piernas del mayor y este de una patada en el pecho mandó hacia atrás al niño.

-Son unos pequeños demonios.-la ira de Dougie ahora era más que clara, y sujetaba con mayor fuerza sus bolas de hámster.

Sin más preámbulos se lanzó sobre Ike para debilitarlo y luego continuar contra Blanket, quien en aquel momento estaba en el suelo. El pequeño canadiense sufría por los golpes que le mandaba el niño casi tres años mayor que él. Así que enfurecido por aquellos actos, Blanket decidió utilizar su talento para salvar a su amigo. Encendió el micrófono y aclaró su garganta.

Singer hizo honor a su nombre y comenzó a entonar un Do mayor armónico que atrajo la atención de varios presentes en el centro comercial. Ahora sí que todos se detuvieron un momento para observar al niño que cantaba como ningún otro niño que hubiesen escuchado.

-¿Qué coño?-Dougie se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver al susodicho.

Sin darse cuenta, un moratonado Ike se impulsó con sus brazos y tomó a Dougie del cuello desde su espalda, dejando que sus manos se cerraran en la parte delantera del cuello del pelirrojo. El contrario intentó levantarse para alejarse de Ike, pero el niño se negaba a soltarlo y colgaba de su espalda sujetándose con fuerza mientras le quitaba el aire a Dougie. Acorralado y con poco aire Dougie saltó sobre su espalda e hizo que Ike se golpeara en la espalda, recibiendo su peso en la caída desde la altura del pelirrojo.

-¡Ike!-gritó Blanket quitando el efecto hipnótico y acercándose para ayudar a su amigo.

-Mira cariño.-uno de los tipos que le había llamado la atención el canto de Blanket se acercó junto a su pareja-Un espectáculo de niños jugando a los súper héroes.-dijo pensando que todo era planificado-Auch, casi me creo ese golpe…

No solo él era capaz de mirar a los niños golpearse mutuamente con fuerza deliberada, sino que una gran bola de espectadores rodeaba a ambos equipos, formando una arena de batalla y obligando a los héroes y villanos a combatir en un área un poco más cerrada que antes. Cosa que no favoreció a muchos. Algunas mujeres decían "Ohhw que lindos se ven" y los hombres cosas como "¡Golpea más duro! ¡Así se hace!" e incluso había apuestas sin que las personas supieran los nombres de los niños.

-Chicos, nos están mirando…-dijo Scott descuidándose por un momento de su oponente y nervioso para no quedar en ridículo frente a todo el pueblo.

-Que te de igual.-dijo Trent mientras evitaba, con un salto hacia atrás y por poco un puño certero de Kenny, mientras que agachó su cabeza, con el casco de americano, un poco para evitar un zarpazo de las uñas de Cartman-¿Este es todo el potencial que tienen los dos grandes iconos de Mysterion y el Coon?-preguntó Trent burlón, ya que entre ambos no le podían golpear-Carajo, esto será demasiado sencillo.-se quejó Trent esquivando otro golpe de Kenny-Y yo que esperaba que durara más tiempo nuestro encuentro…

-¡CALLATE!-gritó el Coon enfurecido y enterrando sus garras en la pierna de Trent, el cual se detuvo en seco de su conversación y cerró los ojos presa del dolor.

Sin perder el tiempo Mysterion le lanzó una patada voladora y el Coon le rasguño ambos brazos, descubiertos gracias a su chaleco sin mangas. Ambos héroes trataron de dar otro ataque, pero Trent tomó a Kenny del cuello de su camiseta y lo estampo contra Cartman, haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

-¡Pagaran por eso!-gritó Trent horriblemente enojado porque pudieran darle golpes-Oh, créanme, disfrutare con cada segundo de sus patéticos momentos de vida.-se tronó el cuello y tomó la muñeca de Cartman antes de que pudiese rasguñarlo, pues se había puesto de pie de un salto.

Ya con su mano doblada en un ángulo extremadamente doloroso, Cartman le planto una patada en el estómago a Boyett, cosa que le compró a su brazo derecho más tiempo de vida. Por su lado Mysterion intentó darle otra patada voladora a Trent, con intentos vanos ya que el chico la esquivo e hizo que el pie de Kenny chocara contra una pared vecina.

El Coon intentó reintegrarse a la batalla con su mano contraria, intentado dar otro zarpazo a Trent, pero el contrario se cubrió con su brazo derecho y las garras del héroe se incrustaron en el guante de boxeo de Puño Mortal.

Mientras Eric intentaba liberarse, Mysterion trataba de dar puñetazos a Trent, pero el grandulón lo mando a volar con una patada en su estómago. Además de hacer retorcerse a Cartman del dolor cuando le estiro el brazo, pues aún no se había zafado de su guante.

Mysterion, herido por el golpe en el estómago se levantó a duras penas y miró como el brazo de Cartman estaba siendo retorcido y que Trent intentaba, por la fuerza, que la mano de Cartman tocara la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sintiendo pena y enojo por el maltrato a su amigo, Mysterion se lanzó con ira hacia su enemigo y le pego una patada en la entrepierna por la espalda.

Para su sorpresa, el dolor se lo llevó él nuevamente pues su pie no topo contra la blanda piel de las partes nobles, sino con una coraza de plástico duro que lo protegió del impacto al mayor. Trent al notar el golpe soltó a Cartman, quien suspiró y tomó su brazo que había sido doblado desde el hombro para sujetárselo bien.

-Ja, veamos si los héroes también se protegen ahí.-dijo con superioridad y haciendo que Kenny se pusiera pálido y lanzándole una patada a Mysterion donde más le dolería.

Fue como si una montaña hubiera atacado a Kenny en su entrepierna y los raíles hubieran sido propulsados por su escala de dolor exponencial. Formó una perfecta "o" con su boca por la impresión y cayó desmayado por el efecto del golpe.

El Puño Mortal hubiera finalizado con Mysterion, dándole un pisotón en el pecho, de no haber sido porque el Coon atacó nuevamente, pero ahora más jodido, provocando que Trent esquivara con toda facilidad el ataque y pudiera darle un puñetazo perfecto en el estómago, haciendo que Cartman abriera los ojos demasiado por el dolor y cayera al piso.

Ya viendo a sus dos adversarios tirados en el suelo, Trent rió con ganas y decidió iniciar con Cartman, sujetándolo desde el cuello de su camiseta.

-Disfrutare tanto aplastándolos.-dijo solo para ser sometido a un ataque sorpresa de Cartman, quien aprovechó que estaba el contrario distraído y le lanzó a Trent gas lacrimógeno, que había tomado de su Coonie cinturón ya desde el piso, apenas supo que acertó el gas, giró su cuerpo y movió el de Kenny, pues Trent daba saltos del dolor que le causaba en los ojos aquel acido-¡De esta sí que no se salvan!-gritó Trent hecho furia y con los ojos demasiado hinchados para ver nada.

Así, mientras esos dos combatían contra Trent, dos villanos eran requeridos para controlar a Iron Maiden, el discapacitado del equipo, peleaba contra los Gay Turner con todas sus fuerzas. Ya que su ataque consistía en únicamente una embestida hacia adelante con furia, fue sencillo para Bill y Fose predecir los ataques del discapacitado, y aprovechando que tenían público para sus "buenos" chistes usuales, decidieron dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, contando chistes a la audiencia, haciéndose chulos y desesperando a Timmy por no poder golpearlos.

-Jejeje.-reía Fose mientras hacía como si fuera un toreador y Timmy el toro estúpido que pasa al lado en lugar de embestirlo-Esto es demasiado gay…

-Te acabas de decir gay.-reía Bill con ganas saltando hacia adelante y también esquivando un ataque de Timmy.

Para sorpresa de ambos, un tercero se unió a sus risas, ese era el mismo tipo de la multitud que había incitado al resto de los presentes ajenos a la lucha a quedarse a su alrededor. Parecía que encontraba gracioso el comentario que ambos habían hecho.

-Ese sujeto se está riendo de nuestro chiste.-dijo Fose totalmente confundido porque aquello era una acción que raras veces, sino es que nunca, ocurría.

-Eso…ES DEMASIADO GAY.-se mofó con ganas Bill, estallando en carcajadas y deteniendo la silla de ruedas motorizada de Timmy con su mano derecha, demostrando que el nuevo motor del chico, valía poco o nada.

-¡¿Qué es lo que me has dicho niño estúpido?!-gritó el sujeto ofendido por el ataque de los menores, pero su novia y varios otros a los alrededores rieron con ganas por la contestación de los chicos.

-Gay.-contestó Fose continuando con la burla y haciendo enojar aun más al tipo.

-¡Yo no soy gay!-aseguró el sujeto rabioso y tentado en ayudarle al niño de la silla de rueda por la falta de respeto a su persona.

-Decir que no eres gay, es demasiado gay.-dijo perspicazmente Bill liberando a Timmy y haciendo que por la fuerza acumulada en el motor, el menor chocara contra la pared.

-¡Que no!-gritó nuevamente el sujeto sin sentir ya compasión alguna por el golpe del otro niño.

-Negarlo solo lo vuelve más fuerte.-reía Fose descaradamente.

-Pero yo…No…-al parecer el sujeto comenzó a dudar sobre su sexualidad sin entender el motivo de aquello-Imposible.

-Es tan claro como el agua.-le dijo Bill dándole unas palmadas y haciendo que soltara la mano de su novia.

-¿Yo?-el tipo se miró las manos-¿Soy gay?-preguntó bastante confundido y extrañado por no haberlo descubierto.

-Sí.-rieron ambos niños con ganas.

-¡TIMMY!-gritó reintegrándose, pero siendo detenido ahora por el calvo de Fose, mientras su compañero terminaba el trabajo.

-Bueno, supongo que sí…-dijo el sujeto aceptando su condición-¡Soy gay!-dijo alegre el sujeto y dando un saltito de la alegría, mientras su novia (posiblemente exnovia dentro de poco) lo miraba con los ojos como platos-Gracias niños por sacarme del closet.-le dijo confidencial a Bill y Fose-Si necesitan mi ayuda, para cualquier cosa, no lo duden.-les chequeo un dedo mientras se apuntaba.

Bill y Fose no le hicieron caso porque estaban en el piso retorciéndose por su comedia que había llegado a nuevos niveles, el otro sujeto no hizo caso y se retiró entre saltitos, con su nueva orientación guardada.

-Va uno, faltan todos.-dijo Bill mientras ambos paraban de reír y miraban al resto de la audiencia, quienes seguían creyendo que todo era puro espectáculo.

La risa del público distrajo por un momento a Scott, quien creyó que era de él quien se estaba riendo. Ese pequeño momento de bajar la guardia fue suficiente para que el topo le diera un palazo en todo su estómago.

La lucha de ambos había sido muy dispar desde que había tenido su origen. Ya que el Topo era incapaz de considerar a Scott como un rival si quiera digno de sus puños. Pero al poco tiempo aprendió que no debía fiarse por las apariencias. Si bien cuerpo a cuerpo era bastante débil, Scott poseía una gran ventaja y esa era…

-Sante merde…-gritó el Topo cuando fue cubierto por un bote entero de leche que Scott le había lanzado.

Aprovechando el momento de debilidad de su enemigo, el villano lo empujo para que resbalara y tiró una patada a la pala del Topo para que este no tuviera acceso a ella y Scott pudiera luchar a puño limpio. Cosa que intentó hacer, pero tenía miedo que el Topo le ganara así que se limitaba a patearlo con fuerza, ya que, si el francés trataba de levantarse o golpearlo, solo lograba resbalar gracias al líquido blanco, darse contra el suelo y aparte recibir el golpe directo de Scott.

Humillado, el Topo se hubiera dado por vencido en ese punto, de no ser porque Token, con un empujón, hizo que su pala se deslizara por el suelo hasta llegar de vuelta a sus manos. El Topo sonrió y pudo ver como Scott se horrorizaba con el artefacto, aprovechando ese susto el Topo le dio un golpe en la pierna con su objeto y desestabilizo a su adversario.

Ambos se pusieron de pie lo más rápido que pudieron y continuaron con la encarnizada lucha entre ambos, el francés esquivó por poco un par de dardos, que antes habían sido jeringas para la diabetes; y que ahora Scott tenía que utilizarlas como dardos.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo ese ataque se volvió inútil, a pesar de que Christopher recibió dos inyecciones, no fue nada serio para un gran batallante como el susodicho. Sobre todo, si Scott se llevaba un buen palazo en el rostro a cambio y se tambaleaba.

La felicidad fue instantánea para el Topo, pues rápidamente comenzó a marearse como si estuviera en un estado alucinógeno.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-preguntó el Topo mientras todo se volvía de colores arcoíris.

-¿Creías que esas agujas contenían insulina?-preguntó Scott-Nah, eso sería poco económico, por no mencionar desastroso, así que las inserte con tranquilizantes para perros.-dijo a la vez que sacaba la lengua a un mareado topo.

-¿Crees que eso me detendrá?-el Topo mostró valentía, y aun temblando por la droga en sus sistema intentó darle estocadas a Scott, quien a duras penas lograba esquivar los golpes del contrario, a pesar de que estaba drogado.

Scott risueño parecía ahora confiado por el hecho de estar venciendo a uno de los tipos más rudos de la escuela.

-Y eso que no estoy utilizando mis verdaderas habilidades.-presumió Scott antes de que el Topo le intentara dar otro palazo, el cual fue detenido.

-¡Chúpate esa!-al parecer en su imaginación, el Topo iba a la delantera, pero la realidad estaba más lejos de ser cierta.

De no ser porque una pelota de Bridón se escapase de su control y rebotara contra Mala Leche, este se hubiera aprovechado del Topo. Por su lado, Bridón luchaba febrilmente contra Stan Marsh.

La habilidad con sus tres balones, volvía a Bridón una maquina imposible de frenar contra las herramientas de Stan. Ya que apenas y tenía tiempo de reaccionar cuando los balones de Bridón rebotaban de uno a otro lado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le preguntó Stan rabioso esquivando por poco una pelota, pero siendo golpeada después por esa misma en la espalda.

-Lo hago por mi padre ya me harte de cómo nos trata.-fue la respuesta de Bridón, antes de lanzar una doble pelota a Stan, el chico recibió de lleno los dos balones por sus costados y se aferró sus brazos en esos puntos.

-No tiene sentido…Yo vi a tu papa como mejoraba, te ayudé con eso…-trataba de continuar charlando Stan, pues no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar si Bridón continuaba con esos rebotes letales.

-¡¿Tú que rayos sabes?!-le gritó Bridón enojado porque lo contradijeran y cerrando fuertemente los ojos en señal de claro enojo-¡¿Acaso lo supiste cuando me sacaron del equipo de baloncesto porque mi padre golpeo al entrenador?!-gritó enfurecido-Nah, tu solo te interesaste por mi cuando creías que te iba a quitar a tu novia.

-¿Cómo lo sab…?-dijo Stan consternado.

-Era más que obvio.-le dijo Bridón también atacándolo-Eres un egoísta Marsh, te interesas solo por ti mismo.-le dijo a la vez que lanzaba una pelota y esta dio un de pleno contra Stan, luego en el suelo reboto y le dio otro golpe al susodicho.

-¡Tú eres el puto egoísta!-gritó Stan rabioso y con sus manos en el dorso de su estómago-¡¿Me estás diciendo que solo porque no te ayude, de nuevo, con tu papi te estas vengando de mí?!-dijo ya molesto.

-Nah, en realidad solo disfruto con este calentamiento.-dijo demostrando que ni siquiera estaba peleando enserio y lanzándole a Stan un balón para tiro certero, pero Tool Sheed, a sabiendas de ese ataque, tomó un destornillador y lo puso directamente para que la pelota de Bridón se desinflara.

Algo en el fondo no le cuadraba a Stan, que recordase Bridón fue expulsado del equipo, pero no se había enterado de la causa hasta ese momento. A sabiendas que Death Ball iba a tomarse enserio la pelea por lo del balón, así que tomó su segunda mejor herramienta, reservando el taladro para después y que no se le agotase la batería.

El héroe se vio en apuros, aun usando su llave inglesa, cuando Death Ball le dio un rebote certero en la nuca y luego se acercó para darle un derechazo en el rostro. Acertando en los lentes de Tool Sheed y provocando que Stan cayera al piso de espaldas. Bridón quiso aprovechar ese estado e intentó darle un balonazo de pleno en el rostro. Aparentemente Bridón podía derrotarlo así de fácil, pero no se rendiría, podría está en el suelo, pero no rendido. Stan logró devolver con su llave inglesa un balón, que Bridón esquivo con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado a ser él el objetivo de sus balones.

-Esto es baloncesto, no béisbol.-dijo desaprobatoriamente a Stan a su vez que veía como ese balón a final de cuentas había acertado a Scott y también se había perdido de batalla, solo le quedaba su balón especial.

-Vaya, ya no pareces tan rudo…-trató de sonar fuerte Stan, pero Bridón en lugar de usar su última pelota como ataque, decidió saltar sobre el chico en el suelo y ponerse encima suyo para inmovilizar a Stan.

-Vaya, ya no pareces tan rudo.-le regresó Bridón una vez puso sus rodillas en los antebrazos de Stan y levantó sobre su cabeza su pelota, con tiro directo al rostro de Tool Sheed.

Stan tragó en seco mientras se retorcía para ser liberado.

-Entiendo que quieras vengarte de tu padre, pero ¿Por qué así?-le preguntó Stan ya desesperado.

Bridón suspiró por un segundo, tentado a contar la verdad de porque hacía todo eso, pero después de cerrar los ojos, continuó con la jugarreta e hizo rebotar su pelota contra el rostro de Stan. El contrario se agito por el dolor del golpe, esperando que ahí cesara. Pero Death Ball solo había iniciado, ya que aprovecho su posición y con fuerza rebotaba una y otra y otra vez su balón en el rostro de Tool Sheed, causándole hematomas en todo su rostro y sangrado de nariz.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el sexto rebote, Stan hizo su cabeza para adelante, impulsando al balón que dio contra la cara de Bridón, para luego girar sobre si mismo y quitárselo de encima. Death Ball, desde el suelo, se mostró enojado, no creía que Stan se atreviese a darle un golpe con su propio balón.

El chico pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, levantándose a duras penas y desorientado por los golpes que se había dado en la cabeza. Bridón también oscilo en levantarse. Ambos se miraron a los ojos desafiantes y Stan tomó con fuerza su llave inglesa, estaban listos para el segundo round.

Finalmente, Kyle y Butters continuaban luchando arduamente, era Butters quien con su martillo levaba una clara ventaja contra el cometa humano. Caos ataca en horizontal con su martillo y Kite esquivaba por poco ese ataque saltando hacia atrás. La cosa era que Butters no se quedaba tan fácilmente complacido con eso y continuaba atacando con su martillo de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que Kyle no pudiera atacarle para evitar recibir el daño de Butters. Hasta que finalmente con su cometa detuvo el martillo del contrario y ambos se quedaron durante un segundo entero forcejeando para dar el golpe.

Fue Kyle quien interrumpió esa acción a pos de darle una patada certera a Butters en el estómago. El contrario se tuvo que llevar su brazo a ese lugar por el dolor y Kyle aprovechó ese momento para darle más golpes con los bordes y esquinas de su cometa por todo el rostro. Butters era ahora quien se encontraba a la defensiva.

La ventaja de Kyle se desvaneció cuando Butters recibió uno de sus golpes, pero también con su martillo le regreso el golpe en pecho, siendo el golpe de Butters más devastador por ser un arma de verdad. El cometa tuvo que retroceder varios pasos, y entonces Caos dejo de lado la fuerza bruta para cambiarla por agilidad.

Guardó Butters su martillo en su funda y peleo a puño limpio, le dio un gancho izquierdo a Kyle en el rostro y el contrario tuvo que soltarse su pecho para defenderse de los golpes con su cometa, el cual seguía sosteniendo por las barras de madera que formaban la cruz de la estructura central. Cosa que molesto a Butters y se vio obligado a darle un pisotón en los pies.

Kyle saltó para quitarse a Butters de encima y el contrario aprovechó para tomar su cometa y arrebatarlo de un estirón. Kyle intentó volverlo a tomar, pero Butters lo arrojó lejos de ambos.

Ahora era una batalla de puño contra puño. Y aunque Kyle le daba golpes a Butters, este mismo no se quedaba atrás con sus puños, daba derechazo, esquivaba, izquierda, derecha, patada, esquivada. El modus operandis de Kyle tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que después de esquivar un golpe de Butters, el contrario le tiro una patada y Kite lo tomó de la pierna, provocando que cuando Butters trató de liberarse cayera al suelo sobre su espalda y sintiendo como si su pierna izquierda se hubiera fracturado.

Kyle quiso aprovechar para volver a tomar su cometa, pero Butters lanzó su martillo hacia los pies del pelirrojo y acertó, causando que Kyle se detuviera y sobara su pie. Luego miró a Butters con rabia, todo eso debía terminar cuanto antes, así que se lanzó frenéticamente contra el susodicho.

Pero Butters en lugar de levantarse se quedó en el suelo, esperando, y cuando Kyle estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le lanzo una patada frontal con su pie bueno, que lo detuvo en seco a Kyle, eso hizo que la audiencia soltara un suspiro unitario de dolor. La fuerza suya corriendo, más la fuerza de Caos al momento de dar el golpe habían sido demoledores para él.

Kyle era un ovillo en el suelo, dolido por su estómago de una manera sobre humana. Trataba de hacer algo más, pero el dolor era insoportable. Así que aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, Butters se levantó y tomó de vuelta su martillo y se acercó a Kite, quien a pesar de que se intentaba levantar, fue incapaz de hacerlo, porque Butters le dio otra patada que lo mando al suelo.

-El terrible Profesor Caos te ha vencido.-dijo Butters alardeando mientras respiraba dificultosamente.

-N-no m-me has vencido…-decía Kyle aun intentando levantarse, aun dolido por los golpes que Butters le había mandado-Además, tu siempre serás el Profesor Caos, el único villano lo suficientemente idiota como para creer que podía inundar el planeta con una manguera.-le dijo Kyle riendo desde el suelo.

-Oh calla.-dijo Butters poniéndole el pie en su hombro y amenazándolo con el martillo-El señor Guzmán me ordeno atacar el centro comercial, y si es necesario golpearlos a ustedes para seguir sus órdenes lo hare.

-¡¿Es que no entiendes que somos tus amigos?!-dijo Kyle a la vez que se rendía de intentar quitarse el pie de Butters-Solo mira a tu alrededor.-le invitó en el suelo.

Butters apreció como Token y Clyde se golpeaban mutuamente con mucha fuerza, como Ike y Blanket se sostenían para no caerse y Dougie les lanzaba golpes. En como Trent golpeaba a Eric y Kenny; o Scott al Topo; y como Bridón controlaba a Stan con su balón. Y luego miró a Bill y Fose, quienes en realidad no estaban peleando, sino que hablando con sujetos en el centro comercial. Sintió que debía sentirse feliz por aquellos actos de sus compañeros, y así lo fue, cada golpe, cada destrozo de una pared, cada cosa mala que hicieran, les ganaba un lugar más seguro para ser protegidos por el Chapo Guzmán. Quienes se opusieran solo debían de sufrir el mismo destino.

Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Butters, Kyle rápidamente se asustó y trató de convencerlo una última vez.

-Este no eres tú, por favor, como amigos, no cometas una pendejada…-le dijo Kyle esperando la respuesta del otro, pero el silencio inundó a Caos, quien cerró los ojos y suspiró-¿Butters…?-preguntó Kyle asustado.

-¡Soy el Profesor CAOS!-gritó el chico ya decidiendo no escuchar a su amigo y lanzándole el martillo directamente a la cara.

Fue como si el mundo pasara a cámara lenta para Kyle, ver el martillo girar en el aire y la cara de felicidad que puso Butters. Fue como una total decepción para él, quien cerró los ojos y trato de no mirar directamente de frente en la dirección del martillo, tal vez con suerte no le partiría un hueso. Pero de no haber cerrado los ojos, Kyle hubiera podido ver como el martillo fue lanzado a un lado gracias a que un libro de pasta gruesa chocó contra este a pleno aire, interrumpiendo su trayectoria, y llevándolos hacia otro lado.

-¿Ah?-Kite abrió los ojos sorprendido por no haber recibido el golpe y luego vio el martillo tirado a casi un metro de distancia suya.

-¿Pero qué?-preguntó Butters impresionado por aquello y mirando de uno a otro lado.

-Oh, ¿Sorprendido?-dijo una voz femenina mientras una chica, vestida con una armadura de libros, caminaba desde el fondo de los espectadores y al llegar a la pequeña arena que se habían montado, llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Al parecer había entrado al lugar por la puerta de cristal corrediza hacia poco, pues estas se cerraron detrás de ella.

-¡¿Wendy?!-preguntó Stan impactado por ver a su novia vestida de esa manera y apoyándolos-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-¡Heroínas Multirraciales preséntense!-ordenó la chica, causando que las puertas de cristal se deslizaran y unas cuantas niñas salieran a descubierto.

-Llama ardiente.-dijo Red saltando al lado de Wendy y tirando folletos de propaganda feminista progresista entre la multitud..

-Lady Death.-se presentó Lizzy mientras con su guadaña señalaba a Bridón.

-Afrodita.-respondió el llamado Nichole sonriendo y mostrando su cadena que terminaba en bola de disco.

-¿Nichole?-preguntó Token sorprendido y abriendo la boca incrédulo.

-La chica misteriosa.-dijo finalmente Karen cerrando el círculo.

-¡¿Karen?!-gritó Mysterion con su voz natural, antes de darse cuenta de aquello e iniciar a toser para volver a tener la voz gruesa-Digo, ¿Karen?

-La librera.-terminó la presentación Wendy-Y juntas somos…-se detuvo para mirar a sus compañeras y que todas dijeran lo mismo al unísono-¡Las heroínas Multirraciales!-gritaron las niñas integrándose a la arena.

-Buuuh, buuhhhh.-gritó de repente la audiencia mientras mostraban sus pulgares abajo enojados.

A su vez los héroes y villanos se miraron unos a otros antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas, incluso Token y Clyde se tomaron de los hombros para sostenerse porque no podían parar de reír a montones. La audiencia apoyó la burla y comenzaron a reírse apuntando a las niñas. Los únicos que continuaron peleando fueron Butters y Kyle, ya que Kyle se quitó de encima el pie de Butters, pero nadie les prestó atención.

-Es el peor título para un grupo de heroínas que he escuchado en la historia…-reía un sujeto entre la multitud.

-Por algo les dije, no niñas.-reía Cartman a la vez que chocaba la mano con Trent por el chiste que los motivo a seguir riendo.

-¿Qué?-les preguntó Wendy sin entender porque esa reacción.

-Las feministas del condado park.-señaló una mujer gorda y de cabello azul-Nos complacería denunciarlas por denigrar la imagen de la creatividad de la mujer.-dijo esa señora haciendo que el alma de Red se viniera abajo.

-¡No es tan malo!-gritó Wendy iracunda.

-Jajaja…-reía con muchas ganas Stan, ya en el piso y sobando su estómago, a su lado Bridón echaba lágrimas de risa.

-¡Stan!-gritó Wendy indignada.

-¡Token!-lo mismo hizo Nichole.

-Lo siento nena, pero es demasiado ridículo el nombre…-continuó riendo mientras Clyde le decía "Eso, eso."

-¡Basta!-gritó Wendy enojada por esa falta de respeto a sus personas, y su grito fue suficiente para que todos se callaran intimidados por su grito-Coon y Amigos, no se preocupen porque las Heroínas Multirraciales venimos a ayudarles.-dijo Wendy-Quieran o no.

-Mierda, si ellas le ayudan a estos pendejos estaremos jodidos, nos doblan en número.-dijo Scott a sus compañeros, causando que tragaran en seco.

-Ya cállense, que quiero partirle el culo a esos puñetas.-dijo Lizzy emocionada porque al fin iba a poder liberar todo su potencial en golpear chicos.

-¡Ataquen!-gritó Wendy con su libro preparado para enfrentarse a los Lobos, y comenzaron a correr desde su posición, hasta donde deberían estar los villanos, pero fueron interrumpidas cuando un fuego artificial paso delante de ellas, cortando su camino y exploto contra una tienda del centro comercial.

-¡¿Quién de ustedes machistas de mierda hizo esto?!-gritó Red mirando a los villanos, los cuales también se veían confundidos.

-Jejeje.-reía una voz femenina a la vez que otro grupo de chicas salía desde detrás de la fuente, donde al parecer se habían ocultado-Boom Boom.-dijo antes de encender un fuego artificial triangular y lanzarlo a las chicas, estas se alejaron, e hicieron bien, pues esa cosa triangular explotó y dejo un rastro de quemado en el suelo del centro comercial.

-Imposible…-dijo Cartman cuando descubrió quien era esa chica-¡No ella!

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-De nuevo, al borde del suspenso. Es más que evidente que en el siguiente capítulo revelare el último personaje (no extra) que tendrá participación en esta historia XD Pero quería dejarlos con las ganas.**

 **Espero les gustara este pequeño calentamiento (Aka para los chicos) o paliza que le están dando los Lobos a Coon y Amigos, porque espero que el siguiente capítulo esperen más peleas y más, y más y más. Intentare que cada pelea tenga algo que la diferencie del resto, para que no se aburran, y pues fuera de eso, espero haberlos saciado con la narrativa, no quise explayarme y detallar cada bendito movimiento o sentimiento, solo quería mostrar puntos clave, sino este capítulo hubiera sido de 10,000 palabras. Espero que las "habilidades" les gustaran XD Sobre todo la habilidad de los Gay Turner.**

 **Así que sin más, muchas gracias por leer, si quieren pueden dejar review y en todo caso, nos vemos a la próxima.**


	15. La Súper Batalla en el Centro Comercial

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 15 La súper Batalla en el Centro Comercial**

-¡¿Porqué ella?!-gritó Cartman molesto a la vez que esa niña reía nuevamente, su rival tampoco parecía muy alegre de ver a esa chica.

Todos la conocían, estaba en su clase, pero era una chica poco usual y bastante desordenada en muchos aspectos. De carácter agresivo y tendencia a querer devorar todo lo que hubiese en su camino. Se encontraba la pequeña Alana Thompson, la apodada nacionalmente Honey Boo Boo. La chica en el pasado había peleado contra Cartman en una competición de gordos, y no sabían nada más aparte de que desde un poco antes que el verano iniciase, Alana, o Honey, se había tenido que mudar a South Park, y estudiaba en la escuela, grupo "B". No había asistido los primeros días de clase, pero ahora que sí había aparecido se dignaba a hacerlo también en medio de un combate.

-Hola, ¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó Honey con un cohete en la mano y guiñando el ojo izquierdo; para luego lanzar una risita tonta de niña-Soy yo, ups, seguro no me reconoces por este tonto disfraz, pero tranquilo, Honey Boom Boom sabrá como hacer tu día más explosivo.

Cargaba una mochila que se veía extremadamente pesada y llena de explosivos que ningún héroe quería probar estar a tiro, sobre todo si había tentado sobre sus vidas previamente.

-¿Tu?-parecía que el chico estaba demasiado sorprendido por aquello.

-Y no está sola.-una chica con un traje de porrista de las vacas del condado Park, salió justo detrás de la fuente donde luchaban, usaba maquillaje que le cubría demasiado las pestañas para ser visibles, además de que tenía un moño negro en su cabello rubio-Fashion Mode la apoya para matar a traidoras.

-¡¿Bebe?!-gritó Wendy retrocediendo un paso por aquella noticia.

-¡Calla conformista de mierda! ¡No mereces ni hablarle!-desde las escaleras bajo otra chica vestida totalmente de negro, antes de voltear a ver al resto de niños-Darquen.-se presentó.

-¡Henrietta!-eso pareció alegrar a Clyde, haciendo que Token le quitara su brazo del hombro.

-Sí, estas pendejas no ganaran nada más que una buena golpiza por parte de la ogra.-dijo mientras se tronaba el cuello Shelley con su mazo de madera en mano.

-¡¿Shelley?!-ahora Stan parecía horrorizado y preguntándose en su interior si eso era algo bueno, su hermana había salido de entre la multitud con su traje lleno de lodo.

Detrás de ella apareció la pequeña silueta de Craig Tucker, con su misma manera de andar y semblante, pero si algo estaban seguros todo aquel que conociese al dichoso; era que Craig no se dejaba trenzas naranjas salir de su chulo azul, no, además no tenía alrededor de veinte centímetros menos. Eso sí, había aprendido bien a lanzar el dedo medio, porque lo hacía con ambas manos para todos los presentes.

-¡Ruby!-la chica misteriosa miró asustada la esquina donde se encontraba su buena amiga-Oh por favor, dime que mis ojos me están engañando.

-Jodete Karen.-fue la simple respuesta de Ruby-Y sí, ese es mi nombre.-dijo ella rodando los ojos antes de que nadie se atreviese a preguntar.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?!-preguntaron Kyle, Cartman y Wendy al mismo tiempo, como líderes que eran de sus respectivos grupos.

-Oh vaya, ¿Dónde están nuestros modales?-una última chica, con un casco vikingo y un bate de béisbol se acercó-Aquí Freya…

-¡¿Lola?!-sus amigas quedaron impactadas.

-¡AHHHHH!-el grito de Heidi fue tan alto que varios de los presentes que rodeaban ese pequeño circo se cubrieron los oídos-¡MI NOMBRE ES HEIDI! ¡HEIDI! ¡HEEEEIDIII!-gritó ella desesperada por el hecho de que ni siquiera en ese momento ellas pudiesen recordar su nombre.

Esos gritos parecían que se estuvieran escuchando en todo el centro comercial, provocando que más presentes se apiñaran para ver a los niños en trajes raros, haciendo tanto escándalo. Tanto era este ruido que llegó a tres pasillos a las lejanías, en la tienda de cosméticos para niñas más exactamente.

-Miren mi manicure.-presumió Jennifer Simmons, una chica de sexto grado pelinegra; previamente era del grupo "B".

El resto de sus amigas, las cuales no les gustaba tener relación alguna con las problemáticas usuales del grupo "A", correspondieron ante la admiración de la decoración corporal de ella. Pero una de ellas resoplaba aburrida por esa acción.

-Ash…-se quejó Patty Nelson, también pelinegra y de sudadera celeste, con una banda morada en el cabello-¿Vamos a hacer otra cosa aparte de admirar la manicura de Jenny?-preguntó ella desesperada.

-Tu fuiste la que dijiste que deberíamos de hacer cosas de chicas, así que no te quejes.-una de las niñas ahí presentes le recrimino aquello, recordándole sus palabras cuando habían rechazado a las heroínas-Además, ¿Qué más quisieras hacer? Solo somos unas niñas…-dijo esa niña mientras salían de aquella dichosa tienda y encendía un cigarrillo.

-Oh, quiero uno.-expresó Jennifer Simmons.

-Si con cosas de chicas, entendieron que venir al centro comercial todos los días y gastar dinero para ver quien tiene la mejor manicure, o el mejor descuento en zapatos era lo mejor, entonces debimos de habernos quedado en casa y plantarnos como vegetales, así al menos no me estaría fastidiando todos mis ahorros.-se quejó Patty Nelson soltando aire, se notaba frustrada.

-¿No te estarás arrepintiendo de no ir a jugar a las heroínas?-preguntó una de las niñas negando con la cabeza y lanzando una risita burlona.

-Sería más interesante que admirar como a Jenny le cobraron veinte dólares para arreglarle las uñas.-dijo finalmente Patty.

Todas las niñas la ignoraron, realmente esa era la manera en que ellas se estaban divirtiendo, lejos de toda la serie de eventos que parecían rodear a la mitad de sus compañeros de curso directamente relacionados con el grupo "A". Era mejor quedar al lado de tantas cosas extrañas con esos tipejos raros.

Pero a pesar de que Patty pensaba en algo similar la mayor parte del tiempo, su amistad con chicas como Rebecca o Wendy, la volvía involucrada en todos esos aspectos que se enredaban sobre el grupo que Butters había planteado cara desde el martes. Además, si había algo como niñas pateándole el culo a niños ¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse sentada a presumir que le pintaron unas uñas?

-¡HEEEIIIDIII!-se escuchó de repente, todas las chicas entendieron al momento de quien se trataba.

-Lola…-susurró Jennifer Simmons.

-¿Yo?-preguntó la auténtica niña con aquel nombre.

-No tú, la otra Lola.-le corrigió la niña del cigarrillo-¿Por qué habrá gritado así?

-No lo sé…-admitió Patty mirando en aquella dirección-¿Vamos a ver?-preguntó a sus amigas ansiosa porque algo interesante ocurriese-¡Parece venir de esa multitud!-señaló un pasillo del centro comercial bloqueado por varios pueblerinos-¡Vamos!-trató de guiar a sus tres amigas, las cuales al momento de ver aquello se alejaron del desastre lo más pronto posible, sin siquiera despedirse de Patty.

-Ah, disculpe…-en su frenesí Patty empujo a una chica rubia, mayor que ella, tirando algunas de sus pertenencias de bolso-Oh, perdón, perdón.-intentó disculparse ayudando a esa chica-¿Te conozco?-preguntó.

-Ahm, ¿No eres una amiga de Annie?-preguntó esa chica mientras miraba más de cerca a Patty-Soy su hermana, Jane Faulk…-dijo la chica de secundaria-Vine por ella y…-trató de explicar-¿La has visto?-se rindió al hacer eso.

-Sí, está por…-intentó indicar Patty, aunque logró entonces mirar a la mitad del circulo, donde Shelley trataba de calmar a Heidi para que parara de gritar-¿Qué rayos?

Al preguntar aquello Jane dio media vuelta y se sorprendió ver a su mejor amiga con un traje de baño cubierto de lodo. "¿Shelley?" se preguntó en su interior confundida antes de ignorar a lo que venía y acercarse un poco más al círculo, lo mismo hizo Patty.

Finalmente, la chica que causo tanto alboroto al gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos, se detuvo y miró a las heroínas de una en una. Retándolas a que se atrevieran a decir mal su nombre una sola vez más.

-¿Podemos regresar a lo nuestro? Tengo un par de llaves de lucha que necesito practicar en estos dos imbéciles.-dijo Trent Boyett desesperado.

-Heroínas.-se presentó Heidi sonriendo y recuperando compostura-Nos complace anunciar que los Lobos Montañeses no son ya, el único equipo de villanos del pueblo.-dijo alegre-Me complacería presentarles a quienes las molerán a golpes.-dijo confiada-Las Oscuras a la Moda Contra los Mojones Jodanse.-finalmente dijo el nombre del equipo.

-Ja, ese nombre es…-comenzó Wendy a burlarse secamente.

-¡Increíble!-lanzó un tipo entre la multitud, robándole la palabra a la Librera.

-Me gusta…-dijo otro sujeto-Es lo mejor.-gritó una mujer-¡Sí! ¡Venzan a esas heroínas con nombre estúpido!-gritaron varios aclamando el nombre de las villanas.

Con todo el clamor de la multitud, todos sabían (Excepto Kyle y Butters, quienes nunca se detuvieron) que la pólvora estaba colocada y que solo faltaba poco para que explotara nuevamente, los niños también comenzaban a regresar con sus parejas que antes habían peleado.

-Bebe, por favor no…-intentó decirle Wendy a su amiga rubia.

-¡Cállate traidora!-gritó Bebe poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Heidi-¿Podemos partirles el trasero?

-Sí, mientras más pronto acabemos con estas conformistas de mierda, más pronto podremos irnos.-dijo Henrietta dando un par de pasos al frente.

-Destruyámoslas.-dijo Freya, la líder de las chicas, provocando que todas se pusieran en posiciones de combate.

La Ogra levantó su mazo, a su vez que "Jodete Karen" puso en posición la katana con la ropa de Craig bien puesta. Fashion sacaba de su bolsa un par de sacos de maquillaje; acomodando sus rizos de la frente y Honey Boom Boom un par de fuegos artificiales, junto a un encendedor. Darqueen preparó sus poemas oscuros para deprimir a los presentes. Freya solo dejo caer su bate de béisbol en su mano y lo levantó en el aire.

-Heroínas.-dijo Wendy a sus amigas-Cambio de planes, detengan a las Oscuras a la Moda y los Lobos.-dio la orden-¡Ya!

Al hacer aquello las heroínas retrocedieron un poco por las explosiones de fuegos artificiales que les mandaba una enloquecida Honey Boom Boom; el resto de los niños volvieron a lo suyo.

La batalla volvió a dar inicio después de su pausa, niñas y niños se pusieron manos a la obra.

El Topo se encontraba en el suelo y trató de levantarse, parecía que el efecto de la droga de que Mala Leche le había implantado estaba a punto de terminar. El chico se sentía humillado por el hecho de que un debilucho como Scott Malkinson lo estuviera dejando en ridículo a él, el gran Christopher Restsold LoMole; su madre no era precisamente buena para los nombres; pero él no sería vencido así de fácil. Si había entrado con Coon y Amigos era para partirle el trasero a estos tipejos, y sería una deshonra si lo hubiesen derrotado de una manera tan sencilla.

-¡Ahh!-intentó atacar a Scott con el efecto de la leche tóxica en su interior, pero su ataque fue esquivado por el chico con toda facilidad.

-Vaya, parece que hubieras comido algo que te cayo pesado, que mala leche…-se burló Scott a su manera "cómica".

El villano tomó uno de sus envases de leche y lo arrojo sobre el Topo, causando que el chico se resbalara sobre el piso empapado de leche.

-Ahh…-suspiró Christopher decepcionado-¡Tú!-dijo ya rojo de la ira-No sabes lo que estas hacendo merdet….-dijo el Topo enojado-¡No me rindo tan fácil!

-No es necesario.-se mofó Scott tomando otra de esas inyecciones-Yo te ayudare a hacerlo.-y la puso contra la piel del Topo, mandándole más droga alucinógena, y haciendo que para los ojos del Topo estuviera enfrentando a un reptil humano con tres ojos.

Al mismo tiempo Clyde y Token luchaban fidedignamente en una batalla encarniza de uno contra una, hasta que llego Henrietta desde la espalda de Token y con una llave lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Henrietta?-preguntó Clyde alegre y tomándola de la mano, como si le pidiese un baile.

-Llámame Darqueen, Clyde.-dijo ella siguiéndole el juego y tomándolo rápidamente, pero estirándolo para que Clyde se apegara a ella.

-Mosquito Oscuro.-dijo él presentándose-¿Me haría el honor de danzar esta tonada conmigo?-preguntó Clyde poniendo un pie encima de Token.

-Sería un honor.-ambos se pusieron encima del cuerpo del susodicho y comenzaron a dar saltitos para abollar la armadura de Tupperware; el cual no se podía defender por el dolor que le estaban causando ambos.

Darqueen y Mosquito danzaban a una tonada grisácea, imaginada y tarareada por ambos, sobre el cuerpo de Token. Haciendo que Clyde diera vueltas y con eso le pateara el casco a su amigo. Darqueen entonces dio un salto de punta a punta y hundió un poco más el plástico de la armadura. La gente del centro comercial los grababa ante eso.

Por otro lado, un poco más alejado de esa área de peleas, se encontraban Cartman y Kenny intentado detener los duros ataques que les mandaba Trent, apenas pudiendo esquivar sus mortales puños. En uno de esos ataques el Coon se las ingenió para darle un zarpazo en el rostro al mastodonte, este intentó regresar el gesto, pero Mysterion le mando un derechazo a su estómago.

Puño Mortal enojado intentó tomarlos a ambos, fracasando estrepitosamente con Eric, aunque con Mysterion lo consiguió. Antes de que Cartman pudiera hacer algo, le mando un golpe horizontal directamente aplicado en el rostro que hizo que Cartman cayera de espaldas. Kenny a su vez trataba de soltarse del agarre del chico. Trent sonrió debajo de su casco de americano y amenazo con darle un golpe extremadamente fuerte a Kenny, el contrarió cerro los ojos esperando el impacto cuando una chica se lanzó encima de Trent, derribándolo a un lado gracias a la sorpresa del impacto.  
-¡Mysterion!-gritó esa chica-¡No le hagas nada!-comenzó a picarle con un bastón el interior del casco, causándole grandes dolores a Trent y aun encima de este.

-¡KAREN!-al instante Mysterion tomó a su protegida y la hizo a un lado, provocando que ella evitara un golpe de Trent especialmente fuerte-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!-le preguntó aun abrazándola y tratando de alejarla del mastodonte que se estaba levantando lentamente, con una mano en el casco.

Al levantar la cabeza, se pudo notar a un Trent Boyett con la cara rojiza y un ojo cerrado, el otro parecía estar medio lloroso, el ataque de Karen había hecho demasiado daño en su rostro.

-Oh, niña, desearas no haber nacido CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO.-gritó corriendo en embestida hacia a los McCormick.

Pero no noto que Cartman le puso el pie para que Trent se tropezara; este cayo en el piso muy cerca de ambos hermanos. Intentó tomarlos de los pies, pero los dos dieron un salto hacia atrás.

Karen se soltó de Mysterion lista para luchar, cuando este le obligo a darse media vuelta.

-¡Sal corriendo!-gritó ya sin su voz grave y escupiéndole en la cara a su hermana de la emoción del momento.

-¡Yo vine aquí para luc…!-intentó decir Karen, pero entonces notó algo detrás de su protector, fue el turno de ella de empujar a Mysterion justo antes de que una katana le rebanara la cabeza, para su suerte la niña evitó el golpe y el héroe solo se lastimo el brazo derecho por un zarpazo-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Estas bien?!-preguntó Karen al chico intentando recuperarlo antes de mirar a su atacante-¡Ruby!-gritó llena de ira.

-Jodete Karen.-dijo la niña pequeña con el traje de su hermano y levantando su katana nuevamente en vertical.

Cartman ya se había recuperado totalmente y no se sobaba la parte trasera de la cabeza cuando notó a los dos McCormick en la situación que estaban metidos, no dudo en salir disparado hacia adelante para salvar la vida de Karen y de paso derrumbar a la pequeña Tucker.

Del otro lado Trent se levantó de golpe, parecía estar que salía de sus cabales, provocando que los tres héroes temblaran. Ruby por su lado también amenazaba con levantarse. Fue entonces cuando Kenny supo que, si peleaban contra los dos, iban a barrer el piso con sus cuerpos…

-¡Karen vete!-gritó ya molesto Mysterion, aun en el suelo por el rasguño de la espalda, además aún tenía el dolor en la entrepierna del ataque previó de Trent, y definitivamente dedujo que tendría muchos moretones si salía vivo de esa.

-¡Tiene que pelear!-le corrigió Coon ayudando a la chica a levantarse-Además quiere, ¿No es así?

-¡Yo solo quiero ayudarte ángel guardián!-dijo la Chica Misteriosa a la vez que esquivo junto a Cartman un golpe.

-¿Ángel Guardián?-preguntaron Cartman, Trent y Ruby por la forma de expresarse de la pequeña McCormick.

-Kenny, ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirle que eras Mysterion?-le preguntó Cartman molesto, antes de girar un poco su cabeza y correr para que Ruby no lo alcanzara con su espada nipones-¡Olvídalo! ¡Este no es el momento!-dijo el Coon esquivando por poco el borde de la katana.

-¿Qué?-Karen se sobresaltó por esa noticia.

-¿Esa niña no sabe que el idiota de Kenny es Mysterion?-preguntó Trent rodando los ojos-Bueno, una pendeja menos a este mundo nunca hace daño.-dijo a la vez que se preparaba para golpearla.

-¡NO LE HARAS NADA!-gritó Mysterion levantándose con furia en los ojos y dándole izquierdaso tras derechazo a Trent, para luego darle patadas; tanta era la intensidad del ataque que incluso hizo retroceder al mayor.

-¡Eso es!-gritó Puño Mortal deteniendo una patada de Kenny y tirándolo al suelo, para luego aplastar su pecho-¡Así quería que pelearas cabrón!

-¡Quítate de mi hermano!-gritó Karen también molesta y saltando dándole con el bastón a Trent en el casco. El susodicho se llevó una mano a la cabeza por el dolor.

-Karen, yo…-intentó disculparse Kenny.

-¡Este no es el momento!-repitió la niña las palabras de Cartman-¡Eso sí, si me dices que me vaya, yo misma te asesino!-gritó ya enojada y ayudando a su hermano a levantarse, juntos miraron a Trent desafiantes.

No duró mucho la pausa pues Cartman regresó junto a ellos, con Ruby a sus espaldas, preparada para luchar. Esta niña miró a Trent, y él asintió, de tal manera que mientras Cartman se recargaba sobre Kenny para recuperar aliento, Trent y Ruby aliaban fuerzas. La diversión apenas estaba iniciando.

Al mismo tiempo Stan y Bridón continuaban con la lucha, a Death Ball solo le quedaba su balón preferido, y Stan se encontraba listo para hacerle perder eso. Así que con intentó encender su taladro, pero un rebote de balón de la izquierda lo hizo cambiar de opinión cuando por la fuerza del balón movió su mano y lo rozo el filo del tornillo en el taladro. Reconociendo el peligro, rápidamente guardo la herramienta y saco unos confiables desatornilladores. A su vez Bridón preparo el balón.

Ambos estaban a punto de otro nuevo y violento y round, cuando de la nada Stan se levantó en el aire por el cuello de su blanca camiseta. Desde la espalda del chico le había llegado su hermana Shelley, la cual se reía de él.

-Hola mojoncito.-saludó su hermana espesamente y soltándolo ya cuando Stan se retorcía demasiado-¿Me extrañaste?

-¡¿Shelley?! ¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces aquí?!-gritó Stan poniéndose en posición de pelea-Oh, da igual, siempre he querido hacer esto.-amaño con atacarla, pero entonces desde la espalda Bridón le dio directamente con el balón, haciendo que Stan le doliera tanto la espalda y se hincara para calmar el dolor-Oh mierda…-al darse cuenta de en lo que estaba metido se hizo bolita en el suelo y esperó lo peor.

Bridón y Shelley chocaron los puños triunfantes y entre ambos comenzaron a darle al pelinegro cuantas patadas fueran posibles, pero entonces un nuevo par de pies se unió a la fiesta, y estos llevaron a una chica con bufanda amarilla y vestuario rojo que combinaba con su cabellera encendida. Shelley y Bridón se detuvieron un momento incrédulos por aquello.

-¿Tu no eres una heroína?-preguntó Bridón rascándose su nuca.

-Sí, pero este estúpido machista opresor a la mujer merece su castigo.-dijo Red aun recordando cada vez que Stan se proponía a oprimir a la mujer, ella dejo a Death Ball desconcertado por ese…Ataque…

Por su lado, a Shelley ese vocabulario, esos términos, esa violencia hacia los inocentes, no pudo evitar recordar a la novia de su maestra de Español con el cabello celeste. Eso le hizo recordar toda la ira que tenía contra esa mujer, cdecidió descargarla sobre la heroína, traicionera ante sus amigas. Le lanzó un golpe a Red que la mando a volar hacia la multitud.

-¡Red!-gritó entonces una niña pelinegra que salió de ese alboroto-¡Respóndeme!-el gritó de Patty Nelson llamó la atención del resto de los peleadores, pero ninguno pudo acudir a ayudar porque los villanos se los impedía.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-gritó la adolescente rubia que acompañaba a Patty, al instante la sangre de Shelley se cristalizo-¡¿Qué coño te pasa?!-le gritó Jane molesta a su mejor amiga-¡¿Pasaste de golpear chicos a golpear niños?!-le recrimino evidentemente fuera de sus cabales.

-Aléjate de todo esto…-intentó advertirle Shelley-No se trata sobre ti.

-Oh, por un carajo que se trata sobre mí, no dejare que lastimes a más niños pendeja.-le desafió Jane a su amiga-¡¿No ves que te meterás en más problemas?!-la chica se detuvo-Por favor, toma mi mano y larguémonos de este…Circo…-dijo ella demostrando su desacuerdo con toda la violencia.

-¡No!-gritó la castaña.

-Bueno, ahora no te lo estoy pidiendo, es una ORDEN, Shelley Lynn Marsh, o vienes conmigo o…-intentó amenazarla.

-¡¿O qué?!-retó Shelley a su amiga, aun molesta con el mundo entera y dejándose cegar por la ira.

-O te obligare.-dijo valientemente Jane dando un par de pasos al frente, entrando a la arena de la fuente, sabía que a veces la única forma de racionar con Shelley era la violencia, se acercó finalmente al pequeño Marsh-¿Golpear a tu hermano?-dijo Jane decepcionada-Ven aquí.-le limpió a Stan un poco de sangre y este avergonzado le agradeció.

-¿Tu? ¿Detenerme?-se mofó Shelley-Si sabes pelear es únicamente porque yo te enseñe.-dijo ella, recordando como cuando eran amigas le había obligado a Jane a aprender a golpear.

Jane sin embargo no esperó un poco más y se lanzó sobre Shelley directamente, causando que ambas cayeran al suelo e iniciaran a rodar.

-¡Eso!-gritó Stan emocionado antes de recibir un balonazo de Bridón directamente en su estomago..

-Ja, ¿Te olvidaste de mi por tu querida hermanita?-preguntó Bridón burlón-Tenemos una cuenta pendiente Marsh.

Tool Sheed levantó la mirada enojado por ese ataque bajo y entonces tomó de vuelta sus desatornilladores para atacar el balón de Death Ball, este al darse cuenta dio media vuelta e hizo que el balón pasara por entre sus piernas y rebotara en un origen de agua en la fuente para finalmente que fuera evitado por Stan moviéndose a la derecha. Este chico se burló de Bridón por perder el toque, cuando entonces el balón reboto, y estuvo a punto de darle a Stan, quien continuó alardeando. Lo que no supo es que el balón cayó justo en la cabeza de Jane, distrayéndola, permitiendo que Shelley se la quitara de encima.

-¡Por un carajo!-dijo Stan corriendo a auxiliar a su ahora compañera de pelea, fue entonces cuando se acercó Red y Stan estaba a punto de golpearla cuando esta le dio una cachetada.

-Vengo a ayudarte imbécil.-le dijo Red a la vez que preparaba su bufanda y con esta la uso a manera de latigazo para evitar el golpe de un balón de Bridón y regresárselo a Shelley en todo el rostro izquierdo, haciendo que girara la cabeza por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡No quisiste hacer eso!-gritó Shelley después de voltear nuevamente el rostro y levantando su maso.

-Oh no, no lo harás.-la detuvo Jane, ganándose un cabezazo por parte de la melena salvaje de Shelley; quien a su vez recibió un golpe de Stan en la pierna y luego se apegó a su hermana cuando un nuevo rebote de Bridón casi le da de costado a él, pero gracias a ese descuido llegó Llama Ardiente y atacó con su bufanda a Bridón por la espalda, este hizo botar el balón directamente bajo sus pies, haciendo que este rebotara sobre la cara de Red.

Ella se llevó una mano a la nariz antes de atacar con nueva ira proclamada; por su lado Stan también intentó ir a aquel lugar, pero Shelley lo detuvo e hizo tropezar, provocando que cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

Mientras tanto Dougie, como el General Desorden, se limpiaba las gotas de sudor de la rojiza cabellera ya que los dos pequeños parecían no querer sucumbir ante sus geniales habilidades de puños de hámster. Al contrario, Ike y Blanket estaban más enérgicos que él. La edad de ocho años le había cobrado factura, ahora era demasiado viejo para enfrentar a tan jóvenes y audaces promesas.

-Por favor, ríndete.-intentó pedir the Singer, pero Dougie solo volvió a atacarlo con un derechazo, ganándose que el niño le detuviera el golpe con su micrófono de juguete, a su vez Ike le golpeo la nuca con la sonaja.

Ya desesperado, el General Desorden reventó en ira y cargando a Blanket por los hombros se lo llevo corriendo en dirección a la fuente, tal vez con intenciones de ahogarlo. Baby Power, que iba en su espalda; se sujetó bien y justo cuando iban a llegar a la fuente este le volvió a dar un golpe a Dougie, desviándolo la dirección, directamente hacia la multitud.

Y hubieran chocado con todas esas personas de no ser porque un pequeño en silla de ruedas se puso a mitad de su camino.

-¡TIMMY!-gritó Iron Maiden a la vez que Dougie, aterrado por las púas de su armadura, resbalaba y soltaba a Ike y Blanket.

Habían entrado en la zona donde los Gay Turner convertían a todo aquel que se acercara en gay, varios de los presentes reían con ganas por aquel espectáculo, creyendo que todo era show, hasta que eran transformados en gays.

-Vaya, nunca…Nunca había visto que las chicas fueran tan atractivas…-dijo de repente una chica soltando la mano de su novio-Lo lamento Phil, tengo que salir del closet, este niño me han hecho ver la realidad frente a mis ojos, ¡Soy una lesbiana!-gritó a todo pulmón la adolescente.

-¡¿Tu también?!-gritó otra adolescente que estaba en la multitud acercándose y tomándola de las manos-Yo hasta hace poco pensé que no lo era, pero un agradable niño calvo me hizo darme cuenta que siempre lo he sido, luego te escuche y…-trató de explicarse.

-Ya habrá momento para eso, en mi habitación.-le dijo en tono picaresco la primera y ambas se dieron un beso, antes de largarse tomadas de la mano.

El pobre Phil, que se encontraba llorando, a su vez estaba a punto de ser "consolado", o más bien, transformado en gay, por las habilidades de Bill, quien se había separado de su compañero, cuando Timmy entró en acción y empujó a Phil lejos del niño.

El resto de los espectadores aplaudieron la broma, de nuevo, imaginando que aquello eran simples actuaciones.

-¡Timmy!-gritó ya molestísimo Iron Maiden por esa falta de respeto.

-¿Qué no ves que si repites muchas veces la misma palabra eso te vuelve gay?-lo intentó convencer Bill.

-¡¿Qué coño crees que haces?!-entonces se acercó Dougie al chico en cuestión-¡Deberías de estar golpeando a los héroes!-dijo dando saltos enfadado en una rabieta-¡No hablando con gente sin importancia!

-Nos arruinas el estilo.-dijo Bill bastante ofendido por ese ultraje y haciendo una pose dramática de manera burlona-Nos dejaron con el discapacitado, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Golpearlo? Viejo, eso es de maricas.-dijo él levantando sus dos brazos en señal de aburrimiento-Además, nos esta persiguiendo y no los esta molestando, ahora aléjate o tendré que usar mis habilidades contra ti…-dijo haciendo magia con los dedos.

-Nunca había oído que hablaras tanto…-dijo Dougie sorprendido y viendo como Bill esquivaba, sin siquiera ver, de un salto a Timmy.

-Porque es demasiado gay.-dijo Bill volviendo a su clásica actitud y acercándose a otro tipo-Por cierto, detrás de ti.-le dijo sin voltear.

Efectivamente, desde la espalda llegaron los héroes más pequeños intentando golpearlos a ambos. Pero fueron detenidos por un hombre calvo, recién declarado gay por Fose.

-Nadie toca a estos maravillosos niños.-durante un momento Ike y Blanket se miraron consternados y horrorizados por el hecho de que aquel hombre les detuviera a ambos y los empujara contra el suelo-Si necesitan ayuda de los gays, cuenten siempre conmigo y nuestros compatriotas.-dijo ese sujeto guiñándoles el ojo a los Gay Turner.

Casi en el epicentro, justo al lado de la fuente, se encontraban peleando Lady Death, con su capucha rosada que le cubría la identidad, y parte de la visión. Luchando ardidamente contra Honey Boom Boom, la villana de los explosivos.

La chica gorda tomó de su mochila un fuego artificial y lo encendió para lanzarlo contra Lizzy, esta con su guadaña mandó a volar estos papeles hacia la fuente, haciendo que el cohete explotara en el interior de la fuente, creando un chorro que se lanzó hacia arriba, casi tocando el techo, y bajo a la misma velocidad en horizontal.

Lizzy se intentaba acercar a Honey, pero la otra chica tenía la ventaja que podía pelear a la distancia, mandándole cohetes, los cuales la niña heroína, al estar en fase de prueba, gracias a que Wendy seguía sin confiar en ella, debía salvar a los indefensos ciudadanos y colegas héroes de los ataques de Honey, volviéndola en un objetivo casi inalcanzable por el simple hecho de que tenía que ir y venir a todos lados para que los cohetes no explotaran sobre el resto de personas en el centro comercial.

Honey, al ver sus planes frustrados comenzó a utilizar artillería pesada y recortar las menas de los cohetes para que estos no explotaran. Uno de estos en forma de circulo prácticamente Lizzy le dio el golpe para mandarlo a volar con su guadaña, explotó a tan solo un centímetro de ella. El olor a dinamita le hizo toser y no pudo evitar que un cohete que salió lanzado a toda velocidad diera contra la tienda de comics, explotándola y haciendo que los comics iniciaran a arder.

-¡NO!-gritaron todos los niños antes de tener que resistir el impulso por ir a correr a salvar, osease robar, cuantos comics fueran posibles, pero se contuvieron a tiempo cuando los dueños del local comenzaron a apagar el fuego con extintores.

-¡Has tu trabajo bien puta!-le gritó Cartman a Lizzy "animándola"-O la otra golfa nos va terminar matando a todos.-dijo al mismo tiempo que esquivó la katana de Ruby.

-¡Yo debería estar peleando con el pendejo de Bridón, no con esta puta gorda de mierda!-se quejó Lizzy desviando otro de esos explosivos-Oh carajos, ese estuvo cerca…-tuvo que exclamar cuando uno estallo cerca de ella.

-¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!-parecía que Honey se estaba poniendo verde de la ira que le provocaba que alguien fuese capaz de esquivar tanto sus ataques.

-Yo no entiendo tu porque diablos estas peleando.-dijo Lizzy-Pero me asegurare de detenerte lunática…-dijo ya casi acercándose, solo para descubrir que Honey tenía en su mano un cohete con una mecha a punto de extinguirse, lanzándoselo a ella. Apenas tuvo el tiempo necesario para lanzarla lo más lejos posible de ambas.

-¡¿Es que estás loca?!-gritó Lizzy lanzándose sobre ella-¡¿No ves que puedes morir jugando con estos puñeteros juguetes?!

-Ahs, aguafiestas.-se quejó Honey rodando los ojos y plantándole una patada a Lady Death, esta giró sobre sí misma para poder acertar un golpe con su guadaña, pero erro por milímetros que la hicieron enfadar.

Mientras los explosivos se encargaban de lastimar los oídos de los héroes, villanos y espectadores; justo al lado de la batalla entre Kyle y Butters; los cuales ya sangraban de su herida en la frente y en un brazo respectivamente; peleaban a puño y sangre cuatro chicas en un duelo de dos para dos.

Por el lado de las heroínas se encontraban Wendy y Nichole, ambas tratando de enfrentarse de la mejor manera a sus amigas villanas, Heidi y Bebe.

Las villanas tenían un control casi total sobre la decisión de la batalla, puesto que tenían una ventaja mucho mayor a las chicas. Fashion Mode tomaba de su bolso de mano maquillaje en polvo, el cual lanzó a las heroínas para nublar su visión. Con eso presente, Freya, se cubrió con su casco medieval e intentó lanzarse sobre sus dos examigas.

Pero Nichole con su cadena de disco desvió con un simple golpe a Heidi. Y Wendy le dio un golpe con su libro de mano izquierda, derribándola. Las heroínas chocaron las manos pensando que aquello sería sencillo, pero entonces Freya tomó a Wendy de un pie y gritó:

-¡Te toque! ¡Congelada!-gritó eufórica Heidi sonriendo ansiosamente y levantándose de golpe, revelando que el hecho que la tiraran no le importo en lo más mínimo-Bebe, diviértete, yo voy por la otra.-dijo Heidi complacida.

-¡¿Estás loca si crees que no me moveré solo porque…?!-dijo Wendy intentado moverse, pero antes de que pudiera moverse…

-¡Alto ahí loca!-le gritó la audiencia a la que estaban complaciendo con tanta violencia-¡Sí mueves un musculo!-amenazaron algunos sujetos, otras mujeres solo lo dejaban notar por la mirada.

La Librera, para salvar su pellejo de cientos de manos por romper las reglas, tuvo que quedarse quieta mientras Bebe se acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se escuchó como Wendy susurraba un "Carajo" a la vez que contenía los gritos de dolor, no le iba dar el placer a Bebe de verla suplicando.

*Mientras tanto, Nichole y Heidi estaban enfrentándose a una distancia razonable, Afrodita usaba su cadena para alejar lo máximo posible a Freya, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que el choque entre diosas llegara, y así la chica vikinga triunfara sobre las heroínas.

Pero Nichole se detuvo a plena carrera y comenzó a girar a su alrededor la cadena con el peso de la bola disco al final de esta. Heidi se detuvo mofándose por el hecho de que Nichole creyera que así pensaba darle un golpe a ella, pero Afrodita permaneció callada hasta que llegó el momento en el cual soltó la bola en dirección a la vikinga.

-Sencillo.-se mofó Heidi riendo por el ataque, pero al voltear hacia atrás notó que Bebe había sido impactada por el golpe de la bola y se encontraba tirada en el suelo en aquel momento-¡Pagaras por eso!

Heidi se acercó a ella de un salto ahora sin la cadena intermediarias, pero Nichole aprovechó sus entrenamientos de porrista y rodo por el suelo debajo de Heidi. Escabulléndose hacia su compañera Wendy, por donde ambas pasaron justamente cayó uno de los cohetes de la explosiva. Freya cayo de bruces en el suelo y Fashion amenazaba con levantarse a la vez que Nichole se acercó a su amiga y dijo:

-Descongelada.

Wendy rápidamente se movió, y mostró ambos dedos medios a toda la audiencia en la parte trasera, causando más abucheos a su causa. Entonces dio media vuelta y le dio a Nichole su cadena con la bola de disco, para tomar a Bebe con ambas manos y zarandearla. A la susodicha se le cayeron las gafas, reduciendo su visión a una más borrosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!-gritó a la vez que con su mano libre intentó lanzarle polvo de maquillaje a su amiga, está preparada se cubrió con un tomo de pasta dura la cara.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-gritó Wendy volviendo a tirarla al suelo y poniendo un pie encima de ella para que no hiciera nada-¿Y porque llevas el uniforme de porristas? ¡Se te va a manchar!-gritó ella siendo la capitana de esta organización deportiva.

-¡AHHH!-gritó Bebe tratando de liberarse, inútilmente-¡Ya me harte!-gritó finalmente, a la vez que Nichole se enfrentaba de nueva cuenta a Heidi-Me rechazaste solo porque no puedes confiar en mi…-dijo intentado sonar fuerte, pero su voz carraspada no le daba mucha fortaleza-¡Eso no se le hace a una MA! ¡Tú no esperas rechazar a tu mejor amiga humillándola frente a todos y esperar que esta no se enoje!-le recrimino, causando que una ola de exclamaciones de sorpresa salieran por parte del público.

-¿Es que no ves que por estas mismas decisiones que tomas, como la de este momento, supe que era mejor dejarte fuera?-dijo Wendy-Eso y que no quería que te last…-intentó decir, pero entonces la gente comenzó a arrojarle comida por haber demostrado ser tan mala amiga-¡Decidan! ¡¿De que lado están?!-le gritó Wendy a los espectadores de la juerga.

-¡¿Crees que voy a creer tus mentiras?!-varios tipos aplaudieron esas palabras de Fashion Mode-¡NO! ¡JODETE, JODETE, JODETE!-gritó mordiendo la mano de Wendy y liberándose del agarre.

-¡Ven y trata de hacerlo tu misma!-gritó la Librera enojada a punto de darle un golpe antes de que Afrodita gritara y cayera al suelo por un golpe de un bate-¡Nichole!-intentó ayudar a su amiga, pero entonces Bebe le roció con maquillaje a su amiga e hizo que Freya tocara a Wendy congelándola y dejándolas al merced de ambas villanas.

Ellas no eran las únicas en batallar, a pesar de que había más héroes que villanos en el centro comercial, simplemente la ventaja de los Lobos y las Oscuras a la Moda Contra los Mojones Jodanse, eran más fuertes en muchos aspectos. Ya para el momento en el que iban, la mayoría de los héroes las tenía de perdidas, por no decir todos. Bill y Fose habían vuelto gays mínimo a dieciocho personas, y sin importar cuanto lo intentase, Timmy no los lograba parar. A su vez Clyde y Henrietta cautivaban al público con su danza que dejaba en ridículo tremendo a Token. Scott barría, literalmente, el piso con el Topo, provocando que el referido comenzara a arder de la rabia e impotencia. Dougie logró contener a Ike y Blanket lanzando a uno encima del otro. Shelley y Bridón hacían una buena copla cuando se trataba de partir a golpes a sus adversarios, Stan, Red y Jane no tenían la menor oportunidad; Paty Nelson miraba toda esa escena desde cerca horrorizada. Trent y Ruby amenazaban con cada movimiento la vida de Karen, Kenny y Cartman. Honey estaba agotando a Lizzy con cada nuevo explosivo que le mandaba. Heidi y Bebe finalmente machacaban a golpes, sin resistencia alguna, a sus examigas con sus propias manos. Los únicos que parecían continuar parejos eran Kyle y Butters, quienes peleaban a todo pulmón y latido para terminar de rematar al contrario.

El pelirrojo lanzó su cometa ya hartado de tener que siempre usarlo a la defensiva, el objetivo retrocedió un poco por el golpe del cometa y también lanzó su arma, ahora que Kite no tenía defensa alguna posible. Sin embargo, Kyle atrajo con la cuerda su cometa e hizo que Butters casi resbalara cuando este paso a toda velocidad a su lado.

Kyle tomó su cometa y lo posiciono a modo de defensa cuando el martillo de Butters chocó contra el plástico del arma de Kite. Sin embargo, al quitarse esa defensa, Kyle notó como Butters se acercó peligrosamente a él, demasiado cuerpo a cuerpo, le mando una patada en el estómago derribándolo al suelo.

Y Kyle se hubiera recompuesto rápido, la ira que tenía en contra de Butters no terminaba ni por asomo de una manera tan sencilla como un derrumbo. Pero cuando un cohete altamente explosivo y peligroso, con la llama demasiado cerca del final de la mecha, cayó encima suyo; reconsidero la victoria. Al parecer Honey había logrado acertar uno de sus proyectiles. El chico de la ushanka verde se preparó para el peor impacto de su vida.

-¡Kyle!-gritaron varios héroes, e incluso villanos (como Bebe), preocupados por la vida del pelirrojo en shock.

El objeto salió disparado a una velocidad alarmante del cuerpo del susodicho, segundos antes de que explotara el interior del cohete, gracias a la intervención de un dardo de pistola de plástico. Al mirar hacia la muchedumbre; que los grababa; Kyle notó nuevas siluetas apareciendo, mal vestidas y con un número considerable de integrantes.

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir tan buen momento?-dijo Honey molesta por no haber herido de muerte a Kyle y volteando a ver a quienes lo hicieron-Oh, pero si solo son unos perdedores.

-He sido yo.-dijo Kevin Stoley posando heroicamente con su traje de karateca y sacando su espada laser.

-¡¿Kevin?!-se sorprendieron Token y Clyde.

-Ja, ¿Creyeron que escaparían de la justicia?-preguntó un chico con la cabellera rubia y con su espada de frente-Pero la mano de obra del bien es mucho mayor a las fuerzas que gobernaran la oscuridad.-terminó diciendo-¡Parvada del Bien!-gritó el nombre de su equipo.

-¡El Castor!-salió un chico vestido con una botarga de ese animal, ese era Francis, el otro niño judío de la clase de los chicos.

-The Smarter.-dijo un poco desinteresado Mark Costwold mientras lanzaba un liquido verde hacia Bill y Fose, quienes lo evitaron por poco.

-¡Clean FUCKING Mout!-se presentó Thomas, el chico del tourette, de incognito antes de volver a camuflarse entre todos sus compañeros.

-Coffeman.-dijo Tweek sirviéndose café en una taza que llevaba para llavero-Y él es Salvador Peruan… ¿Ese no eres tú?-intentó presentar a Craig, quien estaba al lado de Gregory, pero se vio confundido al encontrarse una réplica exacta de su amigo entre los luchadores, aunque más pequeño que el mismo.

-¿Ruby?-preguntó Craig consternado-¡¿Qué crees que haces con mi katana?!-gritó enojado-¡Se suponía que yo la iba a usar cuando me aburriese de esta puta flauta!

La chica en cuestión se limitó a sacarle la lengua y un dedo medio desde la distancia.

-El sucio.-entró DougPoo, pero nadie le prestó atención gracias al gritó de Craig-¿Enserio? ¿Nadie? Ah, ya estoy acostumbrado.-dijo a la vez que se quedaba callado.

-El Lobo Solitario.-entró Gary justo al lado de Gregory, y mostró sus garras ante los villanos-¿Me extrañaron?

-Y junto a mi, "Care".-dijo las siglas de su nombre Gregory-Somos la Parvada del Bien.-todos se prepararon para salir disparados contra los villanos.

-¿La Parvada del Bien?-preguntaron varios espectadores confundidos.

-Y yo que pensé que las niñas eran poco creativas con ese estúpido nombre de heroínas, pero estos sí que cruzaron la línea.-insinuó una mujer, y varios de los presentes secundaron la idea.

-AHHH… Mi corazón.-hasta Kyle y Butters detuvieron su pelea para ver como un vejete caía rendido a los pies gracias a un ataque cardiaco, un sujeto, que parecía ser doctor; le tomó el pulso donde unos inquietantes diez segundos-Esta muerto.-declaró finalmente.

-¿De qué murió?-era la pregunta básica que todos intentaban responder.

-Una sobredosis de falta de originalidad El nombre de estos equipos de circo son tan estúpidos que una vena de su corazón cedió ante tanta estupidez, matándolo en el acto.-decretó el doctor como si de radiación se tratara-¡Y todos estamos expuestos a eso!

Todos los integrantes del coro de personas que rodeaban aquel lugar salieron corriendo por sus vidas, algunos cayendo en el acto de intentar escapar. Otros como Patty Nelson se quedaron arriesgando su vida. Mientras tanto la Parvada se acercó a pasos lentos hacia la arena.

-Ríndanse.-les dijo Gary señalando a Bridón.

-Sí, no nos obliguen a jugar sucio.-insinuó DougPoo tomando lodo de sus bolsillos.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ahora sí que estamos fritos!-dijo Scott comenzando a temblar.

-Son…Más que nosotros, y ellos no están nada cansados…-dijo Bebe corroborando la versión de Mala Leche.

-¡Retirada!-rugieron enojados Butters y Heidi al mismo tiempo, causando que los villanos empujaran a los héroes y salieran corriendo en la dirección del pasillo contraría a la entrada.

-¡No se van a ir así de fácil!-intentaron perseguirlos varios héroes, pero entonces Trent, a sabiendas que no podían iniciar una pelea tomó a la primera persona de la pequeña multitud que aun quedaba y la cargo.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó Patty Nelson luchando antes de que Trent acercara a su cuello un cuchillo, entonces la chica se detuvo.

-¡Déjala en paz gorila!-le gritó Cartman extremadamente molesto, no era secreto que a él le gustaba Patty; aunque la contraria lo hubiese rechazado en varias ocasiones.

-¡Si nos tratan de detener…!-amenazó Trent llevando a punta de cuchillo a Patty con el resto de los villanos, quienes salieron juntos.

Los héroes miraron impotentes como los Lobos Montañeses y Las Oscuras a la Moda Contra los Mojones Jodanse se retiraban a toda marcha del centro comercial, y ellos no podían hacer nada por temor a que lastimaran a una niña inocente. Coon y Amigos estaban severamente agarrotados, las Heroínas no se quedaban atrás. Mientras que la Parvada había llegado directamente para no hacer nada.

-MIERDA.-fue lo único que se escuchó desde la boca de Thomas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas.-Bueno, después de un mes, sí, no me olvide del fic, vuelvo con ganas a esta historia, hubo varios problemas de por medio que hicieron que esta historia no pudiese avanzar, pero tranquilos, esos problemas han sido resueltos y podemos seguir echándonos unas risitas en este fic.**

 **Espero que las peleas no los hayan mareado, porque enserio, enserio que son muchos personajes.**

 **Perdonen, ahora una fe de errata, pensé que ya había dicho que a Cartman le gustaba Patty, esperó que errores pequeños como este no interrumpan el flujo de la historia, y no sacar elementos solo por sacarlos. De todas maneras esta es información canon, pero no me gusto revelarla así…Ah…. En fin, ¿Qué más da?**

 ***Na.-El chiste de "choque entre diosas" es por el hecho que Freya y Afrodita son realmente diosas de la mitología nordica y greca, respectivamente.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer, dejen review si les gusto y nos vemos a la próxima.**


	16. El rescate de Patty Nelson

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 16 El rescate de Patty Nelson**

-¡Tienen a Patty!-gritó Cartman hecho una furia-¡Y todo por su culpa!-gritó dirigiendo un dedo acusador a la Parvada del Bien.

-Señor mío, nosotros hemos venido para ayudar.-decretó Gregory severamente ofendido.

-Y mira lo que han hecho.-le espetó el Topo levantándose con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Los héroes y heroínas que habían entrado en batalla se encontraban en aquellos momentos cansados, la noche estaba a punto de caer en el cielo naranja y sus cuerpos se encontraban heridos en distintas zonas, y además tenían cierto cansancio por la batalla que habían tenido que llevar a cabo.

-Oh no…Patty.-dijo Wendy levantándose y examinando sus heridas, ella se encontraba en un buen estado, considerando en cómo se encontraba de golpeada Karen, Kenny, el Topo, Lizzy, entre otros.

Fue Jane la que se acercó a esa niña, sin entender bien en que rayos se había metido, solo sabía que había logrado salir viva de una batalla contra Shelley de milagro, pero no entendía porque su amiga comenzaría a golpear niños menores solo porque sí, algo debía de haber; Wendy le explicó cuanto sabía de las villanas.

-…Y en algún momento entre ayer y hoy ellas lograron ponerse de acuerdo para formar un estúpido equipo de villanas y rivalizarnos.-decretó Wendy molesta.

-¿Héroes? ¿Villanos? ¿Por qué Shelley juega a los súper héroes?-preguntó Jane confundida por el nivel de madurez de su amiga.

-No es un simple juego.-le replicó Nichole apoyando a su amiga Wendy-Estamos hablando de una batalla de nosotros contra el Chapo Guzmán.

-¿El Chapo? ¿Qué tiene que ver un puto narcotraficante de otro país con esto?-preguntó Jane asustada por atar el último de los cabos-Digo, sí, sé que está aquí en South Park, ¿Pero no sería mejor si se quedaran en sus casas y no hicieran nada para que los maten?

-Bueno…Eso hubiéramos creído, pero…-dijo Wendy suspirando antes de decir en voz más queda-Veras, Kyle, el chico de allá,-le señaló al cometa humano- el lunes fue visitado y amenazado por el Chapo; después de eso Butters; el líder de los Lobos, formó ese mismo equipo para ayudar a los propósitos del Chapo Guzmán; lo que nos obligó a crear distintos equipos de héroes para detenerlos, y eventualmente llegar a Guzmán.-dijo Wendy la mayoría de lo que conocía a grandes rasgos.

-Eso es ridículo, ahora dime la verdad.-sin embargo Jane no creía esa versión, y le toco a Wendy explicar todo de vuelta.

A su vez los McCormick y Cartman parecían especialmente heridos, ellos habían luchado contra la katana de Ruby y los puños de Trent. Mysterion se sobaba la cabeza mientras se recargaba sobre la esquina de la fuente. A su lado se encontraban Gary, DougPoo y Lizzy; los tres discutiendo seriamente.

-¡Lo arruinaron todo!-gritaba Lizzy a sus dos compañeros barones-Del mormón no me sorprende, pero ¿Tu, Dog?-le reprendió al sucio.

-Mi nombre es DougPoo…-dijo el chico con un tono moderado sabiendo las consecuencias de levantarle la voz a Lizzy cuando ella estaba enojada.

-Hey, no los mates, ellos solo querían ayudar.-se acercó Kenny aprovechando la situación para hablar con la chica que le gustaba, esta vez sin parka que lo obligara a ocultar su voz.

-¿Te pedí tu opinión acaso?-preguntó ella ofendida, a lo cual Mysterion no hizo más que reír-¿Acaso te parece gracioso?-Gary y DougPoo se hicieron a un lado arrastrando sus traseros de la zona de la fuente donde estaban sentados.

-Sí, como te enojas…-dijo Kenny pensando estar halagándola, pero un golpe directo en el mentón le hizo cambiar de idea.

Gary le paso a Kenny una pastilla para el dolor, afirmando que tenía una provisión de reserva en su bolsillo. Eso no le hizo gracia a Lizzy, quien seguía molesta con Kenny.

-Peleaste bien.-fue lo único capaz de decir ya el herido a la chica-Digo, sin ti esa lunática nos hubiera echo volar por los aires.-intentó alagarla, pero estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Eso me recuerda, tengo que hablar con Wendy.-dijo ella ignorándole-Mi contrato no decía nada de explosivos.

Ella se fue sin despedirse de ninguno de los tres, con todo el ímpetu que le fue posible para dejar en claro que no esperaba nada de esa conversación. A su vez DougPoo y Gary se sentaron a ambos lados de Kenny. Este los miró de reojo y luego trago en seco por el hecho de que sintió que todo era demasiado evidente.

-¿Te gusta?-sus peores temores se volvieron realidad cuando DougPoo le hizo la pregunta.

-Ah…No, no.-intentó convencerlo, pero fracasó estrepitosamente-¿Es tan obvio?

-Dolorosamente obvio.-admitió Gary-Esto es perfecto.-dijo él emocionado.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, si ella se consigue un novio nos podrá dejar en paz…-dijo emocionado DougPoo mientras se frotaba las manos en su lodo.

-Lo que necesites, cuenta con nuestro apoyo.-le chasqueó un ojo Gary mostrando también solidaridad.

-Aun así no entraran a Coon y Amigos, no depende de mi.-les dijo Kenny asustado por el modo en que lo estaban tratando.

-No se puede decir que no lo intentamos.-se redujo de hombros DougPoo y partió junto a Gary, dejando a Mysterion acostado en la fuente.

Kenny se recostó pensando que finalmente podía darse el lujo de pensar un poco para si mismo, pero inmediatamente sintió unos pasos cerca suyo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro de su hermana de brazos cruzados. Esa mirada de reproche que le dedicaba ella, tenía un atemorizante parecido al que su madre utilizaba cuando les gritaba. Kenny sabía que tenía que haberle contado a Karen sobre que él era Mysterion desde hace mucho, pero simplemente no quería quitarle la emoción a ella. Detrás de ella se encontraban sus amigos Blanket y Ike mirándola con cierta preocupación.

Así que cuando intentó hablar para disculparse, Karen lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano y negó con el índice antes de lanzarse sobre él. El chico espero más golpes, ser lanzado al agua, cualquier cosa; le daban igual los malestares físicos, de todas maneras, podía morir y revivir; pero en lugar de eso fue rodeado por los brazos de una pequeña Karen la cual tuvo que decir:

-Ohww…Kenny.-decía ella abrazando con más fuerza, tal vez más de la necesaria-¡Gracias!

-¿No estas enojada?-se extrañó Kenny enormemente.

-Claro que sí, oh gran pendejo.-dijo a la vez que le tiro una bien merecida cachetada-Pero estoy emocionada, sabes, siempre fantasee sobre abrazar a mi protector ángel guardián…

-Y besarlo.-agregó Blanket ganándose una pequeña risa tonta por parte de Ike.

-Sí…Hay sueños que sería mejor no cumplir.-dijo ella rodando los ojos y volviendo a abrazar a su hermano.

-¡Dejen de lado el incesto ustedes dos!-gritó Cartman con los ojos rojizos-¡Y reunión urgente de todos los putos grupos de héroes AHORA!

Coon y Amigos se acercó a paso lento hacia Cartman, estaban en pésimas condiciones, y el que peor debería estar, Kyle, fue el único que se acercó inmediatamente. Las Heroínas Multirraciales se mezclaron entre los chicos y la Parvada del Bien cerró el circulo, eran demasiados niños con disfraces y llamaban la atención de las miradas curiosas que aún quedaban en el centro comercial. Todos en círculo, vestidos con sus trajes y con miradas de concentración escucharon la voz de Cartman.

-Tengo que agradecer a los pendejos de la Parvada por hacer que los villanos se escaparan.-les lanzó el insultó Cartman-Pero eso no importa ahora, necesitamos rescatar a Patty.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso.-dijo Wendy mostrando decisión-Es nuestra amiga y compañera, sé lo duro que fue luchar contra los villanos, pero esta vez estaremos prepar…

-¿Estaremos?-preguntó Eric molesto-Oh no putas de mierda, de no ser por ustedes, esas imbéciles chicas no nos hubieran lanzado explosivos.

-Ellas iban a ayudar a los Lobos de todas formas, fue bueno que ellas aparecieran.-expresó Stan decepcionado por la forma de pensar de Cartman.

-¿Las villanas son un grupo aparte?-preguntó Mark tratando de ponerse al corriente, después de poco tiempo le revelaron las identidades de ellas-Oh, eso vuelve el grupo mayor de lo que esperábamos…Pero tenemos la ventaja de que no saben nada de nosotros, la Parvada, y nosotros todo sobre ellos.

-Aun así son muy habilidosos.-explicó Nichole poniéndolos en situación-Si solamente le idiota de Scott Malkinson barrió el piso con el Topo.

-¿Scott Malkinson?-le dijo Gregory burlón a su amigo francés a la vez que trataba de evitarse reír.

-El pendejet me drogo…-se trató de excusar el Topo mirando hacia otro lado, aunque todos lo apuntaron y se rieron de él.

-No importa quien venció a quien.-decretó Kyle interrumpiendo la risa general de todos-Lo que importa en este momento es asegurarnos si todos están dispuestos a volver a pelear contra los villanos, ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Por su PUTA MIERDA puesto.-dijo Thomas emocionado y ansioso.

-Bueno, ahora solo hay que pensar donde encontrarlos para patearles el culo y salvar a Patty.-dijo Cartman intentando tomar el animo de los demás.

-Deberíamos buscar alrededor del pueblo.-dijo Gregory-Hay demasiados lugares donde pudiesen esconderse, desde una casa de ellos, un guarida escondida, podríamos tardar días.-dijo finalmente.

-No necesariamente.-salió al ataque Gary-Saben, no puedo hablar de la charla de Butters, pero puedo recordarles que fue en…-dijo Gary a la vez que empujaba a su amigo DougPoo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tú se suponía que ibas a ir, diles donde era.-le dijo Gary en un susurro.

-No recu…-intentó justificarse DougPoo antes de que Gary lo pellizcase-Ah…Sí, las bodegas, de repente me vino a la mente…Suelta, suelta…-terminó rogando el chico para que su amigo mormón lo soltara del brazo.

-¿Las bodegas?-preguntó Stan complacido-Eso esta relativamente cerca.

-¿Y a que estamos esperando?-exigió saber Kyle apresurándolos a todos y rompiendo el circulo.

-Oh solo voy a avisar…-dijo Eric Cartman a la vez que presionaba su oreja-Minoría de mierda, minoría….-le habló a su asistente.

-¿Qué ocurre señor Cartman?-preguntó el secretario del equipo tomando su parte del comunicador y pegándolo a su oreja.

-Nos vamos a por Butters.-le contestó Cartman.

-¿Y…para qué me necesitaban…?-preguntó confundido.

-Para que chupes mi verga.-se mofó Cartman antes de comenzar a reír e irse corriendo detrás del resto de chicos, quienes lo habían dejado atrás, dejando que se riese solo; bueno él y Lizzy.

-¿Qué?-se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea antes de que fuera cortado bruscamente.

-Hey, mi papa no pago dinero para que uses ese aparato así.-le dijo Blanket desaprobatoriamente.

El chico Cartman dejo pasar aquel comentario y se adelantó en la carrera para llegar a las bodegas, salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron hacia el este del pueblo.

A su vez, los Lobos y las villanas se encontraban huyendo del centro comercial cansados y Trent llevaba en sus brazos a Patty Nelson. Se detuvieron a mitad del recorrido hacia su guarida secreta donde habían dejado a David para protegerla. Mientras se dirigían tuvieron que parar para tomar un respiro.

-Oh salsichas, bueno chicos, esto nos obliga a tener que llevar a cabo el plan ahora mismo…-dijo Butters animado.

-¿Plan?-preguntó Heidi confundida-No nos avisaron de esto.

-Bueno, realmente no esperábamos hacerlo hoy.-se defendió Scott-En fin, creo que recuerdo lo que tengo que hacer.-dijo él-Iré ahora mismo a mi puesto.

-Yo tengo que hablar con él-dijo Dougie para emocionado-Genial, no creí que tuviéramos que hacer todo tan rápido.

-¿Qué harán qué?-los interrumpió Henrietta enojada por no entender nada.

Fue entonces que los villanos les explicaron a grandes rasgos a las chicas sobre lo que deberían hacer para asegurarse de la caída definitiva de los héroes. Estas rápidamente dieron su aprobación, causando que la alianza se unificara más.

Mientras los villanos se preparaban en llevar a cabo sus planes, los otros niños habían continuado con su camino por los lugares del pueblo; todos los héroes cruzaron una de las calles principales y avanzaron por la acera continuamente, hasta llegar cerca de la zona donde se encontraban las bodegas del pueblo, lugar donde se guardaban objetos para que diferentes, pero había una gran fila para entrar al cine del condado.

Al parecer había una película para mayores de trece años que iban a tener que perderse, pero eso no les importó, sino el hecho que no podían pasar por ningún punto porque los de las distintas filas creían que les iban a quitar sus puestos, así que se vieron obligados a tomar una desviación dirigida por el parque municipal.

Algunos recuerdos volvieron a la mente de los diez chicos que estuvieron aquel día cuando Butters decidió revelar a su grupo de villanos a mitad de aquel lugar, justo en la resbaladilla.

Kyle parecía absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente tropezó con un hilo que estaba atado y elevado unos centímetros del suelo, por ir en la delantera. Algunos otros cayeron encima suyo, o a su lado, mientras que otros se detuvieron justo a tiempo para evitar tropezarse.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Gregory, quien también había caído y su amigo el Topo se comenzó a reír de él.

-Holis pequeñines.-se escuchó una voz femenina de vuelta en la resbaladilla-Parece que están buscando algo, ¿O tal vez a alguien?-preguntó Honey a la vez que les tiraba un fuego artificial que cegó a los héroes de rápida manera.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-se mofó una chica de voz gruesa y bastante burlona.

-¿Shelley?-preguntaron Stan y Jane al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor Honey, no te robes todo el espectáculo.-pidió Shelley afablemente a la vez que saltaba se deslizaba por el tobogán y aterrizaba en frente de los héroes caídos.

-Hola.-saludó Kyle desde el piso y tratando de levantarse-¿Esto se considera como una emboscada?-dijo bromista antes de lanzar un poco de nieve hacia un arbusto cercano.

-No realmente.-expresó Shelley-Solo queríamos venir a retarlas nosotras dos.-dijo confiada Honey agachando sus hombros-Con unas amiguitas…-dijo eso con una sonrisa que no presagió nada bueno.

-¡Escúchenme bien cabeza de…!-iba a gritar Lizzy molesta antes de que de las salidas aparecieran un decena de mujeres entre los veinte y cuarenta y tantos años; además de cinco hombres musculosos con las siglas "PC" inscritas en sus camisas-¿Qué significa esto?

-Oh, son ellos.-dijo Shelley dramatizando-Sí, lo lamento mi querido hermano…-su actuación era sublime, aun disfrazada en traje de baño y llena de lodo; con un arma que se asemejaba a un garrote, parecía indefensa-He tenido que explicar porque golpee a Arvo a estos buenos ciudadanos, y…Y…Lo siento, sé que iban a su reunión anti gays y represión a la mujer…

-¿Reunión anti gays?-preguntaron los héroes confundidos, pero los adultos les reclamaron enojados-¿Represión a que…?-preguntaron las chicas.

-Sí, oh, ciudadanos, ustedes que luchan por el bien de esta sociedad; miren a estos niños, ellos son los únicos culpables de que los niños de este pueblo discriminen a los gays y las mujeres.-expresó Honey-Cada semana realizan estas juntas para lavar el cerebro a otros niños y decirles como maltratar, lo hicieron con mi amiga, e intentaron conmigo, miren, ¡Miren!-dijo señalando a Karen, Ike y Blanket-¡Manchan la mente de los más jóvenes! ¡Ayúdenos a impedirlo!

-¿Les parece divertido hacer propaganda en contra de las minorías eh?-les preguntó un tipo "Pc" acercándoseles con mala pinta.

Los héroes se voltearon a ver unos a otros, entendiendo lo que aquello significaba; los villanos buscaban darles mala fama a los héroes, para de esa manera que ellos fueran los malos. Solo quedaban varias preguntas, como el hecho de que hubieran conseguido aquel apoyo tan rápido, ¿Cómo lo habían hecho?

Los Justicieros Sociales, pensando que aquel grupo de niños era uno activista contra los homosexuales y las mujeres y lo hicieron saber a gritos que estaban extremadamente molestos, lanzándoles todo tipo de objetos y abucheos.

-¿Saben como prefiero a un retrograda?-les amenazo una mujer de cabello celeste-¡Muerto!

Jane reconoció a esa mujer como la esposa de su maestra de español Sabrina, la cual había promocionado la expulsión de Shelley un par de días atrás.

-¡Sí que se mueren!-gritó un hombre Pc.

-¡Serán expulsados!-gritó nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo director PC apuntando hacia ellos-¡Todos y cada uno de ustedes estará expulsados apenas sepa quién carajos son!

-¡Hey! ¡Nosotros no somos lo que ellas dicen!-gritó Mark tratando de defenderse.

-PUTA, MARICA, IMBECIL…-del nerviosismo a Thomas se le salían insultos indebidos para el momento-Oh MIERDA.

-Esto es solo un gran malentendido.-dijo Gary dando pequeños pasos certeros hacia el frente.

-Sí, nosotros no hacemos ninguna de esas mierdas.-le dijo Cartman al grupo de las feministas-Vayan a sus cocinas y dejen a los héroes pasar.-hizo la mofa.

-¡AHHHH LO SABÍA!-gritó el director Pc-¡Son un montón de idiotas que creen que está bien burlarse de las minorías!-dijo ya más enojado-Chicos, vamos a darles una lección a estos cretinos.-dijo a la vez que tronaba sus nudillos.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo pude juzgarte así de mal Shelley?!-dijo la novia de la maestra Sabrina, se encontraba junto a un pequeño grupo de feministas-Era obvio que una niña de doce años debía ser influenciada por alguna fuente, y un grupo casi enteramente de hombres blancos, opresores; en este caso niños, gracias por ser tan valiente, y romper el pacto que habías llegado con estos niñatos.-dijo ella-Esta asociación está a punto de ser terminada y con eso, toda opresión en South Park a la mujer.-expresó a la vez que daba una señal a las mujeres, como dándoles permiso a luchar.

-¿Vamos a tener que pelear contra ellos?-preguntó Francis, a lo que el resto asintió, a sabiendas que el plan de Butters debía de ser la de bajar su reputación hasta estar en negativa-Pero ellos son buenos.

-Pero ellos creen que somos los malos.-le dijo Mark para frenar la ingenuidad de su amigo y preparándose para la lucha.

-Yo iré por Shelley…-le dijo Jane a los niños-Ustedes son muy jóvenes, manténganse atrás.

-Estás loca mujer.-le dijo Stan-Es mi hermana, te acompañare.

-Yo iré con ustedes.-dijo Kyle conociendo la fuerza de la hermana de Stan-El resto, detenga a los PC y feministas, sin hacerles daño grave.-les ordenó Kyle a sabiendas que golpear civiles era la peor idea que podrían tener-¡Ahora!

Los héroes, muy a su pesar iniciaron la batalla contra sus agresores, y sobre todo contra Honey Boom Boom y la Ogra.

El primero que inició pelea fue el director Pc, junto a otro compañero suyo con una camiseta que tenía su logo de asociación. Estos se lanzaron sobre el mismísimo Coon; debido a que al director Pc le recordaba mucho a ese fastidioso de Cartman.

El Coon evitó el golpe del director e intento regresarle el golpe, pero el director solo tomó su mano y trato de aplastarla. Entonces le ayudó el Topo a su líder dándole un palazo al director. Este se giró para darle una patada, el Topo detuvo su pierna con su pala, para que inmediatamente Gregory saltara desde su lado izquierdo y tratara de golpear al hombre con su espada. El director PC simplemente lo detuvo con su mano derecha, recibiendo un rasguño de Cartman en toda la espalda.

El hombre enojado empujo a Gregory contra el suelo, dándole a este un fuerte dolor en la espalda, gracias a ese descuido el Topo pudo darle en su rodilla con la madera de su característica herramienta. El hombre ya molesto tomó el arma y la tomó como si de una jabalina se tratase, el Topo giró justo antes de que la herramienta quedara estancada en el lugar donde él antes había estado.

El director PC antes de hacer cualquier cosa lanzó una patada hacía su espalda, suspendiendo un salto sorpresa del Coon y dejándolo noqueado en el suelo. Gregory mientras tanto intentó golpearlo con su espada en sus pies, pero el director le dio una patada horizontal en la cabeza, Gregory adolorido por ese golpe lanzó la espada a los pies de su rival y luego silbó.

El Topo reconoció el silbido y tomando aire le dio una patada al director para que se hiciera hacia atrás, al hacerlo resbalo con la espada de juguete. El chico militar corrió y tomó al director de uno de sus brazos, Gregory hizo lo mismo, y Cartman se puso encima suyo.

Con las garras en alto, después de haberle quitado los lentes para que recibiera todo el golpe de lleno, el Coon intentó rasgarle el rostro a su director de escuela, pero fue detenido gracias a que este la lanzó una patada al estirar mucho su pierna. Una vez Cartman cayó en su rostro, el director se levantó, aun con Gregory y el Topo en sus brazos. Viéndolos a ambos, lanzó una sonrisa tonta y comenzó a girar y de esa manera alejo a ambos chicos, provocando que cayeran al suelo.

-Es un tipo duro…-murmuraron los tres casi al unísono y se dispusieron a atacar nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, y a pesar de su agotamiento, Lizzy luchaba codo a codo con sus amigos Gary, DougPoo, y sorpresivamente aliada también con Craig Tucker y Tweek. Ellos mantenían en raya a dos adolescentes mujeres que intentaban golpearlas, llamándolos patriarcas anti homosexuales; una de ellas siendo bastante gorda, y la otra llena de espinillas, con frenillos y gafas.

-Oye bombón fallaste.-se mofó Lizzy cuando la chica gorda no le dio de pleno en el rostro.

-Jajaja, muy graciosa…-fue Craig quien la secundó riéndose a plena batalla, ganándose una cachetada por parte de la chica con frenillos.

-¡Craig!-gritó Tweek accionando su arma y lanzándole el café a la chica que había golpeado a su amigo, pero esta apenas y se inmuto por el café-Oh mierda, olvide ponerlo para que se calentara…-dijo Tweek a la vez que encendía esa función-Mierda, mierda, mierda; tardara un rato…-dijo finalmente a sabiendas que durante esa batalla no iría a hacer nada útil, debido a que olvido pre calentar el café.

Sin miramientos Tweek se acercó a su amigo y lo ayudo a levantarse, Craig enojado intentó golpear a la chica que le había dado la cachetada, pero esta chica solo le regresó otra cachetada, Craig enojado corrió en su dirección, ganándose un nuevo golpe.

-Jaja, te está golpeando una chica.-se rio DougPoo antes de que la chica gorda le diera una patada en las partes nobles-Ay…-dijo antes de caer al suelo sobándose tan delicada parte.

-Dog, concéntrate.-le reprendió Gary a su amigo a la vez que detenía una de las cachetadas de la chica de frenillos; con sus garras de lobo se aferró a su pierna e intentó hacerla que se detuviera, pero la chica solo le lanzaba patadas con su otra pierna, sembrando esa pierna.

-¡Mi nombre DougPoo!-gritó el susodicho en el suelo, enojado por el hecho de que lo siguieran confundiendo, eso llamó la atención de la chica.

Ese pequeño descuido de atención hacia DougPoo, fue el suficiente para que Craig tomara su flauta y comenzara a tocar su música peruana, aunque sin proponérselo; el tono era bastante animado, dando ánimos a la lucha, en lugar de aplacarla. Y finalmente la chica se quitó a Gary de la pierna.

La chica de las cachetadas lo hacía cada vez más rápido, mientras que la gorda seguía intentando golpear a Lizzy y Tweek, pero ambos eran demasiado rápidos para ella.

-Vamos chica, sé que tienes prisa por llegar con la muerte, pero te aseguro que me alcanzaras más rápido si comes más papas fritas.-dijo Lizzy señalando su traje de parca.

-Jeje…-de nuevo Craig se empezó a reír recibiendo otra cachetada de pasada-¡Oh estas de broma!-dijo ya bastante desesperado y deseoso de golpear a la mujer, pero sabía que no debía de hacerlo.

Mientras ellos se ocupaban de esas chicas, le tocaba a Kenny, Karen, Token, Nichole y Kevin; luchar contra tres tipos PC, a pesar de las protestas de Kenny para sacar a Karen de por medio, esta se las ingenió para que su hermano se tranquilizara a la vez que hacía que uno de los hombres se tropezara.

Kenny convencido se dejó guiar por la lucha y acercándose a los columpios comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y atrás, impulsado con todo su cuerpo y con los pies en la tabla de madera, al ver que le faltaba fuerza fue Karen quien le ayudó y tomando el columpio de la parte trasera uso su peso corporal, sujetándose a la madera lo más lejos que pudo hacerla hacia atrás y provocando que ella y Kenny salieran disparados hacia adelante. Karen solo cayó un par de centímetros delante del aparato, pero Kenny voló casi un metro enteró, cayendo sobre una de las cabezas de los hombres PCs, al notar esto, inmediatamente golpeó al hombre sobre el que estaba encima en la cabeza, pero otro de ellos lo derribo de un puñetazo que lo hizo caer a la fría nieve, el mismo tipo se dispuso a patearlo en el pecho, cuando llegó Token ayudando a su colega héroe y empujando el pie de ese hombre en estampida.

La armadura de Token lo prohíba realizar muchos movimientos, a cambio, le permitía resistir más que los demás. Por eso mismo cuando el hombre la lanzó un puñetazo, no fue Token el que recibió el daño, sino el mismo el hombre dando contra la parte dura de su armadura.

Con toda confianza fue el turno de Afrodita para comenzar su exótica danza en círculos, con su bola disco cadena, la cual golpeó a dos de los tipos de PC a pleno giro, causándoles heridas de moretones. Y antes de que se pudieran recobrar de eso llegó Karen usando su bastón para golpear a esos dos hombres como si dos armas utilizase.

-Wow, esos movimientos…-dijo Kevin casi babeando, a lo cual Kenny (Quien ya se había levantado) le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

El otro hombre Pc intentó lanzarse sobre Karen, pero fue detenido por un nuevo golpe de cadena disco, cortesía de Nichole, frenando el golpe de ese hombre. Por el contrario, uno de los que Karen había tirado al suelo la tomó de una pierna y la hizo dar un arco en el aire, solo con la fuerza de su mano, haciendo que la niña se estrellara contra la nieve del otro lado del sujeto.

Un furioso Kenny se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia ese hombre, olvidando el hecho de que debían lastimarlos lo menos posible; y de no ser por Token, le hubiera dado una golpiza genuina al hombre.

Mientras ellos mantenían a raya a esos sujetos, le tocaba a Ike, Blanket, Timmy, Mark, Thomas y Francis, controlar al último hombre PC y otras cuatro mujeres, todos estos se negaban a golpear a nadie que no fuesen Francis o Mark, debido a que eso sería discriminación discapacitados. Aunque una mujer no le importó y le dio guerra a Ike y Blanket.

Mark y Francis tenían que enfrentarse a un sujeto Pc y una mujer, la cual parecía ser su novia, o algo por el estilo; ya que ambos iban agarrados de la mano. Francis con su cola de castor intentó separarlos de aquella unión, pero solo logró que ambos le sujetaran por esa extremidad y dieran vueltas juntos para lanzarlo de esa manera por el aire. Fue Mark quien les impidió que le hicieran más daño a su amigo poniéndoles un pie en los suyos y provocando que se perdiera su sincronía hasta que ambos cayeron.

Ike y Blanket en cambió luchaban contra la mujer que parecía no importarle el hecho de que ellos fueran mucho menores de edad. Ike con su sonaja le daba estacadas en el rostro y Blanket con su micrófono en mano le dio un golpe en el estómago con su micrófono. La mujer se defendió tomando a Ike del cuello y empujándolo sobre Blanket, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Blanket desesperado activo su micrófono y comenzó a cantar una de sus canciones de su padre, Michael Jac…Jefferson. La mujer se quedó pasmada una milésima de segundo, la cual fue aprovechada por Timmy quien la embistió y tiró al suelo con un empujón de su silla de rueda.

Una vez con la mitad de sus atacantes en el suelo, solo faltan tres mujeres por ser derribadas, y de eso se encargó Thomas por su propia cuenta; este tomó su brazo izquierdo y lo pellizco con una leve fuerza, provocando que su tic se activara "voluntariamente" e hiciera que de su boca salieran una sarta de palabras insultantes e hirientes, que al inicio provoco que los activistas se sintieran más enojados, pero lentamente estos comenzaron a sentirse mal, y les comenzaba a doler la cabeza, a la vez que los insultos de Thomas parecían surtir alguna clase de efectos…Dolorosos efectos.

-BUENA PARA NADA…-gritaba Thomas mientras su tic lo obligaba a saltar del dolor-¡TU HERMANA ES MEJOR PERSONA! ¡PUTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡RARA!

-Mami…-una de las mujeres comenzó a llorar, recordando los regaños de la adolescencia y adultez joven, de parte de su madre.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-gritaba otra mujer a la vez que recordaba a los matones de su escuela y se imaginaba a ella de niña, echa ovillo en el suelo.

La última de las tres solo lloraba mientras se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los penetrantes insultos del susodicho, pero aparentemente esa mujer también cayó al suelo abrazándose a sí misma.

Fue entonces cuando Mark y Francis, así como héroes en otras batallas se quedaron viendo a Thomas, el cual se quedó sin aire y tomó un poco de agua de un termo que llevaba en su mochila.

Finalmente, en el centro de la batalla, unos encima y otros abajo, se encontraba la infernal batalla contra las villanas, las cuales eran mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaban. Le tocó a Wendy y Red luchar contra Honey Boo Boo y la mujer de cabello celeste, la cual parecía ser la líder de las feministas, en la parte debajo del juego mencionado. Mientras Wendy y Honey tenían un encuentro lleno de violencia y explosiones, le tocaba a Red hablarle a su hermana feminista.

-Es enserio, esto es solo un error.-decía Red a la vez que esquivaba con toda facilidad los golpes de la mujer adulta-Vera, yo la admiro mucho señorita Monroe.-dijo Red sabiendo el nombre de la mujer-Yo soy parte de su grupo de Facebook, Feministas al Ataque del Patriarcado.-dijo Red intentando recordarle quien era ella; provocando que la contraria se detuviera- Roja04, siempre apoyando la FAP.-terminó diciendo las siglas de esa página.

-Has hecho sacrilegio a la FAP, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a una reunión como esta? -le preguntó la mujer decepcionada, reconociendo que la usuaria "Roja04" se podía considerar entre las más activas y mejores del grupo.

-¡Esta no es una reunión de racismo!-gritó Red desesperada, volviendo a ganarse la desconfianza de su líder y causando que la contraría le diera varias cachetadas continuas, las cuales Red esquivó dando un par de maromas hacia atrás.

A su vez Honey luchaba contra la Librera, Wendy con su libro de pasta dura lanzaba hacia todos lados los cohetes que la chica explosiva lanzaba desde su incasable mochila. Sin embargo, Honey volvía a tener toda la ventaja que le era posible, debido a su arma explosiva.

Y finalmente en la parte superior se encontraba Shelley luchando a palazo limpio contra Stan, Jane y, sorpresivamente, Kyle. El chico pelinegro lanzaba tornillos al rostro de su hermana, pero estos solo rebotaban y eran expandidos por el plástico, se intentó armar de valor, pero un garrotazo bien dado por parte de Shelley lo hizo retroceder.

Jane en cambió entregaba lo mejor que le era posible, intentando dar puñetazos que le dolieran a su amiga, aunque Shelley la detuvo inmediatamente y la lanzó contra su hermano, solamente para lastimarlo más a él. Por su parte, Kyle entró en batalla contra ella, mostrando su cometa como si de un escudo se tratase, y efectivamente, Shelley intentó darle en vertical un garrotazo para dejarlo en el suelo, pero el cometa supo resistir de manera correcta aquella fuerza, causando que ella tuviera que retroceder un poco al momento que le rebotaron parte de sus fuerzas.

Kyle a su vez le lanzó una patada en la espinilla, que para Shelley fue como si de una caricia se tratara, esta misma intentó volver a darle otro golpe a Kite, ahora de lado; obteniendo el mismo resultado. Su hermano por la espalda le atacó con sus desatornilladores, pero ella giró sus brazos mientras él estaba encima suya y lo tomó de los hombros, poniéndolo delante de ella; una vez así, tomó uno de los desatornilladores y le clavo el mango en el orificio de una oreja de Stan, lo mismo hizo con el otro, con ese dolor Stan quedó extremadamente adolorido en el suelo del juego, sino fuera por Jane, quien atacó a Shelley de lado y logró darle un puñetazo; seguramente nadie hubiera podido hacer nada. Su golpe falló, pero le hizo a Jane ganar tiempo para saltar sobre ella y que juntas cayeran por la resbaladilla, hasta llegar al lodo.

Encima de Shelley se encontraba su amiga acostada sobre sus brazos, inmovilizándola de por medio. Le siguieron Kyle y Stan, los cuales se sentaron encima de las piernas de la susodicha.

Al mismo tiempo Cartman y el Topo le dieron un golpe triunfal al Director PC, a su vez que Craig hacia dormir a las dos mujeres que les había tocado luchar. Las chicas que pelearon contra el grupo de Thomas se encontraban echas ovillos y aplanando sus cabezas violentamente. El resto de PCs fueron vencidos, así como en uno de sus descuidos Wendy finalmente venció a Honey Boom Boom.

-Lo hicimos, verdaderamente lo hicimos…-dijo Kevin impresionado y abriendo los ojos de par en par a los ciudadanos; no heridos; pero inconscientes.

Shelley y Honey fueron atadas juntas y puestas en la astabandera, se resistieron con bastante fuerza, pero dos docenas de niños fueron suficientes para mantenerlas bajo control.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellas?-preguntó el Topo molesto-Una incineración…-sugirió el chico.

-¡No!-le contestaron Jane y Stan, aunque el resto dijo "Sí".

-Debemos llevarlas a la Coon base y encerrarlas en la prisión Coon.-ofreció Cartman emocionado por volver a reestrenar esos lugares suyos.

-Pero no podemos perder el tiempo…-dijo Wendy-Eso nos tomaría mucho rato…

-Lo mejor sería que alguno de nosotros se quedara con ellas para evitar que hagan daño al resto.-sugirió Gary cruzándose de brazos-Y una vez atrapemos a Butters, actuamos y las llevamos junto al resto de villanos.

-Sí, supongo que alguien se quede aquí para vigilarlas no estaría mal.-aceptó Kyle-¿Quién se ofrece?

-Yo.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Jane, lo mismo iba a hacer Stan, pero Kyle lo detuvo.

-¿Están seguras de esto?-les preguntó Wendy acercándose a ambas, las cuales asintieron.

-Entonces está decidido.-una vez dicho esto, Kyle ordenó a todos que continuaran la marcha hacia las bodegas.

Y así, Red y Jane se quedaron juntas, vigilando a las dos villanas mientras el resto se dirigía hacia el grupo de Butters y Heidi para detenerlos. Aquella batalla había sido relativamente sencilla, pero sabían que aquella noche iba a ser larga, algo en el interior de la mayoría de ellos les decía que apenas acababan de pasar lo sencillo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba Filmore sentado frente a un ordenador, viendo los videos de un sujeto en internet jugando un juego que a él no le interesaba. Miraba aburrido y monótonamente, recargado sobre una mano, y pensando en lo que deberían estar haciendo sus amigos en aquel momento, posiblemente Ike y Blanket estuviesen jugando a los estúpidos súper héroes, a la vez que los otros imbéciles que lo rechazaron en el parque, se encontrarían seguramente utilizando geniales armas de héroes. ¿Y él? Viendo un youtuber promedio, en su casa, sin nada interesante que le ocurriese.

Pero eso cambio cuando una piedra entró por su ventana, dando contra su mochila. La primera reacción de Filmore, al ser tan pequeño, fue ocultarse debajo del escritorio de la computadora, pero al notar que nada ocurrió, decidió salir de su escondite y verificar la parte baja.

Al asomarse por su ventana, no encontró nada que le diera una pista de quien había arrojado la piedra, pero al acercarse a donde había estado el proyectil, notó que la piedra tenía una nota. "A nosotros los héroes, nos interesaría tenerte en rango de reportero; estamos en las bodegas, síguenos sin que te notemos, ya que si Cartman se entera... Bueno, solo cuida que nadie te vean." Firmado por Ike y Blanket, aquel papel demostraba que sus amigos le habían dado su locación para que pudiera jugar con ellos, sonriendo, Filmore tomó una cámara fotográfica de juguete, seguido de un sombrero detectivesco y un bloc de notas. Ilusionado bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta trasera de su casa, hasta saltar la barda que lo separaba de la parte delantera de su casa y dirigirse corriendo a las bodegas.

Mientras él hacia eso, una pequeña figura salía desde detrás del árbol y sonreía.

-Jeje, todo está saliendo a la perfección.-dijo complacido con voz infantil y también saltando la barda, ya cuando Filmore estaba demasiado lejos; pero este fue hacia otro lugar, el pueblo estaba a punto de conocer lo que los Lobos Montañeses eran capaces de generar con su implacable caos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Como dije, muchos capítulos seguidos tendrían peleas XD por ser esta la etapa del viernes/peleas, y vamos apenas iniciando, digamos que esto es lo más genérico, más adelante tendremos peleas que (aunque suene que me este dando estrellitas) serán mejores que lo aquí puedo expresar.**

 **Tambien informó que de aquí, en…Unos…7, 8 capítulos (tal vez más, tal vez menos), osea, mientras continue con los caps de la etapa "Viernes" habrá peleas en cada capítulo, tranquilos, no serán tan repetitivas :D Espero D:**

 **Sobre el resto, esperó que en su pequeña libreta de apuntes tengan anotados todo los datitos que voy entregando (¿) Como el hecho de porque Filmore era parte del plan, ¿Cómo lograron los villanos convencer a los activistas de que los héroes eran los malos? ¿Quiénes estarán en la bodega? ¿Podra DougPoo recuperarse de la patada en sus partes?, Kenny pudo… En fin, hay muchas cosas que dejo aquí sueltas, y que serán muy importantes para después, además de otras tantas que fueron soltadas antes.**

 **No sé cuanta gente lea los caps, pero si eres un lector silencioso, te agradezco de una vez por el apoyo, y bueno, a Luis y Coyote por dejar review en todos los caps :D A Askty por dejar en algunos, y a Paludiz también por dejar en varios, las reviews me alimentan. Gracias a Alucard70 por la portada nueva, la vieja era demasiado Etapa 1 (¿) Aunque sé que él no leera el fic xd**

 **En fin, hasta la próxima.**


	17. Cuando la Oscuridad Reina

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 17 Cuando la oscuridad reina**

En aquellos momentos Red y Jane se recargaban en postes de luz del parque comunitario en la parte central de South Park, distanciadas una de la otra, en uno de aquellos postes se encontraban Shelley y Honey Bu Bu, con una prenda entre sus bocas para evitar que hicieran nada. En el otro poste se encontraban los miembros activistas que habían sido derrotados sin ser lastimados de manera grave por Coon y Amigos. Las dos heroínas multirraciales suspiraron aliviadas a la vez que compartían ideas.

-¿Y cuánto crees que les tome volver?-preguntó Jane a la menor.

-Mucho tiempo.-contestó Red feliz a la vez que un hombre PC comenzaba a levantar un poco la cabeza en señal de levantarse, ella le dio un puñetazo, desmayándolo de nuevo.

Jane en aquellos momentos se encontraba confundida, en un par de horas había pasado de buscar a su hermana en el centro comercial a combatir, junto a niños menores que ella, activistas políticamente correctos y…

-¡ANNIE!-gritó Jane recordando que había ido al centro comercial por ella.

-Oh, ya debió volver a su casa sola, no es como si South Park fuese tan grande.-le trató de restar importancia Red.

-Me van a tirar una…-en cambio Jane solo pensaba en los gritos de su madre-No tanto como a ti gran She, por lo que me contaste, tu mama andaba con, ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras?, oh, ya recuerdo, sí, sí, arena en la vagina.-dijo finalmente con superioridad a su mejor amiga-¿Cómo crees que reaccione la señora Marsh ante eso gran She?

Shelley comenzó a moverse, intentando zafarse de las cuerdas que la ataban para poder golpear a su amiga.

-Oh vamos, el chiste es bueno.-intentó calmarla Jane, conociendo que la idea de provocar la furia de su amiga podía ser un gravísimo error.

Pasó un rato, mientras tanto Red y Jane comenzaron a formar vínculos de amistad, ya que era aburrido mirar la nieve sola.

-Y entonces, PUM, lo golpee por decir que no intentaba realmente coquetearme "perra loca" y…-reía Red contando como había golpeado a un tipo en un autobús que intentó violarla (según sus palabras).

Jane bien sabía que aquello era mentiras y exageraciones de la menor, pero de todas maneras no podía evitar reírse por los comentarios ocasionales que lanzaba la chica y su manera, que siempre encontraba la forma de culpar a los hombres de todo, y hubiera escuchado como casi la asesinan con una barra de pan cuando sonó el celular.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Red mientras levantaba una ceja y le daba otro puñetazo a uno de los activistas que intentaba levantarse.

-Mi novio.-dijo Jane sonriendo, antes de leer lo que decía el mensaje-Por un carajo.-dijo Jane quejándose y llevándose una mano a la frente, Red le preguntó por su reacción y ella respondió-Quiere que busque a Shelley y le mande fotos de ella y yo besándonos…-dijo Jane recordando como su novio había babeado cuando ambas hicieron eso en el salón.

Aparentemente Shelley usó su telepatía, pues con una sola mirada levantando la ceja pudo decirle a Jane "¿De nuevo pregunta esa mierda?" a lo cual Jane asintió y Shelley rodó los ojos.

-¿Te besaste con la hermana del cerdo machista opresor a las mujeres?-preguntó Red refiriéndose a Stan.

-Larga historia…-intentó dejar de lado Jane ese asunto.

-¡Te escuchare! ¡Oh maestra!-dijo Red alabándola-De grande quiero ser lesbiana y vivir en un mundo llena de nosotras.

-No creo que…

-¡Enséñame!

Mientras Jane intentaba explicarle a Red porque un mundo de lesbianas era mala idea, cosa que la pelirroja parecía no entender, se encontraban el resto de los niños héroes buscando a los villanos responsables de aquella catástrofe y de un intento fallido de destrucción del centro comercial. Liderados por Kyle Broflovski, quien peleaba para rescatar a su padre de las redes del Chapo Guzmán.

-Oh, no sabía que Butters tenía una bodega, todo eso es tan anormal, no debe ser normal, entonces ahí esconden droga…-decía Tweek sus disparates mientras el resto intentaba ignorarlo, menos Kevin (quien tenía su libreta lista para anotar cada cosa que dijera su amigo)-¡Es por eso que trabaja con el Chapo!-gritó la revelación Tweek-¡Consume droga! ¡Y nos va a vender droga! ¡Yo no quiero consumir droga! ¡Me correrían de mi casa y…!

-Tweek, en tu casa venden droga.-dijo Craig para callarlo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-se horrorizo el rubio gritando en pánico y arrebatándose algunos mechones de la cabeza a la vez que daba vueltas en círculos.

-Creo que se refiere a que en el café hay una droga para que se vuelva adictivo y…-inició Mark Costwold levantando el dedo índice de manera paciente para reprender a Tweek, cuando fue silenciado por un Token negando con la cabeza.

-Esas son puras mentiras de Craig el farsante.-dijo Token para calmar al rubio, provocando que Tweek sonriera.

Craig se limitó a mostrarle el dedo medio a Token por difamar su nombre, cosa que hizo reír a Lizzy, y enojar a Kenny. Aunque no hubo tiempo para pleito mayor, puesto que las rejas que rodeaban las bodegas se materializaron frente a todos, los niños, ya emocionados por ver su objetivo, salieron a marcha acelerada para ese lugar.

El primero en llegar fue Kyle, quien se limpió un poco de sangre de su cabellera a sudorosa a la vez que el resto se ponía a su alrededor, la reja que tenían que abrir se expandía rodeando varios metros cuadrados de esa parte.

-Abramosla.-ordenó Kyle tomando un extremo de la reja.

Fue DougPoo quien quitó el solido candado, debido a su experiencia en el mundo del robo; y entre Kyle, Thomas y Eric abrieron la reja, permitiendo que todos los niños tuvieran acceso a las bodegas.

-Parece un buen lugar para tener una base…-dijo Karen en susurro a sus dos amigos menores.

-No gusta.-contestó en cambio Ike quien pensaba que un sótano era mejor opción.

-Tengo que concordar con Karen.-dijo Blanket levantando un dedo índice.

-¿Concogar?-preguntó Ike desentendiendo el significado de la palabra.

-Oh que elegante eres Blanket.-en cambio Karen lanzó una risa pomposa, aunque en realidad tampoco sabía que significaba aquella palabra.

-Esta es…-indicó Cartman la bodega de Butters.

Entre Token y Kevin hicieron fuerzas y se dedicaron a abrir la puerta, a la vez que el resto preparaba sus armas para la lucha, Craig su flauta, Lizzy su guadaña, Kyle su cometa, Wendy sus dos ejemplares con pasta más dura, Karen su bastón, Cartman afilaba sus garras, Ike su sonaja, el Topo hacia movimientos amenazantes con su pala, Thomas preparaba su zona del brazo para pellizcarse, y el resto parecía suspirar aceleradamente.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la temible guarida de los villanos, donde se escondían los peores secretos jamás imaginados y…

-¿Esta vacía?-preguntó Gary sin entender-Pero es imposible, yo…

-Bravo señor mormón.-se mofó una voz desde el techo de la bodega de enfrente de la que ellos estaban, todos voltearon las espaldas-Has roto una promesa al cielo, ahora podrás acompañarnos en el infierno.-dijo burlonamente a la vez que varios presentes se sorprendían-¿Tu que dices?-preguntó Clyde a quien le acompañaba.

-¡CLYDE!-gritaron sus amigos y algunos otros chicos.

-Mosquito Oscuro para ustedes, creó que ya se los dije varias veces el nombre, que desconsiderados.-dijo Clyde bastante decepcionado.

Desde la distancia, los héroes no sabían que eran vistos por una pequeña figura con un sombrero de detective misterioso, totalmente desconocido para el mundo entero de su existencia, excepto de alguien en alta posición.

-Vaya, parece que van a pelear...-dijo Filmore con envidia-Lo bueno es que llegue a tiempo…

A su vez los héroes parecían enojarse por la revelación que se les había planteado, al parecer los villanos estaban jugando al ping pong con ellos y no se atrevían a enfrentarse a todos ellos juntos, tal vez sabiendo que perderían.

-Clyde, baja de ahí ahora mismo.-le ordenó Craig mostrando su autoridad, siendo Clyde parte de su grupo de amigos.

-Nah, no creo, me gusta la vista.-dijo el chico a la vez que alguien detrás de él parecía abrazarlo del cuello.

-Oh, pero mira que aguas tan turbulentas traen al río de la muerte.-expresó Henrietta a la vez que soltaba a Clyde y se sentaba en el borde de la bodega-Hola conformistas.-los saludó moviendo su mano.

-¿Tu qué tienes contra nosotros?-preguntó Wendy molesta.

-Yo nada, realmente solo estoy esperando el ataque que haremos a la secundaria, pero hasta entonces… No me viene mal practicar.-dijo Henrietta-Además, supe que lastimaron a este sujeto, aun cuando ustedes habían sido sus amigos.

-Jejejeje.-forzó una risa Clyde a la vez que tomaba de los hombros Henrietta-Gracias, no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

-Te conformas fácilmente.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Eric molesto por aquel comportamiento-¡¿Dónde está Patty Nelson hijos de puta?!-gritó furioso.

-Oh, ella estará bien.-le tranquilizó Clyde haciendo eso de menos-No como ustedes…-dijo a la vez que una sonrisa maniática aparecía en su rostro.

-Aja, porque ustedes dos podrán contra veinte de nosotros.-ironizó Francis burlándose del malo.

-Oh claro, ¿Dónde están mis modales?-dijo Clyde regresándole el golpe a Francis, por lo cual el resto miró al chico enojados, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba con esa sonrisa tan siniestra de Clyde-¡Chiiicooos!-dio la orden a la vez que todas las puertas de las bodegas eran abiertas y de estas aparecían varios niños de distintas edades.

Aquellos niños que aparecían de los lados llevaban todos vestidos o trajes de negro, con chaquetas de cuero, pintura facial pálida y colmillos más falsos que un político y cabellos tintados de colores ridículos y antinaturales que hacían parecer a los niños disfrazados de héroes normales. Algunos como Lizzy o Stan reconocieron a los susodichos de inmediato.

-¿Chicos vampiros?-preguntó Kyle incrédulo por aquella revelación-¿Pero cómo diablos…?-hasta donde sabía ni Henrietta, ni Clyde, ni ningún otro villano, tenía relaciones con los chicos vampiro.

-Oh, ¿Enserio estos pendejos son los que se disfrazan de héroes?-preguntó una chica con el cabello totalmente tintado de blanco plata.

-Así es Greta, estos son.-le dijo Henrietta complacida a su amiga, la nueva líder de los chicos vampiros.

-Oigan, nosotros no queremos pelear…-intentó calmarles Stan, debido a que los chicos vampiro eran alrededor de sesenta y los tenían bastante bien acorralados.

-Habla por ti Marsh.-en cambio el Topo parecía que le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, aparentemente dos batallas durante la noche no habían saciado su sed de sangre.

-Clyde, esto es ridículo.-expresó Craig descontento por como todo estaba culminando-Baja ahora mismo y considerare no cortarte las bolas con una navaja.-dijo ya amenazante mientras apretaba un puño y Tweek desde su espalda comenzaba a buscar la navaja en sus bolsillos.

-Mhh, aunque suene tentador…-tuvo que admitir Clyde, conociendo de lo que Craig era capaz-Nah, prefiero estar aquí.-dijo ya a la vez que se levantaba-Greta, serías tan amable.

-Por supuesto.-sonrío la chica de cabello blanco a la vez que los chicos vampiros y los héroes volteaban a verla-¡Vampiros de todas las edades!-gritó a la vez que estos parecían tomar especial atención-¡Están aquí porque nuestro bando se aliara con los Lobos Montañeses!-gritó la niña-¡Por los vampiros! ¡Contra los emos y mortales!

Al escuchar aquello, todos y cada uno de los chicos vampiro tomaron acción y lanzaron gritos de peleas, enojados contra la secta que les estaba ganando a varios de sus miembros, y a sabiendas que aquella pelea era solo una que los prepararía para el verdadero enfrentamiento contra sus enemigos los emos.

Una vez terminó el grito, los emos voltearon ante los héroes y salieron disparados hacia ellos como fieras, mostrando siempre sus colmillos falsos. Después de unos segundos de forcejeos contra los héroes, estos lograron separarse en grupitos para poder combatir con mayor facilidad sin molestarse unos a otros, pero los vampiros, aun más astutos, los obligaron a separarse unos de otros, de manera que la mayoría peleaba por su propia cuenta.

Los únicos que no compartían esta dinámica de pelea, habían sido el trío de amigos conformados por Karen, Ike y Blanket; los cuales luchaban contra tres estudiantes de por encima de cuarto y dos menores. Era Blanket quien encendía la bocina en su micrófono a la vez que caminaba hacia atrás. El ritmo de la música lo ponía la bocina del mismo instrumento que utilizaba para cantar. Pero aquella vez también golpeaba, cuando daba una vuelta en lugar de juntar sus brazos, los extendía, golpeando a los chicos vampiros en sus rostros con la punta del micrófono, o estómagos en caso de que fueran demasiado mayores para él.

A la vez a su lado peleaban Ike, quien con su sonaja golpeaba desde el suelo a los mayores, los cuales al intentar regresarle con una patada el golpe, caían inevitablemente bajo su propio peso. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, Karen era la que remataba a los dos menores, atrayéndolos con besitos y coqueteos básicos, que atontaban a los niños pequeños; pero apenas bajaban la guardia, ella aprovechaba y con su bastón les daba un golpe, como esa técnica nada más funcionó un par de veces, tuvo que rápidamente recurrir a parar los brazos y piernas de los niños con su bastón.

-Señores así no se trata a una dama.-dijo Karen, quien tenía a los dos detenidos de los brazos, y giró su bastón dándole un golpe en la cabeza a ambos, antes de empujarlos y que se volvieran a chocar contra ese objeto-Bendito el día que Kenny decidió comprar esto para jugar a los ninjas…-dijo ella por su arma que le encantaba usar, la cual era proveniente de su hermano.

Mientras tanto Kenny utilizaba su puño para pelear contra dos sujetos, realmente sus manos y habilidades que adquiría cada vez que jugaba a ser Mysterion, como sus patadas que imitaban a las películas de kung fu, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que una cosa era intentar esas patadas contra Trent Boyett quien no le importaba en lo absoluto si recibía el golpe, y otra muy diferente era en contra de los niños vampiros, los cuales no se iban a dejar dar los golpes. Y efectivamente, los vampiros esquivaban con facilidad las patadas de Kenny, sin contar que ambos le daban golpes con armas blanca, un bate y una barra de metal oxidada.

Uno de ellos intentó darle en la coronilla a Kenny con la barra metálica, pero este le paró el golpe con su brazo y le regreso el propio golpe haciendo para atrás la mano del vampiro, este comenzó a sangrar y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sin embargo, el otro compañero le dio un certero golpe en la nuca con su bate, Mysterion se sobaba rápidamente a la vez que daba media vuelta y tiraba una patada, siempre mirando hacia abajo, no le dio al tipo debido a que este saltó hacia atrás. Kenny, ya preparado debido a la repetición de esquivar sus ataques, salió en embestida hacia su atacante y logró derrumbarle. El chico de la barra metálica intentó aprovechar el momento de igual manera, pero Kenny tomó el bate del derrumbado y lo arrojó en contra de ese mismo chico, dándole en la cara y haciendo que este retrocediera. Un segundo de respiro, fue todo lo que tuvo Kenny antes de que ambos chicos vampiro se recompusieran y lo miraran con ojos asesinos.

Otra chica que se las ingeniaba bien por su cuenta, contra una niña de por lo menos diez centímetros, mayor a ella, era Lizzy, la cual tomaba iniciativa con su guadaña. Intentó darle un golpe a la chica mayor, la cual tenía el cabello morado.

-Cabello tintado, única y diferente, mucho tiempo libre…Tus padres no te quieren mucho cerca de ellos, ¿Verdad?-preguntó en tonó burlón deduciendo por qué el comportamiento de la chica, lo había hecho desde antes (Puesto que esta misma chica se encontraba en su nuevo salón de clase con Garrison).

La chica de cabello morado tomó a Lizzy del brazo, y giró con ella sujetada, provocando que la rubia se mareara un poco, hasta que finalmente cayó en el duro asfalto e intentó levantarse, resoplando porque finalmente una de las que peleaban con ella se dignara a pelearle al tu por tu.

Irónicamente, ese sentimiento de alegría no fue sino momentáneo, debido a que en cuestión de segundos la otra chica la tomó del cabello e intentó levantarla fuertemente, pero Lizzy utilizó su guadaña para rasgar una de las piernas de la otra chica de su clase, provocando que esta la soltara de inmediato, y que Lady Death se pusiera en pie y estoqueara con la parte no filosa de su arma en el estómago de la contraria.

Esta al sentir el dolor de la madera de la guadaña, resguardó su estómago con ambos brazos. Error fatal, porque Lizzy giró el instrumento, y ahora sí la golpeó con la parte filosa en el rostro, dejándole una herida leve en la mejilla gracias a la guadaña de "juguete" que había conseguido la contraria.

Sin más preámbulos la de pelo morado se tiró al suelo, haciendo que sus pies chocaran contra los de Lizzy, desestabilizándola y provocando que también cayera, pero de frente. Hubiera estado bien, de no haber sido porque la que provocó la caída se levantó de golpe y se tiró sobre la de la capucha, arremetiendo con varios golpes contra ella en el rostro.

Cerca de ahí se encontraban sus mayores amigos, los cuales no podían ayudarla en aquel momento, por no decir que sus dos pretendientes estaban también ocupados en sus respectivas peleas, por un lado Gary peleaba contra un solo chico vampiro, solo que este era mucho menor que él, de primer grado.

-No pienso lastimar a un niño tan pequeño…-dijo el Lobo Solitario, mostrando que su ética no se veía afectada por estos últimos acontecimientos sobre el ataque.

El niño pequeño le mostró indiferente un pulgar aprobatorio a la vez que sonreía maliciosamente y tiraba una patada en las partes nobles al chico mormón. Gary, sin embargo, detuvo el ataque con toda facilidad y luego dio un salto a un lado cuando el niño intentó golpéalo verticalmente con su mano para liberarse del agarre, el rubio obedeció la orden de soltar al menor y este en consecuencia logró que el niño cayera. El menor lo vió con rabia total por aquella humillación.

-¿Qué? Tampoco dije que me dejaría golpear por un niño…-se burló un poco Gary por la ingenuidad del menor.

El menor, en su lugar solo sonrió y se lanzó contra Gary nuevamente, solo que aquella vez atacando su rostro, y dándole un golpe fuerte en las mejillas. Mientras Gary se sobaba aquel golpe, el niño le dio otro más en las costillas, y luego uno en las piernas. El dolor de estos provocó que Gary cayera al suelo rápidamente.

DougPoo, en cambio, le había tocado contra un simple niño de cuarto y su hermana de tercero; ambos mostraban los colmillos para intimidarlo, cosa que no lograron debido a que el otro era mucho mayor a ellos.

-Oh por favor, maduren un poco, solo hacen el ri…-intentó decirles antes de que el hermano mayor se lanzara directamente al cuello del niño sucio y lo mordiera-¡Hey! ¡Eso es gay!-gritó DougPoo.

/En algún otro lado/

-Jejejeje…-se reía Fose, algo dentro de él le decía, que en algún lugar, alguien había dicho gay.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora?-preguntó Bill confundido, y dejando de hablar con un sujeto.

-Eh, niño, los ojos en mi.-contestó el sujeto con el que ambos estaban hablando y enojado por esa intromisión-Entonces, ¿Es cierto eso que me contaron?

-Totalmente señor.-contestó Bill con la mayor elegancia que le era permitido, siempre había sido el listo entre ambos.

-Podre reunirlos en poco menos de una hora.-fue lo que les contestó el sujeto-Hasta entonces.

/Regresando a con el resto/

El chico que había mordido a DougPoo se quitó del sucio inmediatamente al probar el sabor de la piel del chico cubierto de lodo, con sabor a lodo.

-¡Esto es lo más asqueroso que alguna vez haya probado!-dijo el chico a la vez que daba saltos.

Por su lado, la chica menor rodó los ojos, decepcionada por la actitud de su hermano y tomó una manguera desde su espalda, provocando que DougPoo abriera los ojos como platos.

-NO TE ATREVERÍAS.-dijo el chico aterrado y dando un par de pasos hacía atrás.

La niña pequeña sonrió más ampliamente a la vez que negaba con la cabeza lenta y jugosamente, activo la presión del objeto y comenzó a limpiar a el Sucio, con su peor enemiga, el agua.

Wendy luchaba codo a codo con Stan, con dos chicos de tercero y tres niñas de sexto. Los dos novios estaban espalda contra espalda y se protegían mutuamente. Una de esas chicas intentó darle un golpe a Tool Sheed por la espalda con un cinturón de cuero; el chico se hizo para adelante, recibiendo el golpe de la otra niña vampiro en el rostro.

-¡Stan!-Wendy se le quiso acercar, pero los tres niños de tercer grado vampiros se le pusieron de frente-¡Háganse a un lado!-gritó ella enojada.

-Oblíganos puta.-le sacó la lengua uno de ellos a la vez que hacía la mofa.

Wendy entrecerró los ojos con coraje antes de tomar a ese niño del cuello de su camiseta y tentar con darle un golpe en el rostro, pero fue detenida por otro de sus compañeros y finalmente el tercer niño le dio una patada en el costado. Aunque el dolor de la patada se la llevó el niño, al dar contra la tapa dura de las pastas. Los otros dos se quedaron viendo momentáneamente a Wendy, la cual con su mano libre tomó de su mochila uno de los pesados libros y lo arrojó en el rostro de quien se había burlado de ella, para que a su vez ese libro rebotara contra quien la había sujetado. Sin perder el tiempo, ella lanzó su otro libro a Stan, dándole en la cabeza a una de las niñas de sexto.

Tool Sheed se impulsó hacia esa chica que había recibido el impulso, pero la otra tomó su cinturón y lo comenzó a estrangular. Stan, aprovechando que la otra estaba distraída, tomó a la chica de sus brazos y se impulsó hacia adelante, provocando que la chica y él cayeran con una simple llave de lucha, solo que la niña del cinturón había sido más dolida.

Mientras los novios estaban teniéndola fácil, por otro lado, Timmy estaba siendo pateado por un solo niño de sexto grado, su silla de ruedas fue derrumbada desde el inicio del combate y nada podía hacer por levantarla, así como el resto se encontraba ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

Por su lado Mark Costwold utilizaba el poder la ciencia para crear trampas para sus enemigos. Combinaba varios químicos a la vez que dos niñas y dos niños lo perseguían alrededor de la batalla. Finalmente, cuando su sustancia se volvió verde la arrojó en contra de los persecutores, logrando que estos se detuvieran por una gran humareda que salió del suelo.

-Jaja, ciencia uno, vampiros cero.-dijo Mark como si realmente estuviera haciendo algo.

-¿Crees que eso nos hizo algo inútil?-le preguntó mordazmente una de las chica.

-No…Pero esto sí.-dijo Mark a la vez que se acercaba y le daba golpes a la chica referida en el pecho-Veras, si te golpeara aquí, te quedarías paralizada por horas y…-le comenzó a explicar una vez esta no pudo resistir los goleps-¿Qué rayos?-Mark se golpeó la cabeza antes de dejarla paralizada, provocando que la niña cayera al suelo-¿Alguien más?-preguntó maliciosamente a sus otros oponentes.

Thomas, de nuevo, utilizaba su movimiento de insultar a los vampiros, se enfrentaba a tres de ellos.

-¡PUTAS IGNORADAS QUE NADIE QUIERE!-gritaba a las dos niñas que peleaban contra él, provocando que esas dos se derribaran.

En cambio el niño que se enfrentaba se moría de risa por cada comentario que hacía Thomas, el cual siempre iba cargado de insultos, de hecho, le causaba tanta gracia que cayó rendido al suelo, llorando por la risa, a la vez que sus compañeras lloraban a mares por el hecho de que sus verdades fueran planteadas.

Su amigo Francis, por otro lado, peleaba contra un simple niño de primer grado, especialmente pálido y delgado. Este niño mostró sus dientes de vampiro falsos.

-¡UN VAMPIRO!-gritó Francis moviendo sus manos exageradamente a la vez que salía corriendo con su disfraz de castor lejos del pequeño.

El niño se rascó un poco la nuca antes de encogerse de hombros, hacerse el desentendido y perseguir a Francis por todo el lugar.

Eso hacía ver especialmente mal a los héroes.

Pero los que se lucían especialmente bien, eran nada más y nada menos que Gregory y el Topo, si bien ambos no luchaban espalda contra espalda, estaban el uno muy cercano al otro, y cada que podían apoyaban a su amigo contrario. Estos luchaban contra diez niños vampiros entre ambos, de variopintas edades, pero ninguno solo de sexto.

El Topo, emocionado, daba palazos tras palazos, que podrían dejar inconcientes a los vampiros, de no ser porque estos esquivaban los golpes lentos de la pala.

-Te digo, por eso debes preferir la espada mi buen compañero.-se burló Gregory, el cual peleaba con una sola mano contra tres chicos con bates, deteniéndoles como si fuera esgrima los golpes y estoqueando cuando tenía la oportunidad.

-Bah, demasiados golpes retardados, mejor uno solo y certero.-dijo el Topo mientras daba un palazo en el estomago a un chico que intentó saltar hacia él.

-Tu te lo pierdes…-siguió burlándose Gregory.

-¿Así como tu perdiste las audiciones y formaste "El grupo de los Marginados"?-el Topo parecía reírse de la condición de la Parvada del Bien.

Eso hizo enojar a Gregory, quien "accidentalmente" empujo a uno de los chicos estoqueados hacia su amigo el Topo, distrayéndolo y dejando que le dieran un golpe un niño de tercer grado.

-Jojojo.-rio con sorna Gregory-Parece que CaRe tiene que ayudarte mi buen amigo.-dijo con acento inglés Gregory, diciendo su acrónimo de "Caballero de la Resistencia".

El Topo no hizo de menos que lanzarle también otro de sus contrincantes como si de nada se tratase, distrayendo a Gregory y haciendo que perdiera su espada momentáneamente. El chico rubio lo miró con ojos de rabia, antes de volver a la pelea.

Aunque si de ojos asesinos se tratase, no había ningunos como los de Greta, quien en aquellos momentos, cegada por falsas promesas de sus nuevas amistades, luchaba codo a codo con Henrietta, su nueva y preciada amiga que le había prometido que juntas acabarían con la amenaza de los emos. Eran Nichole, Kyle y Eric quienes peleaban contra ambas chicas.

Kyle con su cometa intentó embestir a Henrietta, pero esta giro los ojos, saltó a un lado y le puso un pie para que Kyle tropezara y cayera de golpe. En cambio, Nichole giraba su cadena para darle el golpe a Greta, pero la chica vampiro se lanzó en embestida directamente contra Nichole, provocando que ambas cayeran derrumbadas y que la cadena con bola disco chocara contra…

-Mierda.-fue lo único capaz de decir Cartman antes de que saliera lanzado por el impulso de la cadena, chocando contra su cuerpo.

Henrietta se rió fuertemente por el hecho de ver a Cartman cayendo al piso con el arma de una de sus enemigas. En ese momento Kyle aprovechó y le golpeó en la rodilla a la chica gótica. Darqueen se arrodillo para evitar caer en el concreto y luego volteó rabiosa hacia Kyle.

-¿Tu porque diablos haces esto?-le preguntó el chico a la vez que se cubrió a justa medida con su cometa porque la chica le lanzó un cuchillo.

Este artefacto estuvo a tan solo centímetros del rostro de Kyle, ya que se enterró en su cometa. El chico pelirrojo tragó en seco antes de tomar el cuchillo y lanzarlo a la nieve de afuera.

-Es peligroso jugar con esas cosas.-le dijo Kyle reprendiéndola.

-Je, ¿Crees que ese era el único que tenía?-le dijo Henrietta sonriendo y sacando otros cuatro cuchillos, igual de afilados que el anterior, desde debajo de su túnica negra.

Kyle rápidamente comenzó a correr de uno a otro lado, pero Henrietta se guardó dos de los cuchillos y peleó con uno en cada mano. El primer ataque solo consiguió rasgarle parte del antebrazo a Kyle, pero ese fue el costó suficiente para que ella recibiera un cometazo en el rostro.

Kyle la empujó, y Henrietta aireada le lanzó un cuchillo a Kyle, el cual se clavó en una de las puertas de madera de las bodegas. El chico volvió a suspirar aliviado antes de que Henrietta se le acercara, girando sus brazos para crear un remolino de cortadas inmediatas. El cometa humano giró hacia la izquierda para evitar aquel remolino cortante, solo para que al final Henrietta le lanzara los dos cuchillos y estos pasaran muy juntos al rostro de Kyle, al grado que pudo escuchar por ambos lados los filosos objetos pasando a su lado.

Henrietta, sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí y con su último cuchillo se puso encima de Kyle, lista para apuñalarlo. Kite la detuvo a centímetros de que el arma lo traspasara.

-¡Yo no soy tu puto enemigo!-gritó él enojado en contra de Henrietta.

-¡No me importa! ¡Para mi todos los idiotas conformistas son iguales!-gritó ella amenazando más seriamente con la puñalada, poniendo todo su peso encima del cuchillo.

Kyle, quien resistía empujando el cuchillo de su pecho, estaba comenzando a perder la batalla, podía sentir como el frío metal del arma rozaba levemente su piel, y él era incapaz de detenerlo, hasta que una bola disco hizo que Henrietta saliera volando, junto a su cuchillo y que Kyle pudiera respirar.

Nichole le había salvado la vida justo a tiempo, ya había recuperado su arma y peleaba contra Greta, la cual parecía que le había puesto labial morado a un inconsciente Eric Cartman.

Pero la pelea que se desarrollaba en el centro, era la más violenta de todas, puesto que era de amigos contra amigos.

Clyde se encontraba en el centro, motivando a los chicos vampiros, cuando de los cuatro puntos cardenales salieron de entre la multitud cuatro chicos que él conocía a la perfección.

-Hola Clyde.-le saludó fríamente Craig, ya con la navaja prometida, y dejando totalmente de lado su flauta peruana.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes?-preguntó molesto Clyde por el hecho de que lo rodearan sus anteriores amigos.

-Nosotros queremos que abandones el lado oscuro.-hizo notar Kevin a la vez que le ofrecía una mano amistosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Porque somos amigos!-gritó Tweek entre jadeos y estirándose los pelos de su cabellera.

-Mejores amigos.-fue como terminó Token la entrada de su grupo de amigos-Mira, sé que has pasado por mucho…-intentó hablar con él y razonar.

-¡NADA DE ESO!-el gritó de Clyde logró distraer durante un momento a todos-¡Ustedes ya no son mis amigos!-gritó a los cuatro volteando a ver a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Entonces no me sentiré culpable de lo que tendré que hacer para detenerte.-le dijo Craig amenazante.

Sin más los amigos comenzaron la lucha. Fue primero Craig quien más rápido se acercó a Clyde, pero este rápidamente le dio un par de golpes en el estómago que hicieron retroceder al de gorro peruano y que el resto gritara "Craig".

-¿Sabes? Pelear contra Trent, tiene sus ventajas, como que el resto parecen debiluchos…-dijo Clyde orgulloso a la vez que empujaba a Craig y este caía hacia atrás.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-el segundo en atacarlo fue directamente Kevin, quien levantó su espada laser marca Star Wars e intentó golpear a su amigo con esa espada, pero Clyde le detuvo el ataque con su trompeta para después darle fuertemente con ese mismo objeto en el ojo a Kevin.

-¡KEVIN!-gritó Tweek enojado a la vez que activaba su manguera de café, pero por la emoción la puso a la máxima potencia, provocando que la fuerza de la manguera también lo lanzara a él de un lado a otro.

La manguera se movía violentamente a la vez que Tweek salía volando de uno a otro lado sin poder controlar a donde iba, a la vez que mojaba, más bien, quemaba a todo aquel que se acercara al chorro ardiendo. Pero al no poder controlar el movimiento, quemaba al azar.

-¡AHHH!-gritaba Francis cuando recibió uno de esos chorros en la cola de castor, aunque ese mismo chorro derrotó al niño vampiro que estaba detrás de él.

-¡PUTA COÑO ENCEFALO DE LA MIERDA MADRE TERESA DE CALCUTA!-gritaba Thomas corriendo de uno a otro lado porque le cayó un poco en la cara del café de Tweek.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-por su parte Wendy gritaba cuando le cayó en la boca-¡NO ES DESCAFEINADO!-gritó a la vez que agitaba a Stan-¡Descafeinado!

Otra de las que les cayó un poco de café, fue Henrietta, la cual al recibir ese café en su boca se levantó de golpe, rompió las cuerdas con las cuales Kyle la había atado y lo tomó del cuello como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, lanzándolo en contra de Eric Cartman y haciendo que ambos rodaran por la nueva fuerza adquirida.

Clyde solo reía por la escena que acababa de causar, aunque varios de los niños vampiro tenían severas quemaduras de tercer grado en sus rostros o brazos y piernas descubiertos.

En ese momento dio media vuelta y se encontró a Craig en el suelo, a Kevin llorando por su ojo picado y a Tweek volando de uno a otro lado con su café, además de a Henrietta dándole una paliza a Kite y el Coon. Se sentía en aquel momento tan alegre por la situación, su venganza finalmente estaba dando frutos, pero lo mejor estaba por venir, solo faltaba un paso más...

-Hey amigo.-se acercó Token con una expresión seria en el rostro, se encontraba a tan solo palmos de Clyde.

Este mismo dio media vuelta, aun con su sonrisa planteada en el rostro. Eso hizo enojar a Token, el cual no hizo más que acercarse otro paso.

-¿Vuelves por la revancha?-le preguntó Clyde cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una sonrisa fanfarrona; se refería a ellos en el centro comercial.

-No, vine a hablar contigo.-dijo Token negando con la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿Sabes que yo solo habló con mis amigos, verdad?-preguntó Clyde dándole unas palmadas-Y estás muy lejos de ser uno de los poco afortunados.-le dijo a la vez que lo empujaba hacia atrás, Token molesto se quedó de pie sin inmutarse.

-Oye, entiendo que estos últimos meses habían sido complicados, toda esa mierda con el estúpido palo…-comenzó Token.

-La vara.-le dijo Clyde rencoroso.

-Sí, la vara de la verdad, lo que sea.-le dijo Token haciendo eso de lado-El punto es…Que hiciste mal Clyde, te portaste como un imbécil.-le intentó hacer recapacitar-Y sí, tal vez nosotros tampoco te apoyamos como era debido en su momento, pero tienes que entender que no pensábamos que después de todo este tiempo te siguieras sintiendo tan mal…-intentó decirle Token, al notar el silencio de Clyde no se detuvo-Pensábamos, nosotros,-se señalo a si mismo y sus amigos-que ya lo habías superado…

-¡¿Yo?! ¡NADIE ME DIRIGIÓ LA PALABRA POR MESES!-gritó Clyde.

-¡Mentira cochina!-gritó entonces Kevin, levantándose y sobando su ojo-¡Tienes veinte mensajes míos en Facebook que aún no has leído!-gritó reclamándole.

-Y el primer día de clase nos sentamos a tu alrededor mientras tú nos ignorabas.-le dijo Craig empezando a levantarse, siempre con una mano en el estómago (donde más fuerte le había dado Clyde).

-¡¿Y eso qué?!-gritó Mosquito Oscuro molesto y mirándolos a todos, el café de Tweek se terminó y este cayó en la nieve.

-¡Es muy tarde para que me hagas notar eso!-gritó Clyde teniendo en cuenta que ya le iba a ser imposible ganar la discusión y preparándose para pelear.

Se hizo hacía atrás, evitando por poco el agarre de Token, sin embargo Craig y Kevin lo atacaron al mismo tiempo desde sus costados con sus respectivas armas, el chico al verlos se inclinó hacia Kevin, causando que este temblara por un momento en su carrera de lucha, y chocara contra la cabeza de Clyde.

El salvador Peruano se paralizó al momento de ver a Kevin tropezando y dirgiendose hacia su estampida. Frenó justo a tiempo para pasar por un lado de Kevin y tratar de darle un golpe a Clyde, pero este fue frenado rápidamente y Clyde lo mandó hacia atrás con una patada.

A su vez Token le dio un certero puñetazo a Clyde, provocando que el chico se desequilibrara y resbalara. Molestó por ese golpe, Mosquito tomó sus sobres de cátsup y los apretó, de manera que todo su contenido se desparramara en el casco de visión de Token y dejándolo expuesto.

Fue entonces que Clyde tomó sus dos cuchillos, que iban a juego con los de Henrietta, y se acercó a Kevin para darle un golpe que lo hiriera gravemente. Sin embargo Kevin giró sobre si mismo, evitando por poco el golpe de Clyde. Craig se volvió a acercar, aun adolorido; pero eso solo le ganó que Clyde rajara el aire frente a él con su cuchillo. Era como si se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta a Craig, el cuchillo había estado a milímetros de tocarlo, incluso sentía como si el solo aire lo hubiera cortado.

Kevin arrojó su espada laser verde, directamente al rostro de Clyde, provocando que este solo la tomara en pleno vuelo y la dejara caer al suelo. Token, aun con la cara cubierta, intentó saltar sobre Mosquito Oscuro, pero solo logró tropezar con el mismo y Craig volvió a caer al suelo cuando Clyde se le acercó y con un par de buenos golpes lo tiró de vuelta.

-Parece que ganamos.-se refirió Clyde a él y los villanos sobre su posición.

-Eh, te olvidas de mi.-le dijo desde detrás Tweek, apuntando con la manguera y echando un chorro de café que dio contra la espalda de Clyde y lo derrumbó por el dolor-Ah, todos siempre se olvidan que existo…-dijo ya paranoicamente-¡Gah! ¿Qué digo? ¡Esta herido! ¡Clyyyyyde!-gritó a la vez que corría a socorrer a su amigo.

Mientras ellos terminaban con Clyde, se encontraban Kyle, Eric y Nichole tratando de contener a Henrietta. Quien con el poder del café, peleaba como si no hubiera un mañana, riendo maniáticamente cada vez que acertaba un golpe.

Pero al mismo tiempo, entre Karen, Ike y Blanket terminaron de noquear a sus oponentes mayores, con una última distracción de Singer, y un golpe conjunto de la Chica Misteriosa y Baby Power. Desde la distancia su amigo Filmore anotaba datos al azar en su libretita, fungiendo su labor de periodista que le habían asignado.

Stan y Wendy terminaban con sus compañeras de clase y los menores; Gary se hartó de ser noble y le dio un "estate quieto" al niño conta el que peleaba. Thomas se recostaba en la nieve, hundiendo el pie donde se le había fundido el café. Los que luchaban contra DougPoo se encontraban vomitando por el olor. El Topo y Gregory ya se habían lanzado suficientes niños vampiros. Lizzy se hartó de recibir golpes y tomó la iniciativa, golpeando a su rival. Mark dejó noqueados a todos y cada uno de los pequeños contra los que luchaba.

Y así, todos los chicos vampiro habían sido vencidos, incluso Greta fue enredada en la cadena de Afrodita y Clyde se arrastraba en el piso dolido por el café que le había lanzado Coffeman.

Por otro lado, Henrietta estaba rodeada por la veintena de chicos, todos listos para pelear contra ella y apoyar a Kyle, quien tenía varios rasguños de cuchillos por los brazos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, me rindo.-terminó aceptando la chica, sabiendo que le sería imposible salir victoriosa.

Los héroes la tomaron por la fuerza y ataron con una soga, pero Kyle les advirtió que podía safarse, así que le hicieron un doble nudo cuidadoso y especialmente complicado para que esta no escapara fácilmente. Lo mismo hicieron con los chicos vampiros, los cuales los llevaron entre varios de ellos, sobre todo el Topo y Gregory; hacia adentro de una bodega llena de objetos, dejando afuera solo a Greta, Henrietta y Clyde, el resto fue encerrado con candado en esa bodega.

Mientras Greta lloraba, Henrietta gruñía y Clyde gritaba para que pusieran algo frío en su espalda; los héroes veían el anochecer, no sabían cuanto habían durado peleando, pero estaba claro que cuando lo iniciaron la tarde apenas estaba a punto de terminar.

-Pronto oscurecerá, nuestros padres se enojaran.-dijo Stan mirando el cielo y las bombillas.

-No el mío.-le dijo Kyle rencoroso-Ninguno de los míos…

Stan dejó que Kyle descansara un poco, después de todo, el resto solo peleaba porque era divertido y genial ver a otros tipos peleando, era Kyle quien verdaderamente luchaba para rescatar a su padre del Chapo, y Stan se sentía terrible ñque fuese Butters el único medio de encontrar al narcotraficante. Realmente Eric también luchaba por Patty, pero no era en absoluto lo mismo.

-Clyde, ¿Qué te paso?-se acercó Tweek a su amigo, rompiendo un poco el silencio que se estaba moldeando.

-Me quemaste la espalda…-dijo el castaño con ojos vidriosos.

-Me refiero a que antes…Eras parte de los buenos…-dijo Tweek bastante desanimado y mirando como su amigo se retorcía para liberarse-¿Por qué no solo nos ayudas para detener al Chapo?-le preguntó antes de continuar-Así todos te veríamos como alguien bueno de nuevo, y no tendrías tanta presión con ellos…-le intentó decir a su manera lo que debía de hacer.

-Tweek sonando racional…Esto me da escalofríos.-hizo la burla Cartman, ganándose las risas de Lizzy y el Topo.

-Tweek, apreciaría tus intenciones, si no me estuviera quemando la espalda en este momento…-ironizó Clyde.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo!-dijo el menor-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto…Qué hice mal? ¡Fui yo! ¡¿Verdad?! -su lucidez estaba comenzando a desaparecer por una nueva paranoia recargada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ya cállate!-le dijo Clyde cansado de escuchar sus gritos.

-¡Yo debí de haber visto que te sentías mal, si lo hubiera hecho no estarías aquí y…!-gritaba Tweek a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Clyde, e imposibilitado de cualquier otra acción escupió cerca del piso donde se encontraba su amigo rubio-¡De igual manera lo hice para que él no me matara!-dijo refiriéndose al Chapo y lanzándole una sarta de insultos a Tweek, al grado que hasta Thomas sintió que eso era cruel.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer enojar a todos los que se consideraban sus amigos, si había un acuerdo común entre todos ese era no meterse con Tweek; debido a que el chico era demasiado ingenuo por sus propios medios, y ellos debían apoyarlo. No dañarlo, como Clyde lo hacía en aquellos momentos de manera verbal.

-¡Debiste saber Clyde, que si el Chapo no te mataba, nosotros lo haríamos!-le dijo Craig levantándolo del cuello de su camiseta y apuntándole con una navaja.

Sus amigos detrás suya hacían lo mismo, veían a Clyde con rostros asesinos, excepto Tweek, quien se mecía de uno a otro lado por haber escuchado esa sarta de insultos.

-No le COJAS hagas caso, PUTO Tweek; no estaba en CELO serio.-le trató de calmar Thomas, arruinando todo tipo de progreso y haciendo que Tweek se sintiera peor.

-¿Dónde esta Butters?-finalmente Craig explotó y lo zarandeo como si de un trapo se tratase, eso hizo voltear a todos, incluso a Kyle.

-¿Crees que lo dire?-le preguntó Clyde como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-Te obligaremos entonces.-le dijo Kevin como si fuera la solución más obvia del mundo.

-Stan, tu taladro…-pidió Tucker esa arma.

-No.-fue la respuesta de Stan, negándose a saber que diablos le harían con su preciado taladro eléctrico.

-Tweek, tu café, confesara o ardera por sus pecados.-le dijo Gary maliciosamente.

-Pudiste ser un buen villano.,,-le halagó Clyde a la vez que Tweek se ponía enfrente suya y temblaba para apuntar.

-Ahh…No creo poder verlo…-dijo Karen volteando y abrazando a sus amigos.

Ike y Blanket se taparon los ojos mutuamente, Filmore utilizó su sombrero desde las distancias para no presenciar la tortura. Incluso Wendy y Nichole se rehusaban a ver tanta violencia. En cambio, el Topo y Lizzy presionaban a Tweek para que lanzara el chorro extra caliente.

-De hecho, no podemos esperar a que confiese…-dictaminó Gregory, quien no se sentía atraído por oír los alaridos de Clyde-Deberíamos movernos y seguir buscando.

-¿A ciegas? ¿En la ciudad? Estas demente, no tenemos ninguna pista ahora.-le dijo DougPoo decepcionado y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué haces cuando no tienes paradero de tu enemigo?-preguntó el Topo como si repitiera una simple lección básica de entrenamiento militar.

-¡Hacer pulseras de amistad!-contestó Francis animado y levantando los brazos, todos se quedaron viendo a él durante un momento, antes de decidir ignorarlo y escuchar de vuelta al Topo.

-¿Qué?-evidentemente el más indignado era el Topo-¡No!-finalmente negó eso y continuó con su tono militar-Es evidente chicos, que vas a por sus seres queridos…

Kyle, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado solamente a ver hacia ellos, reposando y pensando la situación, entonces pudo reconocer por un momento, que eso mismo había sido lo que el Chapo había hecho. Tal vez no con las mismas intenciones, pero ese fue el movimiento, utilizar a los seres queridos para dañar a alguien.

-¿Ir a su casa?-preguntó Mysterion indignado.

-Oye…¡Esa es una buena idea!-dijo Cartman bastante feliz con el resultado-No fue una mala idea tenerte en el equipo francesito.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Lizzy a todos-¡¿A que estamos esperando?!

-De repente la idea es tentadora…-dijo Mysterion avanzando un par de pasos, antes de que Craig le pusiera el pie, y este cayera.

-Yo no iré.-hizo la declaración Token, haciendo que nuevamente las miradas cayeran en él-Alguien debe de quedarse y avisarles si conseguimos información.

-Yo estaré aquí también, tengo conexión directa con Julio, él les avisara.-dijo Kevin Stoley acercándose a sus amigos-Y él necesitara toda nuestra ayuda.-señaló a Clyde.

Los tres amigos que se iban a quedar, Tweek, Token y Kevin; entonces miraron a su último amigo, Craig Tucker; el cual ya había dado un par de pasos hacia la salida. Volteó entonces ante su grupo de amigos, los miró durante un segundo y suspiró; por más que odiara dejar a McCormick con Lizzy, sabía que no podía fallarle a sus amigos.

-Yo también me quedó.-dijo finalmente Craig-Necesitaran ayuda con estas dos…-señaló a Henrietta y Greta.

El resto de los niños, a sabiendas que estaban dejando al grupo de amigos a custodiar a su otro amigo; continuaron su camino. Stan durante un momento pensó, que si fuera el caso contrario, osease, si uno de su circulo cercano de amistades se volviera loco, probablemente ellos no harían eso de quedarse a cuidarlo.

Las bodegas fueron abandonadas, y los chicos comenzaron su caminata por los suburbios, para llegar lo más próximo posible a la casa de Butters, su nuevo objetivo. Su grupo se había reducido considerablemente, pero estaban listos para enfrentar las amenazas venideras.

/Mientras tanto, en algún punto de la ciudad./

-Clyde ya no contesta…-informó David, quien estaba frente a una laptop y un set de luces-Creó que lo tienen…-dijo finalmente-Oh Dios, ¿Qué le habrán hecho?

-Él sabía las consecuencias.-dijo Butters-Encontrara la manera de comunicarse.-afirmó, a sabiendas que lo más seguro es que todo estuviera saliendo justo como lo tenía planeado-Bridón, ¿Cómo vas con tu labor?

-Ya casi…-el chico sostenía una guía telefónica, y tenía ese aparato colgando de su cuello-¡Aquí esta!-dijo señalando un punto de la guía e introduciendo los dígitos deseados por el teclado del teléfono.

-Ponlo en altavoz.-le ordenó Butters a la vez que todos oían el timbre de marcado.

-Buenas noches, aerolíneas Aeroméxico, a su servicio, ¿En qué podemos servirle?-preguntaba una voz de mujer, la cual parecía humana.

-Sí, con el Chapo Guzmán, por favor.-le dijo Butters amablemente.

-Niño, ese tipo de bromas no se hacen.-le reprendió la mujer-El Chapo es un hombre muy peligroso y no una broma que…

-No somos policías.-se saltó las formalidades Bridón y fue directo al grano.H

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio.

-Permítame comunicarlo con él, no cuelgue.-dijo la operadora a la vez que comenzaba a sonar una musiquita de espera.

La espera duró alrededor de un minuto, antes de que el sonido del narcotraficante se escuchara tras las rendijas del teléfono.

-Sí, ¿Bueno?

-Señor Chapo.-comenzó Butters, sabiendo que esa debía de ser una forma de comunicación del hombre-Me alegra informarle que mis cuates y yo hemos hecho lo que nos dijo señor, destruir el centro comercial y caputrar un rehén.-dijo finalmente el chico.

-¡¿Qué ustedes qué?!-gritó el Chapo alterado por la seguridad de esos niños.

-Dice que, aunque no se lo esperara, esta feliz por la rehén.-les "tradujo" Bridón aquello.

-¿Ese niño esta con ustedes?-preguntó el Chapo conociendo que solo Bridón se había atrevido a cambiarle las palabras que él decía.

-Muchas gracias señor Chapo.-dijo Butters mientras saludaba con la mano-Le juro que lo llenaremos de orgullo, sobre todo si entra a este enlace.-dijo mandándole un mensaje por vía de Facebook-La noche es joven, y aun hay tiempo para que los troncos caigan sobre su propio peso…-terminó Butters antes de perdirle a Bridón que lo tradujera.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Cacho monstruoso capítulo, estoy que me duermo, estuve desde la mañana escribiendo esto, es como escribir 2 capítulos por el precio de uno, así que espero que lo disfrutaran**

 **No tengo nada que decir realmente ahorita, excepto que aun faltan peleas, de hecho vamos por el inicio, pero de aquí en adelante, por lo menos hasta el cap 24 habra peleas, eso no lo duden, a medida que avancen los capítulos, como serán menos personajes, se volverán más detalladas y complicadas.**

 **Fuera de eso, dejen review si les gusto, y muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos.**


	18. El control de Bill y Fose

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 18 El control de Bill y Fose**

No era muy común para Craig Tucker el demostrar emociones, después de todo era conocido por ser un tipo frío, sin sentimiento…Y recientemente también como gay. Pero todo eso debió de cambiar desde que inició el año escolar, ya que tuvo que pasar por demasiadas cosas, desde el hecho de que tenía que acabar con su fingida relación con su amigo Tweek, debido a encontrar el amor en una chica. Por no mencionar todo ese drama sobre héroes y villanos en el cual había terminado enrollado y metido a colador.

En aquel momento se encontraba furioso con su amigo Clyde, no solo el muy idiota se había unido a los villanos, sino que también convenció a los chicos vampiros a que se les unieran para exterminar a los héroes. Pero era evidente la obvia rendición de los contrarios contra una fuerza tan descomunal.

-Bien, si no planeas decir nada, no me quedara más que torturarte vilmente…-del interrogatorio se encargaban en ese momento Kevin y Tweek; dejando a Token y Craig supervisando a las otras dos chicas que habían liderado ese ataque; Henrietta y Greta, las cuales estaban desmayadas del sueño, cortesía de un concierto de flauta peruana por Craig.

Debido a que Clyde se quedó en silencio, Kevin intercambio fuertes miradas con su amigo Tweek y comenzaron ellos con la tortura. Estos se encontraban dentro de la bodega de Caos y con el panel de la puerta abierto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Paren!-gritó Clyde rápidamente desesperado y retorciéndose.

-Esto es…-dijo Craig consternado-Patético.

La "gran" tortura aplicada sobre Clyde no era más que un tratamiento de cosquillas básico que le aplicaban los dos chicos mientras Clyde se retorcía de la risa en el suelo duro y áspero de los pasillos entre bodegas. Craig fijo su vista en Token, el cual también tenía una mirada de seriedad implícita demostrando que de esa manera nunca iban a sacarle nada a su amigo.

-Tweek, cúbreme en vigilar a Henrietta.-le pidió con amabilidad Craig buscando algo en su mochila.

-Sí, Kevin, y tu ayúdame con esta otra…-le dijo Token cambiando miradas con su amigo.

Los otros dos contrarios se acercaron con rapidez, diciéndole a Clyde que si no confesaba se vería en problemas graves, este en lugar de parecer sufrir estaba bastante feliz. Tweek llegó justo donde Craig estaba, y Kevin en el lugar de Kevin.

-Oh, sí, nosotros seguiremos con ese duro método de tortura contra Clyde…-dijo Craig con una sonrisa peligrosamente falsa.

-Oigan lo que oigan, no entren…-les dijo finalmente Token-Ya saben cómo Clyde le gusta exagerar las cosas…

-Oh por supuesto, los esperamos aquí.-le dijo Kevin servilmente a la vez que se sentaba junto a Greta y revisaba si esta se encontraba atada-Y si vemos que intentan escapar no se nos escapara.

-Más les vale.-le respondió Craig cortante y exasperado, entrando en la bodega de Caos de improvisto.

Lo mismo hizo Token, siempre detrás de su amigo, solo que esta vez Token cerró la puerta con seguro. Craig volteó para asegurarse que Token lo había hecho y luego se acercó a pasos lentos hacia Clyde, el cual aún se retorcía con cierto dolor por las cosquillas aplicadas antes, al escuchar los pasos por la bodega oscura dedujo que sus penitenciaros habían vuelto.

-Está bien Tweek…jeje…-se rio a medio comentario-Me atrapaste, el Chapo es en realidad la Chapa Guzmán…-de nuevo lanzó una risa tonta antes de ser interrumpido.

-Hola.-inmediatamente Craig dijo eso y entró en el rango de visión de Clyde, su sonrisa se deformo.

-Craig, Token.

-Clyde.-contestaron ambos referidos.

El saludo fue seco, sin signos de una amistad previa y sin embargo bastante simbólico, era como un rompimiento de lazos y preparación para lo que se avecinaba.

-Así que, vienen a hacerme cosquillas, ¿O prefieren intentar convencerme de que aún me queda bondad por dentro?-les preguntó tajante Clyde.

Craig en cambio no le contesto, se limitó a ladear la cabeza y llevarse una mano al mentón, como si lo estuviese analizando a su amigo. Y luego levantó con una sonrisa triunfante el dedo índice de esa misma mano, y con la otra tomó de su mochila un objeto, que Clyde no tardó en identificar como un taladro.

-¿Q-q-qué crees que haces?-preguntó Clyde tragando en seco.

Craig se limitó a levantar sus hombros haciéndose el desentendido, pero luego activo el taladro, provocando que este girara violentamente e hiciera que el corazón de Clyde latiera a mil por hora.

-¡Token!-gritó Clyde-¡No dejaras que me haga eso! ¿Verdad amigo?-preguntó Clyde a la vez que parecía exhalar con dificultad y con un claro terror debido a su incapacidad de moverse.

Intentó librarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían preso en el suelo, pero solo logró lastimarse aún más las muñecas y tobillos. Los nudos de Tweek eran extremadamente fuertes como para que él escapase… Luego miro de reojo a Craig y sintió picor en su oreja, el puto plan de Butters no contemplaba que lo mataran, pero intentó ser fuerte, si se delataba todo caería abajo. Así que suspiro y con calma imito el rostro inexpresivo de Craig.

Este mismo levantó la ceja, sin entender porque este comportamiento, aunque solo se limitó a subir sus hombros para indicarle que le daba igual y sonreír, acercando cada vez más el taladro a la piel de Clyde. El chico pudo sentir a centímetros, no, milímetros de su piel, el contacto con el metal girando.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo diré todo!-gritó Clyde asustado y agitándose del miedo.

Craig cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una amistosa. Eso calmó a Clyde, quien suspiraba un poco más relajado por el hecho de que no fuese a sufrir… Aunque rápidamente notó como si su mano izquierda recibiera la peor tortura que alguna vez hubiese recibido en su vida, si bien el talado continuaba sujeto a escasos centímetros de su otra mano, en esta Token le había aplastado por completo su mano con su fuerte armadura.

-¡No por favor! ¡No más!-gritaba piadosamente el chico.

Craig rodó los ojos, si tan fácil iba a ser la tortura no tenía punto fingir que le iba a atravesar con un taladro (el cual realmente no giraba sino que lanzaba aire y el chico le había instalado una bocina que lanzaba el sonido de un taladro funcional para espantar a su amigo).

-No nos hagas perder el tiempo.-dijo Token apretando más con su armadura a su vez, desde fuera de las bodegas Tweek y Kevin escuchaban indiscriminadamente esa conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Oh cielos, Craig debe de gustarle mucho nuestro método de tortura, tal vez nos lo robe y lo patente…-dijo Tweek primero feliz y luego paranoico.

-Mhhh…¿Solo eso? Estas muy calmado con tu histeria hoy…-dijo Kevin decepcionado y guardando su libretita de notas donde anotaba las locuras de Tweek.

-Puede que todos estemos histéricos hoy…-dijo el chico sin saber cómo la realidad se encargaría de que sus palabras se cumplieran.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los chicos se encontraba en camino a la residencia Stotch. En la mente de la mayoría se encontraba que realmente iban ahí para acusar a Butters con sus padres. Solo por la mente del Topo, Cartman, Stan, Kenny, Gregory y Kyle pasaba que en realidad iban directamente a intentar sacar información, por las buenas o las malas.

-Así que... ¿Cómo la llevas Karen?-se acercó Mysterion a su hermana, la chica Misteriosa y le tomó del hombro, esta dejo un poco atrás a sus dos amigos.

-Bien, supongo, digo, estoy segura…-la chica se puso nerviosa-¿Sabes? No tienes que hacer esa voz grave cuando hables conmigo.-le dijo Karen a su hermano.

-Pero es mi esencia…-dijo Kenny ofendido porque le cortaran el rollo y llevándose una mano al cuello.

-No la necesitas.-le contradijo Karen sonriendo y tomando de la mano a su hermano mayor, ambos sonrieron por aquel acto.

-Ahh…-suspiró Mark Costwold detrás de ellos, su amigo Thomas le escuchó suspirar y volteó a ver la escena.

-¿Qué COÑO te pasa?-le preguntó Thomas a su manera.

-Nada.-mintió descaradamente Costwold mirando decididamente a Kenny y Karen.

-Aja PUTA, no engañas a nadie.-le dijo Thomas cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

Si bien en aquellos días se había limitado más que nada a seguir ordenes e ir de un lado a otro, y terminar envueltos en un embrollo mucho más grande de lo que ellos eran, seguían siendo amigos.

-Bueno, es solo Rebecca…Estos últimos días no he hablado con ella, y bueno…-intentó expresar sus preocupaciones-No me habló desde que Cartman corrió a las mujeres del patio trasero…

-No estará enojada conPITOtigo.-le tranquilizó Thomas-Seguramente ella se desintereso de todo esto y debe estar en este momento…

-No Rebecca, no necesitamos que barras el refugio, te ocupamos en campo de batalla.-trataba de explicar Wendy mientras se comunicaba con el celular (Sin querer siendo escuchada por los otros chicos) -Sé que te dijimos que no deberías pelear, pero las cosas están cambiando para mal...-intentó explicarse la chica.

-¿Desinteresada es estar con ellas?-le reclamo Mark a su amigo del tourette.

-No soy un PUTO adivino.-aparentemente Thomas tenía más control sobre sus insultos del que Mark lograba sospechar.

Finalmente, llegaron a lo que era el patio delantero de Butters, todos se prepararon para las acciones que debían de tomar, sobre todo el Topo, orgulloso de que su plan fuese a tener frutos.

Fueron Kyle y Eric quienes se acercaron a tocar la puerta. Eric lo hacía golpeando con fuerza y gritando cosas como "¡Butters! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí gran marica! ¡ABRE!". Mientras que Kyle solo presionaba el botón del timbre. La puerta fue abierta, y la madre del susodicho, Linda Stotch, apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Niños? ¿Buscan a Butters?-preguntó la mujer sin entender por qué de la nada tantos niños disfrazados de cosas raras se le habían aparecido en el patio delantero de su hogar.

-Así es señora Stotch.-le dijo Kyle con toda educación-¿Sabe dónde está?

-Según yo estaba jugando con ustedes…-dijo la mujer preocupada-Dijo que saldría con sus amiguitos…-se llevó una mano a la boca y luego miro con mal rostro a los niños-De todas maneras, ya es de noche y cuando llegue recibirá un castigo.-afirmó la mujer cerrando los ojos para acentuar ser más dura-Ustedes también lo recibirán si no vuelven a sus casas…-les terminó explicando la mujer y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero fue detenida por un pie de Cartman.

-La justicia no tiene horario mujer, es…-intentó expresar el chico dándose aires de grandeza, pero fracasando estrepitosamente en llamar la atención de la mujer.

-Si ven a Butters díganle que vuelva, y que está en problemas.-les dijo la mujer empujando el pie de Eric y cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Todos se quedaron viendo la puerta sin entender muy bien como la conversación había sido tan súbita y poco inspiratoria para encontrar al fugitivo en cuestión que resultaba improbable. Era como si todos sus esfuerzos metidos aquel día hubieran terminado en vano debido a una mujer ajena a todo lo que les ocurriera.

-Puedo entrar a la fuerza…-dijo el Topo aun intentando arreglar su plan.

-No serviría de nada, ella no sabe dónde está Butters…-dijo Gary comenzando a entender por dónde iban los tiros del Topo.

-Podríamos usarla como carnada.-dijo Gregory apoyando la idea de su amigo.

-Jejeje, eso sería una estrategia demasiado gay…-se mofó una voz grave y fue acompañado por una risita con tonalidad igual de boba que decía "Gay jejeeje".

Todos voltearon la mirada, desde la calle principal de los suburbios habían salido de la sombra dos tipejos, los cuales iban con vestiduras casi idénticas, trajes de rayas verticales intercaladas entre el color celeste y el morado (Solo que el orden de las rayas era el contrario a la camiseta del otro). En medio del pecho las siglas "GT" o "Gay Turners" rezaban un completo cambio de traje, además de unos lentes arcoíris que les daba un aire de confianza y ridiculez al mismo tiempo. Ambos venían con idénticas sonrisas.

-Vaya, vaya, que gran audiencia tenemos esta noche…-comenzó a reírse Bill, haciendo su cabello castaño hacia atrás, su compañero Fose intentó hacerlo, pero recordó su calva y desistió del intento.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes dos par de maricas?-les preguntó Lizzy asqueada por tener que acercarse a esos tipos.

-¿No es obvio?-preguntó Fose-¡Queremos más yaoi y yuri público para todos!-dijo y terminó cayendo al suelo espantado en su propia risa-Y vencerlos, claro está.

Casi todos, menos algunos cuantos como los tres niños de primero, y Francis; sabían que se refería a géneros japoneses que lanzaban oda a la sexualidad homoerótica, tanto para el género masculino como el femenino. Yaoi y Yuri, respectivamente hablando. Pero no entendieron muy bien porqué Fose reía a mares por tan estúpido comentario.

-¿Qué se les hace tan gracioso?-les preguntó Kyle mostrando su ira-¿No ven que están haciendo el mal? ¿Eso les parece gracioso?-intentó recriminarles.

-No nos importa, es divertido…-le respondió Bill acompañando a su compañero en cuanto a carcajadas por el suelo-Y para nada gay…-dijo eso último a la vez que una nueva ola de risas los acompañaba.

El resto solo se quedaban quietos, mirando de manera decepcionante a esos chicos. No tardaron mucho en rodearlos por todos los lados, aunque eso pareció no importarle a Bill y Fose, los cuales lloraban de risa en el suelo.

.¡Timmy!-el chico se les iba a acercar, tenía un par de cuentas pendientes con ellos.

-Oh, ¿Sigues diciendo tu nombre? Que insulto a los gay…-fue Fose el que le recordó una de las deudas a Timmy.

-Pero Fose, no es correcto que se burlen de esa manera de los gay…-fingió dramatismo Bill y se acercó a su amigo aun riendo-Es incorrecto.

-¿Qué?-Kyle y varios de los presentes se detuvieron debido a ese comentario.

Solo un héroe les contestó:

-¡Yo me burlo de quien me dé la puta gana!-gritó Cartman-¡Me da igual si son judíos, mehinarcos, minorías, o putos maricas de mierda!-les contestó con rabia, y sin pensarlo, Cartman.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-desde el otro lado de la valla del patio delantero saltó un hombre con camiseta sin mangas y rosada, además de un minishort apretado.

-¡Timmy!-sin embargo fue reconocido por Timmy, aunque admitía que era muy diferente a como lo recordaba-¡Timmy!

Aunque no se lo pudo comunicar a sus compañeros, era el primer tipo al cual Bill y Fose transformaron a la homosexualidad en el centro comercial, recién transformado en la viva imagen del estereotipo.

-Oh no, ninguno de ustedes se burlaran de mi reciente sexualidad adquirida.-dijo el hombre moviendo amenazadoramente su dedo índice y acercándose a los niños.

-Si chicos, ¿No ven que burlarse de los gays es malo?-pregunto Bill con una extremadamente poco convincente cara triste, era obvio a kilómetros que estaba a punto de partirse en dos por la risa.

-¡Yo les enseñare algo que de verdad es malo, mentiros hijos de puta!-gritó Lizzy molesta e intentó lanzarse sobre los tipos, pero fue detenida por sus amigos DougPoo y Gary-¿Por qué me detienen?-exigió saber a sus amigos.

-No valen la pena.-contestó Gary.

-¿Acaso están menospreciando a estos geniales chicos?-preguntó el hombre molesto ante ese último comentario-¡¿E intentan golpearlos después de todo el servicio que han hecho por los gays de South Park?!

-¿Timmy?

-Timmy está en lo correcto, esta cu cu…-tradujo Francis de mala manera.

-Creo que preguntó sobre cuales servicios…-interrumpió Kenny, experto en entender cosas que los demás no entendían.

-¿Cuáles servicios?-preguntó el hombre ofendido-¡¿Cuáles servicios?!-volvió a decir escandalizado, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-¡Obviamente sacar a muchos del closet!-expresó-Sus tratamientos psicológicos son superiores a los que alguna vez hayamos lidiado muchos de nuestra situación.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron varios sin entender.

-¡Los que éramos gays sin saberlo!-gritó el hombre-Durante años viví engañado, en una mentira, una burbuja creada por la sociedad y por mí mismo, incluso tenía novia, que asco… ¡Pero estos dos jovencitos! ¡Estos dos niños!-los héroes intercambiaron miradas preocupadas-Ellos lograron abrirme los ojos a mí y decenas de personas.

-Tim…Tim…-declaró el tipo abriendo sus ojos como platos y girando el cuello.

Desde todas las direcciones varios adultos comenzaron a acercarse, algunos saltaron las bardas de la casa de Butters, y otros viniendo de la calle principal. Los niños se encontraban en la parte delantera de la casa y fueron rodeados por un par de decenas de adultos. Todos usando ropas parecidas a las que usaba el primer sujeto que apareció, además de algunas mujeres que estaban tan mal arregladas y con sus cabellos tan cortos que parecían querer dar la impresión de ser hombres.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Francis, demostrando no tener muchas luces.

-¿No es obvio?-preguntó Afrodita a la vez que sacaba su cadena que terminaba en esfera disco.

-Ah, esto se está volviendo ridículo.-se quejó Stan también tomando sus herramientas-¿Por qué Butters nos pone a enfrentarnos de poco a poco contra ciudadanos?

-Debe ser parte de su plan, agotarnos para así vencernos fácilmente.-espetó el Topo reconociendo una jugada maestra-Je, pero si cree que una pelea contra pendejos como estos podrá evitar que le de sus "patelitas" está muy equivocado.

-¡Son estos los mocosos!-gritó el primer tipo señalándolos, e incluso haciendo esa pose parecía extremadamente gay.

-Uhh que miedo, nos enfrentaremos a un montón de maricas manipulados, mira como tiemblo.-contestó Eric la mofa haciendo que algunos héroes rieran.

-¡Cállate imbécil!-le gritó Kenny dándole un coscorrón a su amigo, a sabiendas que eso les haría enojar más.

-Por favor, no queremos problemas…-intentó razonar Gary.

-Oh pagaran caro cariño.-dijo uno de los sujetos, sin escucharlo y moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro, junto con su cadera, en la cual posaba la otra mano.

-Les ayudaremos a acabar con estos hijos de puta, que están en contra de los gays.-se mofó Bill, el cual se preparó para la lucha.

-Merdet, esto no estaba previsto…-dijo el Topo-Pero, ¿Qué mejor que patear traseros?-dijo finalmente.

-Sobre todo a los que les gustan ser pateados…-habló con juerga Gregory y su amigo Francés no pudo evitar lanzarse una sonora carcajada.

-¡AHHHH!-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de los gays, los cuales atacaron sin misericordia.

-Genial…-desde la distancia, escondido en un seto, se encontraba Filmore documentando cada paso que se encontraban dando los héroes.

Este tenía anotado algunas partes de la previa batalla contra los chicos vampiros, pero el hecho de que ahora enfrentaran tipos gays solo le emocionaba más. Aunque tenía una pregunta formulada en su mente: "¿Cómo habían conseguido los chicos para montarse todo ese escenario?". Es decir, parecía que algunos se tomaban muy enserio eso de ser héroes, mientras que otros se divertían.

Una nueva ronda dio inicio, todos los héroes contra los gays del pueblo. Y las proporciones de esta batalla se vieron reflejadas en el número de niños que peleaba contra el número de adultos.

Stan tuvo que luchar contra un sujeto que usaba un short tan corto que parecía apretarlo hasta el mismísimo hueso. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente de Stan fue tomar de su cinturón de multi herramientas su llave inglesa, lo cual hizo sin mayor problema. Pero notó que esta era inútil, debido a que el sujeto mayor de edad solo quería darle cachetadas o patadas potentes por los costados.

Stan evitó una cachetada saltando hacia a un lado, pero recibiendo una potente patada en el estómago que casi hacía que sus lentes amarillos salieran disparados de su rostro. No tardó mucho en recomponerse, aunque en ese tiempo el sujeto intentó darle otras patadas. Stan entonces, rabioso, utilizó su llave inglesa para golpear la rodilla del tipo gay. Este resistió el golpe, aunque una mueca de dolor se notó de su parte, junto a una sonrisa de satisfacción de Stan.

Rápidamente el sujeto le lanzó una bofetada al pelinegro y una patada en el hombro detuvo las intenciones de Stan de que esa batalla fuese fácil de ganar. Pero se levantó de todas maneras, no iba a dejar que un tipejo así le ganara. No la misma noche que había tenido los cojones de ponerle frente a Shelley.

A su vez, Gary, DougPoo y Lizzy dieron signos de su amistad uniéndose en una batalla contra cada sujeto que les tocase en frente. Su primer adversario había sido un hombre que tenía sus manos pegadas a su pecho, a la vez que volteaba la cabeza y subía y bajaba las palmas como si ese ataque funcionara. Los tres se quedaron quietos, hasta segundos antes de que el tipo llegara a golpearlos, cuando Lizzy le mando una patada en la rodilla que hizo que el tipo se tirara al suelo por el dolor.

Antes de que Gary pudiese reclamar nada, una mujer con la mitad del cabello rapado lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó sobre su amiga para que ambos cayeran sobre el césped. DougPoo al ver aquello intentó golpear a la mujer con un embudo especial de lodo fresco. Se sorprendió al ver que la mujer no sintió la más mínima pena por el suplicio de tener lodo. Pero no perdió el tiempo e intentó regresarle un golpe duro a la mujer con sus puños, pero esta le detuvo el primer puñetazo y lo desvió, así sucedió con el segundo, y el tercero. Pero en el cuarto golpe de DougPoo, gracias a su lodo en su mano esta se deslizo, provocando que el duro golpe se redirigiera a la cintura de la mujer.

Aunque DougPoo se alegró por ese logro, la contraria lo miró con rabia antes de darle una patada con la rodilla en el estómago, seguido de tomarle por los cabellos y lanzarlo al suelo con fuerza. La mujer respiro satisfecha, pero no espero que para ese mismo momento Gary y Lizzy ya se habían levantado, y juntos saltaron ambos sobre ella, uno preparando sus puños y la otra su guadaña, para darle un golpe certero. La mujer logró esquivar a Lizzy, pero recibió el golpe de Gary, el cual la tuvo a su merced durante unos segundos, con su puño levantado y encima de ella.

-Ahh….No puedo golpear mujeres…-recordó de repente el mormón.

-¡¿Estas de broma?!-le gritó Lizzy tomando su guadaña y golpeando repetidas veces la parte trasera de la cabeza de la mujer, la cual también parecía estar procesando las palabras.

Ellos no eran los único que lo entregaban todo, para aquellos momentos Blanket y Thomas habían aliado fuerzas y se encontraban en aquel momento en apuros debido a que…

-GAY…MARICA…-las palabras salían solas de la boca de Thomas.

-¡Es él quien tanto nos insulta!-gritó un sujeto a la vez que varios de sus hermanos le prestaban atención.

-Estamos jodidos…-dijo Blanket intentando pensar en una situación de escape, pero en su mente de siete años solo podía pasar "Que no duela la golpiza, que no duela…", sin embargo, Blanket no se iba rendir, no así de fácil, y no ahí-¡Ahhh!-gritó por su micrófono con pasión a la vez que los gays se cubrían sus orejas por el sonido de estética que salió del pequeño aparato.

-¡COÑO…CULO…MIERDA!-gritaba Thomas inconscientemente y dañando el ego de los presentes, a la vez que Blanket forzaba más la voz para que sus atacantes se quedaran sordos.

No solo era el dolor del micrófono, sino también lo que hacía la voz de Thomas, lo que hacía que los hombres comenzaran a llorar.

-¡Dejen de decirme gay!-gritó uno de los tipos, a la vez que recordaba como un grupo de niños se acercaba a golpearlo en bolita.

Los dos niños, sin embargo, no le dieron tiempo a reaccionar al hombre, porque le dieron una patada conjunta, derrumbándolo. El proceso estaba tentado a repetirse con un nuevo sujeto que dejo de luchar contra otros dos niños. Pero fueron detenidos de usar su técnica gracias a que desde su espalda, Thomas fue tomado de los pies por el gay que supuestamente ya habían derrotado. Blanket preparó su micrófono en modo de golpear y se acercó a buscar a Thomas.

El gay sin embargo se encontraba dándole cachetadas a Thomas, provocando que los insultos de este salieran a mayor medida. Y Blanket se tiró encima de ese tipo, sacando de en medio a Thomas, el cual con los ojos llorosos le dio un golpe en la cara.

Mientras ellos continuaban con esa lucha, se encontraba Kenny intentado proteger a Karen de los golpes de una mujer lesbiana que se acercó a ella por ser la más femenina. Karen sin embargo sorprendió a su hermano cuando se lanzó hacia adelante e intentó darle con el bastón en el estómago. El movimiento fue casi logrado, pero esquivado a centímetros de efectuarse y la mujer mayor tomó el bastón de la chica Misteriosa para arrebatárselo e intentar usarlo en su contra. Kenny hubiese ayudado, de no ser porque otro tipo con el cabello celeste intentó darle tres golpes seguidos en la cabeza…Aunque cuando notó que Karen estaba a punto de ser golpeada, liberó su furia.

Tomó la mano del sujeto y se impulsó en el torso para dar un salto en dirección a la atacante de su hermano. Provocando que a su vez el otro tipo cayera al suelo nevado y frío. Saltó encima de la espalda de esa mujer, y de una patada mandó a volar verticalmente el palo, haciendo que este diera vueltas en el aire.

La mujer entonces giró sus brazos y tomó a Kenny de la cintura. Luego de eso lo lanzó directamente hacia su hermana menor, la cual apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrirse con sus antebrazos y no recibir de golpe el impacto de su hermano encima de ella.

-¡Ustedes dos van a dejar de…!-gritó la mujer antes de que encima de su cabeza callera el bastón de Karen y le provocara un chicón y un desmayo.

-Hey, la venciste…-dijo Kenny tratando de animar a su hermana.

-Y tu doblaste mi brazo…-le recriminó Karen a la vez que con el brazo derecho se sobaba el izquierdo.

Antes de que pudieran levantarse, lo hizo la mujer rabiosa, junto al tipo que Kenny había tirado al suelo antes. Sin más Kenny tomó de la mano a su hermana y la hizo girar por el suelo junto a ella para evitar un pisotón por parte del hombre.

Los hermanos McCormick peleaban demasiado cerca de Wendy y Mark, así que chocaron contra ellos cuando rodaron en el suelo. Para darles tiempo a que se levantaran Mark utilizó una de sus probetas químicas y la arrojó al suelo, causando una humarada. Los McCormick se alejaron nuevamente a su zona para luchar, permitiendo que los otros dos pelearan.

Wendy en aquella ocasión había decidido optar por una estrategia diferente de combate.

-Mira, esta es una revista de moda.-le dijo a uno de los tipos gays, sacando esa cosa de su mochila.

-Ohhhhh…-el sujeto mayor pareció querer tomar eso.

-Ve por él chico.-dijo la chica lanzando la revista en el aire otros tres sujetos intentaron ir por la revista, chocando todos en el aire-Ja…-intentó mofarse Wendy antes de que desde su espalda lo atacara otro sujeto y le jalara el cabello.

Mark, quien se había acercado a los derrumbados para tomar muestras de sus salivas, dio media vuelta y tomó una regla de treinta centímetros, y se deslizo por el suelo con esa regla en alto, dándole al sujeto que atacó a Wendy en su entrepierna. Ese sujeto hizo en su boca una perfecta "o" y se agachó.

Pero rápidamente otro sujeto deseó acercarse a ambos, cosa que no preocupó a Mark, quien le lanzó la regla de frente, dándole en toda la cara al sujeto. Iba a chocar las cinco con Wendy cuando fue el turno de ella de protegerlo y hacerlo a un lado, otro sujeto se les había unido a enfrentarlos a ambos. Este resultaba ser el mismo al que Wendy había engañado por la revista de moda.

A Nichole le tocaba luchar contra dos sujetos, los cuales parecían ser una pareja de gays. Ambos intentaron darle patadas a Nichole, pero esta solo saltó hacía atrás esquivando ambos golpes. Y una vez a una distancia segura comenzó a girar su cadena con bola disco.

Los dos sujetos intentaron evitar que la bola les diera de pleno, pero un golpe en el estómago fue suficiente para hacer que ambos salieran volando directos al suelo. Nichole sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a sudar debido al esfuerzo que era cargar esa cadena a todos lados. Al darse cuenta que los otros dos sujetos no habían terminado su trabajo volvió a tomar su cadena e intentó darle dos golpes verticalmente, pero los sujetos esquivaron esos movimientos a centímetros de recibir los impactos. El esfuerzo usado por Nichole era cada vez mayor, y su paciencia limitada.

Así que, para acabar rápidamente con los sujetos, volvió a girar su cadena, esta vez no se acercaron, pero ella en lugar de apuntar hacia ellos lo hizo hacia un hidrante rojo en la acera y dejo que el efecto hiperbólico de la bola disco diera una rotación y se aferrara a ese objeto. Una vez eso ocurrió los sujetos gays pensaron que había fallado, y la atacaron. Pero ella solo se puso delante de ellos y estiro su cadena, provocando que el hidrante se doblara un poco y un chorro de agua saliera a toda presión hacia ambos tipos, lanzándolos directamente hasta el otro extremo de la calle. Nichole intentó decir algo ingenioso, pero tuvo que volver al combate cuando un tercer tipo le estiro su cabellera por la espalda.

Si bien Afrodita parecía estar en problemas por culpa de su propia arma, era el polo opuesto a el Topo y Gregory, quienes nuevamente volvían a combatir juntos y estaban destrozando a los pobres sujetos. CaRe tomaba su espada de juguete y estoqueaba a sus enemigos, para que el Topo llegara y de un palazo mandara uno de los sujetos al suelo. Otro intentó golpearle al Topo, pero Gregory lanzó su espada y desvió con ese golpe al sujeto. No sin que antes el Topo le dijera que saltara y al hacerlo lanzó su pala por donde antes habían estado los pies del inglés. La pala chocó contra los pies de una chica lesbiana que iba a atacar a Gregory, ambos amigos tomaron el arma de su compañero y chocaron espalda contra espalda. Se devolvieron con rapidez el arma y las movieron de uno a otro lado para espantar a otros tres sujetos que se les acercaban con rapidez.

Con movimientos sutiles derrotaban a sus oponentes, y a algunos chicos como Cartman y Francis les hubiese venido bien aprender eso, ya que haciendo equipo apestaban.

Se sabía que, alguien como el Coon nunca debería de verse con un sujeto como el Castor, estos se encontraban enfrentando al primer sujeto que se declaró gay gracias a los procesos de Bill y Fose, y por Dios, como les estaba dando una paliza. Resultaba que el tipo era un erudito en el tema de defensa personal. Así que cuando Cartman intentó golpearlo de primeras con sus garras este sujeto le puso su cadera, causando que las garras de Cartman quedaran estancadas en su mini short. Antes de que pudiera quitárselas le lanzó una patada frontal a Francis y una bofetada a Eric en el rostro tan fuerte que hizo que sus garras salieran fuera de sí mismas.

Francis entonces aprovechó para intentar dar dos golpes laterales al tipo, ganándose solo un codazo a plena cara y un empujón de vuelta al suelo. El sujeto, aunque aparentemente triunfador, no contó con que Francis rodara y que su cola del disfraz fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbarlo, pero así fue. Por si fuera poco, Eric se recuperó e intentó volverlo a rasguñar, pero un puñetazo en el rostro fue todo lo que terminó ganándose por acercarse al tipo.

Francis se levantó mientras el otro sujeto también lo hacía, solo que el chico se quedó en cuatro patas y salió en embestida como animal rabioso. El sujeto contra el que peleaban cerró los ojos y se hizo a un lado justo cuando el Castor estuvo a punto de embestirlo.

Sin embargo, ese salto de lado fue suficiente para el Coon, quien le clavó en una pierna sus garras, aun desde el suelo. Y se levantó rápidamente gracias al impulso de estas mismas. Cuando estuvo ya totalmente parado le intentó dar otro zarpazo, siendo detenido por un brazo del tipo. Francis intentó aprovechar esa distracción para atacarlo del lado contrario con su fiable cola de castor, pero también fue detenido por la otra mano del tipo.

Ambos suspiraron decepcionados antes de que el sujeto mayor de edad triunfara por obvios motivos y los lanzara a ambos en direcciones opuestas, Cartman casi termina chocando contra la cadena de bola disco de Afrodita, pero afortunadamente ese dolor no parecía repetirse esa noche.

Mientras ellos se encargaban de ese sujeto, los héroes que les tocaba enfrentar a los Gay Turner, eran Kyle, Ike y Timmy. O el cometa humano, Baby Power, y Iron Maiden, respectivamente. El truco era que Timmy no llegaba a ser lo suficientemente útil, ya que su única habilidad era embestir en línea recta, y esa la esquivaban con suma facilidad. Aunque ya no de tan sencilla manera cuando Ike y Kyle luchaban codo a codo contra ellos.

Era Kyle quien peleaba contra Bill, usando su cometa a modo de escudo para cuando este intentara devolver los golpes, y la cuerda del instrumento a modo de lazo y látigo. Sin embargo, cuando Bill se movió fuera de una posición ventajosa, fue el turno de Kyle de enredarlo con su hilito pequeño, el villano intentó soltarse, pero Kyle corrió y logró que con el hilo perdiera su equilibrio. Y su plan hubiese tenido éxito, de no ser porque Timmy paso entre ambos, cortando el hilo que unía al villano con el héroe, y poniendo en posición desventajosa a ambos.

Sin embargo, Kyle supo manejar la situación y mandó hacia adelante dos puñetazos, interceptados por el pecho del chico de cabellera castaña. Cuando Timmy dio media vuelta intentó embestir a Bill, pero solo logró meterle más adrenalina en el proceso, porque el referido saltó hacia adelante, esquivando por poco el choque.

Kyle desesperado intentó empujarlo hacia adelante, exponiendo sus manos, Bill aprovechó y se sujetó de sus muñecas para impulsarse en estas y hacer que los dos salieran rodando por el suelo nevado.

-¡Kyle!-intentó acercarse Ike, ignorando totalmente a su oponente Fose, pero el mayor le puso el pie para que Ike tropezara, y lo consiguió, mofándose del chico en cuestión.

Ike sin embargo le arrojó su sonaja en la boca del tipo, haciendo que el niño calvo retrocediera por el golpe. Una sonrisa maligna apareciera en su rostro.

-Ike…-susurró Filmore preocupado.

Fose tomó su dedo índice y lo embarró con su saliva, para lentamente acercarlo al oído de Ike, el canadiense intentó moverse, pero era inútil. Sentía la humedad a punto de tocar su oído con toda claridad antes de que la silla de rueda de Timmy chocara contra el tipo calvo.

-¡Timmy!-gritó el chico enfadado a la vez que arrastraba a Fose hacia su compañero Bill y embestir a ambos, pero fue incapaz debido a que el otro tipo saltó junto a Kyle hacia un lado.

-Mierda…-expresó Ike a la vez que se levantaba para apoyar a su hermano contra el otro sujeto.

Bill sin embargo previno ese movimiento y le lanzó sus lentes de arcoíris al canadiense, provocando que este los esquivara y cayera de bruces al suelo en el proceso.

-Jajajaja, que gay…-ya no pudiendo resistir se burló Bill por la caída del niño canadiense.

-¡Ike no lo escuches!-gritó Kyle corriendo hacia el sujeto y darle un nuevo golpe.

-Gay, jeje…-en cambio Fose estaba que se moría de risa en la silla de rueda de Timmy, tanto fue así que no saltó a tiempo cuando Timmy chocó contra el árbol de la casa de Butters-¡Ah!-gritó.

-¡FOSE!-fue en ese momento cuando todos en la pelea pararon y voltearon a ver a Bill corriendo hacia su amigo calvo, incluso Kyle tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa-Estas sangrando…-una vez estuvo cerca derrumbo a Timmy con toda facilidad y se arrodillo enfrente de su amigo.

-Sangrar es de maricas…-dijo Fose a la vez que se llevaba una mano a su frente, donde una pequeña herida se había causado gracias al choque contra el árbol.

-Gay jejeje…-por una vez Bill rio a los chistes de Fose, aunque no había maldad, sino compasión en su risa-¿Te ayudo a levantarte?-le ofreció una mano

-Por supuesto amigo.-contestó Fose aceptando la mano y levantándose.

Una vez estuvo de pie, gracias al lodo que había, causado por la pelea de Afrodita, Bill resbalo y cayó sobre el pecho de su amigo Fose. Ambos se miraron un momento a los ojos, el uno desde abajo en el pecho recargándose, y el otro desde arriba con la herida. Se pudo ver como ambos ojos brillaron un segundo gracias al efecto de la luz de la luna.

-Ahwww…-varios de los adultos de ambos géneros, e incluso las chicas y Francis; lanzaron un suspiro de ternura por la pareja que estaba frente a ellos.

Pero otros como Kyle aun le tenían demasiado odio presente como para dejar pasar todas sus atrocidades. Este mismo miró hacia atrás, aprovechando esa pequeña pausa y notó como a pesar de que varios gays habían caído, aun había más sujetos y parecía que llegaban más y se recomponían los anteriores cada vez que el tiempo pasaba.

-Esto nunca va a terminar…-dijo Kyle preocupado y otros tantos que le pusieron atención asintieron.

-Es evidente que ni Butters, ni el resto se encuentra aquí.-dijo Stan a la vez preocupado.

-Pero derrotar a los gays del pueblo nos puede tomar una eternidad…-dijo en un susurro Mark, y aunque fue escuchado, todos los tipos mayores de edad lo ignoraron.

-Timmy…-concordó Timmy.

-Hay que hacer algo, si seguimos aquí Butters tomara ventaja de todos nosotros.-fue lo que dijo definitivamente.

Todos los héroes estaban listos para una retirada estratégica, cuando escucharon la voz de una mujer en la calle principal.

-Oh mira cariño, son esos niños raros del centro comercial, y están con esos dos comediantes.-dijo la mujer tomando del brazo a lo que parecía ser su esposo.

-Sí, que lindo amor.-contestó el hombre sin realmente importarle, y hubiera continuado su andar, sin embargo.

-Jaja, nos reconoció, que gay…-rieron Bill y Fose a la vez que se separaban el uno del otro.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué somos gays?-preguntó el hombre adulto claramente ofendido.

-¡Habla por ti!-dijo la mujer dándole una cachetada-Siempre lo supe, no sé porque me case contigo.-y se fue calle abajo-¡No vuelvas a hablarle a los niños!

El sujeto se vio confundido un par de segundos antes de intentar arreglar cuentas con Bill y Fose por aquella acusación. Los gays se juntaron para ver el proceso de creación de un nuevo hermano y los héroes en cambio se alejaron para aplicar la retirada, todos y cada uno abandonaron sus posiciones para irse corriendo de aquel lugar y buscar a los villanos en otra locación.

-¡Merdet!-gritó el Topo molesto-Es mi culpa si siguen transformando más gente en gays…-dijo finalmente intentando dar media vuelta, para ese momento el sujeto ex casado ya formaban parte de la comunidad LGBT, y estos festejaban por eso.

-¡Imbeciles!-dijo cuando finalmente le contaron todas las malas acciones de esos niños disfrazados-¡Luchare con ustedes hermanos y hermanas por nuestra sexualidad declarada!

-Tendremos que quedarnos a luchar para que ese par callen de una vez por todas.-dijo el Topo tronándose los nudillos.

El resto de los héroes se quedó mirando la acción, sabían que el tiempo estaba en su contra cuando los gays se acercaron a ellos corriendo en estampida.

-¡Váyanse yo los distraeré!-gritó el Topo tomando su pala y golpeando en el mentón a un sujeto que estaba hasta delante de la fila.

Luego comenzó a girarla, golpeando a otros dos que estaban a punto de saltar sobre Karen y Ike. Por si fuera poco, dio una circunferencia completa para alejar a otros tres sujetos de Wendy y Nichole. Sin embargo, eso le costó que tuvo que detenerse un segundo a respirar, y lo hubieran golpeado de no ser porque el tipo que le iba a golpear recibió una estocada en el estómago, y el siguiente que seguía recibió un espadazo de izquierda a derecha. No fue cortado solo porque la espada de CaRe era de plástico.

-¡Timmy!-lo peor era que Timmy aún estaba cerca de los Gay Turner, tirado en su silla de ruedas.

Todos sabían lo que eso significaban, su grupo se vería nuevamente reducido par que el resto pudiera continuar enfrentando las amenazas de Butters, rescatar a Patty Nelson, y eventualmente derrocar al Chapo una vez obtuvieran las respuestas deseadas.

-Ayuden a que Timmy se recupere-dijo Kyle a ambos sabiendo que no había tiempo de despedidas.

-Eso será un placer, ayudar a un compañero de batalla.-dijo el Topo enfrentándose nuevamente a varios tipos y mujeres a la vez.

-Les deseo suerte en su camino.-dijo Gregory acompañando en la lucha a su compañero.

-¡Timmy!-aparentemente el susodicho estaba de acuerdo, algo dentro de Kyle le dijo que Timmy aun quería derrotar a los Gay Turner.

Y así sin más preámbulos la orden de la retirada fue expuesta por Kyle y nadie, ni siquiera Cartman, pudo desobedecerla. Todos se retiraron a toda velocidad, lejos de la casa de Butters y acercándose cada vez más a una parada del autobús de los suburbios. Esa parada era la que Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Stan, Ike y Karen habían estado usando desde el lunes, cuando inicio el año escolar.

Una vez ahí, estando a dos calles de la posición de los Gay Turner decidieron dar un descanso de correr, debido a que algunos como Cartman y Mark no tenían la suficiente condición física para correr tanta distancia del tirón.

Nadie sabía que decir, habían dejado a su suerte a tres sujetos sin el más mínimo tiempo si quiera para desearles suerte. Por no decir que habían golpeado a gente adulta que poco o nada tenía que ver con los villanos, a pesar de ser manipulados. Y varios mostraron su desacuerdo.

-No podemos dejarlos ahí…-expresó Karen su desacuerdo-Habría que volver

-Estarán bien.-mintió Kenny-El Topo y Gregory saben pelear, se las arreglaran bien por su cuenta.

-Pero eran demasiados…-sin embargo, Francis arruinó el cuento de Kenny.

El silencio fue abrumador, nadie sabía que decir. Después de todo, eran héroes, su trabajo era luchar contra los malos, no contra los buenos. Sin embargo, ellos ahora se encontraban en el dilema moral de que, si seguían por ese camino, todo el pueblo terminaría repudiándolos por intentar hacer lo correcto. No solo los chicos vampiros, sino también los activistas PC, las feministas, la comunidad gay; si la habilidad de los villanos era tanta incluso podrían enfrentarse a ancianos o la policía.

Sin embargo, algo había detrás de todo eso, todo estaba resultando muy conveniente, claro, sabían que los activistas les habían hecho tener que cruzar el parque para tenderles la emboscada con Honey, Shelley y los activistas. Después de eso los emboscaron con los chicos vampiros en las bodegas, también otro paso bastante evidente, tomando en cuenta que ellos tenían a Gary con la información de donde deberían estar ellos. Y el hecho de que Coon y Amigos sabían de sobra la ubicación de la guarida de Butters.

Hasta ese punto, todo era totalmente normal, pero lo que varios no entendían era como fuese posible que Butters previera sobre sus movimientos de ir a su casa. ¿De qué manera pensó el chico su plan para prever que irían a su hogar? Por un lado, algunos como Lizzy, Cartman o Mark arguyeron suerte, otros como Francis, Ike, Blanket y Karen (Y Filmore a la distancia) pensaron en su interior sobre la posibilidad de que Butters, o incluso el Chapo serían capaces de conocer el futuro. Gary intuyó que el plan de Butters debía incluir algún elemento de traición entre los conocidos, ya lo habían traicionado antes sus amigos. Kenny solo pensaba que debía proteger a Karen a toda costa, si Butters continuaba mandándoles tropas, debía asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, y sabía que lo peor aún faltaba.

Solo uno de ellos se atrevía a mirar un horizonte impensable y terrible. Ese era Kyle, quien decidió que lo mejor era no hablar de eso con los demás, porque su teoría era demasiado extraña para que fuera si quiera cierta.

-¿Qué CARAJOS haremos?-el silencio del descanso fue interrumpido por Thomas, quien en aquel momento respiraba entre cortadamente.

-No…No lo sé.-dijo Kyle admitiendo lo que todos temían decir y recargándose en un tronco a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la maya de su cabeza-No lo sé, Butters podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora mismo.-finalmente se sentó en la fría nieve mientras sus ojos se humedecían-Les falle…Te falle Ike…Papa…-dijo finalmente comenzando a soltar lágrimas en silencio.

-No tenemos nada…-dijo Wendy deshaciéndose y acercándose a Stan para abrazarlo-Todo este esfuerzo para nada.

-Oh Dios, puta mierda…-dijo Lizzy pateando la nieve, las reacciones de la mayoría parecían ser similares.

Nichole miraba hacia la nieve, intentando descifrar el futuro en esta. Los tres niños menores lloraban por la reacción de Kyle, sobre todo su hermano. Francis y Thomas miraban de uno a otro lado, preocupados por si de la nada aparecieran el resto de los villanos. Cartman parecía acompañar a Thomas en cuanto a nivel de insultos lanzados y Kenny consolaba a su hermanita. Gary y DougPoo solo miraron arriba al cielo, tal vez pidiendo que algo pasase.

Aquello era un camino muerto.

-¿Qué? ¿Así de fácil se rinden?-les dijo de repente Stan, quien levantó a Wendy de su hombro-¡¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado y solo por un pequeño obstáculo es momento de deprimirse?!-dijo finalmente-¿No estaba en nuestras metas derrotar al Chapo?

-Es más difícil de lo que parecía…-tuvo que admitir Francis-Al principio todo esto parecía divertirnos haciendo el bien…

-¡¿Divertirnos?!-gritó lleno de furia Stan-¡¿Quién diablos dijo que esto iba a ser fácil?!-volvió a levantar la voz.

Nadie fue capaz de contradecirlo, todos lo miraban a él excepto Kyle, quien seguía con su silencioso llanto.

-Nadie sabía en lo que se metía…-admitió Gary dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Mark.

-¿Qué esperaban entonces?-dijo Stan enfadado-¿Derrotar villanos con toda facilidad a la vez que todos en el pueblo los admiraban?-preguntó provocando una nueva reacción, todos agacharon sus cabezas.

-Nunca pensé que esto sería tan…Difícil…-admitió Nichole.

-No, esta es la parte fácil.-le dijo Stan-Estamos peleando contra niños, y adultos que no saben luchar, ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si el mismo Chapo peleara contra nosotros? ¿Alguno se tomó la molestia de investigarlo en internet si quiera?

Solo Mark levantó la mano, pero aun así tenía la mirada agachada de la vergüenza.

-¿Y cuantas personas decían que mató? ¿Una, dos?-dijo con ironía.

-Decenas, tal vez cientos…-admitió Mark.

-¡Cientos!-le dijo Stan sin titubear, aunque la idea le aterraba-¡Y nosotros a punto de llorar por pelear contra otras personas!-dijo finalmente-¡¿Qué harían unos simples niños contra un puto narcotraficante?!

-Nada…-fue la respuesta de Kyle, quien aún estaba sentado en el suelo-No se podía hacer nada desde un inicio…Yo los arrastre a esto…-hubo un silencio en el cual nadie hablo o se atrevió a moverse-Si quieren irse aún hay tiempo, yo solo luchare contra todo lo que Butters traiga para distraerme, yo solo peleare para liberar a papa…Esta no es la pelea de ustedes, es mía…-dijo finalmente Kyle-¡Váyanse!-cerró los ojos y puños golpeando el piso.

Durante un segundo pareció que aquello iba a suceder, que incluso Francis comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de su casa, intimidado por las palabras de Kyle, aunque fue agarrado por el brazo de su amigo Mark. Fue entonces cuando Kyle, conmovido, levantó la mirada y se encontró con todos sus compañeros, que a pesar de saber lo que podía enfrentarles un oscuro futuro, lo acompañarían. Estaba escrito en sus miradas, y solo para confirmar:

-¿Y dejar que te quedes con toda la gloria?-preguntó Eric con una sonrisa fanfarrona que parecía convincentemente una amable-¡Ja! Ni en tus sueños.

-Sí, comparte un poco Broflovski.-le dijo Lizzy siguiendo el tono burlón.

-No debes de desanimarte, tienes muchas más cosas de las que parece…-tuvo que admitir Mark-Todos tenemos en este momento mucho, solo que…No somos capaces de verlo.

-Pero yo no soy ciego…-dijo Francis provocando que Thomas se llevara una mano a la frente de la vergüenza.

-Tienes amigos que te apoyan.-le intentó animar Nichole quien se acercó a Wendy y la empujo para que ella siguiera.

-Tienes…Tu inteligencia.-tuvo que admitir la chica, recordando aquellos tiempos (que parecían lejanos) cuando su mayor preocupación era sacar notas más altas que Kyle.

-Tienes huevos.-le dijo DougPoo, y Gary le dio un golpe en la nuca por su vocabulario, empapándose de lodo y teniendo que limpiárselo.

-Familia.-agregó Ike y Blanket dijo algo como "Eso".

-Y no todas tus peleas tienes que pelearlas solo.-dijo Kenny abrazando a Karen, dando a entender que Mysterion podría tener una compañera que luchara a su lado.

-Y tienes algo que ese hombre nunca tendrá.-le dijo Stan ofreciéndole la mano-Amigos.-dijo con total seguridad.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó Kyle con un par de lágrimas.

-No te emociones judío, espero que algún día sepas pagar bien los favores que uno te hace.-dijo finalmente Cartman.

-Algunos mejores que otros…-Stan giró los ojos por ese comentario-Pero el punto es, que no importa si peleas por razones que los demás nunca entenderemos.-dijo sabiendo que tal vez si estuviera en la misma situación de Kyle, él no hubiera tenido el valor de buscar y querer enfrentar al secuestrador de su padre-Nosotros, estaremos ahí para ti, te guste o no.-le sonrió más ampliamente-¿Amigos?

-Hasta el final.-dijo finalmente Kyle con una última lágrima y una sonrisa en su rostro, aceptando la mano de Stan.

-No esperaba menos que eso.-le dijo Stan bromista y le dio un par de palmadas a la vez que el resto parecía renovar sus energías.

Todos se alegraron, si bien, no tenían la pista de dónde encontrar a Butters, tenían en claro su objetivo principal. Ya no era una simple lucha, para demostrar que equipo de héroes era mejor, y cual peor. No, eso dejo de tener propósito desde hace rato. Eran amigos, unidos contra un criminal. Así como contra cualquier amenaza que le lanzara el destino a cualquiera de ellos.

Y si bien, tuvieran que registrar el pueblo de arriba abajo, lo harían. Porque en sus manos estaba posiblemente la vida de Gerald Broflovski, y todos juntos eran más que simples niños, eran Coon y Amigos, eran las Heroínas Multirraciales, eran La Parvada del Bien, y a la vez, ya no estaban separados. ¡Eran héroes! ¡Listos para enfrentar amenazas al bien común!

-¡Chicos!-el gritó que se escuchó desde la oreja de Cartman interrumpió el silencio e hizo saltar al niño gordo del susto-¡Chicos!

-¡Oh te voy a matar minoría de mierda!-gritó Eric molesto por la interrupción abrupta y repentina de ese chico, casi lo había olvidado, ese secretario que tenían, estaba a punto de colgar hasta que Kenny lo detuvo.

-¿Es Julio?-preguntó Kenny, y sin esperar respuesta de Cartman continuó-Le dijimos que nos mandara información si encontraba algo.

-¡Ah!-gritó Eric, enojado de que no le dejaran colgar antes de contestar el llamado-¡Más te vale que sea algo bueno!-dijo Cartman poniéndolo en alta voz.

-¡Creó saber dónde están los villanos!-fue lo que dijo el chico a la vez que a todos les brillaron los ojos, no importaba que estuvieran heridos y cansados de tantas peleas, seguirían hasta el final si conseguían una pista.

-¡¿Dónde?!-fue la reacción general.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-**

 **Alaaa, ala, ala. Sabía que este era de mis capítulos favoritos, pero por Dios, no pensé extenderme tanto. Enserio, la pelea es más corta que todas las demás (hasta yo me aburró de escribir tantas peleas, a pesar de ser necesarias). Pero tranquilos, habrá más peleas, pero ahora con los personajes más desarrollados que van de la historia y los que mejores arcos me reserve.**

 **Todo este show de "amigos" me lo quería guardar para unos…cinco,…Seis capítulos tal vez, después, cuando se acabara totalmente los eventos del Viernes en la noche, pero decidí que este momento (Donde literalmente no había mucho que hacer) era un momento ideal. Y espero que esa elección les gustara…Me gustaría que lo recordaran :3 Sí, hasta los mensajes tendrán importancia para el final.**

 **Por cierto, ¿Nunca notaron que era Fose el que siempre le seguía la broma a Bill y no al revés? Sí, así de cabrones estarán dentro de poco otros detalles de la trama. Así que…Si eres alguien que lee rápido, es buen tiempo para dar una releidita, y si no quieres leer, creo que puedo darte los detalles que no entiendas…Detalles como, bueno no sé si recuerdan, pero el hecho de que Timmy tenga esa enemistad con los Gay Turner, se debe a que en varios capítulos atrás, estos se habían burlado de él por su discapacidad léxica**

 **:3 ¿Oh creyeron que solo decían gay a lo bruto para sacar una risa fácil?**

 **Ja, si bien, no todos los detalles serán importantes, muchos sí, y el siguiente capítulo es la prueba en vida de como estos detallitos soltados, a veces casi al azar, tendrán suma importancia para el arco de un personaje, o entendimientos de algunas escenas :3**

 **Sin más que decir, agradezco que leyeran 8900 palabras, no, es enserio, casi 9000 en un capítulo (aunque 300 de notas), muchas gracias por soportarme :3 Si gustan pueden dejar una review, digo, les tomara menos de lo que me tomó escribir el cap (3 días) y eso es todo, hasta la próxima, pum.**


	19. Jodido Desorden Deslactosado

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 19 Jodido Desorden Deslactosado**

Era una habitación bastante oscura la que predominaba en aquel lugar. Se encontraba atado contra su propia voluntad en una silla desde hace días. Y su única fuente de alimento habían sido las comidas ocasionales que su carcelero le había dado a regañadientes para mantenerlo vivo. Sí, la vida no le sonreía a Gerald Broflovski en aquellos momentos, y dudaba que lo fuera a hacer dentro de poco.

Aun recordaba la mañana del lunes como si la hubiera vivido hace momentos atrás. Él iba en camino a su trabajo, como era usual a la firma de abogados encontrada en el centro de South Park, pero algo diferente ocurrió a lo que solía pasar. Pudo notar una limusina detrás suya, él se preguntó de quien sería tal artilugio. No tardó en darse cuenta que le estaban siguiendo los de aquel automóvil, debido a que no lo vio solo una o dos veces detrás suya, sino casi todo el trayecto a su trabajo. Una vez dentro del estacionamiento de este dejo su automóvil estacionado, a sabiendas que ese vehículo no podía seguirlo hasta ese punto. Cuan equivocado y estúpido se sintió al momento de encontrar con que al doblar la esquina ese mismo vehículo se encontraba obstruyendo su camino al elevador que lo llevaría al bufete de abogados, con su segura oficina y la tranquilidad de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Si para aquel momento no estaba asustado como pocas veces en su vida, dudaba que lo hubiera sacado de sus casillas en un futuro. Se intentó tranquilizar, pero rápidamente al momento en que notó que la puerta era abierta, pudo reconocer esa mano, nunca la olvidaría… Y gritó, Gerald gritó como un niño pequeño, incluso intentó correr. Vaya imbécil, se dijo a si mismo, obviamente varios matones con tatuajes y de origen del país del sur, así como armas de calibres que él nunca reconocería, se encontraban esperándolo por la espalda. Su miedo había pasado al terror en estado puro, y su instinto de supervivencia le decía que aquello estaba lejos de resultar en buenos términos. No con el dueño de esa mano.

-Gerald, un gusto.-le dijo entonces el sujeto que tantas veces había rondado en sus peores pesadillas y en sus más profundos deseos internos para cometer asesinato hacia su persona.

-Oh, tú…-dijo con cierto aire de preocupación y sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra que mirarlo nuevamente y hablarle con respeto.

Lo supo rápidamente por la manera en como el Chapo Guzmán suspiro decepcionado, no había reaccionado de una manera correcta para el razonamiento de ese hombre peligroso. En cualquier otra situación eso hubiera alegrado a Gerald, pero con matones armados a su espalda… la cosa cambiaba considerablemente. De todas maneras, permaneció firme y con la mirada marcada en el rostro impreso del hombre ya no tan joven al que tanto temía volver a encontrar.

-¿Ni un hola después de tantos años?-preguntó el Chapo ofendido.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó Gerald cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Uh, el señor malote no me vaya a intimidar.-daba miedo, mucho miedo verlo sonreír, casi que Gerald hubiese preferido verlo enojado.

Gerald intentó pensar en sus posibilidades de escape, pero en todas y cada una de sus visiones terminaba con una bala en la cabeza, o en alguna otra parte y su cuerpo abandonado hasta que las últimas gotas de sangre lo abandonasen. Suspiro hondamente y trago en seco, esperando el golpe demoledor que sería enfrentar al Chapo.

-Por favor, no le hagas nada a mi familia…-dijo Gerald ya soltando los brazos y cayendo de rodillas al suelo entre llantos desesperados, estaba acorralado.

-Sabía decisión, no tan sabias palabras.-dijo entonces el líder de la operación-Gerald, no es nada en contra tuya, pero tu esposa…Bueno.-se vio interrumpido por una sonrisa que aterro especialmente a Gerald-Ambos sabemos que se merece el peor de los castigos.

Eso había pasado el lunes, después de eso todo se volvía confuso, él siendo llevado contra su voluntad a la limusina, él bebiendo una especie de tranquilizante nuevamente a la fuerza. Él en esa misma silla atado, un hombre con un machete. Mucho dolor. Figuras borrosas que recogían un pedazo de carne del suelo, además de un dolor insoportable en su mano izquierda. Precisamente en el dedo meñique. Intentó mover el dedo, pero rápidamente notó que, a pesar de sufrir todo el dolor de esa parte, no tenía control sobre esta…No…No, esto era diferente, sus sentidos le decían que ahí se encontraba su dedo de la mano, pero su visión desmentía al resto de su cuerpo, indicándole la falta de meñique. Y sangre, mucha sangre.

Si bien la sangre ya había disminuido, el dolor continuaba presente, la herida apenas y había sido tratada con algo que no fuera un trapo viejo para detener la hemorragia. Él se encontraba inutilizado para hacer nada que no fuese hablar, escuchar y mirar, no solo por las ataduras, sino también por los sedantes que le daban con frecuencia. Bien podían haber pasado minutos desde su secuestro, o días, era difícil saberlo si todo lo que había visto era una habitación oscura y llena de artilugios de tortura.

Aunque estaba seguro que por lo menos un par de días habían pasado, sino no se hubiese explicado el hecho de que haya pegado sus ojos en un par de ocasiones, una desmayado del dolor, y otra del agotamiento. Además de que en su pantalón sentía que sus partes íntimas estaban plagadas de desperdicios acumulados, sus propias eses apestándolo.

-¿Ahora si tienes tiempo para saludar?-le preguntó el Chapo abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Gerald ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada, no había nada que quisiera decirle a ese tipo, por lo menos nada que lo fuera a sacar de esa situación.

-No eres de muchas palabras, cuando nos conocimos no eras así.-se mofó el Chapo.

De nuevo el silencio y la expresión de molestia volvieron al rostro de Gerald.

-Sí, cuando nos conocimos teníamos como catorce años menos.-bromeó el Chapo-¿Puedes creerlo?

-No.-dijo finalmente Gerald en susurro.

-Oh vamos, no te prives de gritar, dicen que sirve para calmar los nervios.-dijo el Chapo bromista-Tu esposa sigue contactando para arreglar el divorcio, ah Sheyla siempre creyó poder ayudar…

-Ella sabe que no voy a salir de aquí…-fue lo que dijo Gerald-¿Qué si esta en estos momentos preparando las maletas para que nunca la vuelvas a encontrar?-ahora lo dijo con sorna.

-No lo creo, ninguna madre que use técnica tan eficiente sería tan irresponsable como para dejar que sus hijos vayan en ropa interior por las calles.-dijo el Chapo bastante contento mostrándole a Gerald un video en vivo de una calle con los héroes del pueblo reunidos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó Gerald casi con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a sus dos hijos, uno con el cometa que le había regalado años atrás, pegado en la espalda y el otro con una suerte de sonaja gigante.

-Eso no es lo importante, créeme, a mí tampoco me agrada tener esto de Kyle, pero no creo que tengas tiempo para despedirte de ellos antes que…Bueno, ya lo sabes.-dijo finalmente el Chapo cruzando una línea imaginaria en su cuello y haciendo un sonido similar a una guillotina con la lengua.

-Señor, una llamada.-lo interrumpió entonces una mujer.

-Gracias.-dijo el hombre con alegría a la vez que salía de la habitación donde Gerald gritaba de agonía al ver a sus retoños en esa pequeña cinta de grabación.

Gritaba los nombres de sus hijos, y repetidas veces la frase "Lo siento" en un mar de lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, el Chapo salió a atender la llamada, resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el mismo niño conocido como Mantequilla, comunicándose de nueva cuenta con él. De una manera que lo hizo preocuparse por esos niños, ¿Secuestrar en su nombre? Estos querían pertenecer a su cartel cuanto antes, incluso los hijos de otros miembros de su grupo no quieren seguir los pasos de sus padres, no entendía como era que estos niños lo hacían. Aunque luego recordó que no lo hacían por él, sino por ese estúpido niño que siempre "traducía" cada palabra que él usaba a modo de dinamita para guerras.

Aunque la charla no fue del todo inútil, después de todo consiguió un enlace para un canal de streaming. En este se encontraba una cámara grabando un techo de edificio, eso se veía claramente por cosas como ventiladores gigantes o la iluminación tan alta a esas horas de la noche. Abajo el título decía "Batalla de el Profesor Caos vs Kyle, el Cometa Humano". Pensó que ese tal Mantequilla estaba de nuevo jodiendo, pero se dio cuenta que el cometa humano bien podría haber sido el nombre que su hijo Kyle usaba, después de todo iba por todo el pueblo con un tonto cometa cargado en la espalda.

-Veamos que sorpresas nos traes Mantequilla.-dijo finalmente el Chapo al fin comenzando a interesarse en las propuestas de Butters.

Mientras tanto, se encontraban el grupo de héroes, liderados por Kyle, dirigiéndose a la ubicación que el esclavo, corrección, que el medio hermano de Kevin había proporcionado por el transmisor a Cartman.

-¿Y sabes qué país muestra más idiotez?-preguntó Cartman a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-Adivinare…México…-dijo aburrido el chico asistente que tenían, se recargaba su cabeza sobre una mano mientras miraba el monitor.

-JAJAJAJA.-reía Eric a montones mientras caminaban-Es mejor cuando lo dices tú.

-Mi papi no compró esas cosas para llamadas de broma.-fue interrumpido por Blanket-Cuídalos bien, no queremos que se rompan, eran los únicos que quedaban…-dijo eso con precaución.

-Oye, necesito distraer la mente en algo, ¿Me vas a quitar eso niño?-le dijo Cartman con malicia.

-Pero…

-No intentes razonar con él Blanket, nunca ha funcionado, y nunca lo hará.-le dijo Kenny al niño, siendo el que estaba más cerca, Blanket simplemente se cruzó de brazos y continuó andando con Karen y Ike.

Estos cruzaron una calle, acercándose cada vez más hasta donde se encontraban varias luces parpadeantes de color azul y rojo. Así el asistente había conseguido saber la ubicación de los villanos, pues la policía se encontraba en aquel momento rodeando un edificio y alejando a los peatones que iban caminando y desviando a los conductores.

No se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo perseguidos por Filmore, el cual continuaba con su labor de periodismo para los héroes. Aunque este, en lugar de intentar acceder por la zona donde estaban los policías, decidió subir al tejado de la tienda vecina y saltar así del otro lado para entrar por el techo al lugar en cuestión.

-Esta vez se pasó de la raya…-dijo con rabia Mark sabiendo quien era el responsable.

-Estoy tan molesto como tú.-tuvo que concordar Stan mirando el edificio y negando con la cabeza-Scott cayó muy bajo.

Efectivamente, el edificio había sido la tienda de animales del padre de Scott, cosa que sorprendió no solo a sus amigos, sino también al resto de los presentes, no tenía sentido que Scott Malkinson atacará su propia tienda de la familia.

-¡CRETINOS!-el efecto de las maldiciones de Thomas se apoderó de él mismo por momentos-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

-Pero no tiene sentido, Bridón nunca lastimaría animales.-dijo Gary totalmente preocupado de hasta qué punto estaban dispuestos los villanos a llegar para probar su maldad.

-Y tampoco creímos que sería un puto villano, pero después de esta semana me lo creo capaz hasta de verlo odiar el baloncesto.-dijo Lizzy con sorna-No seas ingenuo mormón.

-Tengo que concordar, lo creo capaz de estas cosas a él y el resto.-tuvo que admitir DougPoo cruzándose de brazos y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Gary, sabiendo que este se encontraba mal por la pérdida continua de su amigo.

Kyle, sin embargo, le importó poco esos comentarios y continuó su camino en dirección a los villanos por el sendero como si fuera indetenible. El resto, sorprendidos, lo siguieron con miedo. Hasta que fueron detenidos por la policía del pueblo.

-Alto niños, esta zona está bajo control del temible Profesor Caos.-les dijo un policía de uniforme azul.

-Por eso mismo acudimos a este llamado.-informó Cartman con orgullo y empujando al policía.

-Niño, te podría retener por negligencia ante una orden directa de un oficial de pol…-iba a informar el hombre con enfado por ser apartado, pero nuevamente fue empujado hacia atrás por otra persona.

Esa persona había resultado ser el oficial Barbrady, el mismo que los héroes habían dejado en el centro comercial inconsciente antes de que Bridón le diera un rebote de balón y tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Eh yo los reconozco!-dijo el hombre con enfado-¡Ustedes con COON Y AMIGOS!-dijo a la vez que daba un grito de fanática enloquecida, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y dando saltitos.

-¿Coon y Amigos?-se sorprendió el primer oficial al momento de escuchar eso, abriendo los ojos como platos-¿Dónde está Mysterion?-dijo con un tonó tan agudo que no tenía nada que envidiar al de Karen, la chica en cambio lo miro con rivalidad.

-¡Claro que sí imbécil!-ambos oficiales se tomaron de los brazos, gritaron y comenzaron a saltar dando vueltas-¡Y mira Joe, son el Cometa Humana, el mismísimo Tool Sheed!, y ¿Cómo no? ¡Mysterion! ¡Ahhhh!-volvió a lanzar otro grito de emoción a la vez que veía a los tres referidos.

Los niños no podían hacer más que alzar mucho, mucho, las cejas en señal de poco entendimiento sobre este tema. Sabían que habían causado impresión en la estación de policía (Sobre todo por las actividades de Mysterion), pero nunca creyeron que los policías les tuvieran tanta estima.

-Y no se olviden del asombroso Coon.-se vanaglorio Cartman llevando una mano a su pecho y haciendo pose heroica, empujando de paso a sus otros tres amigos.

-¿Quién?-en cambio ambos miembros del cuerpo policial se confundieron.

-El Coon.-dijo Cartman ofendido-¡El superhéroe más grande del pueblo par de idiotas! ¿Qué digo del pueblo? ¡De la historia!-dijo ahora con fuego en la mirada y recuperando su tonó orgulloso.

-No me suena de nada…-dijo Barbrady rascándose la cabeza.

-¡AHHH! ¡Esta en el puto nombre! ¡COON y amigos!-dijo Cartman a punto de estallar y con su cabeza más roja que un tomate, sus amigos cercanos sabían que nada bueno significaba esa señal-Defensor de South Park y altamente apuesto.-dijo finalmente mostrándole sus manos para que identificaran sus garras.

-¿Altamente apuesto? ¿Defensor de South Park? -preguntó Barbrady a lo que Cartman asintió sonriendo y llevándose sus manos a la cintura-Oh, por supuesto, ¡Mysterion! ¡Tengo todas sus figuras de acción!

Varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo, para empezar Cartman lanzó un grito de cólera que solo se comparó al de Karen, ambos salieron disparados hacia el frente para acabar con la visión de ambos oficiales que tenían en frente. El Coon era detenido por Stan Marsh, Gary y Mark Costwold, mientras que Karen era apenas retenida por sus amigos Ike, Blanket, Francis y Kenny sujetándola de las piernas. A su vez DougPoo y Lizzy se permitieron ese momento para ponerse a reír con ganas. En cambio, Wendy y Nichole giraron los ojos decepcionadas por ese comportamiento. Pero Kyle realmente solo se atrevió a decir algo con preocupación:

-¿Tenemos figuras de acción?

Tardaron menos en tranquilizar a Cartman que lo que tardaron en recuperar de su estado de ira a Karen. Esta, por supuesto, se disculpó, pero hasta ese momento los oficiales miraron aterrados a ambos niños, incapaces de comprender por qué tanto alboroto.

-¡¿Y ni siquiera una figura del Coon?!-preguntó Cartman desesperado entre sus últimas esperanzas.

-No hay ningún Coon en Coon y Amigos…-dijo el primer oficial, Joe, que les había interrumpido el paso.

-¡AHHHHHH!-ahora Eric solo fue apartado por el resto debido a que se estaba volviendo insoportable escucharlo gritar de esa manera.

-Oficial Barbrady, necesitamos ingresar al local con urgencia.-dijo con franqueza el Cometa Humano, adelantándose a los demás-¿Nos daría un reporte de la situación?

-Por supuesto Cometa Humano.-dijo Barbrady mordiéndose el labio de la emoción, eso seguía preocupando a Kyle-Aparentemente tres malhechores, todos hombres, se encuentran causando estragos en la tienda de mascotas, en un llamado que hicimos dijeron que tenían a los animales de rehenes.-dijo el oficial-Cuando les preguntamos sus nombres nos dijeron algo como General Desorden…Mala Leche y, bueno, el último solo contestó "Jodanse".-dijo sin terminar de comprender-Ese último por sus prendas fue identificado como un niño local, Craig Tucker, enviamos unas patrullas a su hogar.-dijo finalmente con orgullo.

Eso fue suficiente para que todos identificaran al secundón de Dougie, el idiota de Scott (como sus amigos lo renombraron) y la chica que usaba las ropas de su hermano, ósea Ruby Tucker. Parecía que aquella sería con diferencia la batalla más sencilla de todas, después de todo ¿Qué tanto problema les podría causar Scott Malkinson? Por lo menos así creían algunos como Eric y Lizzy. La única que preocupaba a alguno era Ruby con su katana. Esa arma volvía el juego totalmente injusto.

Todos se miraron preocupados de todas maneras una vez cayeron en cuenta de las consecuencias de las últimas palabras de Barbrady. Cuando los señores Tucker se dieran cuenta que sus hijos no se encontraran en sus camas, entonces comenzaría lo más seguro un efecto en cadena, en el cual sus padres comenzarían a notar que ellos no estaban en sus hogares y finalmente terminarían siendo perseguidos. Muy en el fondo algunos se preguntaron si eso era parte del "ingenioso" plan de Butters.

-¿Y pidieron algo a cambio o no están negociando?-preguntó Kyle, era uno de los pocos que sabía que no le iba a pasar nada con sus padres, uno estaba agonizando y la otra también, pero de manera inútil.

-Definitivamente no pidieron nada.-contestó entonces el primer oficial que se había topado con ellos-Bloquearon la entrada con defensas que ni nuestros mejores técnicos pueden combatir.

-¿Una barricada?-insinuó Wendy.

-¿Primera línea de fuego?-en cambio Nichole mostró sus conocimientos en el área.

-¿Un candado?-pensó Mysterion conociendo la incompetencia que solía generarse alrededor de la policía en ese pueblo.

-¿Hackeos?-sugirió Mark intrigado y conociendo las puertas de seguridad

-Un monstruo hecho de jabón.-afirmó DougPoo provocando que sus amigos giraran los ojos decepcionado.

-¡Peor aún!-dijo entonces el primer oficial-¡Cambiaron el letrero de abierto a cerrado!

Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio en el cual todos se quedaron mirando a la policía con severas caras de reproche y enfado.

-Me lo temía…-en cambio Mysterion lanzo un soplido y se acercó a los policías-Fueron de ayuda señores, Coon y Amigos, y asociados…-dijo al final con cierta duda debido a los nombres de los otros grupos de héroes que permanecían con ellos-Bien camaradas, es hora de volver a combatir, ¿Cierto Kite?-preguntó con respeto a su amigo.

-Alto ahí, solo los tres héroes pueden pasar.-entonces el oficial que les prohibió pasar apartó a los referidos del resto, incluyendo al Coon entre los que dejo fuera.

-Son colegas héroes.-justifico Stan-Y algunas más que eso…-dijo sonriendo a Wendy, esta le devolvió la sonrisa antes de recordar que se suponía que estaban peleados y volteara a otro lado fingiendo estar severamente ofendida.

-En ese caso…-dijo Barbrady aceptando que no debía contradecir a sus ídolos-Pasen.-accedió elevando la cinta policial y permitiendo el paso a descomunal grupo de niños-Solo prometan que van a cuidar que no lastimen a los animalitos.

-Nadie lastimara animalitos en mi turno.-dijo Francis con rabia y enojo, eso sorprendió a sus amigos.

-¿Estas CAGANDO bien Francis?-preguntó Thomas al no haber visto a su amigo de esa manera nunca.

-¡Yo defenderé a estos pobres animalitos!-dijo dando un grito de guerra y entrando por la puerta principal, empujándola de golpe.

Los policías y compañeros héroes se quedaron sorprendidos por su muestra de valentía, nadie lograba esperarla de un niño con ese nivel de tono agudo en la voz. Los héroes finalmente entraron después de El Castor por las puertas automáticas de la tienda de animales de la familia Malkinson. Algunos sonidos de animales en estado salvaje llamaron la atención de varios y asustaron a Francis, quien se ocultó detrás de Mark, Costwold estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero Thomas también se ocultó detrás suya y tuvo que quedar callado.

A un lado de ellos se encontraba un mostrador vacío y lleno de lodo, lo cual enamoró a DougPoo, pero sus amigos le obligaron a continuar a las estanterías, llenas de bolsas de comida, juguetes y demás cosas de mascotas. Ya acercándose a las últimas estanterías el paraje comenzó a cambiar, varias jaulas de animales se encontraban vacías y otras tantas tenían marcas de haber sido destrozadas desde fuera, con rasguños de animales que deseaban quedarse dentro. Las vitrinas para perros y otros animales grandes se encontraban vacías en su totalidad, y ninguno de ellos logró comprender de dónde venían los sonidos animales.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo habrá sido capaz de esto?-preguntó Stan indignado y guardando sus herramientas en su cinturón.

-Me alegra que lo preguntes.-fue respondido por una voz aguda, de niño pequeño, justo encima de sus cabezas.

Todos voltearon a la estantería pegada a la pared y un ventanal, donde cientos de jaulas abiertas se apiñaban para formar una montaña aparentemente difícil de escalar. Encima de esta se encontraba un niño de ocho años a lo sumo, con un peto de aluminio, y sus lentes cubiertos de ese mismo color. Pelirrojo, pecoso y con una sonrisa acompañándolo. En su pecho tenía una calcomanía con las siglas "GD", en otras palabras, el General Desorden, asistente del terrible profesor Caos.

-Dougie.-le dedico un saludo poco cortés Gary.

-Traidor.-en cambio este lo dijo con toda la formalidad que la palabra le era posible transmitir-Idiotas.-dijo finalmente al resto de los héroes.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.-dijo desde sus espaldas una voz conocida y aplaudiendo lenta y sarcásticamente-Veo que escaparon de las garras de los Gay Turner, interesante.-dijo Ruby cortando la salida de donde habían venido.

Ella vestía el chaleco azul y gorro del mismo color de su hermano, a la vez que recargaba su katana contra sus hombros, dando una impresión despreocupada y juvenil. Algunos mechones de cabello naranja se escapaban de la gorra, pero ella parecía estar contenta de encontrarse con los héroes de nuevo, sobre todo le guiño un ojo a Karen. La chica referida se mostró en cólera y amenazó con su bastón.

Para ese momento, Filmore ya se encontraba adentro, escondido detrás de una estantería y con la libreta de notas lista para apuntar todos los detalles. Entonces se vio sorprendido al encontrarse a Ruby como una de los malos. Trago en seco y esperó a que aquel juego no fuera a dividirlos como amigos.

-Sí, han pasado por demasiado, deberían estar agotados.-se acercó entonces Scott Malkinson por el otro extremo del pasillo, cerrando cualquier posible salida.

Su disfraz era, ciertamente distractor, debido a su condición de tener una ubre de plástico pegada a modo de sombrero, pero eso solo era una mínima distracción comparada a sus habilidades al momento de pelear, engañosas y sublimes. En su pecho tenía una banda que, en lugar de cargar un arma y municiones, tenía dardos, inyecciones para su diabetes e incluso botellas de leche. Saludo a sus amigos como quien no quiere la cosa antes de acariciar algo en su pecho, pero a esa distancia nadie reconoció qué objeto tenía. Aun así, era el más cercano a Coon y Amigos, exceptuando por Dougie que estaba casi hasta el techo, unos cuatro metros encima suya.

-Scott, somos amigos.-tuvo que admitir Mark acercándose lentamente a esa parte del pasillo-Pero te doy una única advertencia, no dudare en atacarte si lastimas, tú o cualquiera de tus…Nuevos amigos, animales indefensos.-dijo Mark con ira en su mirada y sosteniéndosela al susodicho.

-Me sorprende EMPUTA, nunca pensé que fueras tan MARICA despreciable.-dijo Thomas también con furia contenida.

-¡Sí!-en cambio Cartman se mostró con ámbito de guerra-¡Marica diabético!

-Ruby…-intentó también advertir Karen-¿Todo esto es por lo de hoy?-preguntó con cierto enfado recordando como la dejo tirada para ir con las heroínas.

Ruby en cambio no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a Karen y ladeando la cabeza, como si analizara de qué lado era mejor golpearla. Eso hizo que Kenny protegiera con sus manos a su hermana. El susodicho miró entonces arriba, sabiendo que Dougie podría ser el líder de la situación.

-Dougie, nunca nos hemos llevado bien.-tuvo que admitir-Pero sé que no eres malo…-intentó convencerlo.

-Woah, Wow, enserio, wow.-dijo Dougie impresionado, pero con sarcasmo-Me has dado, quién sabe cuántas, palizas alrededor de mi puñetera vida, y ¿Ahora vuelves como el señor amigo y psicólogo que me ayudara a ver la luz del túnel?-preguntó con tonó burlón-¡Claaaaro cómo no!-dijo enfadado-¡Ya estoy harto no solo de ti Mysterion, de todos ustedes!-dijo con dejes de grandeza-¿Es qué no ven que solo hago lo que hago por el bien común?

-Sí, yo también estoy harto de todas las burlas a mi persona.-tuvo que acceder Scott Malkinson con su compañero.

-Y yo de ti Karen.-correspondió Ruby-Ike, Blanket, no tengo nada contra ustedes, pero si se interponen en mi camino…

Los dos amigos se vieron los unos a los otros para luego mirar a Karen preocupados. Ciertamente, Filmore también miró esa escena con preocupación e intentó darle un significado especial, pero no fue sino hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de la intensidad que podrían poner algunos de los villanos. Aunque ¿Por qué Ruby precisamente escogería ser de los malos? A Filmore cada vez le daba todo peor espina toda la situación.

-Una cosa es hartarse de todas las mierdas que les sueltan, pero ¿Lastimar animalitos que no tienen culpa alguna?-dijo Nichole preparando su cadena que terminaba en bola disco haciéndola girar en forma de amenaza.

-¡Animalitos lindos!-concordó Ike con rabia.

-Me ofende la sola insinuación.-aseguró Scott llevándose una mano al pecho en señal clara de indignación-Por si no lo recuerdan chicos, ¿Qué digo? Ninguno de ustedes recordaría nada mío…-aseguró Scott con malicia-Mis padres son los dueños de esta tienda.

-Yo dije que no tengo ganas de lastimar a nadie que no sea Karen.-dijo Ruby cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, parecía afligida por esa frase.

-Tienen razón.-aseguró Dougie provocando que varios cuellos giraran hacia arriba-¿Acaso los héroes creían que íbamos a maltratar a indefensos y dulces animales como los malos de la película?-preguntó General Desorden con sarcasmo refinado y terminando en un falso puchero burlón-Pero, ¿Adivinen qué?-preguntó como si a niños de cinco años les hablase-Aquí, en esta historia nosotros no somos los malos, no, no, no, no…-dijo con dramatismo, cerró sus ojos y se llevo el puño a la frente para luego abrirlos y sonreírles con malicia-Son ustedes.

-Has enloquecido Desorden.-dijo el Coon tomando posición de pelea-Por si no lo has notado, nosotros somos los héroes, y ustedes los villanos.

-Preferimos ser llamados grupo de salvación.-dijo Ruby con indiferencia-Servimos al Chapo para que no nos corte el pellejo, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-dijo también maliciosa.

-¡Que es malo!-le gritó Ike ofendido a su amiga.

-Jajaja, el mundo no es tan fácil como dividirlo en buenos y malos, maduren niños.-dijo Dougie con superioridad.

-¡Ah ya me desespere!-gritó Cartman furioso, tomando una caja de comida para perros y lanzándola con fiereza hacia Dougie.

El General Desorden ni siquiera se inmuto en tratar de evitar el golpe, porque una figura negra tomó el paquete en su lugar, saltando justo a tiempo para que no le hiriera.

-Buen chico.-felicito Dougie al perro que había atrapado la caja de comida.

Todos se quedaron impactados y no pudieron evitar lanzar un prolongado suspiro, cayendo en cuenta de lo redondito que habían caído en, posiblemente, la peor de todas las trampas.

-¿Recuerdan que esta es la tienda de animales de mi familia?-preguntó Scott burlón, recordándoles lo obvio y burlándose de ellos en el proceso-Sí, a diferencia de ustedes, héroes, no perdemos tiempo con tonterías como audiciones o esas cosas…-dijo con sorna-Ni mucho menos en peleas internas, todos sabemos dónde esta nuestro lugar.-ahora lo dijo señalando a Cartman-Desde hace un par de días supimos que teníamos que acabar con ustedes, y entrenamos a estos animales…-un gatito se acercó y ronroneo en su pierna-Para odiar a Coon y Amigos.-al decir esa última palabra al gato se le erizaron los pelos y se puso en posición de combate.

-¿Crees que un par de dulces animalitos nos detendrá?-preguntó Lizzy con ironía.

-¿Un par?-se burló Ruby a la vez que daba un aplauso y detrás de ella y de Scott varios perros, gatos, hámsters, lagartijas y otras tantas mascotas salían a la vista de los pasillos, algunos otros salieron desde las jaulas que estaban pegadas a la pared y otros desde la estantería donde estaba Filmore (este mismo se encerró en una jaula cuando un pastor alemán especialmente fiero apareció)-Sorprendidos, ¿No? Yo estaba igual cuando lo vi por primera vez.-dijo Ruby con sorna.

Casi todos los héroes tenían sus mandíbulas abiertas en señal de preocupación, por un lado, sabían que debían de pelear contra los animalitos para poder escapar de ese lugar. Pero no tenían ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-¡Ja! ¡Mi perro poodle es más fiero!-dijo Lizzy aun segura viendo al pastor que había intimidado a Filmore.

-Oh, por cierto, todo esto esta siendo grabado y transmitido en vivo por cámaras de seguridad.-dijo Scott con malas intenciones-Sin audio, claro esta, así que si van a golpear animalitos, me lo pensaría dos veces.

-Pero, ¡¿Cómo?!-quiso saber Francis, y Scott rodó los ojos.

-Elemental mi querido amigo, todos los animales me tienen cariño porque yo soy el que los alimenta y entrena para cuando sea el momento de exponerlos a un comprador.-dijo como si le explicara a un niño pequeño-Eso y agrega un par de silbatos de obediencia.-dijo volviendo a llevarse la mano al pecho.

Ahora todos pudieron ver que Scott tenía a modo de collar tres silbatos casi idénticos, pero de distinto color cada uno. Este levantó los tres.

-Uno para Perros.-dijo Dougie con simpleza.

-Otro para Gatos.-le tocó a Ruby presumir.

-Y un último para Hamsters.-dijo Scott señalando el último silbato.

-Espera, no existen los silbatos para hamsters…-dijo Mark Costwold confundido y rascándose la cabeza.

-Sí, sí existen.-en cambio Scott vio fastidiado su argumento con esa interrupción.

-No, nunca había escuchado de algo tan ridículo.-corroboró Wendy cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, ¿Sí?-preguntó entonces Scott con los ojos enloquecidos porque se estuvieran burlando de él aun en esa posición que estaba-¡Entonces púdranse!-dijo a la vez que llevaba los tres silbatos a su boca y los hacía sonar.

Todos los animales sin excepción voltearon a ver a Scott, incluso los héroes lo hicieron en tono piadoso, pero Mala Leche se había apoderado totalmente del control del momento, y pronunció con lentitud, casi deletreando, y gozó: "Coon y Amigos". Todos los animales lanzaron rugidos molestos por la utilización de ese nombre. Hubo un momento de quietud antes de que desde todas las direcciones los animales saltaran y anduvieran directamente hacia donde estaban los niños.

-¡No lastimen a los animales!-ordenó Kyle-No gravemente…-susurró sabiendo que esa norma nadie podría seguirla.

-¡Estás loco judío!-escucharon el grito de Cartman.

Este mismo mostró su indiferencia ante la orden de Kyle intentando rasguñar de primeras a un gatito negro aparentemente indefenso. El gato en cambio mostró su agilidad y esquivo con toda facilidad el golpe de Eric.

Antes de que el valiente Coon contraatacara a un pobre e indefenso gato, por el doblez de su pantalón ingresó un roedor polizón y comenzó a trepar por su pierna, causando cosquillas en el cuerpo de Eric. El chico estaba muerto de carcajadas cuando sintió entonces el dolor de dos dientes apuñalándolo en plena pierna y desgarrando su carne en una zona que parecía dolerle más que todo el cuerpo junto.

Rápidamente cerró su puño y se golpeó en aquella zona, pero sintió patitas pequeñas moviéndose y solo terminó golpeándose en la herida causando que la gravedad de esta aumentara junto a su dolor en esa zona, pero como si la pena no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte el mismo hámster volvió a morderlo en su gran estómago, causando que Eric se golpeara en este y volviera a sufrir por la misma causa. Paso una tercera vez en el cuello, cortándose Eric la respiración un segundo; una tercera vez en el pecho.

Poco después el hámster salió por una de las mangas del traje de Cartman, y este se golpeó con la palma de la mano en su muñeca, rasguñándose con una de sus garras de mapache. El mismo animal volvió sobre el cuerpo del niño causando una nueva ola de cosquillas, y volviendo atacar a su monumental estómago. Antes de que Cartman pudiera responder ese ataque fue el turno del gato negro para tomar su venganza y subirse a la cabeza del Coon, arañándolo en el proceso.

-¡Gatito malo!-gritó Eric intentando quitárselo de encima, pero el hámster volvió a morder su pecho y eso hizo que sufriera en ambos lados.

Mientras eso ocurría DougPoo se dedicaba a tirar tierra de sus bolsillos a los indefensos animales, lo hizo primero con dos ratones, los cuales parecía afectarles un poco y eso permitió a Lizzy tomarlos por sus colas y encerrarlos en una pecera vacía de agua, donde les era imposible escapar. Su segunda víctima fue un perro de raza mediana que al tener la tierra comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, y Gary lo tomó del collar lanzándolo contra una de las tantas jaulas y cerrando esta de un portazo. El animal intentó atacar a Gary mordiendo las barras de la jaula, pero este solo le pego en la nariz con la parte no filosa de su garra de peluche y se alejó para continuar por el camino de su amigo sucio que distraía a los animales.

Se acercaron al sector de aves los tres amigos, pero notaron que este se encontraba ocupado por Francis, así que dejaron que este solucionara sus problemas a la vez que intentaron tirar tierra sobre un par de lagartijas, notando que el efecto no era el deseado. Saltaron sobre ellas, pero estas se escabulleron debajo de una jaula.

-¿Qué daño pueden hacer unas…?-dijo irónicamente Lizzy antes de que una de esas, especialmente grande, cayera encima suya y le hiciera perder su guadaña-¡Eso sí que no!-cuando intentó tomar al animal este ya había bajado rodeando su cuerpo, aferrándose siempre con sus pequeñas garras y tomando la guadaña de la chica-¡DEVUELVEMELA!-comenzó a perseguir al pobre animal.

Sus amigos en cambio se encontraban riendo por eso, no antes de que un par de perros saltaran encima suyo, tirándolos al suelo y luego continuaran con su camino sin prestarle atención a los que habían tirado.

Francis, en el sector de las aves, intentaba calmar a las alborotadas que no hacían más que mirarlo. Tenía sus manos en frente y hablaba con calma, a la vez que sonreía. Las aves solo lo miraban con rabia, sin identificar si era un castor o un humano por su botarga. Los pericos tenían la peculiaridad de repetir una y otra vez "Soy Scott Malkinson y tengo diabetes, pajarito eso no lo repitas…" para luego graznar.

-Ya lo sé pajaritos.-dijo con calma Francis el Castor-Pero por favor, vuelvan a sus jaulas y…

Entonces tuvo una idea fantástica, se interrumpió a la vez que el ambiente de las luchas y gimoteos de las otras peleas, parecía disminuir para él y las aves.

-Ohhh…-comenzó a cantar con una tonalidad magistral-Ohhh…-de nuevo repitió esa tonada y las aves comenzaron a seguirlo mientras este daba saltitos finos e iba por los pasillos, siendo el centro de distracción principal-Hay avecitas, que vienen y gritan por un poco más…-comenzó a cantar una tonada tan digna de una princesa de la corporación del ratón que todos tuvieron que quedársele viendo-Un poco más de amor y compasión, que tiene tu corazón.-siguió con esa tonada-Si a tu jaula entras, mostraras lealtad y pasión, para aquel que es bonachón, no lo digo yo, lo dice el ratón que ahí cayó, en la garra del terrible lobo que lo mordió, y por eso continuó…Ohhh…

Era tal el nivel de distracción, que las aves comenzaron a tararear la canción y seguirlo melódicamente a través del pasillo, en dirección a sus jaulas obedientemente. Todos, incluido Kyle, y los villanos, tenían las bocas abiertas de la impresión.

-Ohhh…Buscaremos una forma de en paz vivir, con otros convivir, y así seguir, si sigues este canto, no durara tanto. Oh….-continuo con rimas cada vez más sublimes-¡Y si hacen lo que digo yo!-gritó llegando ya casi al final y con las aves en las puertas de sus jaulas-¡Van a comer pollo!-y entonces la melodía se detuvo, junto al tararear de las aves y un sonido estridente se escuchaba por todos lados.

Aparentemente esa última rima había ofendido gravemente a las aves, las cuales no solo estaban molestas, sino que también tenían ganas asesinas contra Francis por recordarles que eran comida para humanos. Francis supo de su cagada y trago en seco por tremendo error antes de comenzar a correr en dirección contraria.

Todas las aves comenzaron a graznar de manera amenazante antes de levantar vuelo y comenzar a formar círculos alrededor de Francis, este se cubrió la cabeza, pero las aves no solo atacaban ese lugar, sino también los brazos con sus picos afilados y garras de los pies. El niño asustado comenzó a correr en círculos, estorbando la batalla de los demás en su camino, sin quererlo. Y gritando cosas como "¡No! ¡En los ojos no!" a la vez que las aves lo atacaban.

-Si claro, señor poderes de amistad con la fauna…-se mofó DougPoo, recordando como el día de ayer Francis había jactado tener esa habilidad cuando presentó su alter ego de El Castor.

-Aunque le debes reconocer lo de las canciones alegres.-tuvo que admitir Gary corriendo para comenzar a ayudarlo y tomar a las aves para encerrarlas.

Ellos tuvieron que recurrir en su ayuda porque Thomas se encontraba en apuros en aquellos momentos, tenía alrededor de cinco perros grandes gruñéndole y acercándose lentamente a él con miradas asesinas. Este mismo se pellizcaba para lanzar insultos potentes ante los animales rabiosos. Pero se dio cuenta que a los animales no les afectaba en lo más mínimo. Poniéndolo contra las cuerdas en aquella difícil situación.

-Ahh PUTOS bonitos animalitos HIJOSDEPERRA…-su nerviosismo volvía a su enfermedad más potente.

Los cinco perros se le tiraron encima y este trepo un par de jaulas para quedar fuera del alcance, los perros terminaron chocando contra la jaula de abajo e hicieron que Thomas cayera del lugar. Aterrizó encima de dos de estos, y con un "BASTARDO" giro a la derecha para que un perro no lo agarrara del brazo. Tuvo que impulsarse entonces con los pies para intentar levantarse, pero un perro se montó encima suya y le impidió realizar esa acción "MIERDA" gritó cuando estaba el perro a punto de morderlo. El resto de los animales estaba cerca, sin embargo, Thomas no se rindió y le dio una patada en su zona intima al animal, causando que evitara la mordida de este. Hubiera sido ganancia de no ser porque otro de los perros que había pisoteado primero intentó morderlo en la misma zona, "CARAJO" saltó de su boca junto a un giro hacia el lado donde se encontraba el animal que lo quería atacar, el perro al que le había pateado en la zona privada giró también con Thomas y detuvo a su compañero de atacarlo.

Ya en las últimas, Thomas logró levantarse y golpear a dos de los otros perros que intentaron morderlo, resultaba que el último, un cachorro apenas, le mordía el pantalón con toda la fuerza que era capaz, pero debilucho ante Thomas. El chico del tourette corrió entonces a una jaula, y entró en esta. Los otros cuatro perros entraron a esa misma jaula de un salto como señal de rabia, estrellándose con la pared de atrás. Una vez inconscientes Thomas mostró que se había ocultado en la parte de al lado de la entrada y logró salir, encerrando a los cuatro perros grandes dentro de la jaula y ganándose cientos de ladridos molestos.

Eran Nichole y Wendy las que batallaban especialmente, debido a que Wendy tenía la armadura de "La Librera" y los gatos corrían encima de ella. Una vez en esa posición Nichole los tomaba y encerraba en distintas partes. La líder se quedó de brazos cruzados, bastante molesta por ese trato por parte de los felinos.

-No utilice cientos de dólares en los libros de este traje, para ser el poste de rascar de unos gatitos.-dijo indignada.

-Pues más te vale continuar quieta poste de rascar.-le amenazó Nichole-O la diosa Afrodita te enseñara un nuevo paso de baile que relaja gatos, y que debería probarlo en alguien primero ¿Alguna idea de quién?-preguntó jactándose de que Wendy no pudiera defenderse.

Sin embargo, ambas estaban de acuerdo que no les hubiera gustado ocupar el lugar de Mysterion y su acompañante, la chica Misteriosa. Ambos hacían una buena copla para enfrentarse a la villana Fucker, también conocida como Ruby. Ella peleaba con una katana y la ayuda de un conejo, para vencer al héroe más grande del pueblo, y su asistente.

Karen intentaba estoquear a Ruby, pero esta solo avanzaba en lugar de intimidarse por tales muestras de ataque. A su vez, Mysterion permanecía en su posición detrás de su hermana y evitando con sus armas también que ella fuera golpeada, sabiendo que un mínimo error le podía costar la vida a ella, y también a él. Fucker tomo iniciativa y desvió uno de sus ataques para que en lugar de acertar a Karen lo hiciera a Mysterion. Kenny al no estar preparado recibió de pleno en el brazo una estocada de katana y gritó por el dolor.

-¡A mi hermano nadie lo lastima!-gritó hecha rabia Karen moviendo su bastón para derribar la espada de Ruby, pero esta no fue tan tonta y siguió la danza para aprovechar el momento adecuado y desviar el ataque, a centímetros estuvo de lastimar gravemente en el torso a Karen.

Pero eso en lugar de asustarla solo la incentivó a intentar golpear con mayor gravedad a su amiga, tomo su bastón e intentó moverlo de izquierda a derecha. Fue interceptada solo porque Ruby tenía buenos reflejos, provocando que ambas se quedaran en su posición empujando las armas a la contaría, pero al parecer Ruby movió su cabeza y el conejo blanco que la acompañaba intentó acercarse a distraer a Karen mordiéndole en la pierna.

Está en lugar de gritar permaneció con más fuerza, temblando de la aplicada, intentando ganar esa pequeña estocada. El conejo volvió a morderla, causando que comenzara a perder las fuerzas porque su cerebro se concentraba en el dolor de esta zona.

A punto estuvo de recibir una tercera mordida, sino hubiera sido el pequeño animal detenido por Mysterion y encerrado en una jaula. A su vez la chica misteriosa tomó acto de presencia y canceló la estocada que desequilibró a Fucker. Ruby casi cayó al suelo por su propia fuerza aplicada, pero se recuperó rápidamente aireando su katana en vertical y cortando un par de mechones de Karen en el proceso.

-¿Solo eso?-se dijo decepcionada al ver el resultado, su amiga en cambio estaba horrorizada-No me malinterpretes, tampoco te busco matar.-dijo Ruby con sorna-Por ahora.

Karen tragó en seco y sin responder intentó volver a buscar una estocada en su amiga atacando varias veces y con mucho ímpetu y fortaleza, pero la defensa de Ruby era sublime, casi como si de una espadachín profesional estuvieran hablando. En cambio, Mysterion se encontraba sanando su herida con un pedazo de tela, viendo la escena para saber cuándo debía de entrar en acción, pero sabía que no podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin acabar muriendo por culpa de esa puta katana, maldijo en su interior el día que les dio a todos comprar esas estúpidas armas ninjas hace un par de años atrás, sobre todo porque sabía que ahora debía dejar a su hermana pelear, ya que si no, nunca se lo perdonaría. Aun así cada animal que veía suelto lo tomaba y encerraba en alguna jaula para que todo ese caos pudiera ser controlado.

Mientras eso se desarrollaba en un extremo del pasillo, en la parte superior se encontraban Ike y Blanket, colaborando con Stan Marsh para ponerle alto al General Desorden. Blanket ya no buscaba distraer a su rival, conociendo que el contrario no caería en ese truco, y en cambio con su micrófono se dedicaba a darles golpes, pero solo eso. Por otro lado, Stan tomaba una llave inglesa para golpear a el pastor alemán que tanto los intimidaba, y Ike, con su gran sonaja de bebe, acompañaba a Tool Sheed en esa batalla. Pero ni los tres juntos pudieron tomar en cuenta la habilidad de pelea de Dougie y su compañero canino. Este esquivó haciéndose hacia atrás un golpe proveniente del Singer.

Mientras tanto Baby Power luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el pastor alemán y buscaba darle con la sonaja en su nariz, pero el perro en lugar de mostrarse intimidado, saltó encima de Ike e intentó morderle la cara. De no haber sido por Stan, el cual tomó al perro del collar y estiró de este, nadie hubiera sabido como todo eso hubiese terminado.

-Ike dice gracias.-dijo sin duda alguna el niño al mejor amigo de su hermano mayor.

-Agradécelo más tarde.-en cambio Stan demostró que apenas y podía controlar al perro grande que estaban combatiendo, parecía más bien que montaba un toro mecánico y que iba a perder de un momento a otro.

Ike con su sonaja golpeó varias veces al perro, pero este pareció no afectarle en lo más mínimo esos toques. En cambio, Stan con el mango de su taladro golpeaba en repetidas ocasiones al animal. Este contrario para defenderse intentaba alcanzar a Stan, pero como estaba montado encima suya, entonces el animal daba vueltas. Cosa que comenzó a preocuparlos debido a que estaban cada vez más cerca del borde final.

Ike entonces le dio un verdadero golpe fuerte al perro, el cual intentó perseguirlo, pero Stan le golpeó un par de veces con el mango de su taladro, volviendo a enojar al perro. Este tomó de un brazo a Ike para comenzar a agitar su cabeza con fuerza junto al brazo del pequeño, y era el turno de Stan intentar frenarlo con golpes de sus herramientas, pero nada parecía funcionar para esa indomable bestia.

Fue Blanket el que utilizó su micrófono para hacer que el perro se detuviera, ganándose un par de golpes de Dougie. El General Desorden tomó finalmente del cuello de su camiseta a Singer y amenazó con tirarlo. Encerrado aun en la jaula de abajo Filmore suspiró preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo Dougie teniéndolo agarrado del cuello de su camiseta y cargándolo para que no tocara el suelo-Es patético que los niños aun crean que pueden hacer algo, les gane a los dos juntos, ¿Qué te vuelve a ti especial mocoso? Son solo niños.-hizo la mofa por la edad.

-¡AHHH!-gritó Blanket enojado-¡¿Y que si solo soy un niño?! ¡Te partiré el culo yo mismo!-dijo ya fuera de sí.

-Aja, ¿Y cómo lo harás sin una pierna?-dijo Desorden con malicia a punto de tirar a Blanket desde una altura de cinco metros, pero este se sujetó a su brazo y se impulsó en este para darle una patada en la cara a Dougie.

Singer dio un par de vueltas en el techo de las jaulas para perros y luego intentó darle en el estómago a su oponente, pero este saltó hacia atrás. Blanket sin embargo saltó directamente de vuelta a golpear a ese chico, el cual no hacía más que burlarse de él por ser demasiado pequeño, y un inútil.

Filmore escuchaba desde abajo todo eso con mucha pena, realmente quería ayudar, pero era como si las palabras del General Desorden tuvieran efecto sobre él más que sobre su amigo Blanket.

Finalmente, en el final del pasillo se enfrentaban Kyle y Mark contra el mismísimo Scott Malkinson. Mala Leche no se atrevió a jugar limpio, ya que lo primero que hizo fue tirar un envase de leche en el suelo, mostrándose en un ambiente ventajoso. Kyle y Mark se deslizaban de un lado a otro, intentando darle golpes a Scott, el cual les lanzó varios dardos llenos de drogas. Estos dardos hicieron que Kyle acercara a Mark a su cuerpo y que ambos se cubrieran con el cometa, el cual al recibir esos impactos directos solo los reboto.

-¡Ahh! ¡No es justo!-dijo Scott a la vez que hacía sonar uno de sus silbatos.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que decenas de pequeños hamsters se acercaron de todas direcciones para intentar frenar a el Cometa Humano y Smarter.

-¡Scott!-gritó Mark de una patada quitándose media docena de hámsters de por medio-Esto no tiene que terminar mal, éramos amigos…-intentó razonar.

-Hamsters, rueden.-en cambio Scott lo ignoró y con su silbato comenzó a darle ordenes a los pequeños roedores, que estaban encerrados en esferas de plástico multicolores.

Kite logró patear una de estas como si de una bola de soccer se tratara y desde ese punto comenzaron a inutilizar estas mismas capsulas que querían atacarlos, pero entre tantos golpes Mark terminó cayendo al suelo, quedando al lado de los juguetes para animales. Hubo otro silbatazo y varios de los perros abandonaron sus batallas para intentar morder a Mark, pero este miró a su alrededor. Se encontró con una pelota de Tenis.

-¡Vayan por ella!-gritó antes de que todos los perros intentasen saltar sobre esta pelota e hipnotizados por el efecto, salieran corriendo en dirección de esta, cayendo por el borde incluso.

-¡Ja!-gritó Scott lanzándoles un tarro de leche, cubriendo a ambos héroes casi al completo.

No tardaron los gatos en salir lanzados en su dirección, dejando a Wendy y Nichole libres de batalla por el momento. Todos los gatos se acercaron, solo fue cuestión de Smarter para tomar un par de químicos de su chaqueta, agitarlos en una probeta y luego lanzar esta sobre una jaula. Kyle se vio sorprendido por la habilidad de pensamiento rápido de Mark, realmente había reaccionado rápido. Ese químico que lanzó comenzó a soltar humo, que se expandió e hizo que los gatos lo olieran, cambiando la dirección de los héroes a la de la jaula. Una vez que todos los gatos entraron con el afrodisiaco olor, fue el turno de Wendy para cerrar la jaula y agradecer a ambos por esa labor. Rapidamente ambas se fueron a ayudar a Thomas con su problema canino.

-¡Poly quiere una galleta!-sin embargo la cosa no terminó así porque al decir aquello todas las aves dejaron de atacar a Francis y se dirigieron hacia donde Mala Leche, Kite y Smarter peleaban.

Estos pájaros se abalanzaron sobre Mark y Kyle, quitándole el cometa a este último, el cual saltó para intentar recuperar lo suyo. Pero el ave estaba demasiado arriba para él tomar el cometa. Fue Mark el que le tiró una probeta vacía al ave, acertando directo en el pecho y provocando que decendiera. Kyle logró dar un salto entonces y le arrebato su cometa la ave, para luego con esa arma intentar golpear un par de veces a Mala Leche, para la suerte de este vilano en aquel momento Kite se encontraba agotado y no dio los golpes por milésimas. Mark también lo golpeó a pesar de que las aves intentaron buscar un punto débil en este.

-¡Esto es demasiado!-dijo Scott sabiendo que los héroes no se iban a rendir fácilmente, tomó sus tres silbatos-¡Un paso en falso y toco, no creerás lo sensible que son los animales con el ruido, ni mucho menos qué serían de varios animales atacándolos a ustedes dos al mismo tiempo.-estaba fuera de sí, su cordura estaba por los suelos-Adiós, jeje, Coon y Amigos…-dijo ya con una risa que no era natural suya.

-¡Matanga dijo la changa!-gritó Filmore saliendo de su escondite y arrebatándole los tres silbatos a Scott para luego salir corriendo del alcance del chico y entregárselos a Kite.

-¿Filmore?-preguntaron Ike, Karen, Blanket y Ruby.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿COMÓ?!-gritó en cambio Scott-¡ESO ES MÍO REGRESALO!

-Oh por Dios eres un inútil Scott…-dijo Dougie dándose varias palmadas en la frente, descuidándose por un momento y permitiendo que Blanket lo empujara para caer al suelo.

Desorden lanzó un grito un grito mientras caía, para su suerte cayo justamente en un montón de sacos de comida para perros y gatos, no dañándose demasiado por la caída, pero si molestándose.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó Kyle no sabiendo si agradecerle por haberles salvado la vida, o golpearlo por molestar a Ike durante largo tiempo.

-Ike y Blanket me pidieron que los siguiera.-dijo Filmore mostrándole la carta a Kyle.

Este tomó la carta y pudo leer que ciertamente parecía una carta escrita por un niño pequeño, pidiéndole una cuestión que otro niño pequeño podría entender, pero solo había un pequeño problema, cuando volteó a ver a su hermano y su amigo estos negaron con la cabeza.

-Filmore…-intentó explicarle Kyle que tal vez aquello era una trampa.

-¡Ja! ¡Me rechazaron en sus tontas audiciones y luego ustedes también!-dijo a ambos grupos de héroes-Pero ahora, han visto que puedo ser necesario ¿Verdad?-dijo arrogante y levantando el puño donde tenía los silbatos, causando que Ruby riera tontamente.

Eso último asusto a Karen, su amiga nunca reía tontamente, siempre era su "Cubito de hielo" que apenas y mostraba sentimientos. Algo malo se olía venir y ella no era la única que lo sospechaba.

-¡TÚ! ¡DEVUELVEME ESO!-gritó Scott a la vez que salía disparado para pescar a Filmore del cuello.

Este niño al ver la cara de enojo de Scott se aterró y salió corriendo hacia más en la parte media del pasillo, los animales no parecían querer atacarlo porque este traía los silbatos de entrenamiento. Y Filmore hubiera corrido más de no haber sido porque Mark le puso el pie a Scott y este fue rodeado rápidamente por Mark, Wendy, Eric (el cual tenía marcas de mordidas y rasguños por todo el cuerpo) Nichole y Kyle.

A su vez Ruby fue rodeada por Karen, Kenny, Lizzy, DougPoo, Thomas y Gary, desde arriba Stan, Blanket y Ike estaban sentados sobre el terrible pastor alemán que tanto les había costado vencer. El resto de los animales atemorizados volvieron a sus escondites y solitos cerraron sus jaulas.

La batalla parecía ganada, habían logrado mantener a raya a los animales, por no contar que los villanos estaban controlados. Eso hizo sonreír a Kyle, quien finalmente sabía que todos esos valores éticos tendrían sentido. Pero la paz no duró tanto como les hubiese gustado.

-¡Habrán ganado esta batalla!-saltó Dougie desde la espalda de Filmore con un cuchillo en la mano y tomando al chico desde atrás, amenazándolo con el arma en el cuello-¡Pero no la guerra!-dijo a la vez que obligaba a Filmore a trepar por una montaña de comida directamente hacia una ventana en el techo.

-¡SUELTA A FILMORE!-gritaron enardecidos Karen, Ike y Blanket.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción Ruby movió su katana para intentar darle un corte letal a Karen en horizontal, haciendo que todos saltaran hacia atrás para evitar el toque de la katana. La chica no fue tonta y amenazó con el arma niponas a sus captores. La chica entonces corrió para acercarse al General Desorden con rapidez, y lo hizo justo antes de que Ike y Stan entraran en la batalla, los detuvo simplemente mostrando su espada en dirección a ambos.

-No me hagas lastimarte Ike.-dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice que solo hizo molestar más al canadiense.

-Fue un placer luchar a su lado, bueno realmente no.-se mofó Dougie abriendo la ventana-Pero ya se nos hace tarde para irnos de aquí.-habló con total seguridad poniendo un pie fuera y provocando que Filmore gritara por ayuda.

-¡Hey no me dejen quiero ir al escuela con el resto!-gritó Scott intentando levantarse a la desesperada, pero los que lo vigilaban no permitieron que eso pasara.

La única despedida que tuvo Mala Leche fueron los dos dedos medio por parte de Fucker, quien le abandonó junto al General Desorden, con Filmore como rehén. Escaparon de la visión de los héroes rápidamente y salieron corriendo como si de aquello dependiera sus vidas, hasta que en la ventana solo se podía apreciar una porción del techo de la tienda, sin ningún alma cercana a la orilla.

-¡Filmore!-gritó Ike dispuesto a correr el riesgo e ir a correr por su amigo, pero fue detenido por Stan, el cual miró de reojo a Kyle.

-Ruby, por un carajo…-lo mismo paso cuando Karen intentó ir por su amiga, pero fue detenida por Kenny-¡Suéltame!

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-a Stan le costaba mantener en control a los dos niños pequeños que amenazaban con correr a la ventana abierta.

-¡Es demasiado peligroso!-dijo tajantemente Mysterion.

-Ike no puedo dejar que ustedes tres…-dijo Kyle, pero fue interrumpido cuando Kenny contradijo diciendo "dos"-Que ustedes TRES vayan a ese lugar.-fue reacio Kyle a decir que Karen era su amiga.

-¡Filmore amigo!-dijo Ike con un severo rostro enojado viendo directamente a su hermano-Confía en mi…

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, y Kyle tuvo que pensar. Por un lado, tener a Ike cerca, sobre todo quedando enfrentar a Trent en un futuro, era un riesgo que no debía de correr. Pero por la otra cara de la moneda, Ruby tenía una peligrosa katana que podría ponerle fin a la vida de su hermanito. Sin embargo, lo entendía, Kyle sabía que Ike quería rescatar a Filmore mientras Kyle continuaba con la misión de sacarle la información a Butters de la ubicación del Chapo, y de paso rescatar a Patty Nelson. Tal vez en el fondo, Ike lo sabía, ellos no iban hacer más que estorbar para los propósitos de los héroes, si los había aceptado Kyle era para tenerlos cerca. Y también tuvo que reconocer Kyle que Filmore ahora era amigo de Ike, ya no era más el tipo que lo molestaba, si en ese momento Ike estaba rogando por ir a su rescate, ¿Qué clase de hermano hubiese sido Kyle de no haberle dejado ir? Un bueno, tal vez, pero en aquellos días su definición de bien y mal cambiaba radicalmente.

-Bien, ¡Corran ustedes tres por su amigo!-dijo Kyle finalmente y con una señal de la cabeza la indico a Stan que soltara a su hermano y Blanket en el techo.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-le gritó Kenny incapaz de soltar a Karen.

-O van los tres o no va ninguno.-decretó Kite cortante-Lo siento Kenny, pero tu sabes que es amigo de ellos, además ¿Quieres que Karen pelee contra Trent?-le dijo Kyle sabiendo que aquello era suficiente para hacer que Mysterion la soltara resignado.

Karen no tardó en escalar el montonar de bolsas de comida para perro por el cual habían escapado dos de los villanos y se juntó a Ike y Blanket, los tres eran amigos y héroes al mismo tiempo. Se miraron decididos para luego voltear a los mayores, sobre todo a Kyle, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro por dejarlos ir a por su amigo. Pero entonces Karen suspiro y rodo los ojos:

-¡No soy una debilucha!-gritó-¡A la próxima que se enfrenten a Trent yo misma lo derrotare!-se señaló mientras caminaba de espaldas y se despedía finalmente de Kenny.

Los tres niños salieron corriendo con autorización a por su amigo, y no voltearon detrás una vez abandonaron el campo de visión de la ventana. Sin embargo, en la parte de abajo las cosas aún no se calmaban.

-¡AHHH SÚELTENME!-gritaba Scott rabioso, pero estaba atado de manos con correas para perros.

-Yo me quedaré aquí para instruir a mi compañero.-declaró Mark a la vez que tomaba a Scott de una oreja y lo hacía entrar en una jaula, a la cual le puso candado.

-Si yo también quiero que Scott vuelva a ser el de antes.-dijo Francis quedándose por su amigo.

-¡Y yo PUTAS!-grito Thomas con decisión-No me puedo quedar atrás con mi CULO amigo…

-No Thomas.-se negó Mark-Francis y yo podremos bien solos, tu debes de ayudar al resto.

-¿Por qué MIERDA?-se enojó Thomas.

Hubo un suspiro por parte de Mark, decir aquello no iba a ser fácil para él, pero sabía que si quería que Scott mejorase era la mejor opción.

-Thomas, tu sabes que tus insultos normalmente los pasamos por alto, pero en este momento…-y se acercó más a su amigo para asegurarse de que solo él lo oyera-Scott no necesita que lo insulten, sabes cómo es, vamos Thomas.-dijo para intentar animar a su amigo.

-Pero….Scott…-intentó hablar Thomas comenzando a sentirse mal-Es mi…PUÑETAS…amigo.

-Es nuestro amigo.-corrigió Mark-Pártele el culo al resto de los villanos y volverá con nosotros.-le dijo tomándolo del hombro-¿Trato?

-Trato DEMIERDA.-tuvo que admitir Thomas, aunque su enfermedad se encargó de revelar lo que de verdad pensaba de ese acuerdo.

-Supongo que no queda más opción.-admitió Kyle-Ustedes también deben de quedarse.-suspiró sabiendo que los pesos pesados apenas estaban viniendo y habían perdido a más de la mitad del grupo custodiando a los villanos. Pero eso no le impidió mandarle una solemne mirada a Mark, la cual fue correspondida.

-Ya me quiero ir de esta mierda de lugar…-dijo Cartman antes de caer en cuenta-¡Un momento! ¡¿A dónde carajos iremos?!-dijo este con rabia.

-¿No escuchaste a Scott?-preguntó Nichole dándole un pelmazo en la cabeza, realmente solo quería darle ese golpe desde hace rato-El muy idiota nos dijo dónde estaban sus compañeros…

-Sí Cartman, presta más atención.-le dijo burlonamente Stan a pesar de no saber a dónde estaban dirigiéndose cuando iban por la salida.

-A parte de gordo, sordo.-se mofó Lizzy provocando la risa de DougPoo y que Gary girara los ojos.

-Jejeje.-sorpresivamente también causo la risa de Wendy y Thomas, el último acompaño su risa con un "COÑO" inesperado que hizo también reír un poco a Kenny.

Kyle en cambio miró hacia adelante a la vez que abrían las puertas y las autoridades los miraban con sus focos y reflectores. Sabía a donde tenían que ir, pero pensaba que aquello no iba a ser cosa fácil de lograr. Pero cuando miró hacia adelante no lo dudo un segundo, aquellos diez iban a acompañarlo en las horridas batallas que Butters tenía planeadas para ellos, pues no pensaba que lo iban a pillar desprevenido.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-(Suspiro laaaargo) Dios mío, este capítulo costo lo suyo, tal vez demasiado. Fueron casi 4 días de trabajo (y digo casi 4 porque lo estoy publicando el cuarto día). En fin, esta historia simple de un meihcano debería ser más corta, pero por DIOS esta cosa es más larga que nada de lo que me haya topado. 10,500 palabras…Chaito.**

 **Enserio, no esperaba que durará tanto cada cosita, es decir, yo siento que me quedo corto en algunas ocaciones, pero bueno, ya pude traer otro capítulo de esta historia. Ahora sí, ¿Ya vieron porque es importante poner atención a todo lo que se dice capítulos atrás? La tienda de Scott fue mencionada varias veces, por no decir la carta de Filmore, o que Francis podía canta (me cague de risa imaginandomelo), entre otras cosas que están por este capítulo. Y ya nos estamos acercando al final de LA SEGUNDA FASE, si, no al final del fic, vamos como por un poquito más de la mitad, pero sí que ya nos faltan entr capítulos para terminar la segunda parte, y no, los capítulos de la segunda parte pueden ser extremandamente largos, pero no se compararan a los de la tercera, tengo algunos preparados tan zukulentos que…**

 **En fin, eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por aguantarme durante tantas palabras, dejar una review no cuesta nada y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	20. Valkirias a la moda

_**Historia de un Mehicano**_

 **Capítulo 20 Valkirias a la moda**

Ella no era una chica que normalmente le gustara meterse con las extrañas situaciones que rodeaban al grupo "A". Incluso llego a repudiar el acto de sus amigas a jugar a las heroínas. Y ahora se encontraba siendo la princesa en apuros para ser rescatada por una veintena de chicos, atada a los aires lavados de una azotea muy conocida recibía el aire nocturno en todo el rostro y era incapaz de hacer nada por el frio que le recorría las piernas. Miró su manicure en su mano, hace tan solo un par de horas atrás se había hecho esa decoración y ya se encontraba destruida de las veces que había intentado zafarse de la cuerda con la que el bruto de Trent Boyett la había dejado atada.

No se encontraba sola, frente a un computador se encontraba el que mandaba en esa operación, y un lacayo que ella no conocía muy bien, pero que lo había visto de reojo como un chico moreno.

-Muy bien David, no quiero errores al momento de la verdad.-dijo Butters volviendo a verificar el estado del equipo-¿Internet?

-Conectado y sin interrupciones.-dijo David verificando.

-¿Cámara?

-Cargada y funcional.

-¿Monologo personal?

-Aquí tienes.-le dijo David pasándole a Butters un par de papeles-¿Tienes que decirles enserio sobre…?

-Sí, si tengo que.-explico Butters cortante.

-Pero es que…

La chica pudo notar como Butters suspiró resignado, ella sabía que se tenía algo grande entre manos, pero no terminaba de entablar las piezas. Tampoco era demasiado fácil hacerlo desde su posición.

-¿Las cosas no te salen bien cariño?-preguntó Patty atada y con sorna.

-Oh, la damisela en peligros dice algo además de ayuda.-se mofo entonces David menospreciando su comentario.

-David, es una invitada, no se le trata mal.-dijo Butters regañando a su amigo.

-Ah…¿Me tienen atada?-le dijo Patty reclamante-Creo que eso entra en la categoría de tratar mal, tal vez si me sueltas...

-Soy amable, no idiota.-le contestó Butters con educación.

Patty fanfarreó a la vez que volvía a oponer resistencia a su secuestro, resultaba que era aburrido quedarse esperando a que alguien viniese a ayudarla, y no iba a permitir que esa fuera su situación. Pero tampoco tenía una manera de escapar…Eso solo le permitía imaginarse a ella misma haciéndole frente a los hijos de puta que tenía en sus narices, golpeándolos, demoliéndolos y…Recordó entonces que había un puto equipo de heroínas. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Pero luego recordó quienes eran, y quienes eran las villanas, aquello no iba a terminar pronto.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le preguntó finalmente Patty ganando tiempo.

Butters volteó a mirarla antes de señalarse a sí mismo, haciéndose el desentendido de a quién iba dirigido ese mensaje. Patty tuvo que volver a señalarlo antes de que Butters sonriera y se le acercará a lentos pasos. Patty pudo sentir como su corazón palpitaba con cada vez más fuerza, producto del odio hacia el tipo.

-Por el bien tuyo, y de todos.-dijo Butters convencido antes de dar media vuelta.

-Estas chiflado.-le dijo Patty, sin obtener respuesta-Ellos te detendrán…-dijo ya no muy convencida.

-Eso espero, mío querida Patty, eso espero.-al contrario Butters volvió a sentarse y mirar por una pantalla la calle que daba la vuelta a la esquina a donde estaba él resguardado, varias figuras traspasaron la oscuridad-Finalmente han llegado, tardaron más de lo que esperaba…

-Estas frito.-le dijo Patty totalmente segura.

-Eres muy cómica.-le dijo Butters volteando a verla y sonriéndole con sinceridad antes de volver a las cámaras.

A su vez, en la esquina de la calle se encontraban diez niños, todos de la misma edad y la misma clase, caminando por un South Park nocturno y pasado de la medianoche. Todos ellos con trajes más dignos de una convección de frikis nocturna, que una caminata por el lugar. Era un milagro que estuviesen ahí, solo porque los policías les dejaron pasar cuando ellos dijeron que los villanos habían escapado, pero cuando Mysterion dijo "Les podemos seguir la pista" todas las patrullas se fueron cantantes y alegres de no tener que seguir trabajando. No sin antes que Barbrady intentará pedirle autógrafos a Mysterion, siendo detenido por una fastidiada Lizzy.

El que se pudiese considerar líder de ese pintoresco grupo era Kyle Broflovski. El susodicho caminaba respirando profundamente, relajando al máximo posible sus músculos, preparado para lo que la noche estaba a punto de lanzarle. Volteó a su alrededor, alcanzó a ver a todos quienes lo rodeaban, aquello pareciera una simple broma un par de días atrás, antes del lunes que todo lo cambio, antes de que su vida cambiara a peor.

Pensó un poco en el peso que cargaba a su espalda. El secuestro de su padre a manos de un narcotraficante. La amenaza de este mismo hacia su madre, con condiciones que eran imposibles de conceder y que le decían que su padre estaba muerto si seguían por el camino que su madre tomaba. Por si eso fuera poco, uno de sus amigos termino por volverse un desquiciado que formo un equipo de villanos, lo cual dio paso a distintas organizaciones juveniles. Coon y Amigos, los Lobos Montañeses, Heroínas Multirraciales, Parvada del Bien y las Oscuras a la Moda Contra los Mojones Jodanse. Todos estos grupos variopintos de niños que habían terminado envueltos en esta enredada red de eventos. Y ahora esperaba encontrarse con la última ubicación de aquella noche. Apretó sus puños y continúo andando junto a ellos.

-Oh por favor, díganme ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Cartman dando saltos frente a sus amigos para que le obligaran a dar la ubicación de su siguiente destino.

-Ya te dijimos, debiste prestar atención a lo que dijo Scott.-le dijo cortante Nichole desesperada y apartándolo de en medio.

-¿Esperaban que yo escuchara a alguien tan patético y poco importante como Scott Malkinson?-preguntó Eric ofendido y señalándose a si mismo.

Nichole estuvo a punto de responderle algo sobre que todos tenían derecho a ser escuchados, antes de que Stan le llamará la atención.

-Nichole, si le sigues contestando no se callara.-le advirtió Stan con delicadeza a la amiga de su novia.

Esta le miró durante un segundo antes de mandarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento y pasar de largo completamente de Cartman, incluso ignorando cuando este le exigió conocer su respuesta mientras caminaba de espaldas, tanto estuvo en su proceso de caminar de espaldas que no se dio cuenta que había una irregularidad y terminó procesando, ganando las burlas de sus compañeros.

Después de continuar caminando Kyle se detuvo cuando llegaron al destino deseado, el lugar donde todo inicio. Se podía notar que en el tejado había algunas luces encendidas, así como casi todas las luces encendidas, se preguntó el chico ¿Por qué nadie lo había notado como primera sospecha?

La primaria elemental del condado Park parecía la elección obvia a simple vista, tenían resguarda de que algún alumno les viera después del horario de clases. Nadie se encontraría en el edificio para ese entonces y la inmobiliaria permitiría crear trampas u obstáculos para que ellos pasaran con dificultad por los terrenos.

-¿Aquí es el cuartel de Butters?-preguntó Cartman incrédulo-No será tan idiota como para…

-Es brillante.-lo interrumpió Wendy-Nadie sospecharía de la escuela, nos hizo dar vueltas para tendernos Dios sabe cuántas trampas dentro de esta.-dijo asombrada-Tengo que reconocérsela.

-Pues yo no.-dijo Kyle con tono despectivo-Él caerá esta noche y me dirá dónde está oculto el Chapo.-dijo con tono decidido-¿Están todos listos?

Todos asintieron y caminaron por el sendero directo hacia la entrada de la escuela, este se encontraba limpio de nieve, mientras que el resto del patio delantero lo cubría ese manto. Al tomar la perilla Kyle suspiro.

-¿Juntos?-preguntó sin mover su mano.

-Juntos.-respondió Stan sin rechistar y tomándole del hombro a su amigo.

Kyle suspiró nuevamente, tomo aire y giró la perilla de la puerta para luego empujar esta. Su sorpresa no fue mayor cuando descubrió que esta se encontraba cerrada.

-Pasa de medianoche, por supuesto que iba a estar cerrada.-dijo Lizzy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y bufando burlonamente.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-preguntó Kenny molesto por ese comportamiento.

-Sí.-dijo ella con toda seguridad-Rompemos una ventana y…

-Y se activan las alarmas, viene la poli y disparan a Bridón, Butters, y Trent.-dijo Gary cortante a su amiga-Si les decimos que aquí esta Caos…

-Probablemente se congelen de miedo y vayan a pedir ayuda a sus mamis…-ironizó Kenny.

-O vengan y traten de acabar con ellos por la fuerza.-dijo Gary seriamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gary, no debemos de dejar que la policía sepa que estamos persiguiendo al Chapo Guzmán, será como suicidio para nuestros planes.-afirmó Kyle dejando detrás el pomo de la puerta-Debe haber otras entradas.

-¿La de las cocinas?-preguntó entonces Nichole.

-Clyde y Henrietta la conocen de sobra.-dijo Wendy descartándola de inmediato.

-¿El PUTO gimnasio?-preguntó Thomas.

-También Bridón conoce ese lugar como la palma de su mano.-dijo Gary tratando de hacerle ver que aquello podía ser un error.

-No perdemos nada intentando por esos lados.-dijo Nichole finalmente sabiendo que no iba a dar la idea de "vestidor de chicas" que daba al campo de futbol.

Los diez corrieron y saltaron la puerta metálica, entrando al área donde antes los góticos solían reunirse y ahora era propiedad de los emos, un basurero que no daba esperanza alguna de felicidad. Probaron la puerta solo para ser detenidos porque esta también se encontraba cerrada.

-No creo que quieran que entremos fácilmente…-dijo Lizzy decepcionada-Sigue el gimnasio, muévanse nenitas.-movió su oz para pinchar a Cartman y este se enojó.

Después de renegar sobre aquel asunto, todos continuaron andando sin medir el control de sus acciones por medio del campo de futbol americano que estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela. Las luces del verde campo se encontraban apagadas y la oscuridad nocturna era lo único que parecía querer rodearlos. De todas maneras, ellos continuaron hasta que estuvieron a medio recorrido no ocurrió nada fuera del viento nocturno. Pero una vez estuvieron a la mitad del campo, debajo de los reflectores de luz, estos fueron encendidos.

-¡Y cinco, seis, siete y nueve!-dando marometas entró una figura de cabellera rubia.

Con un reflector siguiéndola y un espíritu implacable, se encontraba una chica con el uniforme verde de porrista de la primaria de South Park, bajando las gradas dando marometas que para cualquier otra chica de su edad en condiciones normales hubiese sido mortal. Y una vez tocó el césped se escucharon varios aplausos enlatados de los amplificadores. Los niños que habían entrado a ese lugar taparon sus oídos debido a que aquellos ruidos les lastimaban.

Una vez se encontró en la parte más baja, de espalda a ellos y con sus brazos extendidos, pies juntos. Pudieron notar los perfectos rizos de una chica que conocían todos a la perfección. Su popularidad solo era equiparable a la de su Mejor Amiga, su mayor aliada y mejor confidente.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Fashion Damage moviendo sus manos de manera provocativa por los costados de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente llegó a sus piernas, regreso el camino recorrido con sus manos y se dignó a dar media vuelta-Y chicas…-esa última parte la dijo con un recelo casi tan notorio como el negro de sus labios.

-Yiuhhh, labial negro y uniforme verde…-se tapó los ojos Nichole al ver su uniforme en ese estado-Aunque viéndolo en este tono nocturno, de hecho luce bastante bien…-se destapó los ojos y se quedó mirando contemplativa a Bebe.

-Yo también te extrañe, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-se quejó Bebe-Si quiera finge que me extrañas.-le ordenó mirando directamente a Nichole.

-Solo llevas sin hablar un día, pensé que querías soledad por todo esto de…-intentó explica Afrodita con tranquilidad, casi olvidando donde estaban y porqué estaban ahí.

-Sh, sh, sh.-le mando a callar Bebe mientras negaba con la cabeza-Hola Wendy…-dijo con un deje de gozo especial que no le gusto para nada a Stan.

-Bebe, te conozco, eres una buena chica…-intentó meterse en la conversación Kyle, sinceramente preocupado-Por favor, solo escúchame y…

-Uy, lo siento Kayli Kylcito.-dijo ella con todo el sentido pésame y volviendo a negar con su cabeza y ojos cerrados-Es un poco tarde para reflexionar, no te lo tomes a pecho, si te hace sentir mejor, aun me caes bien.-dijo ella complacida-Tu también Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Thomas, Gary, DougPoo, incluso tu Lizzy.-tuvo que admitir Bebe con una sonrisa-Hija de puta negra, hija de puta nerd, son solo ustedes a las que quiero.-dijo con simpleza Bebe-Déjenlas aquí, y a todos ustedes les dejaré pasar.

-¡No le harás nada a Wendy!-de la ira Stan estuvo a punto de golpear a Bebe, pero fue detenido porque antes de que su puño llegará a tocarla el chico fue golpeado por un bate metálico y cayó en la dirección del bate para jugar béisbol.

-Tranquilo Stan, no le haré nada a Wendy, sola.-dijo Bebe para al final señalar de donde había salido aquel bate de béisbol.

Desde las pocas sombras que lograban ocultar el luminoso campo salió una chica de la misma edad que ellos y con sus peculiares vestimentas. Con una camiseta sin mangas celeste y un chaleco rosado no parecía en lo absoluto anormal como era. Lo que sí dejaba de concordar era su casco de vikinga del cual sobresalía su cabellera castaña clara.

-Lola…-susurraron Nichole y Wendy.

-Jajaja.-lanzó una risa tonta Heidi-Ratón de biblioteca, bailarina exótica.-les devolvió el cumplido a sus amigas-Niños.

-¿Y yo qué?-se ofendió Lizzy por no recibir el saludo.

-Dije, niños.-respondió tajante Freya, y aun sonriendo.

-Jojo, buena esa amiga.-le felicitó Fashion Damage dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Después de que ambas chicas se tomaran de los hombros y se colocaran donde las luces las reflejaran, miraron de par en par a los héroes, como si les analizaran. Estos solo podían mirar incrédulos, incluso se encontraban en posición de pelea, sin que ellas les atacaran o hicieran algún movimiento.

-Chicas… Por favor, somos…-intentó hablar Wendy para poner la razón y ayudando a Stan a levantarse del golpe recibido por el bate.

-¿Te atreverás a decir que somos amigas?-le detuvo Bebe antes de que su amiga pudiera hablar, dejándola con la frase en la boca.

Wendy intercambio mirada con Bebe, ella sonreía ampliamente, con una malicia e insolencia que solo era equiparable a sus ganas de tirarle los dientes por su comportamiento. Al mismo tiempo miró su armadura y recordó la expresión de ella cuando fue rechazada el día pasado.

-Bebe, por favor, yo…

Fashion Damage solo la ignoró riendo maliciosamente y volteando hacia su amiga vikinga, como preguntándole si era el momento adecuado. Fue una suerte que Heidi asintiera y que ambas se posicionaran.

-Muy bien, queridos idiotas.-dijo Heidi con especial acentuación en la última palabra-El profesor Caos nos ha mandado personalmente a detenerlos para que no avancen.-dijo ella con cautela.

-¿Cómo sabía que estaríamos aquí?-preguntó entonces Gary enojado.

-Un gran mago nunca revela sus secretos.-dijo Bebe defendiendo al chico en cuestión y sus propias intenciones.

-Y siempre cuenta con sexys asistentes para ayudarle a cumplir sus actos de magia.-dijo entonces Heidi complementando.

-Sí, ¿Dónde están las sexys asistentes?-preguntó hiriente Lizzy devolviendo la moneda.

Las sonrisas de Bebe y Heidi desaparecieron en el acto, ambas negaron con la cabeza lenta y gustosamente. Era como si supieran algo que quisieran contar con todas sus ganas, pero estuvieran esperando el momento adecuado.

-Ustedes dos, mejor será que nos dejen pasar o…-intentó amenazarlas Cartman antes de que Stan y Kenny le cerraran la boca.

-Oh, por supuesto, pasen.-les cedió el paso Heidi para que ellos pasaran directamente al gimnasio-Le quitamos el seguro a la puerta para que entraran por esa.-dijo finalmente señalándola.

Todos se quedaron callados por esa respuesta, incrédulos ante la facilidad que les estaban mostrando esas dos chicas, sobre todo después de todo lo que había pasado esa misma noche y sus distintos roces con el resto.

-¿Disculpa?-al parecer DougPoo estaba claramente ofendido por esa muestra de facilidad.

-¿Acaso creen que nos interesa una mierda lo de Butters y el Chapo?-comenzó a burlarse Bebe-Ohwww, que ingenuos…-y junto a Heidi se echaron unas carcajadas sonoras a costa de los héroes.

-Ah…¿Qué? ¿Solo así?-preguntó Kyle desconfiado.

-Por supuesto.-le cedió Bebe ofreciéndole el paso-Solo tenemos una pequeña condición.-dijo la chica riendo alegremente-Se prohíbe el paso a las chicas, ellas se quedan aquí a pelear, jeje, corrección, a que les pateemos el culo.-dijo alegre-Pueden defenderse si así creen que pueden.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron las únicas tres que quedaban del grupo.

-Sí, la negrita y la rata de biblioteca se quedan.-dijo Heidi señalando a quienes se iban a quedar.

Lizzy en cambio rodo los ojos, recordando la burla con la cual habían iniciado toda esa mierda de situación.

-¿Esa es la única condición?-pero a Cartman le pareció una perfecta oportunidad de deshacerse de ellas-Yo la veo perfecta.

-No hay trato.-en cambio Stan pareció negarse a aquella colaboración-Somos más que ustedes, así que apártense si no quieren sufrir las conse…

Heidi solo se limitó a tomar su celular, poner la contraseña para que se desbloqueara y voltearlo para que Stan lo pudiese ver. Aparentemente ella le había mostrado un mapa, con la casa de los chicos marcadas en rojo. Por ahí se veía con claridad la casa de Eric, o la de Stan, incluso la de Wendy, Gary, el basurero de DougPoo y la cafetería de Tweek.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó asustado Gary viendo su hogar marcado con rojo.

-Oh fácil.-dijo ella-En una de estas casas hay escondida una bomba…-dijo con tal malicia Heidi que parecía disfrutar de cada segundo-Butters la puso desde antes, quería usarla contra ustedes, pero una cosa son sus estúpidos juegos, y otra muy diferente es jugar con la vida de una bomba.-dijo casi pareciendo darles una lección de moral-De todas maneras, tenemos la opción de que si se niegan, nos ganaran pero una de sus casas podría no salir bien parada, junto a sus padres o hermanos.

-Vamos, es una ganga, dejen a estas dos malas amigas y ustedes vayan a seguir con su mierda de héroes.-les dijo Bebe ya empezando a fastidiarse.

Estaban contra las cuerdas, si bien esa información podía ser falsa, por los extremos por los cuales los había llevado Butters les hacía creer que el maldito era capaz de algo así. ¿Cómo consiguió la bomba o cuándo? Eso no importaba, solo importaba que la decisión quedaba totalmente encima de Wendy.

-Llévenme solo a mí, Nichole no tiene nada que ver, es a mí a quien quieren.-dijo Wendy haciendo a un lado a Stan y dando varios pasos adelante-Yo soy la peor amiga…

-Oferta tentadora, debo admitir.-dijo Bebe mirando a su otra amiga a ver si esa idea también le gustaba.

-¡Ni pienses que te abandonaría Wendy!-le dijo Nichole enojada y mirando a su amiga con asentimiento-Además, alguien tiene que hacer entrarlas en razón.-dijo ella mirando a las otras dos.

Hubo un silencio general, realmente tenso. Ambas se estrecharon la mano y acercaron una a la otra y asintieron para mostrar que estaban de acuerdo con el hecho de enfrentar a sus amigas.

-Wendy, no tienes porque…-iba intentar convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero fue detenido por Kyle con una mano en el hombro.

-¿Están seguras que quieren esto?-preguntó Kyle a sabiendas que todo eso debía ser su decisión.

Solo con ver como Wendy asentía no tuvo ningún reparo en alejar a Stan de su novia y decirle que estaba bien el hecho de que ella se quedará. A pesar de la negación de Stan, ambas se quedaron en el lugar.

-Está bien, aceptamos sus condiciones, nosotras nos quedamos y que el resto pase.

-Un trato es un trato.-dijo Heidi dándole pase libre a los niños-Pueden ir galanes.-y les guiño un ojo.

Hubo un último intercambio de miradas, en las cuales la Librera y Afrodita asintieron y optaron por quedarse, el resto continuó andando por el campo en silencio, respetando su distancia entre las chicas, sobre todo Heidi y su amenaza de volar una casa en pedazos.

Los héroes se quedaron viendo unos momentos antes de abrir las puertas y se quedaron viendo durante unos momentos la lucha que se estaba a punto de desarrollar. Tool Sheed miraba lacónico a Wendy.

Wendy no pudo evitar suspirar por su novio, pero luego de ver a sus rivales no tuvo más tiempo para otra cosa. Al parecer Bebe sacaba su maquillaje de su bolso de mano y Heidi preparaba el bate con decoración de hielo para atacarla.

-Dos contra dos.-dijo ella volteando de uno a otro lado para asegurarse que aquella información fuera cierta.

Grave error, porque en ese mismo instante Bebe se le lanzó con su bolsa de mano y la derribó de una tacleada. Antes de que Nichole pudiera siquiera levantar su cadena con bola disco, fue el turno de Heidi de atacar con su bate a la afroamericana.

-¡Esto te ganas por olvidar mi nombre puta!-gritó Heidi dándole con el bate en el pecho de Nichole.

Ella intentaba quitarse desesperadamente a la otra de encima, pero la valkiriana utilizó sus frías habilidades para dejar indefensa a Nichole. De su casco vikingo tomo un par de cubitos de hielo y los puso por debajo de la blusa pegada de la chica, causando que esta temblara por el frío hielo. Durante ese periodo de tiemblos Nichole movió su pierna para patear en la espalda a Heidi y quitársela de encima, pero solo logró que ella sacudiera la cabeza decepcionada.

-¿Enserio crees que eso me detendría?

A su vez Wendy no se defendía en lo más mínimo, dejo que primero Bebe le diera varios golpes demoledores en el rostro, dejándole un ojo morado.

-¡DEFIENDETE!-le exigió la chica rubia.

Pero ella se negaba a defenderse de los golpes de Bebe, y esta se sintió horrible por el hecho de golpear a alguien que no se defendía. Había planeado tanto su venganza, pero no veía a Wendy sufrir nada más allá de unos simples golpes, algo que se curaría. No la traición de una amistad, algo incurable. Y notaba por cada golpe que daba que aquello no era algo que iba a sacarle, no así.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-en contra de todos sus amigos, Stan se tiró de golpe contra la rubia y comenzó a rodar por el suelo, provocando que ella se sorprendiera.

-¡ESTE NO ERA PARTE DEL TRATO!-dijo Heidi amenazando con su celular, pero durante esos segundos de distracción Nichole logró darle un golpe con su cadena, que la tiro al suelo y a su celular hacia las gradas.

Las dos con nombres de panteones mitológicos distintos se vieron con los ojos bien abiertos antes de correr en la dirección del objeto, empujando a la contraria para que no se acercara.

Por su parte Fashion Damage le lanzó un poco de polvo brilloso a Stan cuando este cayo a su lado. El indefenso intentó quitarse esa extraña sustancia antes de que en el cerebro de la rubia se formulara un plan.

Verifico que Wendy estuviera viendo todo, lo hacía. Y sin consentimiento de nadie tomó a Tool Sheed del cuello de su camiseta, el resto de los niños amenazó con adelantarse, pero Kyle sabía que Heidi estaba peligrosamente cerca del detonador. Bebe sin embargo no golpeo a Stan, sino que le sonrío, este se encontraba cegado aun por el material brilloso, pero se agitaba para defenderse. Después de lanzar una risita maliciosa Bebe Stevens acercó la cabeza de Stan Marsh a la suya, provocando que sus labios no solo se rozaran en un leve contacto, sino que se comprimieran mutuamente gracias al efecto de absorción de un apasionante beso entre ambos.

Solo duro un segundo, pero fue como si ese segundo hubiese durado segundos en la mente de Wendy. Su rostro de impacto solo era equiparable al del resto de los héroes, exceptuando Cartman, que aporto:

-¡Hey Marsh! ¡No te las termines a todas algunos también queremos tanta suerte!-le felicitó Cartman levantando sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Sin embargo, eso no afecto a Wendy, la cual solo continuaba mirando desde el suelo esa escena. Finalmente, sus labios se separaron, junto a una sonrisa extremadamente fuerte de Bebe. Por su parte Stan comenzó a escupir a un lado y se talló los ojos.

-Mi novio…Y mi mejor amiga…-susurró apenas audible Wendy, pero Stan vio su rostro ensombrecido por la falta de iluminación.

Y se asustó al notar ese rostro, esa faceta de Wendy nunca era agradable. Pero sabía que incluso aunque fuera contra su voluntad, esa la iba a pagar caro. En cambio, Bebe sonrió, ese era el efecto que deseaba.

-¿Qué va a hacer la nenita celosa? ¿Impedir que le dé un beso francés?-preguntó ella a punto de volver a tomar a Stan, pero este la aventó-Oh, no te pongas así amorcito, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de lo nuestro.

Oficialmente Stan estaba frito, y la expresión de su rostro no le hizo parecer menos inocente de lo que verdaderamente era. Aquella vez ni siquiera volteó a ver a Wendy solo espero y…

-¡AAAAHHHH!-el gritó de ira salido por parte de Wendy pudo haber sido escuchado fácilmente a tres cuadras a la redonda, y lo fue escuchado.

Y se lanzó como rinoceronte en embestida contra Bebe, ella al inicio pareció que estaba feliz por esa decisión de Wendy, y le permitió sacar todo su coraje que tenía en el interior por rechazarla y humillarla, por tratarla como menos que una persona siendo ellas mejores amigas. También se lanzó en embestida, el choque de ambas locomotoras fue sin precedentes, pero la ganadora de ese primer round fue Wendy, quien no solo pudo detener el avance de Bebe, sino que también le hizo tropezar y le dio un pisotón en la espalda a su amiga de la rabia.

-¡Eso Wendy!-al parecer eso hizo que Stan se alegrara.

-¡NO CREAS QUE ME HE OLVIDADO DE TI!-gritó Wendy, y si su voz hubiese sido demoniaca no hubiera sido menos aterradora que con el tono lanzado. Y su mirada, esa mirada de las que si pudiesen las miradas matar lo haría, lanzaba chispas forjadas en el mismo infierno.

-¡HAY MAMITA!-el grito asustado de Stan no podía quedarse atrás, pero este salió corriendo directamente hacia el gimnasio, empujando a todo lo que tuviese de frente para escapar de su novia.

Aprovechando que Wendy seguía el rastro de su próxima víctima, le tocó el turno a Bebe para hacerle frente y mover su pierna para que Wendy también cayera al piso. Esto solo provoco que la Librera girara y se lanzara sobre su amiga, ambas comenzaron a pelear con fuerzas renovadas.

-Yo creo que aquí no nos necesitan…-dijo Kyle sabiendo que con la ira de Wendy bastaba-Vámonos antes de que maten a Stan ahí dentro.-señaló el lugar y todos asintieron.

-Pobre diablo, quisiera tener unas palomitas cuando Wen le dé su merecido.-dijo Lizzy sonriendo de par en par.

-Leíste mis pensamientos cabrón.-le dijo Cartman dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¡CABRONA!-gritó Lizzy molesta por la nueva confusión, y lanzando chispas por la mirada que nada tenían que envidiar a las de Wendy, haciendo que Eric se intimidara. La risa por parte de DougPoo y Gary fue compartida por Thomas y Kenny.

Pero no Kyle, este se quedó mirando como Nichole y Heidi rodaban gradas abajo, y se abatían en nuevos golpes con sus respectivas armas para conseguir el celular de Freya y evitar la explosión. Pero en el fondo, muy en fondo, sabía que fácilmente entre todos le hubiesen quitado ese aparato a Heidi antes de que algo saliera mal. Pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, en sus profundos deseos de los que apenas se daba cuenta obedecía, él quería que la bomba estuviese en su casa, y solo tal vez que Heidi la explotara y acabara con todos sus habitantes. Él no estaba adentro, tampoco Ike, pero ella, esa que había hecho enojar al Chapo, sí que estaba…

Movió su cabeza de uno a otro lado, pero la imagen de su madre muerta gracias a él no desapareció tan fácilmente de su cabeza.

A su vez, en el cuartel general de Coon y Amigos, se encontraba el secretario mexicano jugando por el ordenador una partida de solitario, debido a que las llamadas se habían agotado. La última que había recibido fue una de su dueñ…Medio hermano, para preguntarle sobre cómo le iba al resto con la misión de recuperar a Patty.

El sótano de la residencia Cartman se encontraba vacío y sin vida, más allá del chico de lentes tecleando no se encontraba nada. Hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por una puerta siendo abierta:

-¿Calabacín?-al parecer Liana Cartman se encontraba en aquel momento abriendo la puerta del sótano.

-Lo lamento señorita Cartman.-respondió cortésmente Julio, costumbre de la adiestrarían que le habían metido los Stoley-Solo estoy yo.

-¿Dónde está Eric?-preguntó ella molesta.

-Salvando al mundo de las terribles fuerzas de…

-¿Sigue jugando a eso de los héroes?-interrumpió Liane bostezando, pero mostrándose cabreada-¿Tienes una forma de comunicarte con él?

-Si, por supuesto.-dijo el chico marcando a Cartman, fue rechazado-No contesta.

-Pues dile que cuando llegue a casa estará castigado, el señorito debe de dormir a estas horas.-advirtió severamente Liane antes de suspirar decepcionada-No puede ser, una que cree que sus hijos están en el sótano y resultan estar en la calle jugando sin consideración a altas horas de la noche…-parecía querer sollozar por la tristeza-Y aún recuerdo cuando antes pedía que lo bañara y pudiera dormir…-dijo bastante triste.

-Pero los niños crecemos señorita, Cartman ya no tiene cuatro años como para que usted lo ba…

-Pero si fue solo hace un par de meses cuando me dijo que ya era demasiado vergonzoso…-dijo ella con pésame-Y aún recuerdo como le tomaba fotos así, pero no, ahora solo piensa en ese estúpido juego con sus garras de Freddy Kruster, o como se llamen, y su máscara de…¿Qué animal era?

-Un momento.-le detuvo el latino-¿Acaso dijo que tenía fotos de esos momentos con su hijo?-la avaricia brillo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, tengo centenares, Eric siempre le gustaba que lo tallara con…

-¡No diga más!-la detuvo nuevamente-¿No querría mostrarme esas fotos para recordar buenos tiempos?-lo dijo con bondad, aunque sus intenciones era chantajear y extorsionar.

-No lo sé, Eric siempre me dijo que eso no se lo mostrara a nadie y…-dijo ella, pero claramente se notaba que tenía ganas de verlas.

-Pero Eric no está aquí.-le dijo Julio con una sonrisa cómplice.

Liane miró hacia el techo antes de ceder:

-Está bien, pero solo unas cuantas.

-Oh, no se preocupe, será todo un honor.-y así el chico la acompaño a la sala de estar para ver las fotos de Eric, preparando su celular.

No se dio cuenta que dejo en su puesto de trabajo el comunicador de los héroes sin que nadie les recibiera sus llamados…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **NA.-PEEERDON, tarde tanto solo porque inicie clases y me tomo 1 semana escribir este cap, porque siempre que tenía inspiración venía con un sueño MUY necesario.**

 **En fin, no hay mucho que comentar, excepto que ya al final me parti de risa XD realmente por lo demás queda a su criterio, pero toda esta parte originalmente no estaba, así que esta inventada sobre la marcha (¿) Tengo que agradecer a Luis, el cual seguramente será la review 50 :3 Gracias bro, y al resto, si quiere dejar review, no se les menospreciara.**

 **Nos vemos a la siguiente, que espero sea pronto.**


End file.
